Double Life
by Nature9000
Summary: Spencer has lived his life shrouded in a guilt that he kept well under wraps. That was, until his sister, Wilma Basset found him after nearly twenty years. Now he is faced with the horrors of having two families, neither of which knows of the other, and two children that are not aware of the truth. He must now own up to his demons, regain lost trusts. Will his fears be his undoing?
1. Collision

Double Life

Disclaimer: Don't own Wendell and Vinnie, don't own iCarly

A/N: Something a bit new that I'm doing here. The story's clearly going to involve some heavy family issues. I think you'll enjoy this, bear with me as I set the scene

* * *

Chapter 1 (Collision)

Vinnie Bassett, also known as Spencer Shay stumbled over his words as he drafted an email to Carly Shay, living in Italy. She was telling him of the many things that she was able to visit, such as Venice or the Leaning Tower of Pisa. He was happy to see she was having a good time, but yet he was not without his guilt when drafting these almost daily emails.

He never knew time would catch up with him the way it had, and he had to acknowledge the many mistakes he'd made in his lifetime. His sister, Wilma, finally found him after so many years of being away, and he found himself the guardian of Wendell. Though, not all was as it seemed, and Spencer had no idea how he would be able to come clean with anyone in his life. Things had become so bad that he was no longer sure whether to go by his given birth name, Vinnie, or the name he made up back in '94.

Living in LA was different than Seattle, though it was where he spent the first twelve to thirteen years of his life. This was before he screwed up and fled his family over feelings of guilt and shame. He thought he'd never have to face up to the things he'd done, thought they'd forget all about him. No, it wasn't so easy. His brother died and Wilma hunted him down, and for good reason, but when she found him, she was pissed off. Besides his father, Richard, everyone in the family thought he was dead. Until once again, his teenage hormones got the better of him.

Spencer clicked the send button on the email to Carly, unable still to tell her he was no longer in Seattle. It was just one more deception, and yet he beat himself over it with every passing day. _"There's no way to tell her…no way to tell her any of this."_ He turned his gaze to his bedroom door, listening to Wilma and Wendell laughing from the other room. _"Or even them…"_

It was late 1993, and Spencer was almost thirteen. He was a bit of a wild kid, despite his family being one of those popular rich lawyer families. His girlfriend at the time, Monica, was fixing to move away because her dad was being transferred to Seattle, Washington. About a week ago she came to him with unsettling news, after a night of hanging out at a college student's party, as her cousin was college aged, Spencer and Monica got their hands on alcohol for the first time. The unsettling news was that she was pregnant and with his child.

Shamed, and unwilling to face his family it was _he_ who made the decision to leave with the Shays and to change his name from Vinnie to Spencer. However, being so young, it was discussed that the child grow up believing him to be a brother. Monica as well would be a sister. When she turned eighteen she wanted to go into the military like her father. She would be sent overseas, and she never returned home, something Spencer never quite got over.

Then there was Wendell, the child he never knew existed until his actual Sister came hunting him down. She didn't know about Carly, or any of the Shay family, and thought him for dead. When he left, his father and Mr. Shay talked and agreed it would be fine for him to move, but it was Spencer who convinced his father to just let the family think he'd ran off. So he had. It was not until his second screw-up that things went awry.

In late '99, Spencer had just turned eighteen. He had a friend of his, Socko, who always went along with his hair-brained schemes. Socko drafted up a fake ID card and helped him break into a college party. It was here he met a woman named Rhonda, visiting her cousin while her parents were visiting Seattle on a business trip. She was only twenty at the time, but her cousin got her into the party.

He hadn't told her anything about himself, he merely kept flirting with her. She became tipsy and went home with him, he didn't realize at the time that it was because she was drunk. Carly was playing on the living room floor when he got home with Rhonda, the girl watched them flee into the bedroom and shut the door.

After the act, the next morning, Rhonda was gone. She left a note saying she apologized for leading him on the prior night, if she had, that she hadn't realized what she was doing and that she was already _engaged_ to someone. Rhonda also informed him that she hadn't known who he was, that he bore a strong resemblance to her fiancé and therefore she had to leave immediately.

Spencer heard nothing more of this Rhonda woman until a few months ago when Wilma found him in an angry storm. Rhonda was his brother's wife, and they discovered that Wendell was not his nephew, but his son. Rhonda and his brother Gary passed away in an automobile accident months prior, and Wilma demanded he 'step up and be man', and raise Wendell.

At the time, he was frightened of what Carly and the others would think, so he made yet another lie. He asked that Mr. Shay take her to Italy, knowing how much he meant to Carly. As soon as Carly was gone, he hightailed it to LA with the promise that he would email Carly as often as possible. He didn't tell Wilma anything, and Wendell is not aware that he is actually his father.

Spencer tapped his fingertips together and rested them on his chin, sighing as he gazed down at the computer. "The truth sets you free, right?" His heart was so torn by fear and uncertainty that he didn't even know where to _begin. _He was driving himself insane.

He pushed himself from the desk and slowly walked out of his bedroom, then down the hallway. Each step he took, his legs became heavier. His eyes remained glued on the staircase and his hands began to throb. After descending the steps, he smiled at Wilma and Wendell on the couch. Wendell looked up and waved, "Hey Uncle Vinnie! You'll never guess what Aunt Wilma got me!" Wilma turned around, hanging her elbow over the edge of the couch, and smiling slightly at her brother.

"He's going nuts over transcripts of some old legal case, as well as a book of law terms. I swear, he's going to be a lawyer one day. _Just like his dad."_ Spencer winced inwardly and tore his gaze away from her growing smirk. She would never let him forget, he knew that much about her. "Oh wait…" Wilma turned to Wendell, who was now wrapped up in the book she got him, and put her hand to his shoulder. "Wendell, could you go next door and see what Taryn is doing? I've been wanting to, uh, spend some time with her later. Tell her she doesn't have a choice."

"Okay." He hopped up and rushed for the door, Spencer watched him and waved once he was gone. He truly loved his son, just as much as he loved Carly, there was no doubt about it that he wanted to be here. Only, he didn't know what Wendell would think if he learned the truth, he might hate him. It tore him up inside though, he didn't like keeping secrets, not anymore.

"You haven't told him yet, Vinnie." Wilma rose to her feet, her once pleasant expression grew sharp and angry. She had every right to be angry, not once would he challenge her on that. He was angry as well, but mostly with himself. "He's turning 13 soon, tell the kid the truth, why don't you? What have you got to hide?"

"And _how_ do you expect me to tell him that? Like I need more family hating me! What am I supposed to do, walk up to him and say 'hey Wendell, you know what? I'm your father.'? Cause let me tell you, just cause it worked for Darth Vader doesn't mean it's going to work in reality. Then again, it didn't work for Vader!"

"Look, I'm just saying, your family deserves the truth. Not just Wendell, but Dad…mom…_me_, we _all_ deserve a little truth don't you think? You ran off, Vinnie! You made us all think you were dead, and for what? What the _hell_ were you doing in Seattle all these years?! What was _so important_ that you had to _leave your family _and never talk to us?"

"I…" Her bitter tone spoke volumes, shattering his world. In a split second, this conversation turned from Wendell to what this really was about. He studied the angry tears welling in his elder sister's eyes, frowned at the firm shoulders and slanted eyes. She was hurt, devastated, this was _years_ of anguish in the making. Growing up, she always looked after the younger two brothers. So it made sense when Gary died, she hunted him down. Not only for him to raise his son for once, but for him to be _home_.

"You know it wasn't until close to the day of their accident that Rhonda admitted that the man she had the one night stand with looked like you? It was five years later, you couldn't have looked that different." Wilma walked towards him, snarling as she circled him like a predator on prey. He half expected her to tear him apart with her dangerously sharp looking nails. Fear coursed through his veins and his hands flew to his pockets with his thumb hooking inside. Wilma stopped in front of him and started to shake her head. "When the accident happened and Gary was in that hospital _dying_, he told me he wanted you found. He _told me _to drag you back home on the chance that you were alive and the man Rhonda said was the father. He wanted you to be in Wendell's life, to be back in our lives…I just want answers."

"What do you want answered?"

"What do you _think_ Vinnie? You were in Seattle for over nearly two decades. What were you doing there! You deserted your family and I want to know what the hell was so important that I lost a brother that I thought loved his family!"

He wanted desperately to tell her, but couldn't shake away the anxiety he was feeling over the situation. If he confessed to leaving his family for another family with a girlfriend he got pregnant at thirteen, it would make her hate him even more. "I…I do love you, all of you. I just-I can't talk about it right now."

Wilma set her hands to her hips and held her glare, growling for several seconds. "Vinnie, I swear to god…if you don't start owning up and acting like a goddamn man, then I am going to skin you alive the best way I know how. Legally. I will milk you dry, because just as _easily_ as you can deny your sister-brother-parents-your own _son_…then it's that easy for _me_ to _deny you!"_

She pointed at him, causing him to recoil and stumble backwards, whimpering slightly as he moved his hand over his chest. She turned and stormed to the door just as it opened and Wendell walked in with Taryn.

The sweet redheaded neighbor smiled at Wilma, asking her what it was she wanted. Wilma simply threw up her hands, "Forget it!" Once she stormed out, Taryn and Wendell looked to Spencer with confused and curious glances.

"What's with her?" Taryn asked. Spencer shrugged his shoulders and ran his fingers over his forehead, sighing heavily. "Vinnie? You okay?"

"I'll be fine."

Wendell walked over and looked up to him, "What's wrong Uncle V?" The boy had apparently always looked up to him. Wilma told him once that Wendell was always being told stories about him growing up, he always wanted to meet the uncle he never knew. Spencer started to smile and reached down, rubbing his head.

"It's fine, Wendell…I just need to think is all." Wendell gave him a firm nod, then led Taryn off to show her the book Wilma had given him. Spencer took a deep sigh and pulled his phone from his pocket, staring down at the alert for a new email. _"Dear god…"_ He couldn't keep this up forever, and he certainly didn't intend to. The trouble was he didn't have the slightest idea what to do.

* * *

It's a slow downward spiral, I'm not going to jump right into confrontation, Spencer's got a lot to work on though. Tell me what you're thinking about so far, hopefully you'll enjoy this.


	2. Trash

Double Life

Disclaimer: Don't own Wendell and Vinnie, don't own iCarly

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 2 (Trash)

Spencer fumbled around the shop he was working at these days, open from nine o'clock to five o'clock Monday through Saturday. It was a pop-culture and memorabilia shop that he opened a couple months prior. There were items from classics such as Star-wars and rock and roll treasures. He would often auction out items and purchase new memorabilia to put on display and to sell. In the heart of LA, Spencer had a very good sales rate. His employees were excellent as well.

He had three regular cashiers; Manuel, Arlene, and Beckett. Manuel was an average sized Hispanic male in his twenties, sporting a stubby goatee and shaggy hair. Arlene was college student with blonde hair that often came in popping gum and wearing flashy outfits. Beckett was an eighteen year old guy from Canada that usually wore leather jackets and had shaggy hair that he would keep up in a ponytail for work. There were janitors who came in after hours and during business hours to keep the place clean, as well as a few managers that were scheduled at varying times throughout the week to keep employees in line. Being the owner, Spencer did not always have to be at the location.

Today he was admiring a new item to be put in display, a vintage and authentic bracelet worn by the great Elvis Presley. It was Friday evening, around closing time, and this was his escape from the constant trauma at home. Taryn was spending some quality time with Wendell, thus letting him get out of the house. As per the afternoon hours on Friday, Beck was the cashier on duty. "The seller gave papers saying it was authentic," Beck said while pointing to a document on the top of the display. Spencer slowly nodded, rubbing his chin.

"All right, so maybe we sell it at full price then." Typically if an item came in that was the authentic, real deal, and there was proof of it, it could be sold at full price. If an item was a replica, then it would only be half. Other factors also determined the price range, such as the recognizable factor, the quality of the item, and just how much someone might be interested in buying an item for. May times a buyer would come in and offer a higher amount of money for a purchase. Some items that remained in the shop for longer than three months, Spencer would have to auction.

Usually auctions were held in some studio nearby in downtown Los Angeles, they would advertise to collectors for about a month prior. That being said, auctions were held every month. People from all walks of life would come, either to gaze at the items being auctioned off, or to purchase them for themselves whether for personal reasons or business.

Spencer found it ironic that he owned a shop like this. A shop where a person could choose what they were going in and coming out with. For most it was nothing, but to him it was a symbol of his own internal struggles. _'You can't choose family'_ was the quote that he'd always heard, and he'd done that, but at great personal cost that he was beginning to see.

Being unable to speak the truth about certain matters, due to his own fears, was hell. He understood clearly that people may very well think of him as being an asshole, and he wouldn't deny it. His wonder was how he could bounce back.

Clearing his throat, Spencer lifted the bracelet up and narrowed his eyes. "You've contacted one of our experts, I hope?"

"Yeah. Mr. Perkins is coming down to look at it in about an hour."

Every new item that came into the shop, whether there was documentation showing its existence, would be inspected by some expert in pop culture. There were four people they usually contacted, and they paid a good fee for them. Most of the items in the shop _were_ the real deal, some people would attempt to sell them cheap knockoffs, but it was very hard for people to do so successfully.

"Great. So what else did you want to talk about?" He set the bracelet down, still gazing with heavy skepticism. Items such as bracelets or other accessories were very hard to prove as the real deal, even with documentation. That's what the experts were for, they could inspect an item's model, genetic makeup, and other furnishings. As well as documentation that was brought in, they could check the signature to see if it matched with the signature of the person people would claim to sign.

"Oh, an old friend of mine is showing her new roommate around town. I told her to bring her by here, thought maybe there'd be something here she might like to purchase."

"All right. When do you think they'll show up?"

"Anytime now. What do you want done with the bracelet, sir?"

"I'll take it to the back of the store until John gets here." The full name of their main expert was John Perkins. He was an older man nearing the age of sixty. He had a grey goatee and nearly a full head of hair usually combed back. He was often trying to convince Spencer that he needed to make his shop into a full blown antique store and build from there, but even if he wanted to do that, it would take time. A process he wasn't too sure if he wanted to do just yet. "Whenever your friends get here, if they want to buy something, I guess you can offer a bit of a discount. Say, twenty percent discount?"

"Really? Thanks! I'll let them know."

"Sure." Spencer smiled kindly and took the bracelet and documents before moving through the doorway behind Beck and through the hall leading to his back office. Beck was one of his better employees, he didn't always let Beck offer discounts or other luxuries, but there were moments. If Beck recommended the shop to someone, for instance, he'd allow it.

Now his office wasn't very large, it was just a small ten by six foot room with a desk beside the door and a computer. He had a printer and copier next to the desk, and a fax machine beside that. The desk was strategically placed so he could lean back and look out the door to see what was going on in the front. He had a file cabinet as well as boxes scattered about the room with items for inspection. These were just there when the display case in his office was full. His office had a door on the opposite wall that led to the much larger storage room where many items awaited auction. These included items that would never make the shelf, whether real authentic items or novelty items.

There were times where he'd close the door, not wanting to be disturbed by his employees unless it was necessary. This was not one of those times, but he did close the door, leaving it open just a crack. He set the bracelet down on the right of his desk and took a seat, sighing as he rubbed his hands over his face.

Stress from his earlier confrontation with Wilma was still eating at him. As if it wasn't bad enough that he had a kid he never knew about, his sister hated him, and his daughter knew nothing of his situation, he was _still_ dealing with the fact that his brother passed away and he never even got to attend the funeral. Not that he thought he was deserving of it.

"I guess I should see where sales are at…" He powered up the computer, a relatively old style computer desktop with an XP operating system. He was very protective of his own personal items and used this computer mainly for business purposes, he never brought his Windows 7 laptop to work with him, for fear of it being stolen. More appropriately, he called his computer the 'dinosaur' of the office.

As he began opening the necessary programs, he was pleased to see sales were up considerably. On average they pulled in what should come to be about sixty grand a year. So far they'd been a hotspot since they opened, and with their auctions they were ranging anywhere from five to eight thousand monthly. He was able to pay his employees a little more than minimum wage, though it was also based off what they worked. Cashiers made more than janitors, and managers made more than either.

There were also other bills that were paid off each month, such as property taxes. He found himself to be a shrewd businessman, something he never really thought about as a career. He enjoyed it, not only being his own boss but to be a manager and to deal with business economics. It wasn't something that bored him immensely, not like a lawyer's job did.

"One thing I got to fall back on, guess Wilma was right about this…" He put his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair, sighing heavily. It _was_ Wilma who convinced him, after some prodding to open a business. She even paid for it. With what he made off his business, earning a comfortable salary, he could pay for _both_ Wendell and Carly if he had to. _"Admirer of the arts and culture on one hand, shrewd businessman on the other. Not bad, not bad at all."_

At least he didn't waste his money on alcohol, or so, he tried not to. Over the years he'd come to realize drinking _was_ an issue for him. Hell, both of his kids were born through alcohol! If they only knew. They'd hate him too.

He squinted his eyes in contemplation, gazing at some poster on the wall above his computer. "I wonder if Wilma would make me pay child support? Though technically…" Carly was still listed as under his care. Sure she was eighteen now, but he'd been her legal guardian for so long. There was no one to pay child support, and he was supporting his other child now. Though, he wished desperately for them to know him as their father, but it just wasn't that simple. He couldn't make it work. Hence, he didn't even want to tell Wilma that he had another kid out there. A scowl formed at his lips, and a growl was birthed in his throat. "World's dumbest father too…"

Suddenly a familiar voice came from the front and he slowly looked through the crack in the door. He could see Beck talking to two girls, one with vibrant red hair, and a second with curly blonde hair. He was half tempted to go out and meet the potential buyers, but something was holding him back. He couldn't tell who the girls were since Beck was standing in front of their faces. It was clear through the movement of arms that the blonde was speaking. The familiarity of her voice was striking!

It was when Beck moved to get something that Spencer finally got a good look at the girls. His heart stopped and his eyes widened as he saw the blonde turn to talk to the redhead. It was Sam! _"Shit!"_ He practically fell out of his chair, fighting to keep from screaming out. When the girls started to look his way at the commotion, he slammed the door shut.

His heart was racing and his head was filling with frightening images of Sam attempting to kick his ass. Did she know? Had she seen him there? He couldn't risk it. She wasn't supposed to be here, not at his store! This was his _haven_, where he went to get away from everything. She could _not_ be here!

_"What am I afraid of? Why is it so fucking hard?"_ Faces, constantly reminding him of his guilt. He slid down the office door, striking it with the back of his head and groaning as he clenched his eyes shut. If Sam saw him, she'd tell Carly what he was doing, and he wasn't ready. _"How am I supposed to tell anyone anything…God I must be going insane…Maybe if I open the door, she'll be gone?"_

He put his hand over his eyes and held it there, letting his mind go blank as he focused on deep breathing. His once calm demeanor was now evaporating before his very eyes. The room grew hot and his body numb. If he couldn't escape to here, where could he go? His breathing grew labored once more and his blood pressure was on the rise.

All he could visualize now was Wilma's rage-filled, disappointed and hurt face along with the fears of seeing hatred in the eyes of both Carly and Wendell. He let his hand fall to the floor as tears and sobs left him. Where had he gone so _wrong_? He questioned that for some time now, dreaming that he could just forget all the times he screwed up.

How could he be a father? How? How was it even _remotely_ possible when neither of the two children he did have were aware! He never imagined himself to be one of those deadbeat, good-for-nothing fathers. Not in a million years, and yet, here he was. A business owner living a comfortable life with a daughter in another country, a son who thinks of him only as 'uncle', and a family that aside from Wilma refuses to even acknowledge his existence any longer.

_"Treat someone like trash,"_ Wilma's words played in his mind, stabbing him and punching him with such intensity that he was sure to be damaged, _"And you will be treated like trash. You threw us all away, Vinnie. Every one of us…your own _family_, and you expect your return to be greeted with open-fucking-arms? Even I can't stand you anymore, and I honestly liked you better than our brother! The only reason I spent my time trying to find you was because Gary, on his deathbed, wanted you to step up and be a man for your son. That is the _only_ reason. For _Wendell_. Other than that, Vinnie? You are trash. Nothing but trash…and you know something else? I say that from the bottom of my heart. Trash!"_

Suddenly a knock came on the other side of the door, Spencer felt the vibrations running along and briefly massaging his back. "Are you all right, sir?" Beck sounded greatly concerned, but Spencer didn't want there to be any worry for him. He quickly wiped his eyes and picked himself up, breathing in deeply as he attempted to shrug away his distorted thoughts and emotions.

He cleared his throat, straightened his hair, then opened the door while putting on the best smile he could muster. "I'm fine Beckett." His eyes darted to the front, but the store was empty. "I thought your friends were here?"

"They were, but they left about a minute ago. They _did_ by a vintage record. Buddy Holly, I believe." He raised an eyebrow and chuckled inwardly, he never quite pictured Sam as the Buddy Holly type.

"Interesting…Good, I'm glad they bought something." The front door opened and another customer entered. Spencer pointed and Beck looked over his shoulder. "Go check on this customer, I'll be out in a second."

"All right. Also! Mr. Perkins called, he'll be here to check the merchandise in about ten minutes."

"Thank you." With that, Beck hurried to the front desk where the customer walked to. "Who knows, he might think it's trash after all…" Spencer took a deep breath once more and closed his eyes, slowly regaining his composure.

* * *

So what are your thoughts and observations thus far?


	3. Rough Ride

Double Life

Disclaimer: Don't own Wendell and Vinnie, don't own iCarly

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 3 (Rough Ride)

Spencer waited outside a restroom at the rodeo where he was taking Wendell to experience the greatness of the sports. Taryn was there too, currently buying hotdogs and a drink from the nearby snack bar. Spencer was always trying to teach Wendell that there was more to life than computers and big fancy _contracts_. Though he had to say, he was starting to see a little of himself in his own son. In the sense that he'd discovered his passion for business, and Wendell was growing up to become a great businessman.

Currently he was responding to an email Carly sent him the prior night. She was tired out from her studies, but glad that finals were almost over. She was attending some community college in Italy, and truly wanted to come home for her birthday in July. She told him about this guy she'd been chatting up during the semester, which really made Spencer want to go and have a 'talk' with this man, to be the watchful father. In her email, Carly stated it was somewhere in one or two in the morning and she was having a hard time sleeping, and hoped that he was doing well.

_"I'm doing well_," Spencer cleared up the typos he made on his phone's electronic keyboard. It was an irritant for him, but still he couldn't deny how handy it was to use his phone when he didn't have access to a computer. _"I'm attending a rodeo. I saw a friend of yours a couple days ago. Did not say much since they didn't see me."_ He almost said it was Sam, but fortunately caught himself as Carly knew Sam wasn't in Seattle anymore. _"Wish you were here, I miss you. Keep studying for those finals, stay away from strange boys you don't know, and have fun in Italy! Love you lots." _Once he hit the 'send' button, he clicked off his phone and pushed it into his pocket.

He felt a tear come to his eye and quickly swept it away, unsure of why exactly Carly's email produced tears. Then again, he did understand many things about the emotions he felt. What was more inevitable, he feared, was losing his family because of his mistakes. Family was the most important thing to him, yet Wilma was right, he blew them all off. It didn't surprise him they refused to give him anymore chances, but it certainly wouldn't surprise him if those who _were_ with him would hate him too. It was only a matter of time.

Taryn walked over carrying a soda in one hand and a hotdog in the palm of her other hand. A small plastic bag was hanging on her arm, and Spencer could see about three or four more wrapped hotdogs. He raised an eyebrow and watched as she bit into the dog, getting ketchup and mustard on her upper lip. She lowered the dog and swallowed before flashing a bright grin. "What is it, Vinnie? You've never seen a woman chow down on hot dogs before?"

"It's not that." It was more towards the fact that he'd never seen a woman buy so many dogs. He took a napkin from the shopping back and lifted it up, gently sweeping the sauce from her lip. Her cheeks reddened and she stepped back, clearing her throat. "You had a little something…Anyway, Wendell's still in the bathroom, not sure what's taking him so long."

"He's a boy that's very clean-oriented using a public restroom at a downtown location where people get sick on alcohol and food." He winced at the thought and looked to the door, wondering if he needed to go in. Just before making the decision, Wendell came walking out, smiling cheerfully. He was wearing a vanilla cowboy hat, plaid button up shirt and overalls, and cowboy boots. Spencer couldn't help but to snicker as he'd been doing, while Taryn merely glared at him. The dress up _was _her idea, after all.

"All right Uncle V, I'm ready. Sorry I took so long, I washed my hands like ten times. You can never get all the filth off, you know!"

"Ugh-" Taryn looked to her hotdog with a grimace and closed her eyes, "I think I just lost a bit of my appetite." Spencer smirked and flicked a finger towards the bag of hotdogs.

"Maybe then you'll give some of those away?"

"What?" She looked down, lifting the bag up a bit with a nervous chuckle. "Oh these? I was planning to share…"

"You were?"

"Honest. Wendell, do you want one?" Wendell nodded and Taryn wasted no time grabbing a hotdog from the bag and handing it over. He thanked her and opened the foil. "All right, so everyone ready to grab our seats? It's a shame Wilma didn't want to come today." Spencer huffed, ignoring the statement, though her tone seemed to be questioning Wilma's motives.

"She didn't feel like coming. Her choice."

"I know, I just haven't seen her so uptight lately. Then again, I don't usually see her."

"She's been like that for a while," Wendell admitted, "Don't know why. She gets along with us well enough, so even I don't see her rushing off like she did the other day." Spencer led them towards the doors to the rodeo arena stands, passing a alcohol booth while on the way. He felt a great urge to buy a bottle of beer, but withheld since he didn't want to drink in front of Wendell. Besides, he didn't feel comfortable with alcohol.

Their seats were at the top of the stands, directly against the wall. He always hated stone steps in arenas like these, they were always small and cluttered, making it easy to fall. He put his hand to Wendell's back, helping to steady him so he wouldn't fall backwards.

People already in their row stood up to give them a bit more access until they found three empty seats at the end. He sat in the middle seat with Wendell to his right and Taryn to his left. This was good for him as he wouldn't be tempted to grab a beer during the rodeos. He _did_ have an alcohol problem, similar to his sister Wilma, but he was a bit more discreet and careful about it than she was. She'd walk into the door with a large bottle of brandy, he would keep it hidden and if he went out he would make sure not to drink too much.

Though it wasn't uncommon for him to depend on alcohol, so he could 'feel better' about himself and his problems. How easy it was to just forget the pain whenever he drank.

"Uncle Vinnie, how many rodeos have you been to?" Spencer jolted away from his thoughts and smiled at his son, concealing his confusion. Truthfully he'd not been to many, though he did take Carly to one or two.

"Not much, I've been to a couple games but I don't remember too much about how it all works."

"I guess it'll be a learning experience then."

"Yep."

Taryn rolled her eyes and smirked at them, "You don't ask the girl from Texas? I'm _almost _offended." Wendell laughed and Spencer chuckled.

"It's easy to forget sometimes."

"As if! Okay so main thing you need to know!" She pointed to the scoreboard, "That's where the time will appear. First you have the bucking bull, and the longer they're on the back the more points they get. The rider that stays on the longest wins. Then there's the rope game where someone riding a horse has to rope an animal and basically hogtie it. There are many exciting things to see at rodeos!" Taryn laughed happily, with a gleam sparkling in her eyes. "This brings back so many memories. Thanks for inviting me along guys."

"Welcome." He wanted to invite her, though tried to be nice and invite Wilma first. It was difficult to try and show that he wanted to form a relationship with his family again. When she turned him down, he didn't even have to think about who he'd ask along, Taryn was his first and only choice. "You know more about these things than I do, so that's another good reason for having you along."

"Glad I can help you understand the game, though it isn't that difficult to grasp."

"Is there a point of time where a bull chases a clown around?"

"Eh." Taryn took a bite of a second hotdog she had taken from the sack, chewed an swallowed. "That could happen. Rodeos can be rather dangerous too, mostly for the actors."

"So people _have_ been injured."

"Oh yes. I was actually at a show where it was a spectator that got injured." Spencer's eyebrows shot up and Wendell leaned forward, staring at Taryn with surprise.

"What happened?" Wendell asked. "Or better yet, _how_ did it happen?"

"This couple was arguing at the railing. I don't know what they were arguing over but the woman shoved the guy and he actually stumbled over the railing just as a bull was charging the wall." Wendell gasped out and Spencer slowly looked to the arena, shuddering at the visual. "Luckily he wasn't too hurt. The cowboy riding the bull, however, tried to grab the horns to make the bull swerve. He was thrown over and trampled, spent a week in the hospital before being let out."

"Ouch."

"That's one reason I don't like sitting in the front rows, it's almost always the people watching from the front that get injured. A lot more dangerous than sitting in the front rows of a movie theater."

"Wow." Wendell pointed to the gates and called out, his voice rising in pitch, "They're starting!" Spencer looked over excitedly as the announcer announced the first bull rider.

A horn sounded out and the bull charged out with the rider bouncing in every direction. Taryn screamed out for the rider to hold on tight and Wendell covered his eyes, declaring that he couldn't watch. The man stayed on the bull for a full five seconds. Unsure if that was a bad time, Spencer looked to Taryn for an explanation.

"Bull riders don't usually stay on for very long, not like you see on televisions and those bucking machines. This is the _real deal."_

After several riders, the one with the highest time was someone who managed to hang on for eight seconds. The next act included riders on horseback running laps and looping around barrels placed on opposite sides of the arena.

"This is a race, they get a penalty of a few seconds if the horse hits the barrels while rounding it."

"Okay. Sounds safer than the bull riding," Spencer laughed. It was fun watching this show, considering he was easily able to forget his prior worries for a time. "I'm guessing there are no bets to be made?"

"No, we're not at the races, no betting."

"Aw well, guess there'd be no point in gambling away my money."

They watched as the horse running began, this time it was the person completing with the lowest time that would be the victor. There was the home riders representing Los Angeles, and riders from other areas.

The first rider was a woman that bore a strong resemblance to Marissa Benson. His breath caught in his throat and his body grew tense. The name over the clock proved it to be someone else, but there was no mistaking the family resemblance.

The rider cleared the barrels and ran a full lap in about sixteen seconds, which Taryn said was about average. Wendell was cheering on the riders, and when someone from the home team completed in a fast time, Taryn woiuld stand up and cheer.

Spencer relaxed back into the seat, beaming with pride as both enjoyed themselves. It did not get much better, he had to admit, than to see them smiling the way they were. _"Least they don't hate me. Yet."_

His main goal now, he was beginning to think wouldn't happen. He was going to at least _try _to talk to his family, though they might just as easily throw him off like these bulls threw their riders off. He had to try though, there was no doubt about that.

But first, he would enjoy the rest of this rodeo. However, the wheels in his head were already spinning out ideas for how to win his family back.

* * *

What's not to enjoy about a good rodeo? Very nice game. What do you think?


	4. A Mother's Undying Love

Double Life

Disclaimer: Don't own Wendell and Vinnie, don't own iCarly

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 4 (A Mother's Undying Love)

If there was one person in his family that would accept him, it had to be his dad. The man was the guy that agreed to let him go to Seattle in the first place! Even still, he stood anxiously before his parent's home, eager to figure out just how different things were. He'd seen them every so often, but only in public. They never let him visit because they'd claim they wanted nothing to do with him, just as Wilma said. He did throw them away like a used up napkin, did he not? No, they never tried to invite him nor did they completely 'deny' him that right. Their denial _was_ in his head, he acknowledged that, and this was not the first time he stood before his family home. Terrified.

Many fond memories were had in this once warm and inviting home. Singing Christmas carols around a tree while hugging a stuffed teddy, or eating soup prepared by his mom's loving hands whenever he was sick. These brought tears to his eyes, but it was a different time. A forgotten time. _"Wilma's right…I threw them away. I threw them all away."_ Would he take that brave step he'd been lacking for so long? Did he _dare _walk to that door and ring the doorbell, to let himself dream of his mother's embrace and his father's brown overcoat that smelled like charcoal from the mines he worked in? Did he even risk fathoming his grandfather rocking back and forth, reading a newspaper and smoking his corncob pipe?

_"Why is it always the youngest who acts up? The youngest child rebels, the youngest child is the one to leave…because he's not the most successful sibling. Not the most adored. Not the most morally correct. Wilma became a lawyer, even doctors are scared of her…and Gary? God he was every parent's dream and every woman's wet dream." _He chuckled at the thought and bowed his head, still pondering why the hell he was so frozen. It seemed blatantly obvious, he couldn't _bear_ to face his family, not when he couldn't even be honest enough to _his own two children_. _"That's right, Gary was the jock, the one with the moral bone structure…no wonder he wanted me to step up to the plate."_ Gary was a preacher's kid meets Jock type, although their family wasn't a heavily religious one. Gary never acted up, but he also wasn't the smart one. No, that place was reserved to the eldest of the siblings. He, however, was the most forgiving in nature. Even Wilma said of Gary, on his deathbed, asking to make sure his brother knew he didn't hate him for anything, whether it be vanishing or having drunk sex with his fiancé.

"Why couldn't I ever be the star child?" He muttered the line that he so often questioned growing up, the line that made him forget his happier times. It was also what led him to 'break mom's heart' and run off with the Shay family when he got Monica pregnant. Would Wilma do that? Would _Gary_ do something so _stupid?!_ "No." He scoffed and shook his head, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I don't deserve this family, how could I possibly ask for them to forgive me?"

How often had he done this? Talking himself out of talking to his family, the ones that he swore used to love him. In the months that passed, he'd lost count of how many times he'd walked by this house, driven by it, on purpose, stopping only for a second before talking himself out of going inside.

_"What are you doing!" _A younger voice of Wilma screamed out in his mind as he allowed himself to fall back onto a happier time. _"Can't you see I'm trying to concentrate here!"_

_It was a sweltering hot day in the middle of spring 1989, Spencer and his brother were playing in the yard with the sprinkler system while Wilma was busy building her lemonade stand. Spencer was nine years old, slender and with wavy brown hair. Gary, ten years old at the time, had freckled cheeks and a larger frame from all the exercising he did in school gymnastics. Wilma had straight blonde hair and was shorter than the other twelve year old girls her age, she liked to wear overalls and pink shirts. _

_ The boys decided to play a game of football while leaving the sprinklers on, much to Wilma's great annoyance. Gary ran up to Spencer, snickering. "Vin, throw it at the sign." He handed Spencer the ball, and being the dimwitted younger brother he was, Spencer threw the ball at the lemonade stand._

_ Wilma turned just in time to avoid being beamed in the head, but the jug of lemonade was struck and shattered on the ground. Spencer's eyes widened as he watched his sister grow red in the face. Wilma lifted her hand up and clenched her fist, all while grinding her teeth and muttering incoherent words. "I am going to get you Vinnie. Start running…I guarantee…I'm faster."_

_ "Momma!" He let out a loud scream and started running for the door, but Wilma grabbed the hose on the ground and yanked it up, causing it to shoot up and trip Spencer. The next thing he knew, she had him pinned on his back and was glaring wildly at him._

_ "You will _never_ escape me Vinnie. No matter where you hide, I will _always_ catch you, just like the older sister I am. When I catch you, I will make you pay…a lesson I'm going to teach you now, because guess who will be selling lemonade for the next _week!"

_ Gary ran over, huffing, "Don't be mad at him Wilma!" Wilma looked up, raising her eyebrow as Spencer gazed on begging for help. "I encouraged him, I didn't know it was going to hit anything. I thought he would throw it over the sign, you know he can't throw the ball straight. I'll even help you with your lemonade stand, I'll sell your lemonade for the next month if I have to."_

_ "Vinnie needs to learn a valuable life lesson, and that is…" Wilma took a deep breath and looked down with a tender smile before raising her voice, "Ddon't cross your sister!" He was beginning to sweat now, but thankfully Wilma decided to get off and let him up. Just as he stood up, his mother stepped out on the porch, looking on with worry at her children._

_ Pamela usually dressed in fifties-style clothing, though it was the end of the 80s. She kept her brown hair up in a bun held together by bobby pins. "What's going on out here?" Wilma and Gary turned to her while Spencer rubbed his left eye. Immediately Pamela rushed over and knelt in front of him, placing a protective hand on his shoulder and gently touching his face with her other hand. He looked into her eyes with a smile as her warmth filled his heart. "Wilma, Gary, were you two being mean to your little brother?"_

_ "No they weren't," Spencer answered for them so as to avoid any possibility of them getting into trouble. He could see his father watching from the open window of the house, likely having seen everything go down. The man smiled through his thick moustache and looked down at some book, slowly putting his thick reading glasses over his eyes. Spencer cleared his throat and breathed in. "I did a bad thing momma, I broke the glass jar you use for drinks because I threw a ball at it. I almost hit Wilma. Are you mad at me?"_

_ "No darling." Pamela groomed his hair back, still with an adoring look in her eyes. "Mommy could never be mad at you, a mother loves her children forever, and don't you forget it." She slowly rose to her feet and looked to his siblings, wagging her eyebrows. "That goes for you two as well. Your father and I saw what happened, and Wilma…" Pamela wagged her finger in the air and Wilma bowed her head, "No pinning your brother to the ground. How many times do I have to tell you to be nice to him?" She looked to Gary and put her hands to her hips. "Gary, telling your brother to throw a ball at your sister, then taking the fall-while a very good thing to do-it still isn't going to get you out of trouble. You shouldn't have made him do it in the first place!"_

_ "Sorry mama." _

Spencer opened his eyes and took a whiff of the wind as it blew past him. Fresh tears formed in his eyes as he gazed at the brown brick home and the rickety wooden mailbox beside him. The front of the house still had the maple wood door and two glossy windows with four panes. He could see the curtains covering the inside of the windows were blue and decorated with a somewhat floral looking pattern.

He found ironic that his sister always said, whenever she was mad at him, that no matter how far he ran or wherever he would hide, she would always find and catch him. Like a game of cat and mouse. His parents would likely approve of her dragging his sorry ass home, though.

Spencer turned his eyes to a large oak tree on the left of the yard, its leaves hovered over the roof of the home. When he was a kid, he used to climb the tree all the time. He smiled, remembering his first broken arm, which he got from falling out of that tree.

Gary had been telling him not to climb up and he didn't listen, wanting to prove he could do something that his brother couldn't. The parents were at a neighbor's house at the time, and Wilma was to be watching over the boys.

He grabbed a branch, but it was flimsier than he anticipated. Spencer cringed, remembering the sheer pain and agony he felt from falling out of the large tree. He landed on his arm and it seemed to splinter underneath him, his scream had to have been the loudest in the neighborhood.

Wilma came rushing out of the house at that time, screaming and demanding to know what happened. She held him in her arms as she told Gary to get his parents. It was in that moment that Wilma spoke to him, trying to calm him down and tell him that everything would be okay. She always had her true sister moments where it was clear she loved her brothers.

However she managed to calm him, she succeeded in holding his attention long enough for his mother and father to arrive. His mother would rub his arm and kiss him on the forehead, promising that everything _would_ be okay. Her words were true.

"How nice it would be to know that mother's love now…Mom hates me…I know it. So does dad." He bowed his head, gently kicking a rock from the sidewalk. His heart clenched and his tears began to burn. "I can't do this. I…I'm a coward…"

He turned away and started walking, grimacing over the pain of yet again failing to take the much necessary step to truly reconnecting with his family. When he took his final fleeting glance, he thought he saw the curtains in the right window shift.

Spencer sobbed once and swept away a tear before walking at a faster pace. Every time he would come, he would never see the elderly woman sitting by the window. Waiting for him. Letting her hair turn grey, rocking back and forth while knitting clothes, rags, scarves, blankets, anything it took while she waited. Every day, for twenty years.

* * *

Sooner or later Spencer, you're going to have to walk up to that front door and say hello. Perhaps a push is what he needs? Tell me your thoughts on the chapter. Seems like he had a pretty typical childhood.


	5. The Drunken Fool

Double Life

Disclaimer: Don't own Wendell and Vinnie, don't own iCarly

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 5 (A Drunken Fool)

_Spencer laughed at yet another of T-Bo's insane jokes while sipping on a peach flavored smoothie, the entire place was empty so T-Bo would likely have to close early. Spencer was hoping the two of them could hang out somewhere. They didn't hear the door's bell chime as a new customer entered just as the man was making another crude statement for their conversation. "Man I tell you, every time we go out, you're the one getting the chicks to go home with you. How many one nighters have you had?"_

_ "Not that many, none that count anyway." Spencer shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes. "Usually the girls are the one that insist then leave in the morning, I never see them again." It was then they heard the sound of someone's fist colliding with one of the tables. They looked over and Spencer froze, recognizing the customer's face instantly. It was Wilma! "Oh shit."_

_ "No one nighters that count, huh? I guess you don't know." Wilma narrowed her eyes as her lips formed a cruel smirk. "I was hoping I'd find out that you passed away, because at least it would be more explainable than you running from us. Didn't I tell you, you can't hide from me, Vinnie?" As she moved closer to him, he began trembling. T-Bo quickly got up and moved to the counter. _

_ "S-Sister, what are you doing here?"_

_ "Looking for your sorry ass." She grabbed his shirt with both hands and pulled him from the chair with a terrible shout. He screamed out and T-Bo looked up, informing them to take the fight outside. Wilma raised an eyebrow and huffed, ignoring the man's demand. "Our brother is dead, his wife passed away. She said she had a one night stand with you years ago without realizing your relation, and she got pregnant with Wendell. So congrats, you're a father." _

_ He froze, all the air in his lungs flew from his body. "What?!" He didn't want to think that his brother had passed away, but even more so, he didn't know whether or not to believe Wilma's claim. "I-I can't be. How…" Wilma dropped him to the ground, his head smacked against the leg of the chair and his hand flew up. He groaned lightly as Wilma's shadow fell over him._

_ "Rhonda came here on her dad's business trip several years ago, went to this college aged club with her cousin. She'd gotten her hands on liquor being illegally served there when this boy matching your description started flirting with her and drinking as well. She followed said boy home, had sex, then left in the morning feeling ashamed that she cheated on her fiancé." Spencer's hand flew to his mouth and his eyes clenched shut, he'd been hoping to forget that memory._

_ "I…I'm sorry…"_

_ "Whatever Vinnie, they're both gone…She pointed to a younger picture of you and said it was you. Will be doing a DNA test when I take you back…Gary wants you to step up and take care of your kid." _

_ "Wait!" He pulled himself up, still greatly terrified and anxious. "I-I have some stuff I have to take care of first."_

_ "You have a couple days. Just don't run off, because I will find you." She squinted her eyes and balled her fist around a tuft of his shirt, yanking him closer and glaring into his eyes. "I will _always_ find you little brother."_

Spencer jolted awake, sitting up in his bed and screaming out suddenly. His hands rubbed his face and his body was drenched in a cold sweat. "Oh god…" He got up from his bed and ran his hand through his hair, shaking his head and groaning still. Wilma never watched iCarly, he could tell since she would have brought up his appearances.

He did ask how often she watched Youtube, or other internet series, and she said she was too busy to deal with mindless drivel of the internet. The only times se ever had to watch some viral video or online superstar was if it was related to a client. What would he do if she ever saw iCarly? Did Freddie ever remove videos from that site?

He pulled on his denim jeans that were thrown on the edge of the bed, followed by a band tee that he'd picked out for the next day. After grabbing a new pair of socks and his shoes, he made a mad dash out of his bedroom.

The clock was at 3:10 in the morning, so it wasn't like anywhere nearby would be open. Not that he cared, there was only one place he had in mind to go. With his dreams haunting him again, with the heavy guilt, and being unable to talk to anyone about it, he was going to drown them all the best way he knew how.

At this point, there was no longer any use in resisting.

Rushing out, he'd seen Taryn was still asleep on the couch, having fallen asleep earlier. He was careful not to disturb her, and ran down to the nearest bar just down the street.

As he sat at the bar, he wept over the glasses in front of him. The place was completely empty and just had this one bar sitting in front of the front door. The bartender was at the other end of the counter, cleaning some of the glasses.

How much time had gone by? Fifteen minutes? Twenty? He'd already had a bottle of Killian's Irish Red, a glass of brandy, some rum, and two shots of whiskey. The bartender looked ready to deny him any more alcoholic beverage.

The pain was gone, though. The guilt had been swept away by the brilliance of the alcohol, though he still felt it's ramifications. His body trembled and his hair fell in front of his face. It was hard to see with mildly blurred vision. "I can't take it anymore James," he muttered at the bartender. The man gazed over his wire brimmed glasses and frowned, a frown that could be seen through the white goatee. "I don't want to be an asshole. I'm not pathetic. I'm really not."

The door opened and Spencer quickly looked over his shoulder, yelling once he saw Wilma in the doorway. Wilma looked to him with sadness mixed in with pity. She had a blanket in her right hand and was shaking her head, disappointed in him. "I thought I'd find you here, Vinnie." She moved towards him and he put up a hand, whimpering.

"Don't hurt me! Please."

"I'm not going to hurt you." She carefully draped the blanket around his shoulders. He grabbed the edges of the blanket and wrapped it around himself. How had she found him? How had she known he was gone? The bartender nodded her way and she lifted up a hand, smiling kindly at the man. "I'm his sister, I'll take him home. Do I need to pay for him?"

"Nah, it's on me," the man replied.

"Thanks." Wilma looked to the glasses on the bar and sighed. "Jesus Vinnie, I can't believe you're sitting here with this much alcohol…"

He gazed warily at her, leaning away slightly, "W-Why are you here? I was trying to forget, trying to erase…"

"Taryn called me up, saying she was woken by someone going in or out of the apartment. When she went to wake you up, you were gone."

"Oh…Wilma I can't walk." He began to tear up and threw his arms around her, weeping bitterly, seemingly forgetting all the anger between them. "I-I don't want you to hate me, Wilma. Please. I just want my family. I love you, you're my sister." Wilma sighed heavily and helped him off the stool, smiling as she put one arm around him for support. He started to stumble and screamed as he began to fall.

The lights of the bar flashed through his eyes like smears of fire all around him. The alcohol burned up his insides and tore through his throat. "Oh god I think-I think-" He let out a groan and Wilma's eyes widened.

"Oh shit!" She turned him around and helped him bend over as he vomited onto the street. He fell to his knees and started to fall forward, but Wilma quickly pulled him back. "God Vinnie, you've really outdone yourself tonight. We'll get you home and get some Advil in your system now."

Typically Advil taken before sleep when drunk would help kill the hangover that would come the next morning. He looked up and screamed as the wind beat against him. "When did we get outside?"

"You're drunk, your awareness is shot. Come on, my car isn't far."

"I'm sorry Wilma, I'm really sorry. I'm sorry to you, I'm sorry to Wendell and everyone. I really want to be the father I need to be, I just, I _don't know what to do!_ I can't take it."

"Well I can tell you right now drinking it away isn't going to help you." Wilma let out a heavy sigh and rolled her eyes, "Why couldn't you be a perky drunk, not a depressed drunk?"

"I have a lot of problems, sis. A lot…" Wilma gave him a look and gently rubbed his back, comforting him.

"Well, as long as you're not an abusive drunk, that's all that matters."

"I could never hurt someone!" Not once had he ever been angry and drunk at the same time. "I…I don't want them to see me like this. I can't-I can't take it. I've screwed up so badly. Oh Jesus." He stumbled away from Wilma once more and she grabbed him just before he started to fall. He saw her look down and her face twisted into agony and disgust.

"Shit, you pissed yourself…How much did you drink back there!"

"I don't know!" He sobbed and felt the fire starting to rise up once more. "S-"

"Here we go again…"

Finally back at the apartment, Taryn was waiting up for them on the couch. She stood up, shocked as Wilma helped carry him inside. She ran over and threw her arm around him to help Wilma move him to the couch. "Going to have to watch him for alcohol poisoning," Wilma muttered. "Wendell still in bed?"

"Yes," Taryn replied. "I'll watch over Vinnie if you want to go back home."

"I have to grab some Advil for him, I'll make the guy a sandwich or something. See if we can't absorb some of the alcohol in his system." His body was cold and shivers were running down his spine. Wilma glanced at him once more and shook her head, "I'm going to grab a bucket. He's been throwing up all the way here."

"All right…" Taryn put her hand to his back, rubbing it gently as Wilma walked off. "Oh Vinnie, why did you do this?"

"I couldn't take the pain anymore. I don't have anyone, _anyone."_

She tilted her head and frowned, "What do you mean? You know you can always talk to me."

"I'm scared, everyone hates me already, I don't want you to hate me too. I've done bad things, Taryn…I've done really bad things…I'm pathetic!"

"I won't hate you Vinnie. What happened?" He looked up to her and into her eyes, seeing the trust in them. He hugged himself and clenched his eyes shut. Maybe he could tell her, but he would be devastated if she hated him. "I won't hate you. I promise, all right? No matter what you tell me, I _promise _not to hate you. I might be mad if it's something truly bad, but I won't judge."

"Mean it?"

"Yes."

"I-I don't want Wilma to hear."

Taryn looked over her shoulder and shrugged, Wilma was still in the kitchen. "I think she's making that sandwich."

"Okay…" He whimpered, thinking of Carly and what she must be doing. "I-I ran out on my family a long time ago…I got my girlfriend pregnant…."

Taryn's eyebrow arched up, "Huh?"

"I've lied to so many people, everyone hates me. Wilma hates me."

"Okay one step at a time, start from the beginning." He shook his head and bent over, holding his stomach as it began to flip. Taryn gasped out and looked back to the kitchen door, "Wilma! Where is that bucket!"

Wilma flew out of the door just seconds later with a large yellow bucket, placing it under Spencer just as his stomach contents flew up once more. His sister put a wet rag to his forehead and he leaned back on the couch, panting heavily.

After a couple minutes, Wilma was back in the kitchen and Taryn was still rubbing his back with one hand and forearm with the other. "All right Spencer…so, tell me what's going on?"

"I got my girlfriend pregnant when we were thirteen. I-I didn't mean to, it was just…some stupid party with older kids." Taryn cupped her hand over her mouth and groaned. "Monica was-was from rich military family and…and I was jealous of my older siblings…so I left with Monica. My-My daughter thinks-I'm her brother." He doubled over, releasing another projectile into the bucket. Taryn frowned and looked to the kitchen once more before looking back at him. "Brother's fiancé too, in '99…"

"Oh no. You didn't?"

"Snuck into a college party and saw a pretty girl, we got drunk together…then went home…it was Rhonda, but I didn't know. I never knew!" Taryn closed her eyes and groaned for a minute before looking to the stairwell, easily putting the pieces together.

"So Wendell is…"

"Wilma found me after all the time away, now I'm scared to talk to a family that hates me…only Wilma talks to me, even she hates me!"

"I'm sure doesn't hate you, she's just hurting. You made a few mistakes, I know it's hard…" Taryn looked to be in a state of shock, recovering from the news. "I guess you've told no one? Does Wilma know about your daughter?"

"No one does. I can't-I can't bring myself to-to tell them…oh god!" His stomach churned painfully, as if he were going to die. Wilma came out of the kitchen and Taryn looked over to her, worrying for him.

"Wilma we need to get him to the hospital. He's still throwing up and everything. I'm worried."

Wilma put her hand to her hip and rubbed her forehead with her left, "So am I." She walked over and helped him to his feet. "All right Vinnie, we're going to get you down to the medical center." Thankfully the hospital wasn't too far away, they only had to drive and would get there faster than the paramedics would find them. They didn't want to wake Wendell either. "Taryn, could you stay here? Wendell will need to get to school in the morning." Taryn nodded and held her hands together at her waist.

"What do I tell him?"

"Um…well he doesn't need to see Vinnie drunk so, if he asks you can say he's in the hospital sick from throwing up."

"All right." Taryn walked over and hugged Spencer tight, he smiled as his body started to warm up. He looked at her with hope and joy over her not instantly hating him. He was surprised. "I'll swing by tomorrow after work, Vinnie, see how you're doing." He nodded and let Wilma lead him out as Taryn said she'd call ahead to the medical center so they would be aware he was on his way over.

* * *

So tell me what you think


	6. Opening Up

Double Life

Disclaimer: Don't own Wendell and Vinnie, don't own iCarly

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 6 (Opening Up)

Spencer opened his eyes and winced as a flash of white hot light struck him. He moved his hands to his face and groaned softly. As he moved his hands away, he began blinking, trying to adjust his eyes. He felt like crap both internally and outwardly, and could barely remember much of the prior night. He did remember telling Taryn about his past, and that scared him.

With his vision finally adjusting, he could see Taryn sitting down next to the door with a book in her hand. She looked up from the pages and smiled at him. "You're awake, finally." She moved over to him and reached down, sweeping his hair from his face. "They had to pump your stomach last night. Wilma brought you to the hospital. I made sure Wendell got to school, he's worried about you." Wendell? Spencer moaned once more and started to sit up.

"I-I'm sorry. Wendell doesn't-"

"Wilma and I told him you got sick during the night, that's about it. I don't think he could take hearing you were drunk." He moved his hand over his eyes. His memory was coming back in flashes. It was Wilma that found him and took him home, wasn't it? There was no hatred in her face, just concern. "I think you're wrong, Vinnie. Wilma does care about you, she's just angry and hurt. She's your older sister, and for so long she couldn't look after you, right?"

"Yeah…" He bowed his head. Taryn fluffed his pillow up behind him and he leaned back, sighing heavily. It was taking a while to recover and adjust to the truth that he'd basically spilled his guts to Taryn last night. That being said, he had no clue why she was still here. "I...How much did I tell you last night?"

"You basically said you have a daughter somewhere and Wendell is your son. Oh, and Wilma doesn't know about the daughter."

"Right. Explanations." He rubbed his head once more and groaned, "You don't hate me? I mean…"

"Hate? No. Upset? Yes. I can't really judge you though, you're a good guy who made some mistakes in the past. We're friends, you know."

"Wendell's at school?"

"Yes." It was his primary concern, to make sure his son was at least okay. Once satisfied with that, he could sort out his confusion and mess later. He watched as Taryn pulled her chair over and sat down. "All right, so I'm not going to ask that you tell me everything, just…be honest with me and I'll try my best to be open minded. I know you care about Vinnie, and you must care about your daughter."

"Carly. I love her very much. She…doesn't know I'm her dad, though. She's living in Italy with her grandpa, who she thinks is her father." Taryn's lip tugged back and she smacked her lips, sighing heavily. "Her mom-Monica-went into the military and was sent overseas. She…never came home." She reached over and put her hand over his, gazing into his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Vinnie."

"It's okay." He closed his eyes and exhaled sharply. "Monica was actually a year older than I was, a grade higher. We went to this party being thrown by a couple older kids and started to get tipsy. It's about the same way it happened with Rhonda too." Taryn smirked teasingly and lifted her eyebrows.

"Sounds like you need to stay away from parties with alcohol." He chuckled, struggling not to laugh, as his body still ached all over. It was good that he could joke about it now, and talking with Taryn seemed easy. He wanted to get all of this mess off his chest, feeling comfortable with telling Taryn if she wouldn't hate him. "And of course, alcohol in general. It's not going to help you with your problems."

"I know-I just never…I don't have anyone to talk to." Taryn put her hands to her chest and smiled warmly.

"Talk to me. I'll listen, and I don't damage your health or give you alcohol poisoning." Spencer laughed once more and her smile grew. "See? I'm getting you to laugh at least. If that doesn't make you feel good, I don't know what will. Now, as far as your story, start from the top if you want…"

"It's hard to talk about. I've always been a little envious of Wilma and Gary. Wilma was the smart one, the intelligent one who looked after us even when we got on her nerves…Gary? He was the world's perfect kid…so moral that, as Wilma says, even dying he forgave me for running off."

"It does sound like he was a good brother."

"The best." Spencer smiled at her and curled his fingers on the hospital blanket. He was angry with himself over having lost that connection with his brother, that he would never see Gary again. Tears brimmed at his eyelids and he quickly swept them away while Taryn looked concerned. "I didn't even get to go to his funeral because I didn't know. I told Dad to tell everyone in the family that I was gone…just…gone. He's the only one that knew I was going with the Shay family. Now I wonder…what should I have done?"

"You wanted to be with your child, I suppose."

"I ran because I didn't think my family would want me around after realizing I got my girlfriend pregnant…they never found out, except Dad of course…He and Mr. Shay talked about everything…"

"So you running off explains why Wilma's sometimes upset with you, huh?" He nodded slowly and closed his eyes.

"I wish I could go back, but I don't regret either Carly or Wendell. I could never, they're my kids whether they know it or not. Though…if they ever knew, I think they would both hate me."

Taryn hummed and lifted her shoulders, "They'd be angry for sure. As far as hating you goes, I don't think they would. They'd just be like Wilma, very angry with you and hurt. I mean, there's Wendell who would probably wonder if you even wanted to come take care of him-then there's your daughter. She's living in Italy, right? No idea at all about your life here?"

"Yeah…she still thinks I'm in Seattle."

"Why haven't you told her the truth? I can understand Wendell, but you'll still want to tell him, you know."

"I'm scared. I mean I've spent almost nineteen years of Carly's life telling her I'm her brother, not her father. I can't just tell her that in an email or something, you know. As for Wendell, I-I don't know what to say or how he'd take the news. I'm worried about that as well."

"He's your son, I'm sure he'd understand if you just be honest to him like you are with me now. You know both of them are going to find out eventually, and your family's likely to find out you have a daughter. How do you keep that anyway?"

"Unfortunately I can take advantage of the fact that she lives in Italy, and no one in the family uses the computer for leisure." Taryn started to ask why it was important, but he cut her off. "iCarly. Carly started that webshow." Her eyes widened and her jaw fell agape as a grin spread across her face.

"Oh my god, my little cousins adored that show! Even got me to watch it. Never saw you on it though, so I'm not sure if it would have mattered if Wilma or your family saw it."

"It would have mattered, I was in a couple videos. Maybe it would have sent Wilma coming after me a lot sooner though." It scared him to think that there could be something out there to make Wilma despise him even more. If there was, this was it. "I'm sick of not knowing what to do, sick of being terrified and feeling alone…"

"You're not alone. You're just lost, hurting."

"How am I going to show anyone they can trust me? When I've lied so many times that I can't seem to bounce back no matter what!" His hands balled up and his cheeks burned from the tears dragging along his face like tiny razor blades. "I don't actually like tears, so what you're seeing right now-"

"It's fine. I like seeing some sensitivity in men. You know what, Vinnie?"

"What?"

"You were there for me during some of my bad moments. I want you to know I'll be there for you. You don't have to deal with all of this on your own, and if you ever need anyone to talk to…I'm here for you."

"Still surprised." He let his arms fall beside his waist and moved his head back against the wall. "I figure most people would just avoid me after that, thinking I'm some vile piece of shit for what I've done." Taryn shrugged once more and reached over, feeling of his forehead.

"I can tell you're remorseful since you feel the guilt. You have a guilty conscience, it makes you human. The fact that you have remorse shows you're not, as you say, a 'vile piece of shit'. If you were, you wouldn't even _care_ about your daughter or your son. Though, do you really want them to go any longer without realizing it?"

"I need time…to figure things out…I don't know how I'm even going to _approach _that topic. Not to mention…do you know how many times I go to my family home and just chicken out before actually going in to talk to my family?"

"Why?"

"I let them down. Disappointed them…Mom, Dad, my grandparents…I don't even know what to tell them. I expect they want nothing to do with me."

"I can't imagine that to be the case. Clearly they would." He'd often told her stories about his family, so she knew what they were like. She often said she wanted to meet them because they sounded like a great happy family. "If you're afraid they're going to be angry at you, well they might be more hurt than angry. Especially if they know you're here and never visited them. Your mom always sounds like a caring and loving woman, I think she'd love you no matter what you've done. Your dad sounds like every other dad in his time. I think the first step is reuniting with your family. Trying to talk to them."

"I want to make things right, but it scares me just how possible it is for everything to go _wrong."_

"Okay." Taryn pat the edge of the bed and rose up, still staring him in the eyes. Her lips turned up into a pleasant smile, enchanting him as it so often did. "You want to make things right, the only way you're going to do that is by being honest and truthful to people. I know it's scary, it hurts, but you can do it. You tell me when you want to go back to your parents' place, and I will be there with you. If it makes you feel better. Plus, you're going to need someone to keep you from running away. Wilma too, she can be there too if you think she should be."

"I don't know if I'm ready…I want to, I just, you know-"

"Yeah, but when you're ready, you know I'll be there." Taryn took a deep breath and folded her arms over her chest. "Now, something else I want to ask you. Would you be willing to go to an AA meeting with me?" His eyebrows shot up and his body tensed.

"Alcoholics Anonymous? I…I'm not sure."

"Can you afford _not_ to go at least once? You almost _died_ last night, Vinnie. The doctors said you drank so much so fast that your body would have start shutting down at any time if we hadn't brought you here when we did. Not to mention, you were puking up everything that you had in you. I don't think Wendell or even Carly would want to see that, and I know Wilma doesn't."

His lips thinned and his hand moved to his stomach. He didn't know he came that close to something terrible happening, it frightened him. "I…I am a bit too dependent on alcohol, I guess. I just…" He did have a problem, if that was the case. There was no sense in denying it. He closed his eyes and breathed in slowly. "Yeah, I think I'll go to one of the meetings with you… He already knew she was attending the meetings because she'd taken to overdrinking after her ex dumped her. "Just let me know when it is, and I'll go."

"Okay, good. I'm glad, I think it can really help you out. Not to mention, get some of your confidence up, and hopefully help you to be more prepared to see your family, and more importantly, tell your children the truth. Everything is a process, Vinnie…"

"I know."

"Everything will be okay." She reached over to hug him, patting his back for extra comfort.

* * *

So Taryn seems a good fallback for Spencer, he needs someone to talk to through all this mess of his.


	7. The AA Meeting

Double Life

Disclaimer: Don't own Wendell and Vinnie, don't own iCarly

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 7 (The AA Meeting)

The Alcoholics Anonymous meeting was that weekend, and Spencer felt insanely uncomfortable. It wasn't as bad as it could have been if Taryn _wasn't _there with him, but it sure as hell stung. The meeting place was inside a tall building office style room. The room itself was empty with a circle white chairs. Spencer and Taryn were the first to arrive, so he opted to turn to her for advice on the people here. "These people, they're all recovering alcoholics, right?"

"Or well most are trying, some are just here because of the brownies that the group leader brings…One guy here just drives me _batty_. He clearly comes only for the perks, doesn't appear to make any attempt at recovery-I mean for crying out loud he actually hits on me and asks if I want to go on a date with him _to a bar_." Spencer raised an eyebrow watching as she crossed her arms and huffed. He wasn't sure what sounded more upsetting, some dumbass kept hitting on Taryn, or someone was asking people at an AA meeting to go to a bar with them.

"He does this during the meetings?"

"Oh yes, but _never_ in front of the group leader!"

"Why don't you speak up about it?"

"Because, it's not like the guy's done anything. It's just annoying, and either way I always remind him I have a friend who is one of LA's most powerful attorneys. So people know damn well, I'm packing." She snapped her fingers in the air and smirked, pointing her finger out in the shape of a gun, causing Spencer to laugh.

"Well, I guess if he causes you anymore trouble, want me to talk to him?" She lowered her hand and hummed as she turned her gaze to the window.

"Or you _could_ just sit there and look intimidating. Small girl with a tall man sitting next to her? Throw on a gruff face and no one will come near." He chuckled and shook his head. There was no way he'd be able to 'look intimidating', but he could certainly try to fend the guy off that Taryn was going on about if he created any problems.

"He isn't like a biker or anything, I hope?"

"No-no, nothing like that." Her hand swept through the air and her gaze turned sweetly upon him. "He's just a five foot six bodybuilder, that's it." He choked and closed his eyes, holding back a chuckle.

"That's it, huh?"

"That is _it_."

"Oh yeah, bodybuilder, that's not intimidating_ at all! _It isn't like he's a computer programmer or anything nerdy, just a bodybuilder who can lift a hundred pounds." Taryn laughed mercilessly and Spencer grinned, he was glad she was helping him relax. He'd do so much better loose than if he was tense and anxious. "Well if anyone asks, I bench 720."

"Oh dear god. Anyway, bodybuilders are also a major turnoff for me, can't stand men with oversized muscles. Some strength, sure, but not like…an overbearing amount. I also don't like flab on men. If you have a massive beer gut, get away from me."

"Hmm, well I'm skinny and I can truthfully only bench about ninety to one hundred. My strength is in my legs." Taryn rolled her eyes and playfully nudged him without missing a beat.

"I haven't decided if I want to date you yet, anyway. Even if I did, I want to meet your family first." He leaned to the right, laughing as she shot him a cocky smirk. "That's right, trapped you."

"So if I wanted to ask you out on a date, you'd have to meet my family first, huh?"

"If you really want to date me, then yes. That's what I say to all the men, I want to meet their family and they have to meet mine. My family needs to approve of you, also."

"Oh god…"

"One step at a time, Vin, one step at a time. _Plus…"_ She reached up, tapping his nose while holding her smirk. "You have two children. When I say 'meet the family' Only Wilma and Wendell isn't cutting it."

"I have two kids, yes, who don't even know that I'm their father. Why do I feel like I'm about to turn into Darth Vader?"

"Oh yeah, get the costume, dress up and you'd be perfect for the role!" She snickered and Spencer rolled his eyes, smiling at her infectious laugh. "So Spencer, have you gotten an email from Carly yet?"

"No, it's strange…maybe she's busy, but I don't know. She was sending an email almost every day, it's been almost a week now without a word." He was getting worried, especially for the fact that he wasn't able to know what she was going through. "I really wish I hadn't asked Mr. Shay to take her in…"

"You were panicking. You didn't know. Wilma found you, you realized you had a son, and your brother died."

"It doesn't excuse the fact that I sent my daughter to live in Italy to live with her grandfather. Do you _know_ how that sounds? It sounds like I'm one of those parents on those television shows that send their kid to live with their uncle or grandparents or a boarding school so they don't have to deal with them. And that's exactly what happened! Well…not the part about not wanting to deal with her, I love my daughter, but the part about sending her off with a relative…"

Taryn put her hand to his shoulder and looked to him with strong reassurance."Calm down, I'm sure she's okay, and you're right. It doesn't excuse that fact." He wondered if maybe Mr. Shay told her the truth, in which case, maybe she was angry with him.

"You know Mr. Shay's dad almost had to take her away when some stupid thing happened on the webshow. I don't know how I managed to convince him not to take her but he didn't." Taryn smiled at him and lowered her hands, folding them neatly in her lap as she listened to his story. He had many fond memories, and wished he could have had some of those memories with Wendell growing up. "You know, she was always going on and on about how she never knew her great grandparents and wished that she could have met them? It's funny, because in a way, she did. I mean the guy's still alive too. I guess there are _some_ perks to having a kid at thirteen…terrifying as it is…I think Wilma said all our grandparents are still alive, except for mom's mother. I never really got to be close to her, though."

"I see. Does Wilma talk about the grandparents much? Do you know how they're doing?"

"She doesn't share details with me, thinks I should learn to find out myself."

"Ouch."

"I've earned her judgment, I guess."

"She'll come around soon, I'm sure of it. The one relationship you're always going to have is the one you have with your sibling."

"And I deprived her of that for two decades." He rubbed his palms off on his jeans, grimacing at the clamminess his nerves were causing. "I don't have to share my entire story today, do I? I mean I only just opened up to you, and that was hard as hell. If I wasn't fucking drunk when I even brought it all up…"

"Not if you don't feel comfortable. Just introduce yourself and let everyone else talk, if you don't feel like talking, don't."

"Fair enough." People began filing into the room, including the group leader himself. In all as people took their seats, Spencer counted ten people, excluding himself and Taryn. Just as a well built man with a blonde buzz cut sat on the other side of Taryn, she nudged Spencer. He wasted no time switching seats with her, much to the clear annoyance of the man. Spencer did _not_ feel comfortable next to the guy, but he'd be willing to sit there if Taryn was as uncomfortable as she said. "Hi, I'm Vincent. Good to meet you."

"Chuck. My name is Chuck." The man shifted in his seat and looked down. "Hey, do you mind switching with me? My chair's a little funky."

"Oh?" A look of horror stretched over Taryn's face. Spencer's eyes flew towards a group of chairs in the corner of the room, giving him cause to smile. "There's some chairs over there if that one doesn't work right." He looked to a nearby table where the group leader was standing with brownies baked by his wife. The man was in his late forties with graying hair and wise eyes.

"Hey Grant's got us some brownies. You should go grab some, Vincent."

"Nah, I'm good." He looked away, not missing a beat. "I don't really care for brownies all that much." He pat his stomach and flashed a grin. "Health nut." The man rolled his eyes and Taryn looked away to conceal a growing smirk. "Thanks though, you can go grab some, I'm sure they great."

"But I-"

"Oh enough," Taryn wrapped her arms around Spencer's and leaned onto him, setting her chin on his shoulder, stunning him. Whatever was happening, he didn't want it to end for a minute. "He's with me Chuck, go chow down on some of those brownies." Chuck was horrified at the news and stumbled over his words.

"I-I think I will. Um, I…I've not seen you here before, Vincent was it?" Spencer nodded and watched as Chuck rose up and walked to the brownie table where about three other people were standing. Taryn pulled herself away and released an exasperated sigh. She tucked her hair behind her ear and shook her head.

"My god he was annoying! Thanks for that, Vin."

"No problem. I already don't like the guy." His lips thinned as he remembered the vile curly haired kid in the apartments at Seattle. "There was this kid named Chuck that lived in Seattle, he was always pulling these childish pranks, nonstop."

"Yikes. I have a question…are you really a health nut?"

"Have you _ever_ seen me eat completely healthy?" Taryn raised an eyebrow as he gestured to the brownies. "If there wasn't anyone here, I would be downing every brownie up there." She laughed openly, earning a glance from Chuck at the table.

"So why don't you go get one?"

"Because the second I get up, the shark over there is going to come over here and sit down. Things will get hell-a awkward after that."

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll get you a brownie afterwards."

"Thanks." He was glad that someone was already sitting on the other side of Taryn and chatting up another attendant. The group leader moved over and sat beside him, greeting him.

"Hello, I haven't seen you here before. I'm Grant." Spencer turned around and nodded politely, shaking the man's hand.

"I'm Vinnie, um, Taryn's neighbor."

"Ah! Well, we're pleased to have you here. Feel free to grab some brownies from the table. We'll get started soon." Spencer saw Chuck eyeballing the seat as well as him, and it was beginning to make him feel incredibly awkward. The woman beside Taryn looked ready to get up, but the second she finished talking to the person she was speaking with, she started to chat with Taryn. The chairs were beginning to fill, most of the empty seats were on the other side of the circle.

"All right. Actually Grant, can you do something for me?"

"Sure?"

"I would feel a lot more comfortable if you stayed in that chair. _A lot_ more comfortable." Grant frowned, mildly concerned. His eyes flicked over to Grant, then back towards Spencer and Taryn.

"Okay, I usually wind up sitting next to our newcomers anyway as a means of crutch. You would be surprised the number of people that feel more comfortable sitting next to a group leader than just anyone."

"Well sure. I mean you are the teacher, or whatever it's called."

Grant leaned to the right some, meeting Taryn's gaze, "Taryn. Is Chuck bothering you?" Taryn shook her head, smiling as she brushed the question off.

"No, not at all."

"I _do_ see how he acts, don't hesitate to talk to me about it. If he's harassing you, I can have him thrown out."

"I don't want to be the reason he gets in trouble, he hasn't done anything at all other than the usual flirting." Grant appeared skeptical, but shrugged it off as everyone still standing moved to their chairs. Chuck was forced to take a seat on the other side of the room. Grant turned towards the others and clapped his hands once.

"All right, we have a new guy with us today. Vinnie." Spencer waved nervously and looked to Taryn for support. She put her hands to his wrist, comforting him with her tender gesture. "Now, let's recap from our meeting last week. Fill in what we're doing. But first…" Grant took a deep breath and slowly looked over, "I don't normally like calling out the new person, but can you at least tell us why you've decided to visit? If you don't want to give details, don't, it's only your first visit. You don't have to discuss what you don't want."

Spencer relaxed his tense muscles and closed his eyes, "I appreciate that. I'm here because I know I have a problem with alcohol. Taryn suggested I come…"

"How do you know her?"

"We met a few months back, I live in the apartment across from hers." There was a funny thought, Taryn was, ironically enough, the literal definition of _the girl next door._ "I um…" He bowed his head for a second and winced, he had something he _did_ want to get out and share with this group. On the off chance that it made things feel a little better. Maybe they could be a good support group, they _were_ one after all. "You're reserved to alcohol issues aren't you?"

Grant tapped his chin, humming in thought as he studied Spencer's expression. "Well alcoholism has may deeper root causes, so no, we're not a support group reserved to one issue. I'm a licensed counselor for depression, and other factors that people suffer from. If there's anything you have going on, we're here as a support group. Also, if you need a one on one session, I'm happy to help."

"Right. That's what you do…" The surprises just kept on coming. This was something he _needed_ right now, and he had Taryn to thank for him. "Look. I'm here because I have two children that I want to take care of and alcohol will get in the way…of life in general…but I have a lot of other things going on that I'm not sure I'm ready to share with a group of people…"

"All right. Talk to me after this session and we'll set up a time for you to come in for a session."

"Thank you." He reached over to Taryn's hand, squeezing it gently with gratitude. She squeezed back and he looked over, smiling at her.

"He's a great counselor," Taryn concluded with a whisper, "If anyone can listen and give you advice and support, it's Grant."

* * *

Lots of fun stuff this chapter. Spencer opens a bit more with Taryn, tricks a creepy guy in a hilarious fashion, and gets to set up his first appointment with a therapist. What are your thoughts?


	8. The First Step

Double Life

Disclaimer: Don't own Wendell and Vinnie, don't own iCarly

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 8 (The First Step)

At the end of the hour long meeting, Spencer and Taryn walked to the car in silence. He was considering their conversation before, and there were several things he wanted to accomplish. One of which was going to his family, and this time, he wanted to at least get to the damned front porch. "So how was the meeting Vin?" He opened Taryn's side door and let her in.

Once he was in the car, Spencer started it up and began pulling out of the parking space. "It was good, Grant seems to know what he was talking about." The man went over the steps of the 12-step program and asked how everyone was doing. Some went into remission while others were still doing the best they could. Taryn surprised him by saying that Wilma even went to those meetings on occasion. "I have a very serious question." He stopped at the exit of the parking lot and watched the cars fly by. He needed to make a right turn onto a three lane street with a large group of oncoming cars.

"What's the question?"

He sucked in his gut and closed his eyes, slowly gaining some inner strength to make this step. "Well, I think I want to see them, so…would you like to meet my family?" Not only did he want to see them for himself after so long, but after the AA meeting when he set up his first appointment with Grant, the man challenged him to see his family before the first appointment.

Taryn smiled and reached over, cupping her hand over his. "Of course I would Vinnie, I'll be right there for you."

"I have a tendency to chicken out, so…"

"I won't let you do that. Just you watch." This was never expected to be easy, and he half expected to be thrown out on his ass. They could be as angry as Wilma, or worse! He had to try, however. It was as Dr. Grant Palmer said after the meeting, there's always a positive way to look at it, and ignoring the 'what-ifs' can be catastrophic for health. Taryn withdrew her hand as Spencer made the turn onto the nearest lane. "You can do this, Spencer. I believe in you."

His heart skipped a beat and his confidence steadily rose. He glanced to Taryn, feeling his cheeks redden, "It's good that someone does. You're a good person, I admire that. Don't know if I've ever said that." Taryn grinned and moved her hand to his shoulder. "Bigger heart and more courage than I have, even."

"It's a Texas thing. That's what my dad used to always say. You have heart, you just need a little support, that's all." It may very well be difficult, but likely it would be easier than whatever was left. He would have to mention his daughter, he had to. He was about to start talking himself out of this meeting, which was clear to see by the panic slowly growing in his expression. Taryn pulled her hand back and frowned at him, "Hey. You got this, all right? You got this. Don't talk yourself out."

"You don't understand, I have to tell them about Carly. I have to. They're not going to like that I shipped her off to Italy. They've always been big on family, and I screwed up big time." He always wished Carly was with him, but now he wanted her there even more. "I-I can't go there without Carly."

"She's in Italy, there really isn't a whole lot you can do. If anything you'd have to tell her the truth over email of phone, but on the upside, she would probably be less angry than you think. Angry yes, but more so that you didn't tell her about your family than being her father. You essentially raised her the entire eighteen years."

"Yeah, her grandfather has more or less been out of the way so I could raise her…You're right though, I can't do anything about it right now…I guess I was looking for a way to avoid going to the family now. I _am _ready though."

Ultimately it had been decided that it would be better for Carly to meet the family _after_ Spencer had already started to be on good terms with them. When he stepped onto the porch, closer than he'd ever been, he looked to Taryn with high anxieties. He was beginning to sweat and wanted to run.

"You'll be okay, Spencer." She reached her arm around his back, placing her hand on the shoulder opposite her. He closed his eyes and breathed in, attempting to calm himself. As he opened his eyes, he saw the startling sight of Taryn striking the doorbell. His jaw dropped and his fear stabbed at his heart.

"Oh god. What did you just do?" His eyes widened and Taryn's lip curled up into a smirk. If he wanted to run, he could have, but now he didn't have the option. He had to wait. "Y-You just-"

"I rang the doorbell. Yes. I think we've covered that. It's for your own good."

"I wonder if Wilma would want to be here…that might be a little too much hatred for me though." Taryn rolled her eyes and he chuckled. He didn't mean anything by the comment, he just wanted to attempt to be a little lighthearted. "I know she doesn't _hate_ me, I just don't know how to make things right for her."

"One thing at a time, Vin. You've been slowly building a relationship with your sister, so there's not much you can do about that. Right now, you have to reconnect with your family."

He could hear the sounds of a deadbolt shifting from the door. He took a deep breath and shoved his hands into his pockets. "It's hard to have confidence. It's been almost twenty years. Carly was born in '94…I suppose I _should _tell them."

"Well you don't want to keep anything from your family, Spencer, if you're trying to get on better terms. That, and, since she is your daughter I would definitely tell them. Who knows if they'd understand your judgment then."

The door opened and a man stepped into the doorway. He was tall, wore khakis and a blue polo shirt. His skin was slightly tanned and his brown hair was parted on the right in a comb over. There were some silver hairs in there, along with the light silver goatee around the man's mouth. Immediately he recognized his father and was almost ready to collapse on the ground. The man's bushy eyebrows lifted upwards and his lips remained flat as his eyes studied him. "Well, I was wondering how long it would take you to show up at our door…"

"Dad?"

"Yeah?" The man's pale blue eyes drifted over to Taryn and the right corner of his mouth dipped down slightly, revealing his frown lines. "Who's this?"

"This is my friend, neighbor, Taryn."

"I see." He extended his hand and Taryn shook it graciously, smiling back at the man. "So I'm guessing you got him to actually make it to the door this time, Miss Taryn?" Spencer raised an eyebrow while his heart stopped. They _knew_ he was coming by? Taryn nodded as Howard Basset turned back to his son. "Your mother has been sitting by that infernal window…for I don't know how long…and she's been watching you coming and going for-how long has it been?" Spencer felt the temperature drop and resisted the urge to collapse from the extra guilt now thrown onto him. He hadn't been aware _anyone_ was watching him go by, much less his own mother! "You coming inside or not, son?"

"Y-Yeah. Dad, I'm sorry for…everything."

"I think the one you should be apologizin' to is your mother. Remember, I'm the one you got to _cover_ for you? Against my better judgment…" The man took a deep breath and turned inside, leading Spencer and Taryn in. "Your grandfather, Pam's old man, is living with us now since his wife passed a few years back. My parents live down the street from here, but you're in luck, they're visiting. Do you know what today is, Vinnie? You used to get so excited around this time of year…"

"What's today?" Taryn asked. Spencer himself wasn't completely sure either, but he was thinking hard on it.

"Malcolm is turning 84 today." Spencer's heart skipped a beat and he further felt ashamed that he could have forgotten his grandfather's birthday! Malcolm was his favorite grandpa, and every year as a kid, his grandpa would spend the entire birthday with him. It was like a birthday for the both of them.

"Malcolm is Vinnie's maternal dad?"

"Yeah," Spencer replied first, feeling eager about his grandfather. "Grandpa Malcolm was the greatest. I just know he would love Carly and Wendell as much as he loved me…just hope I can bounce back and be here for my family…My mom, my grandparents, Wilma and even Gary…"

"Well you're taking the step you need."

The house wasn't much different. They still had the same white walls and peach carpeting. The walls were heavily decorated in family pictures and oil paintings still. As they passed through the living room, Spencer was hit with a sudden burst of nostalgia. The room was _exactly_ the same as it had been eighteen years ago. Aside from the windows that had different colored curtains, and the walls had been painted a sky blue color.

The couch sat in front of a large television, and to the right of the couch was a fireplace with logs, recently burnt. There was a Christmas tree in the far left corner of the room, reminding him of the old 'tradition' where his parents would not take the tree down until June. He never knew why that was, never cared to ask growing up. The tree was still decorated in tinsel, round and square ornaments, and family pictures. He searched for his and smiled when he saw it, unfortunately it was somewhat hidden deep within the tree. At the top was an angel that watched over the room. He wanted to turn on the tree's lights just for old time's sake.

_"I can't do this." _There were so many good feelings about this house, many pleasant memories, and it was killing him. He didn't deserve to be here, not after what he'd done. _"I can't, I can't, I can't…but I'll try…"_

He put his hand to his forehead and sighed as Taryn looked up to him. "Everyone is in the kitchen," Howard pointed towards the kitchen and Spencer slowly nodded his head. He glanced to one of the windows in the living room and frowned upon seeing a brown rocking chair beside the far right window. There was a knitting kit beside it as well. He had to wonder what he had done. They made it to the kitchen and Howard was the first to announce them. "Look what the cat dragged in."

He froze in the doorway with Taryn at his side. The kitchen still smelt of lemon and pine. Straight across from the door were the countertops, yellow marble with a window over the sink in the middle. There was a dishwasher installed in the counters beside the sink. In between the counters and Spencer was the large oval kitchen table, made of lightly furnished oak. There was a birthday cake in the middle of the table, like a centerpiece, with the age of his grandfather written in blue icing.

At the table was his mother, and three grandparents. He was stunned that Wilma _wasn't_ here today, but she did have a case that called for her attention. Sometimes jobs got in the way of birthday celebrations, but knowing her, she wouldn't miss out on somehow spending time with her grandpa.

His mother was on the right side of the table, looking up at him with a fresh set of tears streaming down her lightly wrinkled cheeks. The three grandparents were on the long side of the table, their backs facing the window. Malcolm sat in the middle, looking up with a half smile. He was bald with patches of white hair going from his ears to the back of his head. His face was narrow and his skin covered only by a few liver spots, mostly on his arms. He had a tattoo that was half covered by the right shirt sleeve. His cheekbones were high and his nose long, a white moustache covered his thin upper lip.

He couldn't turn and run now, but the uncomfortable fear seeping up his spine was more than simply overwhelming. The tension in the air once they all made eye contact was, in fact, terrifying.

* * *

Well he's definitely taken a big step here, hope it goes well?


	9. Meet the Bassets

Double Life

Disclaimer: Don't own Wendell and Vinnie, don't own iCarly

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 9 (Meet the Bassets)

Malcolm laughed, to break the ice, and rose from his chair. "Well look here!" Spencer raised his eyebrows as his grandfather walked over and slapped his hand onto his shoulder. "The prodigal son comes back home." He rolled his eyes and gave his grandpa a smile, knowing the man was trying to lighten the mood. Tensions were heavy in the room. "And you've brought a beautiful young lady with you. Certainly not your child." Taryn blushed and covered her mouth.

"I'm not _that_ young," Taryn commented. "I'm only twenty-eight."

Spencer paused in mid chuckle, then scratched his head. "Wait you _know_ about that?"

"When Wilma went off looking for you, Howard told us he knew you had left. You and your girlfriend were pregnant, or something to that extent. So yes, your mother, father, and grandparents know _now_ that you have a child, because you just told us." Howard looked over his shoulder and shrugged.

"I told them that I thought it was because she wound up pregnant. I haven't been able to share that with your sister, since none of us wanted to tell her something that was only a hunch." Howard looked away and back to his wife, who was now standing and eyeing Spencer with a sense of longing. "Your mother and your sister were the two who you hurt the most by abandoning…which we all figured for a girlfriend at the time. Would you have even come back if it wasn't for Wendell?"

"Well…he _is_ the reason I came back. I know you all deserve an explanation. I know I screwed up…and as for my daughter."

"Do we get to meet her?" Asked his grandmother. He looked to the table and drew in a deep breath. His grandma Miriam had extremely wispy grey hair and a rotund figure. Her face held a pleasant expression, though her eyes were looking a bit misty. When he was young, he used to say she was like his pillow, and would find any chance he could get to cuddle up beside her and fall asleep on her belly. His grandfather, Tim, was the opposite. He'd always been incredibly frail and forced into a wheelchair when he contracted polio in his youth. He had grey hair that resembled a mad scientist, and wore glasses. In childhood, there were times Spencer was frightened of him, thinking he was either a skeleton or dead, because there were many times he would just randomly pass out or fall asleep and stop moving. Respectively, Tim would be eighty-nine this year and Miriam eighty-seven.

"Um that's what I need to talk about…she's with her grandpa. In Italy. I uh, I messed up…again…what teenage girl wants to think her dad was only twelve or thirteen years older than her, right? She grew up being raised by me, but thinking of me as her brother."

The family groaned and moved back to the table. Howard sat across from Pam, and Malcolm returned to his cake. "I got an idea," Malcolm began, "While he's talking. Somebody _please_ cut me a slice of this Italian cream cake!"

Taryn was quick to offer, raising her hand up and hurrying towards the table. "Can I?" Pamela brightened up and handed Taryn the cutting knife. "I've been wanting to meet you for a while now, Vinnie and Wilma have told me many great things about you guys."

"They have?" Pam's smile started to grow a bit more and she quickly looked over to Spencer. "Girlfriend? Wife?" He coughed once as Taryn proceeded to cut the cake.

"No, we're just friends at this point," he replied. "Though, it would be nice if I could get her to have dinner with me or something. Just no alcohol, I don't trust myself with alcohol…" His mom brushed her hand through the air and started to walk over, looking him dead in the eyes. Her lips flattened and the corners started to tip downward. "Mom?"

"Why would you do it? Why would you leave your family behind and tell your father to lie to us? I sat up, worrying half to death about you. He told me the truth a long time ago, obviously since I'm his wife and I need to know…but why?"

"It's not like I can say anything to justify myself…" Pam closed her eyes and shook her head. Her voice was soft, strained, but there was still a hint of compassion in her tone.

"You had a child. A daughter…and now you're telling us that she's with her grandfather?"

"She thinks _he's_ the dad…"

"Does Wendell even know you're his father? Because we _all_ know what happened with Rhonda. Vinnie, you know as your mother I will always love you, but it's hard to forget…"

"I know mom. Sorry doesn't seem like enough…"

Howard cleared his throat, "You need to own up to the things you've done in your life son." Spencer looked over to his father, trembling lightly as tears started to well up in his eyes. "It's one thing losing one son, but to lose _both_? It sounds like you have some family issues to sort through yourself, namely with your children. So why don't you work on that first. You're a man now, Vincent, quit being a child and act like a man. Get your head on straight, then come see us." Spencer was startled by his father's words, blunt as they were, they may very well of shattered him.

Howard moved beside Pam and folded his arms. "We love you son, we're glad to see you're alive, safe, and _here_. We're disappointed in you, however. You want to reconnect with your family, I'd start with your children if I were you."

"That's what Wilma's been saying…though, she only knows about Wendell."

"Be honest with your sister also, that's the only way you're going to patch things up with her. Whatever's going on with your daughter, we would like to meet her."

Malcolm looked up from the slice of cake that Taryn placed on his plate, "I'm not getting any younger, Vincent! And I'm the youngest of these old geezers here." The two other grandparents rolled their eyes as Malcolm laughed. "If I have a great-granddaughter out there, I want to meet her before I keel over. Preferably before Tim does."

"I'm not _that_ sickly," Tim countered with a small, wavering voice. "Just because I'm the oldest and most frail doesn't mean a darn thing. For all you know my wife could go first."

"Not likely." Malcolm took his fork and bounced it in the air at Spencer with a full smirk. "The trick to living a long, good, ripe old age is to _laugh_, Vinnie. Remember that. Laugh and smile. You do that, then one day you'll live as long as Tim over here, who has survived the ice age!" Tim groaned and Malcolm let out a roaring laugh. "Though I'm in shock, ol' Timothy here is too grouchy." The man cut a piece of his cake and moved it to his mouth. After swallowing the bite, he glanced over to Tim and wagged his eyebrows. "Maybe that's why you look like a shriveled up prune, eh?"

"Yes, yes, I may be a shriveled up prune, but you're the one that has to live with your daughter and son-in-law." Tim flashed a smirk and Malcolm chuckled as the others watched the exchange.

"Oh baring your fangs I see."

"Yes, and I could still out lap you in any race."

"Hey you have wheels, I have legs, that means you cheat."

"Even if I_ could_ walk, I'd _still_ out-lap you."

"Not quite ol' codger. You're forgetting, I fought on the shores of Iwo Jima back in world war two. Marines, and we could out run a missile if we had to."

"Okay that's enough," Miriam snapped her fingers and the two men quickly looked over to the woman. She closed her eyes and sat up straight, raising her shoulders and huffing once. "I want to see my great-grandbabies."

"We all do," Tim looked up to Spencer and raised an eyebrow, "Why did you feel the need to desert your family? Why did you feel that you had to run off?" Spencer bowed his head and shrugged.

"I…I thought everyone would be ashamed of me, to the point of even disowning me. I always thought…Wilma's the one that was always successful, even she became one of the most powerful attorneys around here! Gary was so…he was the damn star child. What was I? Nothing compared to them. Nothing. Then I got a title. The twelve year old who got his girlfriend knocked up." He could see the frowns on their faces, but strangely there was nothing to say they didn't still care something for him. He let out an aggravated sigh and rubbed his neck, his heart was racing and his body was burning. "I thought I'd be screwed for sure, so I went. As for the whole thing with my daughter, Mr. Shay thought it might be better if she thought maybe I was her brother…Wendell? I didn't even _know_ Rhonda was Gary's wife, didn't know she had a child…it was just one stupid drunken moment at a college party I had no business attending. I love Carly and Wendell more than life itself, I just wish I hadn't screwed up so badly."

"So that's it?" Malcolm set his fork down and pat his palms on the table. His brow furrowed and his eyebrow arched up. "That's the whole reason you left, because you thought we'd be _ashamed_ of you? What we are ashamed of is the fact that clearly your daughter would be, what, eighteen, nineteen now?"

"She'll be turning nineteen in a couple months…"

"Right, and your own family has never even known about her."

He felt his mother's hands on his shoulder and looked up into her loving eyes. She shook her head and pulled him into a hug. He gasped out and let his tears flow from him. "A mother could never be ashamed of her son, Vinnie. I love you, I always have and I always will. There is nothing you could ever do to make me or your father hate you…And Wilma? She couldn't either, she's just very upset that her little brother wouldn't have come to her for help."

"It's just that I was so young and…I know Monica and I shouldn't have taken those drinks from those kids. It was wrong, but we did-"

"And what happened is done." She pulled away, holding her hands at the sides of his upper arm. He started to smile as she lifted her hand up and brushed his hair from his face. "It doesn't matter to me. Doesn't matter to _any_ of us how old you were. We would have been upset at the time, sure, but we would never have disowned you…"

Malcolm guffawed and lifted a hand, "It just meant more time with the great-grandchild. It's not very often that people get to see their great-grandchildren grow up! We get old and keel over long before they reach adulthood usually. Though, we still haven't ever met her."

"It's really been nearly nineteen years?" Miriam asked in her shocked tone. "I thought it was closer to twelve, show's what I know."

"Forgive my wife," Tim rolled his eyes, groaning out loud. "She forgets that its _Wendell_ that is turning thirteen in September." He smirked while Miriam glared at him. "Honey, your Alzheimer's showing."

"I do not have Alzheimer's, Timothy Vallun Basset!"

Malcolm snickered and leaned into Tim, speaking in almost a sing-song tune. "Guess who isn't getting laid tonight." The others groaned and Spencer gagged at a visual of his grandparents that he did _not_ need in his head. "Now…" He moved a hand over his mouth, coughing into it twice. "They're right Vincent. We would love to have met our granddaughter. I almost don't want to see you again until I see her." He smirked teasingly and Spencer chuckled while his father nodded.

"Sounds like a fair deal to me," Howard laughed, "We've been deprived of our son and grandchild for so long. I think we're due."

Spencer couldn't make promises, but he would try to get ahold of Carly, if at all possible. Likely it wasn't going to happen anytime soon. He knew they were all angry with him for what he'd done, but he was surprised they were handling this a lot better than he thought they would. "Thanks for not…shunning me right off the bat. "

"You discredit us too much son. Yes we're all angry, yes we're hurt and disappointed, and you're just going to have to earn your place back in this family. Other than that, you _are_ still family, we try not to turn family away…"

"Ouch."

Howard heaved a heavy sigh and pointed to the cake, "Would you care for a slice, Vinnie?" Spencer started to smile as he studied the slice of cake resting on the plate in Taryn's hand. She was holding it up, as though offering it to her. "It's Italian cream, your favorite, isn't it? You and your grandfather are alike in that growing up, you wouldn't eat any other kind." He chuckled at the memory and reached out, accepting the cake from Taryn.

"Yeah, thanks…" As he picked up the fork, he felt his father's hand on his shoulder. He looked over with a slight smile as the man studied him.

"Welcome home, son." The words floored him, his heart exploded with guilt, but warmth as well. He was going to find a way to do right by them. He didn't know how, he didn't know what he was going to do, but he would figure things out.

"Thanks dad…"

* * *

Originally Howard's name was Richard. Had to change it when he appeared on the show with a different name. So, what do you think of the family and their advice to Spencer?


	10. Family Dinner Part 1

Double Life

Disclaimer: Don't own Wendell and Vinnie, don't own iCarly

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 10 (Family Dinner Part 1)

"Uncle Vinnie could you turn down the video game I'm trying to do my homework!" Spencer rolled his eyes and looked over his shoulder and past the couch. Wendell was at the kitchen table, scratching his head as he studied a textbook full of mindless drivel. Currently Spencer was playing the Star Wars game he owned, and was trying to get Wendell to take a break from his homework.

"You've been working for two hours now. I'm trying to get you to take a break. That's the point." Wendell moaned as Spencer shook his head. _"Rhonda must have been the smart one. I can't tell."_ There was a chicken roasting in the oven and Spencer had to get to work on the vegetables and potatoes soon, but until then, he wanted Wendell to stop working on homework. "Wendell, studies show if you work on homework for long periods of time without taking regular breaks, you're doing more harm than good."

"Are you sure about that Uncle V?" Wendell set his pen down and started walking over. He leaned against the side of the couch and folded his arms over the top of it. "What's so bad about continual study?"

"Nothing! But if you don't take a break, you're going to literally exhaust your brain. Plus the more you cram, the more you're going to forget later on. About every thirty minutes or so you need to take a break for at least ten minutes. Sort out the details and relax, then go back into the studying game."

"Oh. Well I guess that makes sense. I'll try that, Uncle V." He beamed with pride as Wendell took the game controller from his hands. Finally, something had gotten through to him! Though, hearing 'Uncle' was starting to feel rather scathing. It had been a couple days since the visit with his family and he'd been trying to think of a good time to essentially bring up that he was Wendell's real father.

As he got up from the couch and moved to the kitchen, he muttered under his breath. _"Uncle V this Uncle Vinnie that…"_ He did want to be called 'dad' by someone, even if he didn't deserve to be called 'dad'. For some reason still, however, being called Uncle was beginning to break his heart.

He _had_ to find out how to break the news to Wendell. Not to mention, the harder part, telling Wendell he had an older sister who he knew nothing about. His eyes went skyward and he let out a groan as he leaned against his palms on the countertop. _"How in the hell do I approach _that_ subject? Especially the questions it would produce…"_ How could he face the 'why isn't she here' questions that were more than likely to come?

He looked to the television as Wendell fought off Darth Vader. His lip turned into a cocky grin as he mocked the famous line. "Wendell. I am your father." Wendell paused the game and looked over with arched eyebrows, then let out a laugh.

"Ha-ha, very funny Uncle Vinnie! You're quoting Darth Vader and putting a twist to it! I love it." He lifted his eyes upwards once more as Wendell returned to the television.

"Yep you got me. That's exactly it…sometimes I think you're too smart for your own good." Wendell snickered and lifted his shoulders.

"I think if you _were_ my dad, it wouldn't be so bad. I'd just wonder why my dad told me he was my dad and why you weren't around. Then I know Wilma found you, so I guess I'd wonder if you wanted to come, if you even knew about me. Sometimes I wonder that anyway, Uncle Vinnie, if we're being honest…" Spencer furrowed his brow and parted his lips. His heart grew heavy and his head bowed.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. Of course I wanted to come for you, not just because my brother wanted me to take care of you, but…for varying reasons…"

"I guess so. Though I'd wonder how it'd be possible because I don't think Mom ever met you, did she?"

"Um…" He looked to the oven, seeing that the chicken was almost ready to come out. "I'd better start on those vegetables and the potatoes!" How in the _hell_ was he going to explain to Wendell that _yes_ he'd met Rhonda, both got drunk and had an affair? He really didn't want to lie to Wendell either by saying that he never met the woman. Wendell looked over, raising an eyebrow.

"You want me to help? I can take care of the green beans and you can work on the mashed potatoes."

"Sure, I'd appreciate that." Wendell hopped from the couch with enthusiasm and rushed over, practically dropping the controller on the ground. He grabbed the can of green beans off the counter and made his way to the can opener.

"You know, I admire you a lot Uncle Vinnie. You came from Washington to take care of me after Mom and Dad had their accident. It takes a lot of responsibility to do that, right?"

"It does." Spencer leaned against the counter, admiring his son. "It takes a lot of responsibility to own up to things you've done wrong too." He hated the term 'mistake' for the fact that yes he had done something stupid _twice_, and almost a third if he counted Taryn's mental break down a while back, but he didn't regret either child. So far he didn't have good luck with sexual activity, both times wound up with a pregnancy! "I know I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, but you know what? I don't regret a single one."

Wendell pulled his lip back and watched the can opener. The machine hummed as it sliced through the lid. "Why not?" Spencer grabbed a large bowl from the upper counter, then went to the fridge for the butter. "Wouldn't you wish you could go back and redo whatever went wrong?"

"No. Because that means two things I love wouldn't be here. Sometimes mistakes can result in the greatest things that are in your life, and those events become a part of who you are. Do I wish I hadn't done some of the things that I have done, sure, but I could never regret them. That doesn't make the result of actions a mistake either, Wendell. One day, I think you'll learn that…"

Wendell shook his head and moved the open can over the bowl. "Yeah well, until then, I think I'm going to enjoy just being a kid." Spencer put his hand to his stomach and laughed, he was happy to hear that. "What's so funny?"

"When I was your age, I was in a hurry to grow up. Wilma was the successful one, Gary was the 'world's number one son', and I was jealous of them both." Wendell snickered at him as he poured the beans into the bowl. While doing that, Spencer went for the jar of mashed potato flakes by the stove and began to pour them into the pot next to him. "I was in such a hurry to grow up. Maybe if I had just slowed down a bit, enough to take a look around me, but who's to say anything would have been different? Things do happen for a reason, I think…and inevitably I got what I wanted. A huge bundle of responsibility."

"So you missed out on being a kid? That must suck. I'm sure Aunt Wilma wasn't so perfect and Dad wasn't as great as everyone thinks. They have their faults and hard times too. Aunt Wilma's lost a few cases, hasn't she?"

"Yes."

"And Dad? Well, he and mom didn't always get along. I used to hear them talking about her having an affair or something, so he was always accusing her of that." Spencer started coughing and Wendell looked over, concerned, as he began waving his hand in front of his face. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just the steam from the stove, that's all."

"Oh…" Wendell dropped some slices of butter onto the green beans and moved to the microwave. "Well step back and breathe where the steam isn't."

"Right." He smacked his chest a couple times and shook his head. He didn't realize that Gary and Rhonda argued over what happened, that was devastating! "So, your mom…" Wendell scrunched his face while striking the buttons on the microwave.

"Mom and Dad both cheated on each other. I remember. I was about seven when I saw Mom outside my school. She was waiting for me to pick her up and I got out of class early, she was kissing someone else." Spencer's eyes widened as Wendell moved took a step back from the microwave to watch it. "I was about nine when Dad started getting these calls from some woman. I answered the phone once and she just started talking, think I was him, and…"

"Okay no more of that!" Spencer clapped his hands and Wendell looked up with a wry chuckle. It was horrible that they were cheating on each other, but at the same time, he was grateful it wasn't just the one night stand they argued over. "I'm starting to wonder how much parenting those two did…"

"Oh plenty! I mean aside from the cheating and the strange one night stand that they were talking about once, they were great parents." Spencer smacked his forehead and Wendell looked up to him once more with great confusion.

"I can't believe you know what a one night stand is."

"I _don't_. Do you?" Spencer narrowed his eyes and his voice fell flat.

"You seriously want an answer to that?" Wendell shrugged his shoulders and Spencer glanced to the door. "Well…I was twelve and I learned the hard way. I'm guessing Gary never had 'the talk' with you."

"What's that?"

Spencer closed his eyes and leaned over the counter, sighing heavily, "A part of the parenting process I'm going to have to deal with once you start 'changing'."

"Changing? You mean like body stuff? 'Cause I _have_ been experiencing some strange things lately…"

"Lovely." That was how it always begun, even with Carly _he_ had to try and explain puberty to her. It was less pleasant than he would have liked, especially since when she started to go through it, he had to have the neighbor kid's mom help explain some of it! Wendell would be a little easier, being a guy, but it was still not something to discuss at dinner. "We'll uh…we'll discuss that later…not too much later, because if you're anything like your father…" His eyes widened and his hand moved over his eyes. He did _not_ need to visualize his son making the same mistakes he did! Though wasn't that always how it goes? Like father, like son? "Have you seen Lacy around lately?"

"I've been avoiding her actually."

"Why?"

"Um…it's complicated."

_"Oh no…"_

"It's nothing to worry about though." Wendell laughed nervously and waved his hand in the air. The microwave went off and he quickly went to retrieve the bowl of beans. "She's been changing kind of, more attractive, and I keep having these weird feelings."

Spencer wagged his finger at Wendell, clearly knowing what was going on. "Okay we are going to want to talk about those. Preferably not at the dinner table. I never talked to my dad about it when it happened to me and my girlfriend at the time, and well…we'll discuss this after dinner."

"Why are you being so weird, Uncle V? It's not a bad thing is it?"

"No! No it isn't bad at all. It's just a heavy topic that needs very careful explanation. Meanwhile, you don't have to be afraid of Lacy. She's also going through a similar phase as you, and if you avoid her she's going to think something's wrong with her. Nothing is wrong with either of you."

"Oh…okay…So that's what, a spoiler alert?"

"Sort of." They moved to set the table, clearing away Wendell's books and setting the food down. The table had four chairs around it and was a medium sized circular table, so enough to fit a family if he could ever find a way to get Carly here.

Wendell rubbed his hands together as he eyed the chicken in the middle of the table. "I call the legs."

"Good, I'll take the breast."

"Can you not say breast?"

"What?" He raised an eyebrow, then moved his hand over his eyes while propping his elbow onto the table. "Chicken breast. As for breasts…there are nothing wrong with…oh boy…"

"Don't worry, you can explain after dinner, right?"

"Yes. There's actually some stuff I've been meaning to tell you, I just haven't found a way or a time…" He shifted nervously in his seat as Wendell carved up the chicken. He was proud that Wendell seemed to be taking the idea of puberty well, thus far. Though, that was probably the least of his worries with all he needed to say. "It sort of involves Gary and Rhonda…okay, strongly involves them."

"Okay?" Wendell moved a leg to his plate, then forked part of the breast and moved it to Spencer's plate. "What's up, Uncle V?"

"First, just stop calling me uncle for a bit…" Wendell frowned as Spencer rubbed his temples. "I actually need to process, because I have no idea how to bring up any of this."

"Oh…so it is something serious…" The boy's shoulders slumped and his hands moved down onto the table. Spencer closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I just have to think of how to…hypothetically speaking, say you had a sister and-"

"Spencer?!" He flinched at the mention of his created name, one which he didn't tell anyone here besides Taryn. His eyes shot open and he looked to Wendell, who was now looking past him. No, the voice was feminine, and highly familiar to him.

He slowly turned around, beginning to tremble as his eyes connected with none other than his daughter. Carly was standing in the doorway with several bags of luggage around her. Behind her was Taryn, who was looking at him apologetically.

"Oh hi!" Wendell greeted Carly cheerfully and the girl raised her eyebrow. "I recognize you from that old webshow, iCarly. I've only seen a couple videos, but it's great to meet you. Have you met Uncle Vinnie?" Spencer hadn't known Wendell to watch the show, so it was a bit of a shock. At the worst possible time, Wilma came up behind Taryn and Carly. She looked like she had something important to discuss, but stopped when she saw the visitor.

"Uncle?" Carly tapped her finger on her arm and shifted her gaze towards Spencer. "What Uncle? That's my brother, Spencer." Wilma's eyebrows shot up and her hand moved to her chest. Spencer winced as his real sister walked into the room and leaned to the side, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"Oh wow, and here I was coming to talk about you seeing mom and dad, but this looks like it'll be interesting." Wilma turned her head to Carly, smiling pleasantly. "Good to meet you, I'm Vin-_Spencer's_ sister, Wilma." She narrowed her eyes and slowly turned her head to Spencer. Everyone else remained silent and the room grew cold. Wilma cracked her jaw and Spencer watched her finger tap her arm, each tap seemingly echoing loudly and pounding in his head. "It looks like you've got some explaining to do, Vincent."

"Wendell?" Spencer began nervously, never tearing his eyes away from his sister and Daughter. "Could you grab some extra plates? I have a feeling this is going to be a long dinner…"

* * *

Does look like it's going to be an interesting supper, that is true. Told you Carly would be here soon. What are your thoughts and predictions on how this is going to play out?


	11. Family Dinner Part 2

Double Life

Disclaimer: Don't own Wendell and Vinnie, don't own iCarly

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 11 (Family Dinner Part 2)

He was grateful that they had enough chicken to go around, so he didn't have to worry too much about making extra. Though that wasn't a primary concern for him at the time. They also had an extra chair that Carly was able to pull over. She sat next to Wendell while Taryn sat to his right, and Wilma to his left. Wilma was studying Carly and slowly working the numbers in her head. Nobody dared to break the silence, and Spencer had no idea how to do so.

It was Carly that finally spoke after she stabbed her chicken with a fork. She slowly shook her head and looked up to Spencer, full of confusion and concern. "I begged dad to let me come visit you since finals were over. I went to the apartment and you weren't there, I wanted to surprise you. Freddie's mom said you moved away a long time ago, which I thought was impossible. Oh, Freddie moved away too, not that I really care where he went."

Spencer raised an eyebrow and took a bite of his own chicken, "Why?" He spoke calmly and quietly, so as to not reveal the screaming inside of him. Wilma kept her silent studying, still tearing her chicken apart with her silverware, as she so often did. Wendell and Taryn were both looking at Carly, listening to her story. Spencer was shocked, but at least now he knew why she hadn't emailed him in a while.

"Oh, because when I left, Sam told me that he was trying to get a date with her because I was gone. So she came to LA to room up with a friend while waiting for her mom to move down here. Anyway, Freddie got a place of his own at the college dorms. I got a hold of Sam who said someone looked like you at this shop she went to, but she wasn't sure since she didn't get a close enough look."

He feared that Sam might have seen him, and of course, she did. "I see. What then?"

"I told her it was impossible. Found Freddie, who helped track the IP address that came along with your emails, and well…she was right, you were here in LA. Found Sam, she took me to the shop she thought she saw you, and one of the workers there gave me your address." Spencer slowly nodded and closed his eyes. How was it both of his children were so smart? "What's going on, Spencer? What is all this?"

"So this was what you were doing in Seattle?" Wilma glared at him and bounced her knife in the air, frightening him. "You left your family and had another family or something? Is that it? Also _'Spencer'_ That's your middle name. How could you say someone else is your sister? What is this? A whole different life or something?"

Carly waved and pointed towards Wilma, "I've never heard about her, or Wendell here. You-You have another family or something?"

"I'm his real sister…" Wilma crossed her arms and held her glare onto Spencer. "He ran off with some chick a long time ago." Her angry sneer curdled his blood. He wasn't angry, he was merely frightened and unsure of what to say that wouldn't make things worse. "Left his family behind until _I_ found him in Seattle after his brother's last wish was that he be found and for him to step it up and be a man. Now, I think he owes us _all_ an explanation." Wilma pointed to Wendell and narrowed her eyes. "Especially Wendell!" Wendell's head shot up and Spencer nodded.

"I agree. Carly and Wendell are the most important here. I was just about to talk to him." Wendell chuckled nervously and started tapping his fingers on the table.

"Um what are they talking about Uncle Vinnie?"

Spencer took a deep breath and felt Taryn's hand reach for his under the table. She gave him a reassuring nod and gently squeezed his hand. "All right. First, Wendell, I'm not your uncle…" Wendell's eyes started to widen and confusion shot past him. "Wilma _is_ your aunt, Rhonda is your mother…" Carly's mouth started to fall as she began to piece together the information. She started speaking under her breath, as though trying to put together missing parts of a puzzle.

"Wait, when I was like five, I remember you came home drunk…" Spencer cleared his throat and lifted his hand, gesturing to Wilma, then Carly.

"Wilma, this is your niece. Carly." Wilma stiffened and her jaw fell as her eyes suddenly grew large. "Wendell, this is your sister…half-sister…"

"What are you saying?" Carly and Wendell both spoke simultaneously. Wilma was still in shock. It didn't take her long to recover, however, and punch him hard in the shoulder. He yelped and his hand flew to his shoulder as Wilma let out an angry growl, her voice rose to high levels and fire burned in her glare.

"You and Monica had a kid and you never told us about it?! What the _hell_ were you thinking!" Wilma rose from her seat, slamming her fist down on the table while Carly and Wendell remained frozen in place.

"Mom and Dad know…or they knew…so did the grandparents." With that, Wilma slowly returned to her chair, unable to comprehend the fact that she was the one that didn't know. "I was afraid they would be ashamed of me. I convinced Dad to say what he said to the family, but he said he told Mom. As for the rest, they found out recently. I have been trying to find a way to come out and say it, but I've been terrified…" He rubbed the sore, throbbing spot on his arm where her fist collided, knowing it was going to cause a massive bruise. "I think I need to start from the beginning. I just…I'm nervous."

Carly put her hand to her right temple, her fingers tangled into her hair and she started to groan. "Are you trying to say that…I'm your daughter? Monica…that's the name of-"

"Your mom." Spencer swept away some sweat forming at the creases on his forehead. "I was twelve, going on thirteen. Your mom and I went to this place with some older kids…the rest is history. When I realized she was pregnant, I left to be with her family. Mr. Shay, your _grandpa_, was being transferred and I wanted to be there. Not to mention, I thought my own family would be ashamed of me, I didn't think anyone would miss me much…"

"Why the _hell_ would you think that?" Wilma scolded him once more and he simply shrugged.

"You were always the successful one Wilma, the one who made the perfect grades and everything. Gary was the dream kid that everyone wanted to have. I was nothing. I was the hack, the kid that always got into trouble or got hurt somehow. I was the disappointment."

"So all this time you've been lying to me?" Carly interjected, "You told me I was your sister. Your _sister! Why _would you not tell me I was your daughter?"

"Three reasons, mostly given to me by Mr. shay." He held up three fingers and closed his eyes. "One, Mr. Shay thought it would be better to go that route because of my age. I was thirteen when you were born, Carly. He also said that you might have trouble getting along well at school growing up with people knowing I was your dad. So it was more against mine or Monica's wishes, but we went along with him."

Carly folded her arms over and narrowed her eyes. She was clearly hurt, and angry at the same time. Neither she, or Wendell touched their food either. "Okay…So I can understand that, but when I turned eighteen…you didn't think to tell me the truth? You sent me to Italy and _why?! _Were you trying to get rid of me or something?"

"No! Nothing like that."

Tears started in Carly's eyes, and Wendell kept his head bowed as she continued, "Why couldn't you tell me I had an Aunt. Another family…why couldn't you tell me any of this?"

"I didn't know how, Carly. Honest. Wilma came to me after my brother died, she found me, and they wanted me to raise Wendell." With that, Wendell looked up to him with the same amount of hurt in his own eyes. He'd put two and two together, though Spencer wasn't sure if he knew Rhonda actually was his mother.

"Did you even know about me? Did you even care?"

"Yes Wendell. I care about both you and Carly very much."

"Then why lie? If I'm…I'm really your son, then…why not just come out and _say it?"_

"Fear-"

"Like that's any excuse, _dad!_ Who's my mom, then? It couldn't be-you say Carly is my _half sister_? That would imply…" Suddenly Wendell's face turned to that of sheer horror. "No, how would that be possible? Maybe I was adopted? No, that doesn't make sense, my mom had baby pictures of me in the hospital after labor."

"Rhonda's your mom, Wendell. I didn't know it at the time." Wendell closed his eyes and groaned. Carly reached over, rubbing his back as he began to tremble. "She was on a family trip and went to this college party with her cousin living there at the time. I met her when we both were a bit drunk…"

"I remember that!" Carly declared, banging her hand on the table. Spencer wasn't comfortable with that knowledge, but there wasn't much to do about it. "I was playing in the living room when you and that woman came home. Five years old, I didn't know what was going on. You went into the bedroom and then…" Carly shuddered and slowly looked towards Wendell. "The brother I never knew about, conceived in the very next room…I think I'm going to be sick…"

Wendell slowly nodded and pushed his plate forward, "I'm not hungry anymore. I-I need to think." Wilma folded her forearms over each other on the table and let her head fall onto them.

Taryn smacked her lips and slowly stood from the table, "Carly?" Carly looked up and Wendell glanced over. "Would you and Wendell like to join me for a walk? It can't hurt, it'll give you some time to figure things out."

The two looked at each other and Carly shrugged, "I guess I wouldn't mind getting to know my…brother…" Wendell rubbed his temples and slowly nodded.

"Yeah, I have to figure things out…"

The two kids got up and followed Taryn out of the apartment. Wilma slowly lifted her head and looked to Spencer. "Of all things," Wilma started. Her face was wet and her body trembling. "When you and Monica did what you did, you could have-no _should_ have come to me. I was your older sister! I cared! I would have helped you talk to mom and dad about it. To figure things out." Wilma stood up from the table and wiped her eyes before moving her arm towards the door. "The fact that you hid a child from me for so many years…that you couldn't come to your own sister…I don't even know _what_ to think. You think none of us would have cared about you, Vinnie, but you pull a stunt like this? Makes me wonder who doesn't care about who, huh?"

"Wilma, I don't know what to say. I screwed up, but that doesn't mean-"

"You don't have to say anything Spencer. Figure things out on your own. I mean hell, apparently even Mom and Dad knew the truth!" He winced as Wilma stormed out of the apartment. He turned his gaze towards the uneaten food on the table, flinching as the door slammed shut. He hadn't been prepared for this, though he knew it was coming.

"Great…what do I do now?"

* * *

The path sure isn't going to be easy, let me know your thoughts.


	12. Lost and Confused

Double Life

Disclaimer: Don't own Wendell and Vinnie, don't own iCarly

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 12 (Lost and Confused)

Carly's mind was a whirlwind now as she followed Taryn and, apparently her brother, down the street. Taryn was nice, showing her the area, and letting her get comfortable. She didn't know whether to be angry with Spencer or not. He had a slightly justifiable reason for not claiming to be her father at first, but after that, he didn't tell her anything about LA. She never even realized she had an _aunt_ that showed up in Seattle at any point of time.

At the very least, she could acknowledge that Spencer was the one who raised her like a dad. "Taryn, is it?" The older girl looked back at her. Carly tucked her hair over her ear and let out a large exhale. "My b…_father_, I guess…he works at some classic culture shop now?" Taryn started to speak, but Wendell spoke first, probably wanting to get over his own awkward and confusing feelings.

"Owns the place, he's a great businessman but can't stand being a lawyer. That's what Aunt Wilma does." She gave Wendell a smile and folded her arms. There was so much that she missed out on, so much she wanted to know. Should she not be angry at the man she _thought_ was her dad? They said it was her grandfather's suggestion, after all. Wendell cleared his throat before walking beside Carly. "So I guess I have a sister?"

"Apparently." Taryn smiled at the two and turned back around to let them talk. Carly wanted to get to Wendell now that she hadn't had the opportunity."He's not so bad, I mean…he's got his moments, cares a lot about those he's close to."

"Still…he's our dad, he left the family, and how am I supposed to react? I don't really even want to talk about it. I knew my mom and…the guy I thought was my dad, cheated on each other, but…" Wendell put his hand to his forehead, groaning painfully. Carly's heart went out to him, especially considering he must be more confused than she was. "This is all very confusing. I mean why couldn't anyone just tell me that he was my dad?!"

"I'm not sure if it helps," Taryn glanced towards them with a frown, "I was told Rhonda didn't even come out with the possibility of it being him until too late."

"Surely her affair was known!"

"Wilma says it was, Rhonda just never told anyone about the connection because she didn't know. She saw a younger photo of him at some point of time, debated it, then finally brought it up with Gary and Wilma. They discussed finding Vinnie, then that accident happened…"

Carly scrunched her nose, "When did that happen?"

"Last September," Wendell muttered. Carly watched the boy kick a rock into the street. His body was tense, jaw rigid, and hands clenched beneath his jean pockets. "Twelve years and I only just _now_ find out about all this? Are you kidding me? The least anyone could have done was tell me from day one they didn't know who my dad was!"

As they entered into a park, Wendell moved to a nearby red steel bench. The bench was surrounded by patches of grass and dirt. A duck was on the other side of the bench, it had a green head and brown feathers. Carly studied Wendell. His arms were locked together over his chest, his shoulders peaked up like two mountains, and his eyes were narrow onto the ground.

"Taryn?" The woman looked over to her and she smiled back at her, "Could you give me a minute?" Taryn nodded and walked to the nearby lake where the remaining ducks were. Carly sat beside Wendell, causing the duck on the bench flee. She crossed her legs and gazed up at the clouds in the sky. Her right hand tapped the bench between her and Wendell, her left hand rested on her knee. "You know, I think I'm going to have to make a couple calls, probably stick around. I'm not sure. I always wondered what having a brother would be like, but my mom died early…" Wendell looked up, scrunching his nose and slowly lowering his shoulders. "I don't remember much about her, aside from thinking she had to do with being a sister. She went into the military when I was really young. She was killed in action…now that I know Monica was my mother, I wish more than ever that I could have been with her. I can't imagine what it must feel like, what you're going through, but I know I have some semblance…"

"He's our dad. He's lied to us."

"There isn't any way to be calm about that, I know." She was freaking out inside, but she didn't want Wendell to see that. She wanted to try and comfort him, if at all possible. It was terrible that one of his first acts as 'dad' was to open up about this double life of his. "At least he was honest with us…"

"Yeah." Wendell scoffed and shook his head. Tears welled up in his eyes and Carly's lip tugged back into a frown. "After he was already backed into a corner." She hummed and leaned back, uncrossing her legs.

"The look on his face though, he was struggling with it. I think he probably was being honest when he said he was trying to figure out a way to talk about everything." Wendell bowed his head, trembling as he fought the anguish inside. Carly moved her arm around his shoulders, hoping to comfort him. "I know you're angry, hurting, and I am too. Let's stick together though, if we're going to be siblings, we may as well look out for one another."

He met her gaze and started to smile, slowly nodded, "Yeah. I guess. This is all new to me."

"Me too." She looked to Taryn at the lake, her curiosity had been piqued regarding this woman. How was she connected to Spencer? "So what do you know about Taryn? Is she and…our father…dating?" It still felt weird to think or to refer to him as a father or a dad, but she wanted to try and get used to it. Even still, she was fine just referring to him by name. Sure his name was Vinnie, but he would always be Spencer to her. "What's the deal?"

"She's our neighbor and a really good friend. I don't think they're dating, but I know he wants to." Wendell tilted his head and lifted his shoulders. "He's attracted to her, I suppose."

"I see. She seems nice."

"She is, though sometimes she gets a little crazy when it comes to her ex-she got dumped. I think Vinnie's been helping her through that, though."

"That's good. I wonder if she's been helping him out with his stuff. He hasn't been setting fires, has he?" Wendell raised an eyebrow and Carly's lip twitched up into a smirk. She bowed her head, somewhat stunned that he didn't know about Spencer's tendency to set random fires. "Random objects had risk of lighting up in flames whenever he was around. The fire department actually was going to stop coming around, which I'm not sure is actually _legal_ for them to do." Wendell fell back in laughter. Carly watched with pride as he quickly picked himself up and started to calm down from the laugh.

"He hasn't set fire to anything yet, but that is hilarious." He held his abdomen and closed his eyes, sighing after a few seconds. "What do we do, then? I know he's going to have some issues with Aunt Wilma also…how are you not freaking out?"

"I am." Carly shrugged her shoulders and looked out to the lake. "I have to contend with the fact that the man that I thought was my brother, who raised me, is really my father. The one I thought was my dad is my grandfather, my real mother died, and I have a new little brother. A brother that may need me to be calm, right?" It was normally _extremely_ difficult for her to be calm when she learned something so big as all of this. "So maybe we can keep one another calm while we figure out how to deal with this together? Sound good?"

Wendell chuckled softly and nodded, "Yeah. I guess so. It's not every day your uncle tells you he's your dad and you have a sister…speaking of which, you're eighteen?"

"Yes. I'm turning nineteen this summer."

"What are you going to do about college?"

"I hadn't thought about that…" She knew she'd have to transfer her credits to a community college around this area, but that was if she could manage to stay with Spencer. She pat her hands on her knees, trying to think of what could be done. "I do have a few calls to make." She pulled her phone from her pocket and Wendell leaned towards her, glancing down at the phone.

"Who are you going to call?"

"First my best friend, then my um…" She blinked a few times and moved her hand to the side of her head, rubbing gently. "Grandpa? Either way I have to figure all this out. I'm not sure who I'm angrier with, our apparent dad, or my apparent grandfather."

"Well it was your grandfather, wasn't it, that said to keep you thinking he was your brother?"

"Yeah, that's what I want to confirm…" She clicked on Sam's name in the contact list, struck the speaker button, and let it ring. "Sam moved down here a while back. It would be nice to see her again."

A click came from the phone and Carly looked back to the screen as Sam's voice came over the phone. "Carly? Hey, what's up?" She could hear small kids laughing in the background, and Carly's calling out to them. She hadn't realized she called Sam in the middle of a babysitting gig, but that was too bad for the moment. "Did you ever figure out what was going on with Spencer?"

"Yeah. I did, found him, and I'm in LA. By the way."

"What? Great!"

"Yeah." Her voice fell flat and her eyes narrowed as she clicked her tongue. "There's a chance I'll be moving here too."

"Really? That's a shock. What's going on, I thought you were just going to visit Spencer?"

"Turns out. Spencer's got a family, a son. A sister…" Her eyebrows meshed together, then shot up, pushing the skin on her forehead into tiny folds. "A daughter too! Funny thing. I'm the daughter…" When Sam didn't respond for several seconds, Carly glanced to the phone with great concern. The call was still in session, though all she was hearing was silence. Even the kids weren't sounding off anymore. "Sam? Are you still there?"

"Yeah sorry, I had to move into another room. Okay…now back up, Spencer is _what?_ How is that possible?! Isn't he only like twelve or thirteen years older than you?"

"Thirteen. He was thirteen when I was born…by way of his girlfriend. _So_ my mom is Monica Shay, the girl I thought might be my sister or some relative. She was my mother. The guy I thought was my dad is now my grandfather, and my apparent grandmother you remember, I've not had a relationship with because they divorced a long time ago. Does this sound confusing to you?"

"Yes! Oh god Carly, I'm sorry."

"Yeah well, I'm a little confused about what's going to happen now. I'm sitting here with my little brother, he's turning thirteen this year. My…_dad's_ friend and neighbor, Taryn, is taking us out for a while. So it's good to get to know each other. I'm about to call my grandpa in Italy and figure out what's going on here. I'm trying not to scream or freak out, but I'm telling you right now….I _really, really_ want to scream."

"It sounds like you're due for one."

Carly's eyes drifted to the right and a dry chuckle fell from her lips. "Yeah. I'm more than due one. I can't figure out who I'm angrier with, Spencer, or the guy I thought was my dad. I was told that it was 'grandpa's' idea to have me believe he was my brother all these years, so…"

"He's still responsible isn't he? If you were his kid…"

"I have to think he went along with what mom and her dad said first. You're right though, he isn't completely blameless. He left his family behind for mom, they didn't know where he was…"

"So when did the brother come about?"

"His real brother's fiancé was in Seattle, they didn't know each other when they met at some college party. One thing led to another…"

"Ah. So you have no idea what to do?"

"Not a clue, but I'll have to figure it out somehow. Know any good colleges around here, I'll have to look around…I guess I should go ahead and call up grandpa though." The switching of the titles was awkward to her, but honestly, she didn't know how to make them sound right. "God I don't know if I'll be comfortable with calling him dad, and dad grandpa…"

"Give it time Carly, that's the best thing I can think of. You know, at least you and your brother have a dad regardless. Remember mine was never around period, my sister and I grew up fatherless. So it's something to think about."

"I suppose so…thanks Sam. I'll give you a call later, all right?"

"Sure. Cat's calling from the other room, the kids are getting a bit out of hand."

Once the call was cut off, Carly started to sift through the many numbers in her contacts. She stopped over Mr. Shay and took a deep breath. Wendell leaned back and pressed his lips tightly against each other. Judging by the anxious expression growing on his face, Carly figured he realized a lot of anger was about to be unleashed. He'd be correct in that assumption.

When the Steven Shay answered, she had to take a slow deep breath before she could speak. "Hey Carly, did you find your brother all right?" Wendell looked up to her and she rolled her eyes. Ironically enough, Spencer was now officially the honest one of the two men. "How is he?"

"Does the name _Vincent Basset _mean anything to you? Next words-choose carefully." She knew she was coming across a little harsh, but she was growing weary of those that had been lying to her all her life. Maybe Spencer had a good reason, maybe she was trying not to hold it against him, but doing so was hard as hell.

"Oh…" She heard him take a large breath of air, then he paused. She counted in her head the seconds it took for him to respond.

_One…_

_ Two…_

_ Three…_

Each second, she grew more and more agitated. All she wanted were answers, nothing more. After eight seconds, he didn't have much to say. "So you know?" She growled and slapped her hand onto her leg. Her voice rose and her anger finally peaked, no longer could she hold it in.

"Is that the _best_ you can say, _Grandpa?_ How about the truth!A little honesty can go a long way."

"Right, right! I apologize. You're right, you deserve to know what's going on."

"I've gone almost _nineteen_ years thinking you were my father, thinking he was my brother! As for Monica? I never even _knew_ she was my mother! Even after death! Don't you think that's a good time to bring it up? I have an entire family that I have never even _met!_ I have a _brother_ that I never knew about! So damn right I deserve answers, whether from you or _my real dad._ I know I seem a little hyped up right now, that's because _I am."_

"Okay, let me explain."

"It had better be good. Whose idea was it to make me a 'sister' not a 'daughter'?"

"Mine, Carly. Your mother, your father, they came with me to Seattle together and I saw them being judged by the people around them for their age. Your mom couldn't hide the pregnancy all that well. I mean, she tried, but after about seven months there was no use in hiding the pregnancy. So I suggested, out of concern for them, partially against their desire, to treat you like a sibling." Her heart sank and despair slowly turned to anger.

"Partially? What is _partially?_ It's either yes or no, you know! If they were against it, they were against it!"

"They were thirteen years old, they didn't know proper at the time." Carly scoffed and shook her head.

She started off nonchalantly, brushing her hand in the air and laughing, "Right, because proper is making a child think of their parents as brother and sister." Then her expression grew serious, her jaw tightened and her eyes narrowed as her voice reached a feverish pitch. _"_Tell me, _are you insane?!"_ She pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned. The man remained silent, which was probably the wisest thing for her. "Okay. Here's the thing. I'm going to call the university and try to collect my transcript. I would like you to pack my things up and please…bring them here to _LA_…I will be staying with my _dad_ and brother, if I can. I'm a little angry with him right now too, but the fact is I am an older sister, I suppose…I want to be here for Wendell."

"Wendell?" Carly glanced to her brother, who was now busying himself with a dirt spot on his shirt. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes.

"You remember when I was five and Spencer had that one night stand? With me still in the living room?" He'd been chewed out after doing that too, but the guy was young.

"Yes."

"Well that was his brother's at-the-time fiancé who was vacationing in Seattle. She got pregnant. That's why Spencer is now _here_, because his brother and brother's wife passed away a few months ago, and his sister found him. So he's raising his son now."

"Oh…I did not know that."

"Oh _yeah_, it's perfectly fine, you probably would have thought to make that one a sibling too!"

"Now Carly-"

"No, I don't want to hear anymore. I'm just going to find a way to calm down and rationalize all of this…"

"All right…so you want me to send you your things?"

"Let me talk to Spencer first, see what's going on…I'll let you know."

"Okay. Goodbye sweetheart."

"Goodbye." She hung up the phone and leaned forward, bowing over her knees. She let out a gruff shuddering groan while Wendell reached over and rubbed her back. "How are we going to deal with this, Wendell?"

"That's what I was going to ask you, because I'm at a loss." Carly chuckled and rubbed her face.

"You and me both…"

* * *

Your thoughts?


	13. Searching for Guidance

Double Life

Disclaimer: Don't own Wendell and Vinnie, don't own iCarly

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 13 (Searching for Guidance)

Spencer paced the floor waiting for everyone to get home, he'd been giving Wilma time to cool off while trying to figure out how he was going to talk to her. Now the trick was talking to the kids. All he could do was thank god Taryn was there. If anyone could calm people down, it was her, she had a strange gift for it, it seemed. She was an incredible woman, even more so for not freaking out entirely when he told her of his life.

He scratched through his hair, chuckling nervously as he eyed the door. "Maybe there's a reason for Taryn. Definitely glad she's around…" A small comfort in what was to become a world of hurt. The truth was out everywhere, and he was feeling pretty confused and frightened. How was he supposed to gain control of everything now? "They're demanding answers of me, and I've got nothing. Great."

Spencer was very tempted to run down to the nearest bar and grab something to drink, but he knew he shouldn't. Every fiber in his being, however, was pulling him away. It wasn't necessary, he had beer in the refrigerator.

With a vain chuckle, he made his way to the fridge and opened the door, gazing at the twelve cans of beer that lined two shelves in the door. One was a six pack of Miller, and the other was Budweiser. "What a waste," he muttered under his breath. He reached in and grabbed the plastic holders on each pack, tearing them from the door. He could damn near taste the alcohol on his lip, even without it being there. "I always preferred bottled…" He set the cans on the countertop and reached under the sink for a garbage bag. Every single can, he wanted to devour. It was close to the craving for a cigarette, overwhelming in its power.

As he tore a garbage bag from its box, he shook it open and slowly glanced at the cans. His body trembled as his arms lowered, the bag flattened on his feet. Pain and desire stabbed at him, and his stomach tightened, sending a burning hot sensation up his throat. "Maybe just one, to calm my nerves…" His eyes shut and a shaky hand reached for the cans. He clenched his fist and withdrew his reach. "No…I shouldn't. I have to do this." What was it his counselor, Grant had said to do?

He wasn't anywhere near strong enough.

Grant rarely let his clients at his house unless it was an absolute emergency, or they were near a total meltdown. He did give clients his address on that chance that they did need to talk with him, something that was often helpful. He lived out on a country road in a small farmhouse with his wife and two children. One child was in college and engaged to be married, while the other was a Sophomore in high school.

Spencer parked alongside the curb to the man's home, he had the bag full of beer in the passenger seat beside him. Along with the cans that he pulled from the fridge, there were a couple bottles of wine, Jack Daniels and Crown Royal that he'd stashed away in a back cupboard.

Grabbing the bag, he exited the car and made his way to the front door. He strained himself as he heard the cans and bottles beating against each other, and the alcohol sloshing in every direction.

Once on the porch, he rang the doorbell and waited, knowing there was no turning back at this point. It was taking all of his strength not to hide the alcohol, not to put it away with promise of waiting another day to dispose, knowing that procrastination was only a path to destruction.

The door behind the screen door opened up and Grant stepped into view, his eyebrows up and his mouth in a slight circle. "Vinnie, is everything okay?"

"No…everything is screwed up. I need help…"

"All right, let's go around back and talk."

"Thank you."

The back yard was a vast, open area of bright green grass and several Maple and Oak trees. There were also a few pines, with pine cones littering the ground. There were several posts in the ground, as well as targets pinned to the various trees. Spencer eyed this landscape with concern from the concrete patio in the back. There were two polished brown wooden rocking chairs on the patio with a glass end table between them. Directly to their backs was the door to the house. The patio also had a roof overhead, and concrete siding with screen panels for windows.

"What's with all the targets, Grant? If you don't mind me asking…"

"I worked a few years as a police officer before I was a licensed counselor. Trained both my girls to shoot." Spencer smiled as he looked down to the bag that sat between them. Grant followed his gaze and started to frown. "So you say that's all the liquor in your apartment?"

"Yes. A lot of things are happening, all at once it seems, and I…I need to get rid of this stuff somehow. I'm stressed out, drained, and it's taking everything in me not to just binge on that…"

"I see. We had our first appointment a few days ago, so what's happened since then? Also, does anyone know you're over here?"

"I left Taryn a voice message." He hung his elbow over the armrest and gazed out at the yard, sighing heavily. "She's with Wendell and Carly right now." Grant's eyebrows lifted up and his finger absently tapped the arm of his own chair.

"Carly? Didn't you say she was living in Italy right now with her grandfather?"

"Yeah…but she came here. Now everything's crashing and I don't know what to do. Wilma knows about everything, Carly and Wendell know they're my children, and all hell is just…I'm so stressed out all I want to do is grab a drink, and I _know_ that can't end well."

"Right. It's not easy to give up drinking. Try to remember it's not a _bad_ thing, but it can be a very bad thing for someone who is dependent on it. A drink once every now and then is fine, but heavy consumption is not healthy."

"I know, that's the problem. If I drink, I'm not going to stop…My mental state? I'm at the point where drinking is just about the only thing that's going to calm me down, tear apart my stress and all that stuff…" Grant tapped his chin and looked out to the yard, humming to himself.

"Tell me, does your father ever go hunting?" What did hunting have to do with anything? He lifted his shoulders and leaned the rocking chair back some as he released a heavy sigh.

"He used to, probably still does. Camping and hunting was something he used to always do when we were kids. I know Carly enjoys camping from time to time, probably would enjoy hunting."

"You know, hunting can be a great stress reliever. Perhaps you ought to talk to your father about setting up a time to go out hunting. Plus, if your daughter is here, it could be a good time to teach a new generation. Make it fun, and a good way to clear the mind right there."

"I've never really thought about it like that. I mean, I've been drinking ever since I was twelve or thirteen, sadly…so that's the only thing I know to calm down."

Grant started to smile and quickly rose up from the chair, "All right. I've got an idea. Go inside and ask my wife for the shotguns." Spencer was startled by the suggestion. He watched Grant get up and grab the bag of alcohol, then stammered for a moment.

"What?"

"Trust me, I've got an idea to try out with you."

"O-Okay…"

Within minutes, Spencer returned with two typical shotguns in his hands. He saw Grant setting the alcohol on the long line of wooden posts. There were twelve posts, so first he had the cans set up. "What are we doing?" Spencer made his way over to Grant, who flashed a grin. It was obvious what they were going to do, but Spencer was just a tad anxious of the idea of shooting off his alcohol.

"Now your father will tell you the difference between using a shotgun and a rifle in hunting. A rifle spreads the shot out while a shotgun sends a single shot out. When hunting birds, you'd want to use a rifle. If you're hunting deer, a rifle usually, because they can move pretty fast."

"Right." He remembered his father explaining that during childhood, it was a pleasant memory of hunting with his dad and siblings. He closed his eyes and grinned, breathing in as he remembered crawling through tall grass in pursuit of a rabbit. "Wilma was always the best shot of the three of us kids."

"Oh?"

"Dad used to take us out to the hunting grounds back in the day, we never hunted for sport. We would hunt for food, about once every other week or so. We'd eat anything from rabbit, deer, bear…usually we only went for rabbit. Wilma, being the oldest, had more training than either of us, so she always had the best shot. I remember it being a competition…but no matter what, she would come home with the biggest target or the most in quantity."

"Impressive." Grant picked up one of the shotguns and looked over to the beer cans. Spencer eyed his in his hands and let a single tear fall.

"When we went to hunt, we couldn't hunt deer with rifles. So when we would go for deer, which was like once every three months or so, we had a way to load the shotguns. Our grandfather showed us how to do it, since he did in his time. You'd load the shot gun with a slug, another slug, buckshot, slug and buckshot."

"Right, I remember a lot of hunters did that back in the day."

"Yeah. You'd fire off the slug, if that didn't hit, then you'd fire off another. If that didn't hit, you'd go for the buckshot. It was always strenuous, but like I said, our most frequent hunts involved rabbits and birds. We'd clean the animals off in a creek or something, then go home at the end of the day where Mom would wash them off once more. Then we'd all have a part in cooking it up for dinner. It was a tradition really, Dad picked it up from Grandpa, and Grandpa picked it up from his parents. It would go on and on down the line."

Spencer lifted the shotgun and dropped to one knee, steadying his aim on one of the beer cans. Grant stepped beside him and folded his arms. "See Grant, my ancestors were Native American. Sioux Tribe, I remember that. My grandfather is actually the last full blood, just so you know how close tradition was to my family."

"I see, and the Sioux tribe, they're the largest aren't they?"

"Yeah. Funny, my family hasn't actually lived on a reservation since before my dad was actually born. We don't own casinos either, my family…but we're all good businessmen."

He narrowed his eyes and steadied his finger on the trigger, smirking as he tensed his finger and pulled back. He felt the gun jolt back some and watched as the bullet ripped through the first can on the post. His heart sank a bit as the alcohol splashed out like a violent waterfall. He rose to his feet, listening to Grant whistle from behind. "That was a heck of a shot, Vinnie."

"Thanks. It feels almost like a waste, but…you're right about one thing, it feels good at the same time."

"Exactly. Think of it this way, this is how you're kicking alcoholism. You come from a long line of hunters, so that's probably going to be the best way to relax, it's also healthier than alcohol is."

"I suppose so." He aimed for a second can, still standing, and fired off a shot. The bullet nicked the side, but left enough of a graze for the alcohol to start gushing out. His stomach flipped as he watched the potent liquid falling towards the grass. "God…"

After all was said and done, he turned over the bottles that he still had and let Grant dispose of them inside after pouring out the liquor. There was no way they were going to shoot glass out into the yard.

They returned to the recliners where Spencer attempted a deep breathing exercise. He was essentially calm, despite having just blew away every bit of alcohol he had. "I don't like that one guy in the group. Chuck. Taryn just doesn't want to say anything, but she seems really uncomfortable."

"I know," Chuck shook his head, "I see how she acts with him in the group. I can't do anything unless she speaks up. It doesn't seem fair, but I can't throw someone from a group on a hunch alone. Has she mentioned him doing anything dangerous? He hasn't been stalking her, has he?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Keep an eye out then, and talk to her."

"I'll do that." He reached to the end table, grabbing a bottle of soda that Grant retrieved for him. "I honestly don't know what to do now that Carly's here, and Wilma is even _more_ pissed with me than she was _before_." He sipped his drink and lowered the bottle to his right leg, sighing heavily as he swallowed down the liquid. The drink tickled his tongue and throat, and was pleasing to the body. A different taste than simple beer. "Root beer, definitely a nice change…"

"You give it time, that's what. Nothing is going to change overnight, but if you are sure to be trustworthy and treat them all like family, they'll warm up to you. Spend time with them, but most of all, be honest. I know your sister's hurting, but she's still your sister and surely she'll come around. Your family needs to know you're there for the long haul as well."

"Yeah…I'm pretty sure everyone sees me as this two faced asshole, and you know what? I am…did you know both my children were conceived while I was drunk?"

"It happens. Let them know it doesn't change that you love them both."

"I do." His heart swelled up as he thought of Carly and Wendell, they were his pride and joy, regardless of anything that happened in the past. "I have a pretty small apartment, you know…I want Carly to be able to stay with me, if she wants to, but I don't have room."

"Do you have the capability to find a bigger place?"

"Maybe, but it'd be difficult to do. Owning a business is one thing, putting down a mortgage and buying a family home is another." Grant rubbed his chin and slowly nodded his head. His brow furrowed with contemplation.

"You can always rent, and sometimes renting is better than owning a home, in many ways. It can also be a sign to your children that you're willing to try and make being a family work. It's something to consider, and if your daughter is willing to move in, then it's definitely something worth considering. If you find yourself needing help financially, maybe your family can help."

"I can't picture them helping after what I've done to them."

"Ah but think about it. How do you think they'd react to their son coming to them for help? Sure they're upset because that's something you _didn't_ do in the past, but if they see you coming to them for help, it could be a great show of character."

"Maybe…I mean, I'm willing to try. Anything to make things right, Grant." He would give it a shot. He didn't know how it was going to work, confidence was pretty low as far as he went, but he would give it his best shot. "I have to try, I guess. More than anything, I know I have to show them I can do what it takes…"

"You'll be fine, I'm sure of it. Just give it time, don't rush into anything and don't push too hard. They're going to need time themselves, to readjust, you understand?"

"I do…the last thing I want to do is alienate them."

"Exactly. Take it slowly, not too slow, but don't go too fast. They'll heal when they do, and when they're ready."

"All right…I think I can do this. I'm scared, but I'm going to go for it. I just-I want my family again." His voice trembled and his eyes began to glaze over. He hated himself for abandoning them all, and wanted to do his best to show that he would never abandon them again. He was aware his mom and dad still loved him enough, but even then, he was frightened to death that they may want nothing to do with him. "God I'm scared."

"That's normal, and it's going to be okay." Spencer's phone went off, so he took a moment to check. It was a text from Taryn, saying they were going to be heading back to the apartment soon. He pushed the phone back into his pocket and Grant looked over to him with concern. "Everything all right?"'

"That was Taryn, she's bringing the kids back over to the apartment now, so I should be heading home."

"All right. Then I want you to think about our conversation, and I've still got an appointment scheduled for Wednesday?"

"That's fine. I'll be there." It was good to have both the AA meeting and the counseling sessions, both were likely going to be a tremendous help for him. The two men rose up and Spencer shook Grant's hand. "Thank you for everything."

"No problem. If anything else comes up, give me a call. If not, I'll see you Wednesday."

"All right. Thanks." With that, he left the backyard, going through the gate. Once at his car, he took a deep breath and looked up to his counselor's house. He took one final swig of the soda and entered his car. His mind was a whirlwind of ideas of what he could do with his family. One step at a time, sure, but the hunting and camping idea seemed like it really would be the best.

* * *

Your thoughts?


	14. Living Arrangements

Double Life

Disclaimer: Don't own Wendell and Vinnie, don't own iCarly

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 14 (Living Arrangements)

Upon arriving at the apartment, he found Taryn and the kids lounging about on the couch. He was surprised they got home before he did, but at the same time, they _were_ closer to the complex than he was. He took a deep breath as they made eye contact with him. "So…welcome home." Already he was nervous, specifically since he still had no clue what to say to Wendell or Carly.

"So, _dad," _Carly stood up from the couch and folded her arms, smirking slightly. "I'm nowhere near used to calling you that, but um…Wendell and I were talking." Spencer raised his eyebrows and smiled weakly as Carly took a slow step forward. "I want to move here, because well, evidently I have a little brother that I would like to be here for and get to know." He was happy to hear that, but at the same time, he was still concerned over where Carly was going to stay. "I want to find a local college around here, and I'm having d-" She stopped and cleared her throat and lifted her hand, closing her fingers into her palm. "Grandpa…I'm having grandpa ship my stuff here, but all this only if it's okay with you." She refolded her arms and flattened her eyebrows and thinned her lips. "Literally if it's okay with you of course. You did request he suggest Italy to me once you figured out you had to come here."

He swallowed a breath of air and gave her a quick nod, "That was a mistake, Carly. I would love to have you here." The corners of her lips tilted up slightly and her eyebrows curled into a relaxed state. "You're my daughter, I would love to have you here. There's not much room in the apartment, so I'm not exactly sure where you could stay-but we could make it work!" Carly chuckled calmly and looked over to Wendell and Taryn, then back to him.

"I know. You have one bedroom where Wendell sleeps and your main room. I was thinking of staying on the couch." He didn't want her to have to sleep on the couch though, there was no way of knowing how long it would be, and surely it would take a toll on her back. "Seems like that could work out just fine."

"No, you can stay in my room and I'll stay on the couch. At least until we work things out." She raised a skeptical eyebrow and unfolded her arms.

"Are you sure about that? I don't really want to make you lose your bedroom, you know…"

"He sleeps on the couch sometimes anyway," Wendell added. Carly hummed for a second and Spencer tapped his fingers anxiously on his leg. "It wouldn't be much change for him. It's also easier to wake him up when he's on the couch than when he's in the bed."

Spencer crossed his arms and chuckled, "That is true actually. The bed _is_ pretty comfortable." Carly glanced back to him and smirked slightly. "I can get the sheets cleaned and have the bed ready for you. I just don't want you to wind up sleeping on the couch and waking up aching. Over time it's likely to do that."

Taryn raised her hand, "I have an air mattress that you guys can use, if that helps." Spencer was grateful for the suggestion, especially since sleeping on the couch for extended periods of time was treacherous even for him. "Either way someone's waking up with a bad back sleeping on the couch, so I'm more than willing to give away the air mattress."

"That sounds like a great plan, thanks Taryn." Spencer thought of the possible colleges nearby that Carly could attend. They were in West LA, just a few miles away from the University of California, LA campus. Wilma went there before going to law school, and it was said Gary attended college there as well. "You know Carly, the University of California _is_ a pretty good school. The LA campus is a few miles from here."

Carly smiled and slowly nodded, "It is one of the ones I'm looking at. Hopefully I can consider getting in the fall semester, but I might take some time off from college. The fact is, going in as an international or out of state student is pricier than going in as an in-state resident."

"I can afford it. I own a business, and one of my experts that I talk to actually has been trying to convince me to expand it into a larger antique shop as well…I'd be making a lot more money if I did that, but it would be quite an investment to make."

"Well you do have a growing family," Taryn smirked. Her words struck him with realization. He had to be realistic, that was true. Owning a small pop memorabilia shop was making him a few thousand a month, yes, but it was only enough to support him and support Wendell. Now with Carly, who would likely be going off to college, it was possible he would have to take the advice of Mr. Perkins and expand. "I would suggest taking some time to look at the best business move."

"If I actually enlarge it to be a more antique shop, then there's probably going to be more than just pop culture stuff in the store…I know I have what it takes to do it, so it's not a bad thing."

"Right, and Carly's old enough to get a part time job if she wants. Right Carly?" Carly agreed with Taryn and moved back to the couch. She crossed her legs and clicked her tongue.

"I was actually looking at some possible part time opportunities around here while we were out walking. There are a lot of 'now hiring' signs out there."

Taryn looked up to Spencer with a thoughtful hum, "Doesn't Wilma need a part time assistant? It could be good to talk to her about hiring her niece." How would that look? Spencer worried maybe Wilma wouldn't be happy with it, but at the same time, it would mean some time for Wilma to get to know her niece a little more. Spencer wasn't confident enough with the thought, however.

"She won't talk to me right now."

"I'll talk to her, or I can try."

"Great!" Wendell chimed out, "Carly gets to stay?" Spencer smiled happily, with tears starting up in his eyes. Taryn nodded and Carly beamed with pride. "Carly, want to check out the rest of the house?"

"Sure." With that, Wendell led Carly away. Taryn pat the cushion next to her and Spencer walked over, taking a seat beside her.

"So where'd you go? We got here a little before you, the cupboards were open still." Spencer looked to the kitchen and shrugged.

"I took all the alcoholic drinks out, stuffed them in a bag, and went over to Grant's place." A look of concern spread over Taryn's face and she slowly reached over, patting his hand on his leg.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I mean, I didn't have anything to drink." He looked back into her eyes and smiled slightly as her concern warmed his heart. "It was tempting, so I knew I had to get rid of all that stuff…but I needed some help there. Went to see my counselor and we shot all the cans."

"Shot?" She raised her eyebrows and his lips turned up into a brighter grin.

"I come from a long line of hunters. Actually my counselor told me to take advantage of that, so maybe I'll ask Dad if he wants to go hunting sometime. Bring some food back…maybe teach Carly and Wendell the ropes of hunting and camping. Sounds good?"

"Sure. Maybe invite Wilma too?"

"If she would want to go…" He could feel his heart slowly sink at the thought of asking Wilma. It was more nerves that made him not want to, considering he was almost certain she would either say no, or try to hunt _him_. He gripped his knees and nodded, "I'll try though."

"Good. I'm glad you're feeling a little better. What else did Grant tell you?"

"To take it a step at a time. Slowly, but not too slow, and not to rush things too much." Spencer looked towards the stairs where Carly and Wendell had gone. He felt a sense of peace as Taryn gently squeezed his hand. He did care deeply for her, still even though she'd turned down the concept of dating him in the past. He did back off to let her get over her ex, but still it was in the back of his mind that he wanted the chance. "Carly and Wendell seem to like you…maybe better than they like me at this point."

"Don't be so sure." She laughed and pulled her hand away to move her hair back over her shoulder. "I'm sure they love you just the same. Obviously they need to warm up to the idea of you being their father, more than anything else."

"Yeah." It was very important to him that they'd be close to anyone he dated, if possible. It seemed neither Carly or Wendell knew a real mother, and maybe if he could get Taryn to come around a little more often, there could be that woman to help out here and there. Though more importantly, he didn't want to have to go through everything alone, and Taryn had been a great person over the months that he'd known her. "Taryn?"

"What's up?"

"I was wondering, if it's not still too soon…" She raised an eyebrow and he closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath to keep his nerves from shutting him up. "Maybe you'd like to grab a drink or something. I mean, I know things are difficult right now, and-"

"Relax, it's fine." He opened his eyes and glanced over. She had a calm, near serene expression and gave him a subtle nod. "I'll go out with you. You're a good guy, and I know you're trying to do the right thing with your family. I can see you care, and it isn't like you're a great big douche or anything."

"Heh, thanks for that."

"We can give it a shot, see what happens. It's been a year since my ex, and well you remember the whole thing with Wilma helping me get rid of all his crap. So, yeah, I think I'm ready to date. I'll give it a shot if you want to give it a shot. I know things are going to be a little difficult with your family and all, so I want you to know that I'm here for you."

"Thanks." His heart skipped a beat and he nearly jumped up in excitement. Instead, he remained stoic and calm, despite the immaculate cheering inside. He was glad she was willing to give him a chance, he didn't want to do anything to mess this up. Was he nervous? Yes, but he knew he could take things carefully with her.

"So do you have anything specific in mind?"

"What do you think of Sushi?"

"I like Sushi. I could go for some."

"Great. So maybe tomorrow? I don't have to go in to the shop, and we could go while Wendell's still in school?"

"Sounds good to me." She stood from the couch and dusted off her jeans, then flashed a smile at him. "It's a date, then. Let me know if you need anything else tonight with Carly or Wendell."

"Great, and okay." He waited as Taryn left the apartment. Once gone, he beat his fist into the air, cheering inwardly. He heard snickering and quickly looked back to see Carly and Wendell leaning over the stair railing. "Oh…hi there…" He chuckled nervously as the two made their way down.

"It's about time," Wendell remarked. "We're happy for you. Just don't mess things up."

* * *

So it's been decided Carly will stay with them. Spencer may want to find a bigger house soon. Oh, Spencer and Taryn have known each other for months at this point, just to let ya know. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, next will come soon


	15. The First Date

Double Life

Disclaimer: Don't own Wendell and Vinnie, don't own iCarly

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 15 (First Date)

"So this is a nice place," Spencer walked with Taryn to a booth in the corner of the sushi bar they were at. The owner was a woman named Ms. Lee, she sounded bossy and had a shrill tone in her voice. They did their best to ignore her whenever she shouted her orders to her employees, but there was still an awkward feel and Spencer almost wished he'd thought of some place different, though Taryn didn't appear to mind.

They sat across from each other and waited on their server to bring the water. Spencer gazed at Taryn with a subtle smile. She was very pleasing on the eyes. Her soft skin had minimal makeup, though she did have some mascara that matched the color of her eyes. Her red hair flowed in waves over her shoulders, blending wonderfully with the red v-neck shirt she was wearing. The sleeves went down to her elbows, clinging to her skin. She was also wearing faded jeans with a fiery red belt. "Are you going to look at the menu or stare at me all day?" Taryn looked up to him and smirked, leaning forward over the table. He chuckled nervously and grabbed his own menu up.

"Sorry, I uh…sorry." His cheeks burned red while Taryn merely chuckled. "You're very beautiful." This was embarrassing! They'd known each other for months already, he was certain to be past the whole 'enamored' stage.

"Thank you. You look very handsome." She opened her menu and curled her lips into a half-smile. "I'm glad I'm off today. You moved here a few months ago and I don't think I told you much about my work." He raised an eyebrow and shook his head. She didn't tell him much of her life, though he did ask on occasions, but she never wanted to talk about herself. That being said, he kept quiet. As far as working, he didn't know what she did.

"What do you do? I'm thinking something to do with animals, since you seem to love animals so much. Maybe the rodeo?" Taryn's eyes flicked up to his and she grinned, quickly shaking her head no.

"Actually my older sister, Kelly, works as an entertainer and horse rider for the rodeo. She wasn't in this last one because she broke her arm. You're partly right."

"Partly?"

"I'm a Vet Tech down at Shore's Animal Clinic. I'd like to be a Veterinarian, but that would require more years of college that I'm not really wanting to deal with. I got my bachelors from the University of California."

"Oh, I didn't know you went there. I thought you recently moved from Texas?"

"Nope. I moved here from Texas back in 2002. Dad was transferred here, he worked military and finally retired back in 2005. However I was born in Sugarland, a suburb just outside Houston, if that tells you anything about where we've been stationed most of our lives. Kelly was born in '79 in Florida. I was born in '83. My family was one of the fortunate few who weren't constantly transferring everywhere."

"I see, that _is_ lucky. So, you're a Vet Tech, and you're living in a simple studio apartment? Why?"

"I get to pay less. I've never had much reason to live anywhere bigger than where I'm at." The server walked up to the table and placed the glasses in front of them. The woman smiled cheerfully and pulled out her notepad.

"Would you like to order, or do you need more time to look over the menu?" Spencer glanced down at the sushi options, each entrée came with four pieces of sushi. He was ready to order if Taryn was. She took a glance, cleared her throat and looked back up to the server.

"Yeah, I'd like to have your sweet and sour chicken with miso soup and salmon sushi." The server quickly wrote down the order, then turned to Spencer. He looked over his order one final time, making sure it was what he wanted, then ordered Orange Chicken with Miso soup and the salmon roll. With that, the server took the menus and walked off. "It's been a long time since I've come down here, actually. I've always enjoyed their food, to be honest."

"It's a first for me, can't say I've ever been on this part of town. Though, there are a lot of good places around here to open up a bigger antique shop."

"You should go for it." Taryn sipped her water, then leaned back in the booth. "You know, you can make a lot of revenue from a bigger place."

"Yeah. Not to mention, it'd be nice to have some extra pay coming in, and an actual home. I'm not sure whether or not to get a house."

"Well, if anything, I think you should get a place. Especially since you have your daughter here. When your dad sends her stuff here, that apartment is definitely going to fill up."

"I know." He was afraid of that, but truly he had no idea where to even begin. He couldn't get a place yet, not before he managed to open a bigger shop. Not to mention, it would take some time to find the right place. "I have a bachelors in Business management and a minor in Law. I was going to law school for a bit, dropped out. Think I should go back and work on getting a masters?"

"Could help, but that's up to you. If you're really looking for a nice place to set up an antique shop, there is a large building next to the clinic I work at. It's vacant, someone needs to purchase it and set up shop. It's large enough that I think it would be great for an antique shop."

"How spacious?"

"A few thousand square feet, it's about ten times what your small shop is. Not to mention, it's closer to the University that Carly's looking into. Which means if you're looking for a place to live, you can move somewhere near there." They were already at least ten minutes away from the campus, by way of the Interstate, but closer was still better sounding. "If you want, we could swing by there after eating and you could size it up."

"That sounds like a good plan. I've already got a lot of merchandise stored away in my apartment, so there's something that will help." Not to mention the items that were at the shop, all put away in storage. He could sell most now, at whatever value was best.

"I can find a few people I know that have some old antiques they'd part with. Maybe your experts can help out too. Start out small, work your way up, and you'd be able to open your doors up pretty soon. As for finding a place to move, I could throw in some dollars for you if I had to."

"You know I wouldn't ask you to do that, right?"

"Yeah, but I'd do it still." Taryn folded her arms over the table and glanced out the window, humming to herself. "So…what was Monica like, if you don't mind talking about her…" He lifted his water to his mouth and closed his eyes. It was hard to come up with the right thing to say, especially talking about a girlfriend from so long ago. She was an important part of his life, but a part of his life that was long gone now.

"Monica? She was a good person, really cared about Carly, her dad, and just life in general."

"You loved her?"

"I'd like to think a part of me did love her. I left my family for her, but mostly it was out of infatuation…" She looked back to him, her eyebrows up and her lips were parted. He set the glass gently on its coaster and sighed heavily. "Even after following her all the way to Seattle, we split up. Not right away, of course, but we were changing. A lot. The things we liked about each other were gone, really, and we split apart around '98 or '99. By that time, she went off to college, only to leave to join the military a year or two later."

"Sorry. You said '99, wasn't that around the time you and Rhonda…"

"A little." His lips thinned and he wiped his hands on his legs. "I wasn't completely over Monica, so I drank quite a bit. You see, her dad was overseas, but he still came to visit from time to time and often had alcohol in the house. The night I went to that party, there was no alcohol, so a buddy of mine helped make fake ID cards and we got into that college party…the rest is history."

"Have you been with anyone besides Monica? Relationship wise?"

"Throughout school, a couple girls for like a couple days. I said Monica and I inevitably split up, but we really were already split up from the moment Carly was born, mostly because of her father's decision." Taryn sipped her water through the straw and slowly nodded, still attentive to his tale. "She dated other men and I tried to date, but it never ended up well. During college and after college, I had a couple women I dated for a while, but only one I really ever had feelings for that lasted more than a couple months."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, a woman named Sasha Striker." He moved his elbows onto the table and cupped his hands together beneath his chin. Spencer chuckled as Taryn lifted her head up, recognizing the familiarity in the name, not surprisingly, since she was somewhat famous. "We dated for a while, and I was actually starting to feel something for her, but she decided it wasn't going to work out and moved on. The problem was I confessed Carly was actually my daughter…"

"Oh that sucks." She reached over and set a gentle hand on his arm, gazing into his eyes with a reassuring smile. "I would never do that to you."

"Thanks, that's good to know. Funny, this may be our official date, but we've done a lot together over the last few months. I've probably developed a better relationship with you than I have with anyone else." He laughed nervously and Taryn grinned from ear to ear.

"Well that's good to know. I could say the same, except for like Travis."

"Travis? Your ex?"

"Yeah." He furrowed his brow and watched as she sipped her drink once more, though with a nonchalant expression on her face. She pulled her lips away for a second and shrugged her shoulders. "We dated on and off for a couple years, actually. He was…crazy, and I was clingy. He proposed to me in 2011, then decided he never cared about me and broke up with me last year. Since then, I haven't seen him." Spencer groaned in disgust and swallowed the sudden irritation rising up in him.

"I'm sorry to hear that. You don't deserve that."

"Thank you." She started to smile and looked back to the window. "I guess when Mom passed, things got hard for me…"

"Your mom…passed away?"

"Back in late 2005, she had Leukemia. This was just shortly after my boyfriend at that time decided to cheat on me. So yeah, I've been in a pretty bad place for a while when Travis came along, then dumped me like yesterday's newspaper."

"I'm sorry Taryn."

"It's all right." She reached over, cupping his hands in hers, then lowered them to the table and gazed into his eyes with a look of certainty. "Let's make a promise to each other, though." He nodded, without taking his eyes away from her. "No matter what, we be honest with each other. Completely."

"Yes. I can do that."

"Good. I…I feel like there _is_ something there, but I don't know. I don't know what the future holds for me, you, anyone, but I'm willing to try as long as you're going to try too. Just, let's be completely honest with each other no matter what."

"I can do that."

She glanced past him and her smile grew, "Our food's here."

After lunch they drove by the building Taryn talked about. It was a simple brown brick building, medium sized with a large parking lot, and several windows. As he walked around the building, he took in the outward appearance. There were a few cracks here and there, but overall, it was decently built and well structured. It was indicative of having been a shopping market before the owner moved and had to vacant the lot.

There was a sign in the front lawn, stating what appeared to be a good price for the building, just ten grand. He met up with Taryn, who was leaning against the wooden realtor sign and watching earnestly. "So what do you think?"

"I think it's worth calling the realtor up." He tapped his chin and slowly nodded his head. "It's a good deal, and maybe, just _maybe_ my family could help fix it up. I can likely sell the current lot I have, which will bring in a good budget."

"Great, so definitely contact that realtor today or tomorrow. You'll want to take a look at the inside of the business before you make a deal though."

"Right. If I like it, I'll discuss with my advisors what they think. John will be pleased to know I'm considering expanding. I know I have what it takes to be successful, so…I don't see why not, especially since I need to grow my family."

"Sounds good to me, couldn't agree more. You know I'm right with you, too."

"Yeah." He checked his watch, then looked back to the car. "I think it's time we start heading back. I need to pick up Wendell soon." Carly would have, but she didn't have a car at the moment. That would be another deal, but right now, he wasn't sure how affordable a second car would be. "There are a lot of things I have to deal with...but, that's life, I guess."

"Yep, the financial part at least. When are you going to introduce Carly to your family, and vice versa?" He flinched and rubbed his forehead, remembering that was also something he needed to do.

"Sunday. My family likes to go to church, then have a big lunch afterwards. I think that'll be perfect."

"Sounds like a good plan to me."

"It has to be, I can't think of anything else…" Not that he was nervous, though he was just a bit. He was more concerned with finding a time and place that they'd all be together at once, and church was it. Despite the fact that he wasn't a big churchgoer. "Wish me luck, I'll need it…"

* * *

Overall a good date, learned some key things about one another. Tell me your thoughts my friends


	16. Aunt's Protégé

Double Life

Disclaimer: Don't own Wendell and Vinnie, don't own iCarly

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 16 (Aunt's Protégé)

Carly tapped her foot on the ground as she waited for Spencer to come home with Wendell, it was only one in the afternoon, so she was aware that she had some time. She also wished him the best of luck as far as his date with Taryn went, and hopefully, it might work out better than most of the women that had come into his life. Only Sasha was the woman he dated for a longer period time, she remembered that, most women stuck with him only through the week.

Her laptop rested on the couch to the left of her, she'd been looking up job opportunities for part time work, but hadn't found much. She also sent in an application for the University of California, it was a little distressing. Her grandfather convinced her that he would pay the extra 20 grand for the nonresident supplemental fees. Since the fees were based on _annual_ data, it was a good thing. She would have to be a California resident for a couple months at the very least, so after a year of college, the twenty grand would go away and she'd be able to pay the normal fees. Overall tuition, _after_ removal of the nonresident fees would be a little over twenty grand.

She rubbed her face with her hands and let out a light groan, unable to comprehend just how expensive her education was going to be. Especially when she started to go into law school, she'd likely have to take out a loan. There was a grant called the Hazelwood Act that was based off of a parent's military experience and it could pay for a portion of her tuition. However, she wasn't sure how well it could help her, since her legal father had not been in the military. Her mother was a different question, so it was possible to look into that.

The door opened and Carly jolted upright, staring with wide eyes at Wilma. Her aunt gazed back at her, her hand resting neatly on the doorknob. Wilma's face was slightly red, and her eyes were a bit puffy looking, it was almost as though the woman had not gotten any sleep at all. "Oh, it's you Carly…Is Vinnie around anywhere?"'

"No, he's out with Taryn." Wilma's lips curled back in disappointment and she slowly stepped in, shutting the door behind her. "They're on a date. First date…"

"Well, I'm glad for that, I suppose. I've had enough of those two looking back and forth at each other, it's about damn time." Wilma walked over and took a seat on the other side of the laptop. She brushed her hair back and gazed down at the screen, raising her eyebrows sharply. "University of California? There's no way Vincent can afford the nonresident funding."

"I know, Grandpa…mom's dad…said he was going to pay for that. Apparently he thinks he has to, considering he thinks a lot of things was his fault." Wilma scoffed slightly and folded her arms. Carly twisted slightly towards Wilma and leaned back on the armrest. "So I'm going to move here, be with dad and my little brother…I'd love to get to know you a little more, Aunt Wilma."

"I'm sure…I'm not normally bitter, just a heads up, I'm just tired."

"I understand." Carly exhaled for a second and let her eyes drift down towards the laptop. "I've been looking for some work, maybe I can pay off some of my own schooling whenever I start. I want to become a lawyer one day." Wilma's face brightened almost immediately and the woman turned to her with a bright grin.

"Really? It's hard work, I'll tell you that much. I could…show you the ropes if you wanted. I do need a spot for a new assistant. The last one couldn't handle working with me."

"Oh?" She rubbed her knees and raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?" Wilma laughed and brandished a hand in the air.

"Said I was too demanding and hard to work with, so she quit. I'm the toughest lawyer in LA, if you can't handle working for me, then you're not cut out for the business. I don't feel I _need _to tell people this." So Wilma was hard and demanding? Carly started to smirk and slowly looked away, she could see herself trying her damndest and succeeding. She had to, especially considering she wanted to be a part of the family.

"I'm a survivor, Aunt Wilma. I won't complain. _Much_." The woman chuckled as Carly locked onto her with her confident gaze. She could feel a strong, overwhelming desire forming inside her. "We're family, so you can't be too hard to work for, right?" Wilma's eyes flickered with passion and an unknown gleam as her lips spread into a wide smile.

"I'll give you a week. If you can outlast that, you'll have a job. I don't hire people and give them permanent jobs just because they're family. Family has to prove themselves to me just like anyone else, relative or no."

"I won't fail you. How hard can it be to be an assistant?"

"You really want to know the answer to that?"

"Yeah."

Wilma's smirk increased as she leaned forward over the laptop. An alert for Career Builder was sent to the mailbox and a voice began to alert Carly of a job find. Wilma cut it off by shutting the laptop. "My assistant is like my secretary at the same time. You'll have to answer phones, fill out reports, get my coffee at least three or four times a day. My assistants are worked to the bone. I'm a lawyer for a bigger company that pays the employees, but like I said, I hire my own assistants. My company lets me choose the amount paid to my assistants on an hourly basis. The good ones, and I mean the good ones that can last are paid ten dollars hourly. Part time or full. Pay is adjustable, I get some perks being the best lawyer in town."

"Adjustable?"

"Oh yes. Tell you what…" Wilma turned her index finger downward and tapped her nail on the silver laptop. Carly held her breath and locked eyes with her aunt's fiery, determined gaze. "If you can last a week, and plan to go to my alma mater, the University of California…prove your skill to me as a hard worker and I'll pay you minimum of twelve dollars an hour." Carly gasped and her eyes widened as she immediately began working the price range. "I'll work you hard, at maximum I could have you working six days a week. Part time, I'd probably work you four to six hours. Annually, you could make anywhere from fifteen to twenty grand, but that's only if you manage to prove yourself to me assistant."

"How much do poor assistants make?"

"The minimum I can adjust the pay to is 8.50 an hour. If I want to adjust the pay to a higher pay grade like twelve dollars an hour, I have to write to my company and gain permission to do so."

"How much do you make as a lawyer?" Wilma straightened herself and flipped her hair back, grinning with confidence and certainty.

"As a lawyer, in the state of California, you can make between sixty to seventy dollars hourly, and up to one hundred and fifty thousand annually. I make around 155,000 annually." Carly was both enamored and surprised by the numbers. She knew lawyers made a lot of money, but she never took a look at the statistics. It was amazing that her aunt could make such an amount! "I helped Vincent open up his business with my earnings, and he's been doing pretty well for himself."

"I thought legal assistants would make more, though…"

"They do, but I'm talking the earnings of someone that _hasn't_ gone through college yet. Paralegals and so forth will obviously make more than you." That made sense to her, it was definitely something to look forward to. "Plus, that's a starting wage for you. Keep up the work, prices go up. Actual full blown legal assistants will make over twenty dollars an hour." Carly's eyes widened and her heart began to race with excitement.

"I'm _really_ looking forward to that! Why didn't you just tell me that from the get go?"

"Because I do have assistants in my office that make that amount, but I often have to hire a few undergrads as assistants in order to give them a start on some job experience. Usually I shouldn't name what the full blown assistants make, for their privacy and so the younger assistants don't get their hopes and expectations too high. You'll be making what any nineteen year old makes at my office. Now, that being said, I have about three other legal assistants that come around that have gone through college and so forth, knowing you're my niece might not sit well with them. If any of them get snotty, I'd like to know. Everyone is to treat people fairly."

"Right…You only have three assistants?"

"I should have more, that's the thing. I'm currently going through a hiring process. I have three full paralegals and assistants working for me, and I'm supposed to have about three undergrads working too. One quit, as I told you, and I've been looking for two others. The undergrads typically are to be under training for legal occupations."

Still overwhelmed, Carly scratched at her neck and furrowed her brow. "You make a lot more money than dad does, that's for sure." Wilma laughed and shook her head.

"He knows damn well that if he expands his business he can make up to a hundred grand by owning a larger more operational store. I've been trying to get him to do so, as have a few experts he's been working with. Maybe now that he's got kids, he'll do it. He's been needing to get up off his ass and throw some money into the pot and expand. I think he's been playing stingy with his money, to be honest. Afraid to invest to build, for some reason."

"He was talking about it yesterday, I think, so maybe…there's a lot he was talking about, like finding a bigger place to live eventually."

"He should, especially if you're considering living at home rather than on campus."

"Definitely. I want to get to know Wendell, and it's too costly to live on campus to begin with."

"All valid reasons."

"So…what did you want to see dad for? I'm calling him 'dad' because I'm _trying_ to get used to it." She had to try, because more than likely, she was going to be calling him dad for the remainder of her life. Wilma nodded and folded her arms over her chest.

"Understandable. I don't really remember why I came over, most times it's just to talk or see how he's doing with Wendell. I guess I wanted to yell a little. I know it won't help anything, but somehow it does help me…"

"I can't imagine how it must feel, you know. I'm sorry…I wonder if I shouldn't blame myself in some way, you know?" Wilma raised an eyebrow as Carly bowed her head. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to her aunt's gentle gaze.

"You had nothing to do with it. It was Vinnie who made the choice, regardless, not you. Don't go blaming yourself for anything that was out of your control, all right?" She smiled at her aunt, feeling rather grateful for those words. It was still hard to accept, but the least she could do was try and accept the words regardless.

"Thanks, I guess…So, when could I start working?" Wilma withdrew her hand and gently tapped her chin.

"How about we try to get you started on Monday?"

"I suppose that'll work. Can I work full time until college starts?"

"Are you _sure_ you want that?"

"Yeah, more hours means more pay, right? So maybe I'll be able to contribute to the household income a little more."

"Well…all right, we can give full time a shot."

"Thanks Aunt Wilma. I'm looking forward to it, I know I won't let you down." She did have a very good feeling about this opportunity, her aunt was doing something for her so she _definitely_ wanted to do well. She didn't know the future, or if things would go right, but it was worth a shot. If her aunt was the best, then she was going to try her hardest to be the best as well, if ever she wanted to have a relative to emulate, this was the one. "I'm also looking forward to getting to know you a little more…"

"Me too Carly. You're not so bad." Wilma leaned over, giving her a hug. Carly blushed and wrapped her arms around the woman, gushing with joy and pride. "I'm glad to have you as a niece, but as an employee, just know I'm not going to go easy on you."

"I know…I wouldn't expect anything else. I'll do my best."

* * *

Carly's got a job. Well, what do you all think of the chapter?


	17. Family at Church

Double Life

Disclaimer: Don't own Wendell and Vinnie, don't own iCarly

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 17 (Church)

Spencer felt himself being pushed from the couch and opened his eyes just in time to collide with the floor. His brown blanket flew in the air and landed over his head, so he pulled it away and looked up to see Carly and Wendell peering down at him. Wendell was in his pajamas still, and Carly was dressed up in Sunday clothes. She had a long purple dress with a v-neck collar and short sleeves. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her hands were on her hips. "We've been trying to shake you awake for ten minutes now," she muttered with annoyance.

"Why? Isn't it…" He paused, his eyebrows shooting up with surprise. It was Sunday, they were supposed to be meeting his family at church! Was Taryn here? She was going to join them, he thought. Spencer gazed about the room and slowly pulled himself up, using the coffee table as leverage. "Shouldn't you be getting dressed, Wendell? What time is it? I need to make breakfast."

"Carly pulled me out of bed," Wendell chuckled, "I uh wasn't getting up fast enough." Spencer laughed while Carly simply smirked. She had a knack for waking people up by yanking them from their beds. "It's 7:45, Sunday School starts at 9, so..." They had less than an hour to get shower, get dressed, have breakfast and then get to the church.

Carly grabbed the edges of her skirt and did a very subtle curtsey, "I'm already ready, obviously. Why don't you get dressed, dad, and I'll work on breakfast." He stammered over the use of title. He gave Carly a shocked look and watched her shrug it off with nonchalance. "Yeah I called you dad, only because I'm trying to get used to that fact. You and Wendell get ready for church, I'll make breakfast. You have pancake mix here?"

"We do." Spencer threw the blanket onto the couch and led Carly to the kitchen. "It's in the walk in closet beside the fridge. Third shelf in the back."

"Great." Spencer turned to his son and moved his hand towards his chin, pondering what church clothes Wendell had. They hadn't been _frequent_ churchgoers, and while the church was casual, he never liked to be strictly casual.

"Let's find you something to wear, Wendell. Grab a shower and I'll lay some clothes out for you." With that, Wendell hurried to the bathroom. Spencer walked out to the living room and moved his hands behind his head, groaning as he stretched himself. The door flew open and Taryn stepped in, already dressed and with a bubbly grin. He raised an eyebrow at her and lowered his arms. "Seriously? How am I the last person up? Could you warn me too before you come rushing in?"

"Carly texted and said you weren't waking up," Taryn remarked. He rolled his eyes and chuckled as she walked to him. "Is Wendell up?"

"Yeah, he's in the shower. I told him I'd put some clothes out on the bed for him. Carly's making breakfast." Taryn waved her hand in front of her face and whistled, causing Spencer to recoil and smell his own clothes. He was wearing a smelly white muscle shirt with a brown stain on the bottom portion, and knee length black shirts. His hair was a mess, and he had some stubble on his chin. "Hard to sleep on the couch when I'm stressing out…"

"Apparently." Taryn let out a shuddering gag and tapped her finger to his chest. "You have a shower in your bedroom, right? Both showers run at the same time?"

"Yeah, both showers can go at the same time, yes…"

"Go take a shower. _Now_. I'll find some clothes for Wendell to wear. Go get cleaned up." Spencer smirked and made his way to the bedroom. He didn't feel like thinking up a comeback.

After the shower, Spencer found a clean blue dress shirt with short sleeves and black slacks laying on his bed. There were black dress shoes beside the folded clothing. He didn't think much of it and hurried to dress himself, then made his way out to the kitchen. He could smell pancakes and oatmeal, it was pulling him in with the soft scent of maple, nutmeg and cinnamon.

Carly and Wendell were already at the table while Taryn was washing out a silver pot in the sink. She turned off the faucet and wiped her hands with a rag. "Breakfast is on the table, Vinnie." He looked to the table and saw a small bowl beside a plate of pancakes. The bowl had oatmeal with chocolate chips, nutmeg, and cinnamon. The pancakes were stacked four high and smothered with maple syrup and a square of butter. Grinning, he moved to the empty seat between Carly and Wendell.

"Taryn made the oatmeal," Wendell announced while spooning some of his own oatmeal. "It's really good. The pancakes are great too." Carly flashed a grin. Spencer picked up his silverware and eyed the food hungrily.

"I don't know where to start. Everything looks great!" Taryn sat down across from him and folded a napkin in her lap. He glanced at her and started to smile as he watched her reach for her fork and knife. "Taryn, I appreciate the help. You know you didn't have to, though?"

"I wanted to," she replied. "Besides, if your daughter has to text me because you're not getting up, then who is going to make sure things are running right around here?" Carly snickered and Wendell laughed, holding his gut. Spencer almost shrank as Taryn's eyes flicked up to his. She took a bite of her pancakes and let the fork slowly glide from her lips. Spencer took a stab of his own pancakes and began eating.

"Pancakes are great, Carly."

"Thank you _dad_."

At church, Sunday School went smoothly for everyone. Carly was introduced to the college kids, Wendell went to the Junior High group, Taryn was in the Women's group and Spencer in the Men's. He was happy to see his father and grandfathers there, which helped him to relax somewhat.

At the end of Sunday School, there was some time before the main service would actually start, so the family claimed their seat and waited outside the foyer for everyone. Miriam stood behind Timothy's wheelchair, and Malcolm was beside them. Beside Spencer were his parents. They were all waiting on Wilma and Taryn to show up with Carly and Wendell.

"Does it seem like the youth Sunday school is taking a while?" Pamela had an anxious tone in her voice and was holding her hand up to her chest. Howard put an arm around his wife and bowed his head, snickering under his breath.

"No later than they usually let out." Spencer understood his mother's anxiety, as well as the whole family. They all were eager to meet Carly, so they had every right to anxiously await them. He rolled his head to the right and rubbed his neck, sighing heavily. The Sunday School service had been a bit boring, he found himself struggling to remain awake, so he was nervous about the main service. The whole family was going to sit together in a single pew, so likely _someone_ would be smacking him awake if he dozed off.

"Just relax, they'll be coming around soon," he stated. His response was met with some looks of uncertainty. Likely it wasn't an appropriate statement considering how long they'd waited just to see _him_ again. They didn't want to wait another second to meet their grandbaby. "You know, Carly's agreed to work for Wilma as her undergrad assistant."

Howard raised his eyebrows and grinned, "She wants to be a lawyer?"

"Yep."

"That's great to hear. We'll try not to swarm her, all right?" Nervousness came over him as he glanced to his father with a subtle smile. He was the one to ask them not surround Carly and overwhelm her too much, and surely that request was out of place for him.

"Sorry. I know you're all excited to meet her, she's excited too. I just don't know how she'll react to, um, I'll stop talking now."

"Grand idea, son." Howard winked and Spencer let out a despaired sigh. He was done embarrassing himself for now. He could hear Wendell laughing and lifted his head to see Wilma and Taryn walking around the corner, with Carly and Wendell in tow. He was certain he heard a collective gasp from his family as they all made eye contact with Carly, who immediately began glowing with joy.

Spencer moved between the two groups and gestured to everyone. "Family, this is my daughter. Carly, this is your family. Your Grandpa Howard, Grandma Pamela…Great grandpas Tim and Malcolm, and great-grandma Miriam."

Carly hurried over to them and scanned them with her eyes, seemingly confused. "So do we hug, shake hands, I don't know…I'm happy to see that I actually have a good extended family. Just can't believe I never knew you guys…" She hugged Howard and Pamela together and they instantly lit up with stars in their eyes. When she moved over to hug Miriam, the older woman giggled, the grandfathers were beside themselves with joy.

It was a proud moment for Spencer, seeing his daughter with her true family. Taryn walked over and propped her elbow up on his shoulder. It was a bit of an awkward pose given how short she was compared to him, but he didn't mind. "So nothing to be nervous about, right Vinnie?"

"Yeah." He felt Wilma brush past him, not even bothering to acknowledge him. It hurt that she was still upset, but at this point he couldn't do a thing about it.

"A long time coming too," Wilma growled out, "I still can't understand why you kept her from us." Pamela looked over at her with a frown and shook her head disapprovingly.

"Wilma, play nice…your brother's trying." Wilma stared at her mother with disbelief and scoffed after a minute.

"Wow mom, I can't believe all this time you _still_ act like he did nothing wrong. Did you forget he left us all behind and didn't even tell us what was going on? How we all thought maybe he was dead or something? The only _clue_ that he was still around was Rhonda confessing it was him she had that one night stand with?"

"Wilma! He's still family." Pamela put her hands to her hips and tapped her foot on the ground. "We have an addition to the family, too."

"I have _nothing_ against my niece. It's Vinnie I have the problem with."

"Wilma…"

"I'm just saying, if he disappears again, _I'm_ not going after him." Spencer winced in pain at his sister's icy words. They stabbed him like a knife intending to kill, and he deserved them. He knew he did, there was no getting past it. He watched Wilma walk into the foyer like an angry storm. Pam gave him a sorrowful look and he waved it off.

"She's right to be upset. I'm not abandoning anyone…not this time…I guess I just have to prove that somehow." He took a deep breath and walked to a wall nearby, leaning back against it as the family continued to talk with Carly. He watched them converse, it was a sight that filled him with a sense of joy for the first time in a long time.

Taryn made her way over to him and leaned beside him, "Are you going to be all right, Vinnie?" His eyes started to ache, and his heart pounded as he looked towards the doors into the foyer. He'd be fine, but he desperately wanted to repair what damage there was between him and his sister.

"Yeah, I'll be okay…just have to give it time." She gave him a smile and moved her head to his shoulder.

"Just let Wilma blow off steam, things will get better. I promise."

"I hope so. I really do…"

* * *

Looks like Carly and the family were more than happy to meet each other. What are your thoughts on the chapter?


	18. Hunting Trip

Double Life

Disclaimer: Don't own Wendell and Vinnie, don't own iCarly

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 18 (Hunting Trip)

It was four in the morning and Spencer had managed to get Carly and Wendell up to go hunting with their grandfather, Howard. As they drove out into the country, the two siblings remained asleep in the back seat. Taryn had opted out the night before when Spencer suggested it to her, she didn't feel much like getting up so early in the morning and was only proficient in small handguns that she kept in her purse when she would go out for walks.

"I'm glad you're carrying on the legacy son," Howard said while rubbing Spencer's shoulder. Spencer was the one driving, at the suggestion of his father. After all, he would need to know the route to the hunting grounds. "You said Taryn would be waiting for your return?"

"Yep. She wants to help cook what we get." He was hoping to get some rabbits out there, but if they saw bear or deer anywhere, that would be fine for him. The hunting grounds were often intentionally bred routinely during the off season so there would be the usual species of game out there. "I told her about the tradition and she said she wasn't much of a hunter, but would love to cook the meal we catch."

"Right." Howard looked into the backseat with a proud smile. "Ah Vincent, this brings back memories." The man laughed happily and turned back towards the front. "I remember when you and your brother would complain to no end about waking up bright and early to hunt. Wilma was always the one most excited." Spencer chuckled at the fond memory entering his head. "Speaking of which, Wilma was unable to join?"

"I tried to get a hold of her, but she isn't returning my calls."

"I am sorry, Vinnie."

"It's fine dad. It isn't your fault…" He looked to the side, avoiding the look of pittance from his father. "It's time for me to be a man, right? To own up to my mistakes. Whether Wilma wants to be a part of my life now, or even the life of her niece and nephew is up to her. I'm going to try and be a father to them, and this is how I'm starting off…with a family tradition. Wilma's free to join if she wants to."

"She'll come around son. I promise you she will, you just have to give her time."

Once at the hunting site, Spencer shook the two kids awake. Wendell moaned and rubbed his eyes while Carly swat at him. "Five more minutes," Carly whined, "It's too _early_."

"Too early?" Spencer smirked and put his hands to his hips as he stood outside the door. His father walked beside him, glancing at him with a sly expression. "Hey Dad, what was that thing you used to say you were going to do if Gary and I didn't wake up?"

Howard laughed, full of heart, "I got this one Son." The man reached into the car, putting his hands to their shoulders. "Carly. Wendell. If you two don't get up soon, I'm going to have to cover you up in honey for the bears to find you. If they don't, the wolves surely will." Spencer covered his snicker as the two kids jolted upright in their seats, their eyes widening with fear.

"We're up!"

"Works every time," Howard smacked Spencer's arm and started towards the trunk. Wendell and Carly climbed out of the car, both glaring at their grandfather, while he still had a happy grin stretching from ear to ear. This was the happiest Spencer had seen his father in an extremely long time, even when he was still living with his parents. Howard opened up the trunk and began pulling the rifles out. "So, you kids ever shoot off a gun?"

"First time hunting, Grandpa." Carly took one of the rifles into her hand and studied it. Spencer watched as she aimed it towards a tree away from the group. He started to warn her about the kickback, but decided to let her discover it for herself. As his father had done before, the kids would be able to discover for themselves how things work and will be instructed when they needed to know about a certain aspect. Carly shut one eye and pulled the trigger, shrieking as the gun fired off and threw her back slightly. "What was that?!"

"The kickback," Spencer replied. He grabbed the rifle from the bottom and lifted it from Carly, who now had her back planted against the car. Her chest was heaving and her eyes were wide. Wendell's lips were parted in shock. Spencer cocked the gun back. "When you're aiming, you have to take a strong stance. When I was young, I used to get down on one knee, like so…"

He moved onto one knee and put his strong foot forward. The butt of the gun was set gently on his right shoulder beside his head, he gripped the rifle with a tense grip and strong arms. "Be prepared for the kickback. When you fire off, the gun will move back some, so use a firm grip but don't fight the kickback too much. Hold the gun steady and focus on the aim." He slowly moved the gun towards a rock on the ground. Wendell and Carly stepped behind him, watching intensely as he slid his finger along the trigger. "Relax and let the gun do the work."

Mentally he counted up to three, then pulled the trigger. The gun jolted back some, and the bullets struck the rock, blowing off the top portion of it. Carly and Wendell cheered for him as he stood up and handed the gun back to Carly.

"So we shoot for food?" Wendell asked. "Little rabbits?"

"That's right." He dusted off his jeans and caught the two siblings frowning at one another. "If it bothers you, that's okay. You see, we come from a long line of hunters. The Sioux Indians, actually." Carly jerked her head up, immediately interested. Wendell grinned from ear to ear, and Howard put his elbow on the hood of the car and smiled as Spencer retold the story his father and grandfather had told him.

"I never knew we came from Indians!" Wendell proclaimed. Carly raised an eyebrow at him.

"You didn't? I would have thought you'd know that. I didn't know it."

"Well, I guess we never did much before dad came around. I don't know, I've never been hunting or anything. Anyway, tell us more, dad?"

"All right." Spencer folded his arms and leaned against the car. "You see, my dad told me this story, grandpa told him, and so on through the generations." The kids gazed at their grandfather in awe. "The earliest ancestor dates back to the late 1600s, earliest 1700s. Lone Wolf of the Sioux tribe. One night settlers came and wiped out his village." He lowered his arms and glanced to his father. Howard was now sitting on a nearby stone structure, filling the guns up with ammo.

Spencer closed his eyes, reciting the tale the best he could. "Lone Wolf dove into his hut, grabbing his mother and siblings from the burning fire. Many of the hunters had been out of the village and should have reported back, but they didn't. It's believed that they were killed fighting the settlers, so our ancestor rounded up the survivors of the town and led them safely out. The story goes that he went back into the village after everyone was cleared-"

"Why would he go back into the burning village?!" Carly and Wendell cried out. They sat on the ground and Spencer knelt down, smiling at his now captive audience.

"He went back in to rescue the Chief's daughter, who was still trapped. When he returned, the Chief declared them to be wed. Now bear in mind our ancestor was one of the last great hunters, and the tribe was only a handful at this point, by no means was survival on the horizon for them."

"So they're not going to make it?" Carly covered her mouth, gasping softly. Wendell tapped her shoulder and cleared his throat.

"It's obvious they survived. I mean, we're all here, right?"

Harold cleared his throat and put his finger to his lips as the two looked over to him. "Let him tell you the story." Harold lifted up a thumb and Spencer beamed with pride. "I'm amazed you remember it, but please, go on!"

"Thanks dad." He expanded his arms, more than happy to continue. "So our ancestor took his surviving villagers to a faraway land where settlers couldn't find them. They were low on food and energy. The women of the tribe worked with what little they had to construct teepees and huts, but as said, morale was low. So our ancestor rounded up the villagers. Man, woman, and child, as early as five. Even the elderly joined him as he orchestrated hunts every day to gather as much food as possible. Days turned into weeks that turned into monthly hunts, but over time the village grew and they became one of the most flourishing tribes in existence. Our ancestor became the new Chieftain and had several young children, all of whom would become great hunters."

"Amazing."

"Now as tradition goes, in honor of our ancestor's actions, we all go out as a family and hunt. Once a week, when I was young, and we would bring home some food. If Mom didn't hunt with us, she cooked. Now, my mom didn't usually hunt. Grandma always hunted with Grandpa and Dad when they were young. I've decided to continue tradition, and you understand why we do it?"

"To honor our ancestor?" Carly replied inquisitively. Wendell smiled brightly as Carly's eyes beamed with exited energy. Spencer snapped his fingers.

"Yes. Exactly! It's tradition! Wilma, Gary and I would go out every week with Dad whenever we could hunt, then we'd help mom with the cooking."

"I like that…"

"Yes, and maybe one day when you two are married and have kids, you will carry on the tradition."

Wendell gasped out in excitement, quickly standing, "Taryn's going to help cook? Right?" Spencer laughed and nodded his head. "We get to help her make the meal, right?"

"That's how the tradition goes. Though, it depends. Grandma hated for Grandpa to be in the kitchen." Howard laughed in delight and made his way over with the guns.

"So are you two kids ready to hunt or what?" He asked. Carly and Wendell grabbed the rifles, their eyes brimming with new energy. "Great! We'll have to teach you to shoot and to hunt properly I'm glad you two are on board."

As the day went on, Spencer was fortunate it was an off day for Wendell's school, and Carly didn't start work yet, so they had a full and fun day of hunting. They returned to the apartment where Taryn was waiting for them. Carly and Wendell were boasting with one another over who had the biggest catch.

Spencer and Howard entered after the two, both extremely proud of the laughing children. Taryn stood up from the couch, eyeing the shot they had. "They were eager learners," Spencer remarked while raising up the rope that was extended down and tied around four small rabbits.

Taryn walked over, gazing in amazement at the rabbits. "Did you guys get those or did they?"

"They got all of them!" Howard exclaimed. Since it was their first time hunting, Spencer and Howard decided to be observers and help with instruction. Carly and Wendell spent most of the day trying to learn how to reload. When they did get a shot in, they missed on occasion. Still, together managing to get four rabbits, was more than what Spencer got on his first time with Wilma and Gary. "Why I remember when you kids started hunting, Vincent! Wilma's first time, she got two ducks and one rabbit. Gary got three ducks, and you got-"

"A duck and a single rabbit. That's all." Spencer laughed as Carly and Wendell high fived one another. He carried the food into the kitchen, chuckling under his breath. "All right then, let's set things up. We need to clean these first. We'll have some left over for another time, so that's a plus…"

Wendell hopped up onto a stool and folded his arms on the counter. He eyed the rabbits and started to tilt his head. "So Dad, you guys hunted _bear_?"

"On occasion, yes."

"Will Carly and I?"

"Eventually we might teach you guys. Right now, I'm not comfortable with it."

Taryn shook her head, "I don't think I'd be comfortable with them ever hunting _bears_, Vincent." Spencer smirked at her and wagged his eyebrows.

"How very motherly of you." Carly and Wendell laughed .

She put her hands to her hips and narrowed her eyes. "I'm only saying! Hunting rabbits and small wildlife is okay, but bears are dangerous. That's all."

"I got it, Taryn. Like I said, it will be a long time before that ever comes up. It takes experience…"

* * *

So what are your thoughts?


	19. Taking a Step

Double Life

Disclaimer: Don't own Wendell and Vinnie, don't own iCarly

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 19 (Taking a Step)

The next morning, Carly opted to drive Wendell to school while heading to the law office Wilma was at. This was so Spencer could have some of the morning to himself before he went down to meet the realtor to discuss expansion. He would be meeting his expert, John, at the site as well. It was good knowing Taryn would be next door at the clinic. If all went well, he might be able to pull her away for lunch.

He was dressed to go and had plenty of time to get down to the place before meeting the realtor and his expert. He straightened his tie and dusted off the shoulder of his suit. As he moved for the door, a loud pounding broke his silence. Spencer furrowed his brow and opened the door, shocked to see Sam Puckett standing in place. Her eyes were narrow and arms crossed. "Sam? You found my address…"

"Carly told me you were here." Sam walked inside as she would back in Seattle, without invitation. She looked around the apartment and huffed. "I see you're still the type to fill your house up with random stuff. Art?"

"Yeah, it's my craft. I own a pop culture shop, in the process of transitioning to an antique store." He folded his arms and leaned against the doorway. "What brings you here? Carly is dropping Wendell off at school, then going to work." Sam nodded briskly and flung herself on the couch.

"I know, she told me. I came to talk to you. I'm not sure whether to hit you or just yell at you a couple times." He raised an eyebrow as Sam kicked her legs up onto the couch. "All these years, you've been Carly's dad, and you don't tell her? You've got another family down here, to boot."

"It's all the same family."

"I don't care what it is." She sat up and looked towards the wall, a distant and cloudy look glazed over her eyes. "Spencer, I think I've told you about my father. Haven't I? You, Carly and that boy Benson."

"His name was Freddie, wasn't he?"

"I don't care what his name was, he was a jackass in the end. He's not important." Spencer felt his heart stop as he thought about Freddie. What was the issue? Besides Freddie having been a bit of a stalker to Carly in the early days, he never heard of the man doing anything wrong.

Sam was right, however, this didn't feel like it would be about him. "So, you wanted to talk to me about your dad? Yeah, I think I've heard of him, but-"

"He was a deadbeat." Sam pushed herself from the couch and walked up to him. She grabbed his black tie and pulled him forward, glaring into his eyes. "Don't be a deadbeat, Spencer." Once she released him, he pulled away and straightened his tie once more, mildly annoyed.

"I've heard more than enough of this from my sister, and Carly too."

"Well now you're hearing it from me!" Sam walked towards a shelf near the door and picked up an old snow globe. There were two young children playing in the snow next to a small house. Sam chuckled nonchalantly and shook it up, watching as the white snow swirled about inside. "Melanie and I were born minutes apart. Dad hardly stayed long enough to hold us." Spencer frowned as Sam moved the globe onto the shelf. "Maybe that's not literal enough. I mean he was around for the first four years of our life, on and off, of course. He'd show up a couple times a month, then on our fifth birthday we got a birthday card with ten bucks for _candy_. That was the last any us heard from him. I barely remember him, but at least I have some. Melanie can't remember a damn thing about the bastard."

"I'm sorry, Sam-"

"Well now I'm starting college." Sam pat her hands together and circled Spencer like a shark, stopping with her back turned to him. He felt a wave of despair gripping at him. This girl didn't have good views of fathers, and it was understandable. That being said, she probably didn't care for fathers that were less than perfect, and having known Spencer for years, he likely just became the second highest asshole, next to her own father. "I've got a great roommate, her name is Cat Valentine. She's a little on the nutty side, but she's not bad. Melanie's still in Texas, I haven't seen her yet. Mom got into a fight with the last boyfriend of hers, she's now serving a few years in prison…"

"What?" His eyes widened and his jaw fell, "Why?" This was more than just a shock to him, even though the mother had been in prison before, she always got out within a few days. Sam breathed out a heavy sigh and shrugged her shoulders.

"Mom threw something at him, he collapsed and died on the way to the hospital. Mom won't be eligible for parole for eight years." Spencer cupped his hand over his mouth as Sam turned to him. Her eyelids were down halfway, her fists clenched and her eyes gazing down at the floor. "So back to me being at college, I don't get to talk to Mom much, so she doesn't know. I want to go into law enforcement. The one thing I want more than anything, or the one thing I would have wished, is to see that bullshit father of mine. In all of this, someone _needs_ a parent. A family. I don't have a family. I talk to Melanie maybe once in a blue moon on Facebook."

"I'm really sorry. Sam, why are you telling me this?"

"You seriously don't know?" Her eyes shot up at him and her lip pulled back into a grimace. "I'm saying don't fuck Carly up! Wendell either. Don't be a goddamn deadbeat father."

"I'm not going to be, Sam. I'm here for them, I love my children. Both of them. The last thing I want to do is be a deadbeat, much less be like your father! I'm not going to slip away, and I'm certainly not going to treat them like anything less than my children. I am _trying! _I'm trying to do right by them."

"Well I will be watching, and if I see you screwing around, you'll have to see a side of me you've not seen before. A side that Benson kid has seen once or twice. It's not pleasant." Sam put her hand to her forehead and shook her head, sighing heavily. "Has Mr. Shay sent any of Carly's stuff over yet? I know she said she was getting him to do that."

"Not yet."

"All right. Well, Cat's brother has a rented storage space. He's overseas right now, great guy really." Her eyes sparkled with delight and Spencer smiled, clearly this girl had her eyes on a military man. Her cheeks flushed for a second and she cleared her throat. "Whenever Mr. Shay sends Carly's stuff over, whatever doesn't fit in the apartment, you guys can put in the storage space."

"Okay. Well, I want to try and find a larger family home, to be honest. My family can't fit in here."

"Right. Well, until you can get that done, use the storage space. Rick won't mind at all, I've asked. We're able to video chat while he's over there. God willing, he'll be coming home soon enough."

"You've met him in person, I take?"

"Yeah, a couple times. We've had coffee, talked, and so on…He's a nice guy. Anyway, that's my proposition. I don't really want to meet Mr. Shay, so if he's down here, I won't be around."

"Why not?"

"Carly _did_ tell me it was him who had you pretending to be her brother. Look, I don't trust fathers too well, okay? It's not you, it's me. Ever since the bastard left my family, I've really come to expect fathers to be assholes. Sometimes they prove me wrong, sometimes not. I can tolerate you, Carly's my friend and I'm here for her. When it comes to Mr. Shay? No thanks. I'm afraid if I see him I'm going to be a little too disrespectful."

"I didn't know you were the type to concern yourself with that."

"Yeah well, times change and so do people. Though, some never change. What about you, Spencer? Or is it Vinnie?"

"Either is fine, Sam. I was born Vincent Spencer Bassett. Sometimes I like Spencer better, but it doesn't matter. I don't know what my parents were thinking, my name doesn't flow that well, I think."

"It does when you consider the Vinnie part." Sam turned to the kitchen for a second and pulled her gaze away towards Spencer's suit. "I'm guessing you have somewhere to go?"

"Yes. I'm fixing to talk to a realtor about buying a larger site to open an antique store."

"What made you decide that? Your cashier at the shop, Beck, told us one of your contacts was trying to suggest it."

Spencer folded his arms over and closed his eyes, "I'm doing it for Carly and Wendell." Sam's eyebrows shot up and he began making his way to the door. "I don't want them to have to live in this tiny apartment. My family deserves a home, and the only way to do that is by expanding my business."

"Surely that's not the only way, but it is a good way." He looked over his shoulder to see her smiling proudly at him. "Seems to show you're willing to try and be an actual dad. Maybe Carly's right to give you a shot." He started to question her, but thought better of it and smiled back in return.

"Thanks, I guess. It's a new responsibility, and I want to be a father. I do. So, I know I need to shape up. I'm just trying to show everyone they can trust me, they can let me be a part of their lives and vice versa…"

"Carly does say her Aunt is fairly irritated with you."

"That is an understatement." He chuckled nervously and opened the door. "I'd love to patch things up with Wilma, but I'm almost afraid that's never going to happen."

"I'm sure it will eventually. I mean you're siblings, right? She's bound to come around."

"That's what everyone keeps saying it. I guess I'm impatient." He looked up to the ceiling and stepped out of the apartment. "All right, come on, out. I need to go and there's no one else in here. This is not Seattle, you cannot hang out here with nobody else around."

"Aw, but Spence-"

"I said no. Carly will be home from work this evening. You can swing by then if you want to talk to her." Sam rolled her eyes and stepped outside, smiling softly.

"All right, I'll see if I can. Anyway, it was nice to see you again, I suppose."

Upon arriving at the building, the realtor and John were waiting for him outside. "I thought you'd be here before we were," John remarked as he made his way towards the two. The realtor was a friendly looking woman with short reddish-brown hair.

"I had an unexpected and demanding visitor," Spencer remarked. He looked to the realtor and extended his hand for a handshake. "I'm Vincent Basset. I'm interested in purchasing this for my business, we spoke on the phone."

"Yes," The woman checked her clipboard and turned to the building. "Let's go inside now and you can have a better look to see if it's what you want."

"Thank you." Spencer put his hands to his waist and watched with pride as the woman moved to unlock the doors. He felt John's hand fall onto his shoulder and looked towards the astonished elder.

"So what finally convinced you to make this step?"

"My kids." The man grinned and withdrew his hand, sighing lightly.

"I see, I am sure your business and home life will flourish here."

"I hope so, sir. I truly do."

* * *

So you've learned a thing or two, Sam mentioned distaste for Freddie. We may be seeing him in this story, we may not. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, let me know your thoughts.


	20. Like a Mom and Dad

Double Life

Disclaimer: Don't own Wendell and Vinnie, don't own iCarly

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 20 (Just Like Parents)

Spencer sat on the couch with Taryn, his arm was draped around her shoulders. They were watching _The Cosby Show_. Taryn was sipping on a cup of soda they purchased from a nearby restaurant. It was nice to have the day to themselves after a long day of work.

Wendell would be arriving home soon, he had decided to hang out with Lacy for a little while before coming home. They were going to go to the park so she could teach him to skip stones across the lake, then they were heading back to her place to play video games. Spencer approved of this, though he would have liked for Wendell to be home earlier. As for Carly, she'd be getting home in an hour or two, when dinner would be done.

It would be the three of them for dinner, as Taryn was going to go back to her place and get to work on researching a recent case brought into her Vet's clinic. A dog came in with spots covering his body, droopy eyes, and fur falling out. The Vet already diagnosed it, but Taryn wanted to learn a little more about the diagnosis. She had her heart set on becoming a full-fledged veterinarian one day, and to do that, she needed the incredible knowledge of one.

Taryn lowered her drink's straw from her lips, chuckling at the television, "You know Vinnie. I didn't think they aired this show anymore." He rolled his head to the right, furrowing his brow for a minute.

"They don't, it's some kind of marathon." He found his love for older sitcoms to be shared with Taryn, amazingly enough. Some days he could spend hours watching shows like _All in the Family, Facts of Life,_ or even shows as old as _Bonanza_. Like Taryn, he had an affinity for western movies and sitcoms. "It's nice to see though, I haven't seen this show in ages."

"Yeah." Taryn set her drink on the end table and scooted closer to Spencer. He rubbed her upper arm and felt his heart skip as she placed her head on his shoulder and tucked her legs underneath her. "So, I heard at the clinic, someone decided to buy the business next to ours."

"Yeah, it's going to take some time to set everything up." She lifted her head up and he gazed down into her eyes, smiling with pride. "Taryn, when my store opens and I'm out there selling antiques and whatnot, I'm going to be bringing in a lot more money for my family."

"I'm proud of you." She teased him with a smirk and flicked her finger on his chest. "You're a lot more responsible than the man I met months ago." He flinched and laughed.

"I'm glad you think so." He gazed at her as she returned her head to his shoulder. She was truly an amazing woman with a lot of heart, quite a bit of character. Spencer was amazed by how much she cared about Wendell, even, and Carly or Wilma. She didn't judge him for his past and was willing to give a man like him a shot. Perhaps he was thinking too much, but he was sure that no one else made him feel the way he did for her. "You are an amazing woman, Taryn. You know that? Seriously, I've never met a woman like you before…" Taryn chuckled softly and lifted her shoulders. She pat her hand onto his chest and breathed out a gentle sigh.

"You're a pretty amazing man yourself. You discredit yourself too much, though." He lifted his head up and groaned out.

"I'm not that great."

"See? That's what I mean." He raised an eyebrow as she lifted her eyes up to his. "You have more heart than you think, Vinnie. Come on. So you messed up, but that doesn't mean you're a bad person. You love your family, you love your kids regardless. You're smart, you're willing to do whatever it takes to make Carly and Wendell happy. You don't think I can see that? You're strong, compassionate, intelligent, and true. Nobody's perfect, but I can tell you right now…there are many guys out there that would crack under everything you're going through, and you know something?"

"What?"

"You're not caving. You're persistent, you keep trying your hardest. You're there for Wendell, there for Carly, there for _me_ even, and I'm sure you'd be there for Wilma too." He began to smile and leaned his head back as she closed her eyes. "Honestly, I've felt this way about you for a long time. Why do you think I've always spent time with you, Wendell and Wilma? You're a good man, whether you see it or not, I can see it. Carly and Wendell clearly see it, and I know Wilma will eventually if you just give her time to come down from her own pain and aggression."

"Hopefully so." He didn't want to get his hopes up too high, not when it came to Wilma, but when it came to Taryn. At the same time, he could see she wasn't the type to do him like Sasha, or so many other women who he dated. Then again, she stuck by him for months, and any woman that would stand by someone like him had to be special. "I'm going to confess, and I'm not saying that I have yet or anything, I'm just saying…I don't know…" Her eyes fluttered up to his and her sweet lips turned up into a kind smile.

"Just let it out, it's all right. I'm not going anywhere."

"Right." He cleared his throat and closed his eyes. "The last time I let myself open up to another woman, that I let myself fall for someone-"

"Sasha, right?"

"Yeah…I'm just a little anxious when it comes to letting myself fall for someone." He rubbed the back of his head, chuckling nervously. This wasn't usually like him to even talk about _emotions_ or _feelings_, he preferred keeping that kind of mess inside at all times. "I don't usually talk about this sort of stuff, it's just-"

"I understand. I'm was the same way after my ex, you remember. You know, it's really about trust. Also, you don't want to compare, like-you're very different from the man my ex was. In some ways I'm comfortable with you more than I was with him, if that makes sense. You're a different person, I have different thoughts and feelings about you than I did towards him, and odd as it is, I see from the guy you are-willing to put work into maintaining your relationships, you're not going to do to me what my ex did."

"I don't think I'd ever walk away like him."

"Right."

"And if you were the type of woman Sasha had been, you wouldn't even be here right now."

"Exactly, but I don't think it's right to do that to a person. Anyway, trust is always the key. You trust me?"

His heart lifted up as her loving gaze began to soothe his inner anxiety. "Yeah, yeah I do. What about you?"

"Yes, without a doubt. Not to mention, I enjoy coming around for Wendell, and for Carly. They do need a mother-type person to nag their dad every once in a while." She shot a coy smirk at him, making him laugh.

"Well I'm glad to have you around. If anything, glad they have you around too. You would make a nice mother, actually." Her cheeks turned red for a second and her eyes trailed back to the television. He didn't mean to embarrass her if he had. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No you didn't. It's nice to think of myself as a mom, that's all. Truth be told, I do sometimes worry about becoming an old maid. I'm thirty years old now, was single and I get to watch all my old friends from Texas go on and on about how their families are like. Sometimes I'd like to brag like they do. It would be nice to throw in a few pictures of my kids on Facebook like they do and go on and on about how my son or daughter picked the most _beautiful_ flower for me. Or even how my youngest baked a cake for mother's day. I envy the other parents out there that are able to have family experiences."

"So that's what you want? A family?"

"I want a husband I can snuggle up with while my children are running around the house. I want a child that I can hold when he or she scrapes her knees, or a young one that I can scare monsters away from, help with homework, make dinners for. I want those experiences. I want…" She gestured to The Cosby Show and a dreamy expression fell over her face. "I want _The Cosby Show_ or _Full House_, even_ Home Improvement_.To be a mom, a wife. Things like that are what I dreamed of when I was engaged, and when he broke it off, of course I was distraught. Not just because I lost someone I thought things were going to work at, but because I lost my chance to have a loving family, to be a mother, a wife, and to be truly happy again." Her face fell flat and her voice grew dim. "Now I'm just afraid of winding up like Wilma. Thirty-five, alone, and bitter."

"Good things come to those who wait, right?"

"That's the general consensus, sure." Taryn gazed up at the clock with concern and looked to the door. "Shouldn't Wendell be home soon? Maybe we should call Lacy's dad and see if he's still over there."

"You're worried about him too, huh?" Spencer was in awe of her concern, it wasn't that it was sudden in any way, but that it _was _motherly. She'd been this way towards Wendell for months now. "Yeah, maybe we should give them a call."

"I just don't want something to happen, that's all." She started to reach for the phone when the door opened and Wendell walked in. His shoulders were slumped and his head slightly bowed. Spencer and Taryn quickly rose from the couch and moved over. "Wendell, are you all right? You're a lot later than you said you'd be."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Wendell looked up to them and rubbed the back of his head. Spencer could see the confusion and guilt on his face and immediately wanted to know what happened.

"Wendell, is something the matter?"

"I might have saw something I shouldn't, and um…You remember I told you about these changes I was going through?" Spencer's eyes widened and he looked to Taryn. It didn't take much for them to piece together what his problem might have been. "Well it's just that…while over at Lacy's I was going to use the bathroom while she was going to change. She got her clothes dirty at the park. So as I was passing by her bedroom, she was changing and the door was open, and I saw her." Wendell grabbed his backpack straps and walked over to the couch, looking both troubled and distressed. "I saw her in a way that was like, she was different but at the same time, I don't know…I'm smart, I should know what's going on! I thought to ask some friends, but-"

"Bad idea," Spencer interjected, causing Wendell to jerk his head up to him. Taryn raised an eyebrow and he moved over to the couch. He didn't want to make Wendell think asking friends was bad, but he wanted him to understand they're not going to always be right. "What's happening with you and Lacy is completely normal. You're getting old, you're growing."

"Well I don't like it, I'm used to seeing Lacy as a friend, not…however it is I'm seeing her now." He ran his hand through his hair and groaned. Taryn sat beside him and put her hand to his shoulder. Spencer watched his son look up to her, as she gave him a gentle hug.

"Don't be afraid of it, it just means you're starting to be attracted to girls. Lacy is a beautiful and attractive girl, and she's growing up just like you're going to grow up into an intelligent and handsome man." Taryn pulled back and moved her hand up, sliding her fingers through Wendell's hair. Spencer folded his arms and started to smile. "Puberty happens to everyone around your age. Your body is going to change in many great ways, your voice will deepen and you will grow into a man."

"And if you ever have any questions just ask," Spencer cleared his throat and sat down on the other side of Wendell. "Be responsible, and if you have to ask someone about something, please talk to me. I started to date around your age, Monica, and we went around asking older kids about the changes that were going on with our body and they told us to experiment, or figure it out together, and that's not the advice you need to be hearing."

Wendell's face went red and his hands folded over in his lap while his head bowed down. Spencer raised an eyebrow and Taryn pulled her hand away. "Actually, Dad, that's something else…I kind of wanted to talk in private, but I guess it's okay if Taryn's here. See, Lacy and I _did_ ask, and one of the Freshmen above us told us that it meant we wanted to have sex or something-we don't really know a whole lot about it and we didn't ask the guy for more information. I know that's what people do when they want kids, and I'm not ready for kids."

"Well that is a good start." Spencer chuckled lightly and Taryn's lips turned up into a smile. "That is…considered to be a very sacred act."

"Sacred?"

"Yes. Something that should only be performed between two people who are very much in love and someone you are sure you will be with for the rest of your life. You're still a little young to be learning about it, but that covers the essentials. You've remembered what I told you about not being shy or awkward around Lacy?"

"Yeah, because these changes are normal and if I avoid her she's going to think something's wrong with her. I don't want her to think that." He leaned back and started to smile. "I never thought about her being attractive before, it's nice. She's really pleasant to be around, and gave me a chance when I was the new kid."

"Developing a crush on your best friend is another thing." He started to laugh as Wendell raised his eyebrows. Taryn shook her head and pat Wendell's shoulder.

"If you're starting to like her as more than a friend, maybe let her know. Sometimes, however, doing that_ can_ make things a little rocky if those feelings aren't reciprocated. So just be careful, and consider whether you like her more as your friend, or you like her more as something more than that."

"It is something to think about, I guess." Wendell hopped up from the couch and turned towards them, grinning brightly. "Thanks for the talk! I'm going to go work on my homework now, if that's okay?"

"You do that," Spencer smirked and watched with pride as his son rushed towards the steps. For some reason Wendell always had to ask permission to do his homework, which went over his head half the time. "He's a good kid. I'm proud of him." Spencer met Taryn's gaze and remained glued to hers. His smirk deepened for a second as her eyebrows slowly rose up. "You do make a good mother. See?"

"Oh hush, I had to be here to make sure he understood things from another perspective." She smiled back at him and moved up beside him. He returned his arm around her shoulder and lifted his gaze up to the ceiling. "He does have a good father, though. Wendell and Carly both."

"I can only hope I'm still a good dad for them as they grow. I don't want to be like Sam's father. You know, the deadbeat."

Taryn lifted her head, staring at him for a minute before shaking her head. "Nah. I don't think you could ever be like that. You know it's not the right way to be, and that knowledge is probably what would keep you from ever becoming one."

"Yeah…but next time a relationship question comes up, Taryn?"

"Yes?"

"I'm telling them to talk to you."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what is on your mind


	21. The Strange AA Meeting

Double Life

Disclaimer: Don't own Wendell and Vinnie, don't own iCarly

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 21 (Strange AA Meeting)

The next alcoholics anonymous meeting to come around was more comfortable to attend, as it was his third visit, he truly felt as though he knew some of the people a little better. Spencer had begun to open up a little bit, and Grant had made some very successful attempts to keep some space between Chuck and Taryn. While Spencer now sat on one side, Grant's wife usually sat on the other side of Taryn.

Chuck still had a tendency to glare at him, which made him feel highly uncomfortable in regards to being there. This time, they were in the same arrangement with Chuck sitting across the room. Spencer could feel his eyes on him like a chainsaw tearing through the arm he had somewhat protectively around Taryn's shoulders.

Taryn, predicting the white hot glare between Spencer and Chuck, looked up to him and cleared her throat. "Spencer, just ignore him," she whispered softly. "He's not doing anything."

"I know, I just can't stand him staring at you. Or, well, at me either." He looked to Grant, who was standing at the brownie table with one of the clients. "I'd prefer Grant get the session underway." He and Taryn both had been sober since his first visit. Taryn, sober for a longer, obviously. The biggest reason she was still attending these meetings now was to support him, but she also attended to keep her own troubles with alcohol in check. "I never understood why you come here. You say you had troubles with alcohol, but I don't think I've ever seen you drunk."

"I was always good at not visiting you when I was drunk, and you did see me under the influence once, remember?" He searched his memory for the occasion and slowly nodded, it was a strange moment for him. One that Taryn said showed some remarkable growth for him. Months ago, around Valentine's, she got drunk because she was alone. She told Spencer she wanted to have sex with someone and he said no. He had many reasons for saying no, but above all, he respected her. "I don't have as big of an issue with alcohol as you say you do, but I still like to make sure I'm keeping it in check. You know, a drink once in a while isn't bad, you just have to learn control and moderation."

"Yeah, that's where it gets hectic." Spencer glanced to Chuck, seeing the man glowering at them still. The man's fists were clenched in his lap and his eyes were narrow. "You know, Chuck kind of reminds me of someone back at Seattle."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Carly's friend, Freddie. Freddie Benson." He looked to Taryn just as Chuck's expression changed and his eyebrow shot up. "Freddie had this problem back in the day, and according to Carly and Sam, still did a little bit. He was obsessed with Carly, always asking her out and stalking her. One time she was in the hallway and he was watching her from the peephole in his door."

"Creepy." Taryn shuddered at the thought. "Obsessive and a stalker. Yeah, I'd say those qualities fit Chuck. I don't know about the stalker part, though. I've never seen him around when I'm on my own."

"Did I hear you say the name, Benson?" Spencer's head flew over to Chuck. The man was leaving his seat and walking towards them. The man's eyes were narrow and Spencer was beginning to grow anxious. He felt Taryn wrap her arms around his. Instinctively he tensed his muscles. "Relax, I'm just wondering. That name…Marissa Benson."

"That was Freddie's mother."

"You don't say." Chuck scrunched his nose and turned away in a huff. "I dated her a while back. She's the reason I started drinking in the first place. Turned me down like the coldhearted bitch that she was."

"Well she was nuts, I'll say that much."

"She was damn near sane when I dated her, so I don't know about any mental problems." Spencer was curious if they were talking about the same woman. He laughed nonchalantly and shook his head.

"Mental? She was paranoid, hated men with every fiber of her being, was overprotective and obsessive about her son, and always thought someone was watching her. She was the battiest woman I ever met. I mean, I'm not condemning her, I feel bad for her. I sometimes wonder how she got that way." He folded his arms as Chuck slowly glanced over his shoulder. "So Chuck, you dated her? Any reason she dumped you? Maybe you were a little too feely with your hands?"

"I don't care for the accusations, Bassett." The man sneered and started moving away towards his chair, stopping half way. "Curiously, how old is that boy of hers?"

"Nineteen."

"Ah, Interesting. If she's as batty as you say, maybe that kid will get out of that house."

"My daughter says he's moved into a dormitory. He might live with his mother in the summer, but I don't know. Apparently he's not on good terms with my daughter or her friend. They won't tell me much, but I assume it has to do with how he was in the past."

"How was that?"

"I'm not sure I feel like talking about it to you."

"Just a simple question. Was he a stalker or something? You must have had some reason for moving down here."

"Yeah, family." He was trying to remain cordial and not tell the man to screw off, but it was getting harder the longer he stayed where he was. Fortunately, that was the end of it, Chuck moved back to his chair and folded his arms over.

"Freddie wasn't that bad was he?" Taryn whispered, looking concerned. Spencer shrugged his shoulders in reply, he never heard many complaints about Freddie.

"I thought he grew out of it, but Sam seemed to imply that he hasn't. Carly doesn't feel like talking about him and said the one time she met up with him in Seattle trying to find me, she met up with him at T-Bo's shop."

"So it sounds like they left on some bad terms. I guess there's not really a whole lot to do about that."

"Sadly no. Whatever the reason, I'm sure I don't want to hear it." He tensed and Taryn chuckled. Surprised, he glanced sharply at her. "What's so funny?"

"You're fitting the role of concerned dad very well. I like that."

"Oh. Well. Thank you." His cheeks grew red. Grant walked over to a chair and took a seat beside Chuck and one of the other clients.

"All right, so it's good to see everybody this week," Grant began, "I'm glad to see everybody is dealing with their alcohol dependency. Or at least some are." The man glanced at Chuck from the corner of his eyes, so as not to draw attention to the man. "Now, I'd like to hear from some of you, to know how you are holding up-"

"Excuse me." A voice from behind caught Spencer's attention. He flinched and looked over his shoulder. A man wearing a black hooded sweater and black jeans came walking in. This man had black shades and his hood covered his head pretty well. His hands were in his pocket, where a chain link stretched from his belt and pocket. Grant looked up to the man and smiled politely. "Is this the alcoholic's place? I'm not too late?"

"Yes, alcoholics anonymous. It's good to meet you, son. Come in, come in. You're not late at all."

"Thank you." Spencer felt a vague sense of familiarity from this man, and his voice held a particular richness that he couldn't place a finger on. Studying the outfit didn't bring anything to mind other than this was a kid that enjoyed the color black, since everything all the way down to his shoes were black. The boy walked over to an empty chair and took a seat. He appeared to be studying the people from behind his shades. "I feel like I'm the youngest here. I'm in college right now. Vacationing here in LA for the summer."

"It's good to meet you, again. Do you have a name?"

"Um, my friends call me Nate." The boy had a nervous tremor to him and a lightly tanned body.

"Well Nate, don't feel intimidated by the age of the others here. I've counseled many people, including college students. You're welcome to join us."

"C-Can I tell you what I did?"

"Of course you may."

"All right…" Spencer felt eyes upon him for a split second and looked to Chuck, but the man was now listening to the guy who walked in. "I um, I need to confess something. My dad is, or was, a drunkard, and I'm afraid of turning into him. You see, my dad…I don't think I could call him that, to be honest with you."

"Why is that?"

"Because he was never my dad. He hurt my mom, and I almost hurt someone I cared about because of alcohol and stupidity. In fact, one of my friends had to beat the hell out of me for me to realize where I screwed up…" Grant straightened himself up and frowned while Spencer narrowed his eyes.

"That's never good," Chuck remarked. The boy's head snapped to him and his eyes fixated on the man. "Take it from me. I spent some years in prison because of my alcohol problems." Spencer raised an eyebrow and Taryn tightened her grip on his arm, cutting off his blood supply. "If you think you're about to hurt someone because of alcohol problems, then you need to quit."

"You're one to talk," Taryn whispered under her breath. Spencer looked at her with raised eyebrows. She may not have planned for him to hear. "Well he is almost like a stalker…"

Spencer nodded and looked over to Chuck, who continued on with his tale. "It was twenty years ago or so, my girlfriend broke up with me and I took heavily to the booze. I'm not saying I'm proud of it, I'm ashamed. When I get drunk, I hardly know what the fuck I'm doing. Well one night I got drunk, I didn't realize it, but I had these drugs…I got her at a bar, and…even now it haunts me…" Spencer's stomach flipped and rage shot up in him like bile. He wanted to tear Chuck apart for some reason. From what he said previously, it sounded like this girlfriend of his was Marissa. If that were the case, Chuck just made another enemy.

He saw the college student's hands clench on his legs. The boy's jaw locked. Silence filled the room and everyone, including Grant, grew extremely nervous as Chuck and this boy spoke. "So you…hurt someone…"

"I was a stalker. I would only stalk when drunk, though. I'm not proud of it, Nate. The only reason I tell you this now is to advise you to stay as far away from that path as possible."

"I see…I will do my best. Thank you. That was very informative, sir. What, what did you say your name was?"

"Chuck."

"Chuck. I'll remember that. Could I visit you outside of the meetings, maybe?"

Grant cleared his throat and lifted his hand, once again taking control of the conversation in the room. "For privacy purposes, I don't let people exchange personal information such as addresses."

"Sorry." The boy's hands unclenched and rested gently on his legs. His lips curled into a subtle smirk and his eyebrows raised high above his shades. "Anyway, I still have trouble with alcohol. Living at college, I do a lot more drinking than I should. I know where all the underage hotspots are. I'm not proud of it and I…yes, I would like to quit."

"Then you've come to the right place."

Walking into the apartment with Taryn, Spencer shook himself and ran his hand through his hair. "Well that wasn't creepy at all!" Taryn chuckled nervously and held her hands together at her waist. Carly was on the couch watching television. She smiled at the two and waved at Spencer.

"How was the meeting? Creepy, I take it?"

"This random kid came in," Taryn said quietly, "That guy Chuck had a conversation with him. It was…freaky, to say the least. Did you know Chuck dated the mother of one of your friends, Carly?" Carly flinched. Spencer removed his jacket and threw it over the edge of his couch.

"Freddie's mom, it sounds like." Carly looked up at him, a glimpse of uncertainty passed through her eyes. "Chuck said he started drinking after breaking up with her. Then he told this kid today, because the kid had a similar experience or something, that he drugged one of his ex girlfriends…"

Carly looked away, her eyes wide and her muscles tensed. Spencer looked at her with concern while Taryn made her way to the kitchen. "Spencer. You know Freddie never spoke of his father, you know why?"

"Why?"

"He hates the man. He told me once a long time ago that he found out his mom had been stalked and assaulted by her ex boyfriend. Freddie was always afraid of turning out to be like his dad, that's why he was trying so hard to stop acting like a stalker towards me. Mrs. Benson was cornered by him at a bar, he said he just wanted to talk and spiked her drink. She remembers nothing after that, or if she did, Freddie never told me. He always said he never wanted to meet the man responsible."

Spencer and Taryn shared a concerned look. Was Chuck that man? Upon thinking of that realization, he could see Taryn's face turn to sheer terror. "Taryn?" Carly looked back and Taryn slowly moved towards the couch, gripping it at the edges.

"Chuck…Is still a stalker." Spencer froze, his heart surged with anger and adrenaline. "I know because I've seen him following me on occasion. He's usually drunk, so I can shake him, but…I never thought he was dangerous, just stupid."

"You never said anything?"

"I thought he was too stupid to do anything, that he wasn't a threat. You don't really think he's this Freddie kid's father, do you? Not to mention, Freddie stalks your daughter? It's like he's repeating his father's sins…"

"No, that can't be. Freddie never did anything." Carly huffed and quickly rose up. Spencer stared at her, frightened by the darkening expression on her face. "Carly? Sam told me he was a jackass to the end. I thought it was just a mix up or something."

"Sam had to beat the shit out of him, Spencer." Carly folded her arms over and closed her eyes. Spencer didn't want to hear this. His body trembled with anger as questions swirled around in his mind. "I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd be upset, but…Freddie drugged me."

"What?!"

Carly held her hands up defensively, raising her voice over his to keep him from letting his anger get the better of him. "Nothing happened!" She lowered her arms and sighed heavily, clenching her eyes shut. "This happened just a few days before Grandpa visited and I decided to take him up on the offer of going to Italy. What happened with Freddie was a major reason for my leaving, and the reason Sam left." Spencer sat down on the couch and Taryn beside him, she took his hand and he started to calm down. Carly turned to them and breathed out slowly, "It's just, he got into his mom's liquor cabinet and started drinking. I went over and he offered me some wine, I texted Sam that I was at his place and that he'd been drinking."

"And you took a drink?"

"It was just one, I didn't want him to think I was turning him down like always. I thought I'd take one drink and be done with it. The next thing I know, I'm drunk and passing out." Spencer's heart began racing as he visualized the horrifying scene. "I remember him saying he got some sort of pill or something from a friend saying it might help me be attracted to him, that he thought it was an attraction thing. I don't know, he was drunk and I was asking him what the hell was going on." She put her hand to her forehead and shook her head. "I vaguely remember Sam breaking into the apartment and finding me in that state with Freddie just watching me. She kicked him around a couple times and dragged me back to my place-"

"Why-Why don't I remember this?"

"You were working on something with T-Bo at the time." He was relieved that Sam managed to pull Carly out of there before Freddie attempted _anything_. Of course he was pissed, and having difficulty trying to contain his anger, but he was grateful that mentally Carly seemed to be doing well. Carly took a deep breath and met his concerned gaze. "As I was coming to I heard Freddie banging on the door, pleading for forgiveness and saying it was a mistake and he wasn't really planning on anything. Sam told him to screw off and after a while he left us alone."

"Well he's not here in LA, I'm glad for that."

"Why?"

"Because he can't hurt my little girl." Spencer smiled protectively and Carly wiped away a tear. Taryn nodded and gave him a squeeze. "Plus. I'd protect you. You, Wendell, and even Taryn, you're all my family. I wouldn't let anything happen to any of you."

"I know you wouldn't. I just…You said that guy at the meetings did that, when you did, it just brought up that memory."

"I don't know if Chuck has anything to do with Freddie or not, I'd doubt that very highly." He looked to Taryn and cleared his throat. "Taryn _please_, if he's stalking you, _do something_. We can talk to Wilma, she can draft a restraining order!" Taryn whined and shook her head.

"I don't know, I'm worried he'd act up."

"If you're scared…I don't know, move in with us?" Taryn's eyes widened and Carly started to smile. Spencer took her hand and gazed strongly into her eyes. "Look, if Chuck really is stalking you, I don't like that you're living alone in that apartment. The kids love you, I-" He hesitated a moment and Taryn's lips started to curl upwards. He chuckled softly and closed his eyes. "You know we're lost without a motherly touch here, right? I wouldn't mind having you to straighten me out from time to time."

"Well you could use the help, but Vinnie. I'll be _fine_, okay? I carry a gun in my purse, I'm a daughter of a very protective and gun friendly family. I'll think about it though. You're sweet to offer…" She reached up, cupping her hand over his cheek. To his surprise, she leaned forward and gave him a gentle and tender peck on the lips. She moved back, still smiling at him. He could hardly speak. "I'll be okay, don't worry about me too much."

"I'll try not to, but you know I'm going to worry anyway? And Carly?" He looked up and motioned for her to come over. She sat beside him and he moved one arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug. "Thank you for telling me that. I'm sorry Freddie did that, and I'm glad Sam was there for you. I promise you, that will not happen again. If you ever need anyone to talk to, you have me." Carly hugged his waist and leaned her head onto him, breathing out softly. "You're my daughter and I love you, I always will. You and Wendell both. There's nothing I wouldn't do for my family, I want you to know that."

"I know, Dad. I love you too…"

* * *

Thoughts?


	22. Brother and Sister

Double Life

Disclaimer: Don't own Wendell and Vinnie, don't own iCarly

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 22 (Brother and Sister)

Spencer sat outside Wilma's office door, his arms over his waist and his head back against the wall. "Wilma if you're not going to talk to me like a sibling then talk to me like a client." He'd been trying to get her to come out for close to an hour now, but she wasn't speaking a word. He had to get her to talk to him, it was important. "I don't want us to be like this. I love you, you're my sister and I need you. Okay? I need you, my family's not complete without my big sister."

Still there were no words, it was almost as though she wasn't there. He knew she was, considering she opened the door and slammed it in his face when she saw him. "Look Wilma, I know I screwed up. I'm sorry, but you can't hate me forever."

"Try me!" She screamed from inside, startling him. It was at least a sign that she were alive. Still, he wanted to hear more from her. He missed her and wanted to see her. "Also as a lawyer, I still reserve the right not to accept a client, so don't play that on me. I know all the tricks, Vincent!" Spencer rolled his eyes and pushed himself up from the ground with a heavy sigh.

"I want you to know I've decided to open an antique store, to make more money for my family. Maybe I can by a home." No response came. He crossed his arms and exhaled slowly. "Carly's grandfather is arriving at the airport today, her friend is offering us a storage space to rent. We need a lawyer present for the signing of the written agreement. I don't care if I have to pay full price, but Wilma, I _need_ you. Please?"

There was a long period of silence, soon followed by a loud thump on the door. "Do it yourself!"

"Come on. I can't find a lawyer this time soon, and this is Carly's stuff that won't fit in the apartment. It's only until we can find a home. It's for your niece! I'm not giving up, I got all day." He heard her laugh and slowly turned his head over his shoulder, peering at the door. "Wilma?"

"Monica's father's flying over with Carly's things. Like it or not you have to meet him at the airport, so no, you don't have all day."

"Right, like I'm going to do that. I'm staying right here until you come out, and you know I will! Steven can wait for all I care."

"Oh like how I waited for my little brother every day by the mailbox? You mean how Gary waited, even letting his grades slip little by little? How about how Dad waited, or mom? _We _needed you!"

"So did my daughter, and she still needs me. I know you need me too, and I should have gone about it differently, but damn it Wilma, how long are you going to hold this against me?"

"As long as I fucking want!"

"Funny! You're the one harping on me about screwing over my own family and not caring, and here you won't even help me move your niece's things into storage?"

"You're not going to guilt me! That's what I do!" Her voice was shaking and full of sorrow rather than anger and hatred. He wanted to appeal to her better nature, but that was near impossible to do.

"Look, I want to look out for my family. I want to protect them. This isn't just about Carly, and there are some bigger things in life than the hell that's going on between us. Point is, I'm going through hell, and I could use my big sister. I still need my sister, I always needed you Wilma…" He looked around the empty office space and spotted on the bookshelf near the receptionist's area a very tiny reminder of the past. A Wuzzles doll from the 1980s. The Wuzzles were a Saturday morning cartoon in the 80s that Wilma absolutely adored, she collected everything that had to do with them. Even in her teenage years, from what he could remember, she still had one that she slept with. Hell, even now, he'd visited her home at least once and saw one of those dolls sitting on her bed. Smirking, he turned to the door, brimming with confidence. "You know…"

"What? I don't like your tone…"

"Your staff returns in about half an hour. If you don't come out now, I'm going to not only tell them all about the Wuzzles or how much you adored them growing up, but I'm going to tell them you still sleep with them…" A childish trick really, but it worked in the past when they were children. There was no reason it couldn't work now.

Unsurprisingly, after a period of silence, he heard the door's lock unlatch and finally she opened the door. Her eyes were puffy, angry, and glaring wildly at him. "You wouldn't _dare!" _

"Oh but I would dear sister." He laughed lightly and put his hand to the edge of the door above her head. "I think your staff would look at you in a different light, now wouldn't they?" She looked up, whining and swatting at his arm.

"Quit being a mean-head!"

"Do you still have the theme memorized? You used to sing it _every Saturday_!" He took a deep breath and she quickly pointed a finger at him.

"Oh don't you _dare!_ Vinnie Bassett, I swear-"

"Here in the land of Wuzzles we're havin' twice the fun!" Wilma shrieked and grabbed his shirt, but he remained unfazed. "Cause every single thing is really two in one. A little bit of this, a little bit of that." He winked and poked her stomach, smirking as she shrieked again. "Come on sing with me, big sister. We're the Wuzzles!"

"Okay! Okay stop, stop!" She threw herself back, taking deep breaths. Her chest heaved and her eyes were dangerously wide. "My god."

"Face it, I learned to blackmail from you."

"Whatever." She walked past him with a loud groan. "So you want me to witness the signing of some stupid agreement? I'll do it, but really I don't care to see Monica's dad. I'm not just angry with you, he's the one that took you away as far as I'm concerned. I'm not cold, I'll help Carly find a place to store her stuff. If her friend's offering, fine. Also, I do care about my family, Vincent, I gave my niece a job."

"I know, and I'm grateful to you for that. She told me about how expensive the college was going to be and how you gave her a job to help for future expenses. So thank you."

"Right. Now what else are you concerned about? You said it was more than just Carly, so…"

"I was wondering. There's this guy that might be stalking Taryn, I was wondering about restraining orders." Wilma started to write on a notepad on the desk for her staff, then motioned him to follow her to the door.

"Restraining order? Taryn would have to come to me herself to fill one out. If she's got a stalker, I can definitely help, but she's the one that would have to come to me. I can't draft an order because a concerned boyfriend thinks there's a problem."

"Right. I understand that. I was just wondering how we'd go about one."

He hurried out the door with her and walked carefully behind her. She looked over her shoulder and crossed her arms. "Like I said, first she has to come to me. There has to be expressed a clear and present fear for her life, I then take the matter before a judge and he files an order how he sees fit. That's usually how these things go. Again, I can't do anything unless I hear from _her._ You two may be close, do everything together, and be dating, but you're in no way married. Who is this guy you're concerned about, is he a threat to Carly or Wendell? As their father, you could file one for them. Though, Carly's turning nineteen, so I'm wrong there. She's legally considered an adult and would have to come to me herself."

"I don't think so. Chuck from the AA meetings, Taryn said he's been following her around?" Wilma stopped and glanced back in shock.

"_That_ jackass? My god, she tells me about him all the time but never brought up stalking."

They started walking once more and Spencer spoke in a hurried tone. "She's a strong woman, a lot of pride, doesn't like to ask for help. I don't want anything to happen to her, you know. For obvious reason."

"Because you love her."

"What?" They stopped moving and Wilma turned towards him.

"You love her, or at the very least, care very deeply for her. I may not have seen you for years, but I know you. These past several months, the way you two have interacted, there's definitely something there."

"Wilma, I haven't been able to _love_ someone in…I don't know, it's been a long time."

"What are you scared of? Being hurt?"

"Something like that."

"Taryn wouldn't hurt you, she's more harmless than a mouse. Hell! She's as meek as one!" Wilma turned away and started walking once more. Spencer hesitated for a brief moment and quickly followed after. He had to examine himself to be sure, but Wilma may have a point that he needed to acknowledge. "Can I ask you something, Vincent?"

"Anything…"

They stopped at the doors of the building. She had her hand gripped around the door rail and was staring down at it with a tense expression. "Why did you leave? What did I do wrong, really?" His heart broke watching her body tremble and her eyes quiver. "Why did you not think you could come to me? Monica was my friend, _I _introduced you two. She got pregnant and you didn't tell me, she didn't tell me. Why? Why would you not say 'Wilma I have a problem', or 'Wilma, I'm scared'. You used to always come to me, remember? When we were children…"

"I…I don't know."

"That's not good enough for me, Vincent. Before I go out of there, before I see Monica's dad and sign that agreement with you." Tears streaked her already red cheeks. He half expected her raw eyes to begin bleeding. "Nothing was the same after you left, Vinnie. I became a lawyer to keep people from deserting their families, not because I was the best at what I did. Gary? Gary didn't turn out so well."

"You never tell me about him…"

"I don't think anyone in the family wants to think about that. I don't mean to upset you or make you feel guilty, and I know Wendell told you about how Gary and Rhonda were in their marriage, so…you know a little bit. It wasn't because you left, but your leaving was something. It left a stain on all of us I-I really want to trust you again, but Vincent, I'm scared. I never thought I'd have to go a day in my life never seeing my little brothers again…then Gary had his accident and-and I_ freaked!"_

"Wilma."

"No, It's not okay." He frowned as her hand fell from the door rail and her head bowed. Her wavy blonde hair swept over her face and her shoulders trembled with a mild sob. "I can't go a day…knowing that I lived my worst nightmare for years. You and Gary were close, I was closer to you than Gary growing up, even though it never seemed that way. After Gary died, I started losing cases, I started getting sicker and sicker, depressed. I finally decided I just needed to find you. I didn't think…I didn't even think for a _minute_ that I could be pulling you away from your family."

"I thought you came after me because Gary wanted me to raise my son…"

"I did, that was a major part of it, but_ god_ it wasn't right away. I was mad, pissed, broken…Wendell spent some time with his grandparents before I was able to even start to find you. I _needed_ you Vinnie. I was shit, went through shit, a time came where I _needed_ my brother there for me and you weren't there!"

"I'm…I don't know what to say, Wilma, I-"

"It doesn't matter." She threw her head up and sighed. "I just want to know why you felt like you had to keep stuff from me. Carly's granddad's waiting, so let's deal with that. I'm not exactly eager to be seeing him right now."

"I know you're not, Wilma. I'm sorry for making you do this, I just…I know things were bad and they still are, and it seemed like I didn't need you but I did, and I still do. I wasn't lying when I said that." She looked up to him, frowning as he gazed into her anxious eyes. "I need my big sister."

"I wish I could believe that, Vincent. I _really, really_ want to believe that."

"I don't know how to make you see it, Wilma. I honestly don't. I want to fix what's broken, I _know_ we can work on this. Even scars heal, you know." She wiped her eyes and slowly pushed open the door.

"Yes, but some can remain for a very long time."

* * *

A good chapter, I hope you like it. Your thoughts?


	23. Moving into Storage

Double Life

Disclaimer: Don't own Wendell and Vinnie, don't own iCarly

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 23 (Moving into Storage)

Spencer and Wilma met up with Carly, Sam, and Cat at the storage location. The building had a large orange sign with the worlds _Private Storage_. Steven had landed earlier than expected, so he sent Spencer a message saying he'd meet them there, and surprisingly, he wasn't there yet. "I guess we have to wait for him to show up."

"That's fine." Wilma extended her arm out the window, waving cheerfully at Carly. It hurt a little that she was so chummy with her niece but not him, yet he was extremely happy that she liked Carly and didn't treat her like shit because of his mistake. She pulled herself back into the car and shook her heard. "I miss Monica sometimes too. At least passed away doing what she felt was right. She always wanted to save the world, you know."

"Yeah." There were many things he didn't remember about Monica from when they were really younger. However, he could never forget how much of a humanitarian she was. "She was always going about those things. World hunger, peace and whatnot. She enlisted in the army to make things right with the world."

Wilma curled her fingers inward and rested her hand against her temple, sighing heavily as she studied the three girls in front of a garage door. "What does Carly know about her?"

"Honestly? Not much more than that." He shifted the gear into park and started to move out of the car. Wilma moved out and hovered over the top, staring at him. When he felt her eyes on him and glanced over, she clicked her tongue at him. "What? There wasn't much for me to tell her. Steve wanted us to act like Carly's siblings. Nowadays, whenever she asks me something about her mom, I'm going to be open."

"Good. Monica deserves that. It's a shame Wendell doesn't have good memories of his mother. Rhonda was a good person, but the way she and Gary cheated on each other wasn't healthy. I mean, cheating is bad enough but when you're doing it for the sake of revenge? Revenge doesn't justify having an affair."

"True." He didn't like to hear about it, to be honest. It was hard imagining his older brother cheating on his wife. "I feel kind of responsible for that."

"Don't waste your time worrying. It wasn't your fault." He shot her a skeptical look. She turned towards the girls as they began walking towards them. "Besides Vinnie, you need to spend your time and energy focusing on your kids. They're more important than knowing your brother and his wife cheated on each other."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Can't tell you how many clients I've had where someone in the relationship cheated, was forgiven, but then they sought a divorce because the other person cheated to get back at them."

"It's pathetic. Don't be with someone unless you're absolutely certain you're going to stay with them."

He leaned his elbow against the top of the car and waved at Carly. Carly gestured to Wilma and looked back to Sam with a wide grin. "This is Aunt Wilma! I was hoping you'd be able to meet her sometime. She's really nice, once you get to know her." Wilma laughed, which startled Spencer. It was the first he'd heard her truly laugh in the months he'd been here. She had a pleasant and warm laugh, the same enriching and soothing laugh she had when he was younger. If something were upsetting to him, she'd joke and laugh, and instantly he'd be happy again. "Aunt Wilma, this is my best friend Sam, and her roommate, Cat."

"Good to meet you two," Wilma shook their hands and looked back over her shoulder. "I don't see your grandfather around anywhere, Carly. Has he contacted you yet?"

"Yes. He'll be here soon, he said. The rental he got from the airport was out of gas. Have you met him?"

"Unfortunately." Carly scrunched her nose and moved her hands to her hips. "Sorry it's just, I'm not in the best of positions to be dealing with him. I'm just here for the rental agreement your father's dealing with."

"I understand, but I'm glad you're here. I know you and dad have some issues, but thanks for coming. It means a lot that you're here." Spencer looked away to cover up the prideful expression. As he gazed off into the distance, he saw a nauseating blue van driving up. Steven was inside, waving at them. He felt a sickening feeling in his gut, he couldn't quite figure out why it was there, though.

"Hey, he's here." The others turned as the van pulled up alongside them. Wilma visibly cringed and turned away. The man stepped out of the van and Spencer walked up to him, the only person in the group that was willing to do so. Wilma, Sam, and Carly were all ticked with him for their own reasons, and Cat didn't even know the guy. The tension in the air was so thick that it was unmistakable, even Steven appeared to feel it. "Hey, so all Carly's stuff is in the van?"

"Everything." Steve led him around and opened the rear end. Bags, luggage, and various items littered the van so much that the only free space was the driver's seat! Spencer's eyes widened as he studied all the items. "From clothes to bedding all the way up to books. Whatever she owned, it's here."

Aghast, he called for her to come over, "Carly! All of this is yours!" Carly hurried over and whistled at the sight.

"Yep, everything in here is mine. I know it looks like a lot-"

"I'm glad we got the storage spot. There's no possible way all this could fit in the apartment. Just when I was starting to consider axing the storage and taking it all into the apartment…" He sighed heavily and swept his hand along his brow. "You kids got me doing the strangest things. You know that?"

"Yep. Proud of it too."

Steven glanced to Wilma and lit up with recognition, "Wilma, Monica's friend." Wilma seethed and Carly looked back to her. "How have you been all these years?"

"I've been better." Wilma stormed over to Steven and crossed her arms. "Who says I'm on good terms with you?"

"I'd rather you be upset with me than your brother."

"Not much chance of that. As far as I'm concerned, however, it's your fault he was gone."

Carly grabbed a suitcase from the back of the van and started heading for the garage. "Let's not fight right now, please? I'd like to get this stuff unloaded." With that, all but Steven and Wilma started unloading the items in the van. The two kept their eyes locked, Wilma's full of anger and Steven's filled with sorrow.

"Look Wilma, if it helps, it was my fault." Spencer craned his neck back, listening with uncertainty. Steven tapped his chest with an open palm. "I'm the one that suggested Vincent stay with Monica and the baby."

"My brother is the one that made the decision to leave the family, I'm no idiot."

"Only because I wouldn't let my daughter stay here. I was being transferred, I wanted her to be with me and Vinnie wanted to raise his child. If you're going to be mad at anyone, be mad at me. He's always going to be your brother, regardless."

Spencer felt uncomfortable with this conversation going on, especially since he was certain a fight was going to break out at any minute if he let it continue. He grabbed two large duffel bags from the car and hurried over, placing them into their hands. "Steve, Wilma, a little help goes a long way here. I think you're forgetting the main reason we're here? Let's get my daughter's stuff moved in, please. If I can get enough money to afford a larger place, it's going to mean a lot more hell trying to move everything, so please…_no fighting._" It wasn't like they were here on their own time, they were here for Carly and only her. Certainly that wasn't hard to remember.

Wilma rolled her eyes and turned to the storage, "He's right. Let's just get all this dealt with." Steven agreed with her and moved for the storage. Pleased with the turnout, Spencer shook himself and grabbed some more items from the van.

"Thanks for that," Carly said as she stepped beside him. "I thought I was going to have problems with him right now, I didn't expect Aunt Wilma would be so upset with him."

"It's hard to say." Spencer rubbed his neck and moved his eyes to his sister. "She was good friends with your mom, so all these years she's blamed Steven for a lot of things. I know he's just trying to do the right thing…"

"Like you?"

"Yeah." Everyone deserves the chance to do the right thing, even if their actions in the past were more on the immoral side than anything. "Selfish as some choices were, he meant well." Spencer reached in and grabbed a surprisingly soft bag. He looked inside and raised an eyebrow when he saw a giant blue stuffed bear. "Do you…really need this?"

"What?" She glanced over and her face turned red. "Oh It's Care Bear" She grabbed the bag from him and flashed a toothy grin. "He'll have to go in the storage, but yeah, I couldn't leave him all the way over in Italy."

"No. Of course not." He smiled and grabbed another bag. "You and Aunt Wilma are more alike than you two think. It's hilarious. She still owns a stuffy from her favorite childhood show." Carly giggled, then cleared her throat and dropped her head onto the bear.

"The Wuzzles, right?"

"Oh you've heard of them?"

"Not really, I've seen the small toy on the bookshelf at the office."

"It was an interesting show that came on Saturday mornings when we were kids." Carly's eyes brightened and she walked with him to the garage with a smile stretching from ear to ear.

"You'll have to tell me more about your childhood, and more about mom. Wendell and I talk about his mom sometimes, he says she was good when she was being a mom and not spending her time cheating on Uncle Gary."

"As long as Wendell has some good memories of he, I'm happy. I wish I could give you more memories of your mother, all I can do is tell you stories of what she was like."

"It helps sometimes, I'd love to know her for more than what I do know her for. She sounds like an amazing woman, like Taryn is."

"Yes, but I would never compare those two. They're two different people. I cared deeply for Monica, I could say we were every bit as in love as a twelve year old could be. Though I went up to Seattle with her, we grew up and our personalities started changing. That's why I don't recommend people date when they're young, like Wendell's age."

"Sam and I always talked about it being better to wait until the mid-twenties to marry, because that was when the mind really matures. Studies show that, I think."

"I'd say that's appropriate."

"I'm sorry things didn't work out for you and Mom. Then I know about Sasha." He glanced at her with a subtle smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"Life throws many hard hits, the best thing you can do is try and pick yourself off and move along." He watched as Wilma and Steven walked past them towards the car. Carly turned her head back and Spencer sighed. "If you've done something wrong, make amends and do your best to learn from the mistake. Move along if you can."

"Like you're trying to do?"

"Yeah, like that. You know I've been thinking, Wendell is too young to work, but when my store opens up I may have him around to help with things and observe. Maybe give him a job there down the road."

"That would be a great idea, dad. You know. I hope things will work out with you and Taryn. You've had a few strikes in your life, you deserve to be happy too. Everyone does. She loves you, I can tell, and the way she watches over Wendell and even myself…it's nice." Spencer chuckled softly as he set the box down against a wall.

"So you say, I'm glad she gets along with you and Wendell. If I ever get married one day, I don't want you kids thinking I'm replacing either of your moms."

Carly shot him a bewildered look and put her hands to her hips, laughing lightly. "You really think I'm going to be bothered by that? I want you to get married someday, to be happy. If the person you marry treats Wendell and me like a mother would, then I'd say that's a double threat, in a good way."

"Good to hear."

"Wendell doesn't seem to be the type of kid to worry about that. As long as whoever you marry gets along with him and he gets along with her, I'd say you're in good shape. Just, feel free to take your time on that."

"It's hard not to rush in a relationship when you're my age, but good advice. You know something else?"

"Yeah dad?"

"Monica had that quality." Carly's eyebrows lifted up and her lips curved into a brighter smile. Spencer leaned against the wall and stared past her at the people outside. She leaned up beside him and looked to the ceiling.

"Full of optimism and good advice?"

"Yeah. To be perfectly honest, you embody a lot of her qualities. I think that's why Wilma's so attached to you already, because you remind her a lot of her best friend. In both appearance and personality."

"Aw." Carly shut her eyes and leaned her head against his upper arm. Her shoulders rose and fell. "Thanks Dad, for telling me that." They stood there a couple minutes until everyone gathered around them.

Sam clapped her hands together and smirked, "Look at Daddy and Daughter over here guys!" Carly lifted her head up and opened her teary eyes, wiping them with her fingers. "Carls, you all right?"

"Dad and I were talking about mom." Wilma's expression softened and she reached out to hug her niece.

"Is it your first time hearing about Monica?"

"Yeah, it is." She cleared her throat and stepped back. "All right, so is everything unloaded?" Spencer glanced at the storage space filled with boxes and bags, he chuckled at the sight and nodded his head. He was amazed everything fit into a the space.

"Looks like it is. Let's move out of here." They all walked out of the building and Spencer pulled down the garage. "Time to lock it up and deal with the paperwork."

Wilma looked over her shoulder and pat Carly's back, "Vincent. Why don't you let me deal with the paperwork, I'll put the rental space in my name. You and Carly should take a walk, I imagine she'd like to hear more about her mom?" Carly looked eagerly at her Aunt and Spencer started to smile.

"Sure, we can do that. How does that sound, Carly?"

"I'd like it."

* * *

I hope you got some good reaction from this chapter. Sorry for the late update, had to get some surgery done, alls well that ends well. Let me know your thoughts on the chapter


	24. A Brother's Echo

Double Life

Disclaimer: Don't own Wendell and Vinnie, don't own iCarly

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 24 (A Brother's Echo)

Saturday at noon, Spencer took his kids to the cemetery. Carly convinced Wilma to come along for the ride, and Taryn was there for support. Monica had been buried in this California cemetery, which was also where her father would be. Thankfully, Gary and Rhonda had been buried in the same location. This visit was more for Carly and Wendell than for anyone else. The two deserved to know what their mothers had been like.

As per Carly's suggestion, they stopped at Rhonda's and Gary's grave first. Spencer stood with Wendell and Carly in front of him, side by side. Taryn was to his right, and Wilma was kneeling at the graves. He watched his sister adjust the flowers on their grave and set a picture down for both.

Gary hadn't changed much from when he was a kid. He had a smile full of shiny white teeth, a perfect head of brown hair combed over and parted down the left side. Rhonda was just as Spencer pictured her, though less attractive than when he met her years before. Likely it was the alcohol speaking. She had curly yellow hair and bright blue eyes. Her face was almond shaped and her tiny lips were curved up into a difficult smile. Though, her eyes held a troubled look in them, possibly guilt and anxiety from years of affairs between the two of them, tainting their relationship.

"I don't know much about your mom," Spencer placed a firm but gentle hand to Wendell's shoulder. Wendell looked up with a sad smile and shrugged. "As hard as it is for me to admit. I know I regret what I did, but understand that I could never love you less. You understand that, right?"

"Yeah, I got you." Wendell closed his eyes and bowed his head as Carly hugged him. "Mom was a great mother. She loved me a lot, I don't know about Uncle Gary. I only know he was always troubled and in his study. Mom told me never to go in there, so I never bothered him. I had some good memories with him. Ball games and stuff, he was a good dad, but only when he had time to be one. I think I understand why, because he wasn't really my dad." Wendell opened his eyes halfway, his voice quavered in a way that shook the ground at their feet. "He was my uncle, and I guess he didn't want to get too close."

"He wasn't always that way," Wilma whispered. She gazed at his photo and swept a tear from his eyes. "Wendell, your uncle was an amazing little brother. After Vinnie left, and I'm not pointing fingers or anything, I'm just stating a point of time on the timeline, Gary just started going onto some sort of downward spiral." She slowly stood up and pat the dirt off her jeans. "Like any brother he loved Vinnie with all his heart. Yes he was traumatized that Rhonda cheated on him and was pregnant, but when he realized that all these years he'd been taking care of his brother's son, you should have seen the way he lit up. It was like the whole world had meaning again."

Spencer felt his heart skip and his eyes began to water as he looked to his brother's grave. He felt Taryn squeeze his hand, "It's okay to cry, Vinnie." He didn't know what to say, what to believe.

"It's funny how alike Vincent and Gary were." Wilma turned to Wendell and knelt down before him. Wendell trembled slightly, his tears streaked his cheeks. Wilma lifted her hand, curling her finger just beneath his chin. "You are so much like your dad, but at the same time, so much like your uncle. A perfect combination of the two, and maybe, just maybe, a testament to the love and bond those two shared all their lives. I think that is why Gary was so thrilled, so happy when he discovered that truth. He loved you with all his heart, Wendell, because…you reminded him of his brother, and when that was confirmed for him. In the end, it made everything okay. In the end, he and Rhonda were able to be at peace with each other, themselves, and they were happy."

"When you say he and dad were so much alike-"

"Simple." Wilma smiled softly and looked up to Spencer. "They followed each other around everywhere, did everything together. There wasn't a thing in this world they didn't share. Their life, their secrets, their bond. Vinnie looked up to Gary like he was the world, the sun, and Gary looked to him the same. If ever there were a pair of brothers closer than those two, I wouldn't know."

"Tell me more, please, Aunt Wilma?"

"Of course." Wilma's voice trembled as she looked back to the grave. She took a deep breath and shut her eyes, laughing at a distant memory. "I remember a time, well many times, but this memory has always stood out to me. Those two would get into _so much trouble!"_ Spencer chuckled through his tears, unable to speak for fear that he would break down. "If one got in trouble, the other would take the fall. Being the older sibling, they loved to play pranks and mess around with my stuff…"

"Really?"

"Oh yes. This one time I had a lemonade stand and was trying to make money, it was probably my first real try. Vincent and Gary were playing catch nearby, and let me tell you, your father probably is still as good a catch as he was back then."

"I was a terrible catch," Spencer remarked. Wilma's cheekbones rose with her laughing smile and Wendell chuckled. "Had a good aim though." He looked back at the memory with fondness and a full heart, remembering his brother's laughter as if the man were standing there beside him.

"Oh god. Wendell, your father took that ball and threw it right at my stand, knocking over the sign and spilling all my lemonade." Wendell covered his mouth, trying to stifle a laugh. Taryn snickered for a second, sweeping away her own tears as Spencer laughed.

"She was so red in the face."

"I was, I almost pummeled him even then! Mom came out and immediately went to baby Vincent, asking what happened. Well he was about to admit to everything when Gary stepped up and told Mom that he was the one that threw the ball."

"How much trouble did he get into?" Wendell asked, "Much?"

"Much? Honestly?" Wilma laughed at the memory and looked up to Spencer. "Mom scolded both the boys, then scolded me for pouncing my little brother. Told us not to do it again and left us all with little more than that. Mom loved us all, dearly. It broke her heart when Vinnie left. Broke all of us, but I understand why." She turned to Carly and started to smile. "He had to be there for his daughter. I don't believe any of us would have objected, but a heads up would have been nice."

"Well I'm not going anywhere this time," Spencer replied, somewhat towards Gary rather than anyone else. The group stared down at the graves for a moment of silence before they started to move on for Monica's grave, leaving Spencer standing with Gary for a second. Taryn stood behind him, watching. The others stopped on the dirt path nearby and looked back as he knelt before Gary's photo. "I'm here now." He spoke in a whisper, his voice trembled and his hand moved up over his wet eyes. "I'm so sorry, Gary. I can just see you now…telling me how stupid I am…" He closed his eyes, listening to seemingly an echo in the silence.

"Stupid may be the wrong term, little brother." Gary's voice came from behind him and he appeared, rather like a vision standing over Spencer. "You did good, you came back to your family. Mom, Dad, our sister, but more importantly Wendell. You could have told them it was for your daughter you left, they would have understood. They love you. A part of me always knew Wendell was yours, there was just something about him. He wasn't as into sports as I was, he had your touch for business. I'm proud of him, proud of you. Like baseball, I struck out, now you're up to the plate. It's your turn."

His heart broke as his emotions flared up like a storm inside of him. "I'm trying. It's just _so hard_. Wilma, she-"

"She will come around." Gary's deep laugh enriched him, but at the same time, broke him. "It's a wonder you two aren't at each other's throat." He hated missing his own brother's funeral, but more than anything, he wished he could have been in contact with the man. Wilma was right, they had been inseparable, and for years he missed Gary.

"It's what I deserve isn't it, Gary. You meant the most to me, and now I don't get to see my brother, and my sister hates me. Because I deserted you."

"Wilma could never hate you, and I am at peace. Look behind you, you have a loving woman with a good heart. She's there for you if you stumble. In front of you, you have your family. Your son, your daughter, the most important people in your life. Wilma is there too, if she hated you she wouldn't be there. Be happy in life, be the dad those two need, and the dad any future children of yours will need. It's your turn to shine, little brother. Make it big, make it important. Swing the bat, Vinnie. Hit that home run, do the best you can do. All the pieces will fall into place."

"What if-what if I screw up." His voice cracked and his body began trembling. "How-How is it me? You were the perfect one. Why are you the one that's gone?" He struggled to contain his tears, his body began to grow numb as the feeling inside his chest left. "You were the healthy one, the strong one. You were better! If anyone should still be alive…if _anyone_ should be in the ground right now…" He bowed his head, struggling as his throat tightened and his chest throbbed with pain. His voice lowered and his eyes dimmed. "I don't know if I can do it alone. Truth be told, I'm scared out of my mind brother. I've made mistakes, I've done stupid things. You never did anything wrong until I ran off. It's my fault. It's all…it isn't fair…"

He felt a pair of arms wrap around him and opened his eyes to look over his shoulder. Taryn was hugging him close, weeping for him.

"You're not alone little brother, if you just look around you and see. I like to look at life as a ball game. Sometimes you strike out, sometimes you hit a perfect game or you miss the fly ball the pitcher throws at you. Maybe you strike out running for that base. Still, even 'perfect game' is a lie when you think about how not every player makes it. Some strike out, some are injured and removed from the field. One thing that every player does, they focus on that next inning. What's coming next? What's the pitcher going to throw? Will they be ready? They never focus on that last inning, or that foul ball they just hit. They dust themselves off, they _learn_, they gain the support of their teammates and the roaring of their fans. As their heart races, the batter steps up to the plate. Vinnie that's you…"

"I…"

"As the batter does, you look around. You absorb your fans rooting for you, the pats given by the teammates, and you stare that pitcher in the eyes. Grasp that bat, Vinnie. Take a deep breath and wait, watch his hand. You may not be able to see what he's planning. Is it a fly ball? Is it a curve ball? Or will it be straight and narrow? You don't know, but you know one thing. The batter has one thing going for him, and that is the faith and certainty, the support of his fans and his teammates. When the pitcher throws that ball. You swing. If you miss…just keep trying…"

Spencer wiped away his tears and looked up to see Wilma, Carly and Wendell standing beside him. "Dad?" Carly knelt down and smiled through her own tears. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'll be okay." Taryn kissed his cheek and held him tight as he hugged his kids around their necks. He was grateful that they were there, more than anything. This wasn't about him, though. It was about Wendell, about Carly, and letting them know what their family was like. At the same time, it was good for him.

He slowly stood up, gazing down at his brother's photo one last time. _"I'm going to do the best I can, Gary. I'll make you proud. And yes, I'm going to 'swing', and when I do…"_ He looked to his family once more, smiling as they gathered together and started moving for Monica's grave. "…It will be a home run…"

* * *

Ah that last scene was very tense for me. I lost my brother years and years ago, he was essentially like Gary in this story XD. Well, I based Gary on him. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Wendell got to learn more about his family, and even Spencer got some semblance of hope or closure, or however you wish to call it. Your thoughts?


	25. Day at the Zoo

Double Life

Disclaimer: Don't own Wendell and Vinnie, don't own iCarly

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 25 (Day at the Zoo)

"Why is your dad here again?" Lacy asked as she and Wendell moved through the crowded pathways of the LA city zoo. Spencer moved behind them, smirking at the two. It was Wendell's first date, which was pleasantly at the end of school. Monday the 27th of May. Almost two weeks after their visit to the cemetery.

Things settled down for the most part, Spencer was still waiting for everything to settle in his new antique store. It would be another four or five weeks before renovations were finished and they'd be able to open their doors. Even after that, Spencer would have to wait to buy a family home, considering he didn't have a whole lot of money, and he wasn't about to ask Wilma for help because he was almost positive she'd turn him down.

This meant, unfortunately, no family home for at least a few months.

"Dad wants to chaperone, besides, neither of us can drive." He couldn't help himself, he was a concerned father. Then again, Taryn asked that he be sure to stick close. Why? He wasn't sure, maybe she was concerned Lacy might be a bad influence.

"Hey not chaperoning you kids would mean leaving you two alone together. Leaving you two alone together would mean, well, leaving you two alone. Someone's got to make sure you're not out causing trouble in the zoo. Besides, a good parent doesn't let their kid run off unsupervised."

Wendell folded his arms and narrowed his eyes at him, "Taryn made you, didn't she?" Spencer chuckled nervously and Wendell looked back to Lacy. "Yep, she did." Lacy laughed and continued walking. Wendell picked up the pace and walked in stride with Lacy. "Taryn's been acting like a mom for a long time now. I know it's only been a few weeks since they've been dating, but they've been together for long enough. I'd like her to be my mom. Carly would too."

Spencer was attuned to the conversation and a little surprised to hear Wendell say such a thing. It was relatively soon dating wise, but his feelings for her were strong. They already discussed feelings for one another and acknowledged these feelings were there. Taryn was truly the first woman he felt this comfortable with.

Lacy glanced at him and raised her eyebrows, "I was wondering is that creepy guy still at the meetings? Wendell was telling me there was a creepy guy there."

"Yes he's there." He wasn't exactly thrilled Wendell talked to Lacy about it, but he wasn't overly concerned. Wendell knew not to go telling people about the meetings or the people in them, but he could make an exception for Lacy since she was such a good friend.

"What about the other creepy guy? Wendell said you said there was a new guy there that was creepy too?"

"Oh yeah, he's still there too." Nate had been present for the other meetings, and even functions the group had together. He was always wearing the jacket and the shades, and usually sat near Chuck. The kid would stare at him sometimes for the entire session. "There's not much else to say about the kid, he comes and talks very little." Not to mention when he did talk, he sounded highly familiar. "Interesting concept is, it looks like this kid's almost stalking the other guy."

As far as stalking went, Taryn still hadn't gone to a lawyer about Chuck. Sure he didn't appear to be doing anything, but Spencer just didn't feel comfortable with the man. "Enough about this, you two have fun and stop worrying about those meetings." The two shrugged and glanced around. Immediately Lacy grabbed Wendell's wrist and pulled him over to a window looking into a den for lions.

"Look at these guys, Wendell." Wendell gazed in awe of the majestic beasts. Spencer leaned against a nearby pole and crossed his arms, watching the lions closely inside. In the corner of his eyes, he saw a restaurant with a neon sign advertising _Coors._ He looked away with a chuckle. Had it been a month or two ago, he might let Wendell and Lacy run off just so he could have a beer, but he was more responsible than that for now. Not to mention, if he did do something like that, Taryn would have his head.

What was funny, when it came to Taryn, Wilma said the two of them had been dating whether they were aware of it or not. She could have a point, they knew each other extremely well and their relationship they always counted as having begun that day they first said hello in the apartment hallway. They rarely considered themselves as dating only a couple weeks. People who dated a few weeks weren't genuinely in love with one another the way they were, they didn't act like a parent for the other person's children or care about the family in such a tremendous way. They weren't there the way Taryn was there for them. So yes, Wilma had a good, strong point, and he wasn't one to throw 'love' around freely, it took a lot for him.

Just as he was thinking of her, his phone chimed with a text from Taryn. He smiled as he read it over, she was asking how Wendell and Lacy were doing and if they were having fun at the zoo. She was working at the clinic, so she'd been unable to join them. "They're having fun," he text back, "looking at the lions now." His lip turned up in a cocky smirk and his fingers worked the buttons on the phone. "I wonder if I should send them in to pet the lions?"

It didn't take long for her to reply, rather angrily, that she'd have to skin him alive if he put his son in with lions. He glanced up to see Wendell and Lacy moving to a small fenced area with hippos. "They're with the hippos now, I might take them to the petting area, it isn't far from here."

"Hey dad, look at this one!" Wendell called out. Spencer moved over and looked towards the hippo he was pointing at. It was an extremely large hippo laying on its back in the mud. "Have you ever seen a hippo on its back before?"

"Can't say that I have."

Lacy pointed towards a corner and cleared her throat, "What are those two doing?" He moved his gaze to the back corner of the pin to see one hippo starting to climb on top of another. His eyes widened and he quickly turned Wendell and Lacy away.

"Nothing, they're just playing hippo games I think. Let's go see the monkeys!" The two kids protested as he pushed them towards the monkey cage nearby. Wendell said something about a lemur, then ran off with Lacy to the cage next to the monkeys. He put his hands to his hips and looked towards a monkey swinging from the branch of the tree. He chuckled and shook his heads. "Monkeys get no love."

He checked his phone once more to see Taryn respond to the petting area idea. She thought it'd be a fun idea to take them there. He pushed the phone back into his pocket and started after the kids. "You guys want to go to the petting area?" It was usually fun for all ages, not according to the typical stereotype. Wendell and Lacy grinned and he gestured for them to follow.

When they made it to the pen, the two kids rushed in without hesitation. There were a couple goats, sheep, chicken, and some hogs. Spencer hung on the outside and leaned over the fence, watching as Wendell and Lacy started combing their fingers through a sheep's wool. He was delighted to see such a happy expression on Wendell's face.

"Bassett?" He stiffened at the familiar voice and turned his head over his shoulder. Chuck was standing in zoo uniform, staring in shock at Spencer. "Well I'm amazed to see you out here. Here with the family?"

"My kid's on his first date. What are _you_ doing here?" He prayed the guy wasn't taking up stalking him. Then again, Chuck was wearing a white apron over a shirt and a round cap on his head.

"I work here. Concession. It's just a temporary job." Chuck crossed his arms and looked to the pen. "I am in between jobs. Got a little drunk on the last job, so they laid me off. Figured I'd get a temp here, less likely to take to the booze." Spencer rolled his eyes and returned his attention to Wendell. A goat was sniffing his neck, causing him to laugh as Lacy teased him. "Your boy?"

"Yep. He's a good kid, I'm proud of him. It's funny how the past catches up with us, Chuck."

"What do you mean?" Did he want to tell him about Freddie? Where was the sense in that? As for the past catching up, he was referring to the fact that he and Chuck ever crossed paths. "Anyhow, if your kids get hungry, I'm assisting at the hamburger stand just over there." He pointed to a stand where another man was prepping food for service.

Spencer looked over and sighed. He felt a breeze shoot past him and bowed his head. "Chuck. You're trying to be friendly. I get that. I don't know if it's an attempt to get close to Taryn or what, but I'm going to be honest here. I do _not_ like you, and I do not think it's a possibility for me to like you." He turned to Chuck and leaned his elbow against the fence. The man frowned and lifted his shoulders.

"I get that. I'm a lot better when I'm sober, you know. I admit sometimes I'm drunk when I go to the meetings, it's been hard for me to quit."

"Can't _possibly_ be from guilt of having assaulted a woman, could it Chuck?" He narrowed his eyes and the man put up his hands defensively. The anger in his voice was clear and evident. "You know, I was a neighbor to Marissa for years. I always wondered who or what could have made her the way she was, and now that I know, I'm trying awfully hard not to put a fist in your face. Now Taryn admits that she's seen you following her around a few times…To further that, my daughter tells me her friend, Freddie, admits that he was conceived through his mother's assault." He pushed himself up and took a step forward while Chuck froze in place, his eyes wide with shock. "Let me make this perfectly clear. I will _never_ be friendly with you, _Chuck_. That also means, don't go advertising your hamburger stand, I'm not buying a damn thing from you. I'd sooner poison my taste buds with bleach." He folded his arms as Chuck stepped back nervously. "Stay away from Taryn, stay away from my kids, stay the hell away from me. If you don't, I _will_ convince my sister, the lawyer, to write up more than just a restraining order." Malice was seeping into his tone. It was taking everything in him to keep from striking the man on the spot, considering he knew it was better not to start a fight. It was hard as hell to be cordial in any way.

"Hey man, I'm sorry, I just thought maybe I'd say hello. I wasn't trying to start anything. What do you mean Marissa's kid-"

"Yeah Chuck, I'm pretty sure he's your son. He's just like you too, considering he's stalked my daughter for a little bit when we were in Seattle. Even tried to drug her. Like father, like son, am I right?"

"I'm a father?" Chuck cleared his throat and started to turn around, "You know. You shouldn't talk to me like that, anyway, you have no right." It sounded like a threat, but Spencer couldn't be sure. Before he could respond, Wendell and Lacy were rushing over to him.

"Hey dad!" Wendell grabbed his wrist and Spencer looked down with a subtle smile. "Lacy and I want to move on. Remember that show being advertised? The one with the zoo performers? We're wanting to see that."

"Okay Wendell. We can do that."

"We're going to be late if we don't go soon. Come on!" Spencer let himself be dragged away. He looked back to see Chuck moving back towards the hamburger stand, but he saw something else that made his hair stand on end. The kid from the meetings was hiding near the stand in one of the bushes, watching them. Or moreover, watching Chuck, it seemed.

The stalker had a stalker of his own? Perhaps he'd bring it up at the next meeting, but at this point, all he wanted was to ensure Wendell had a good time here at the zoo. _Nothing_ was getting in the way of that.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Tell me your thoughts.


	26. Heating Up

Double Life

Disclaimer: Don't own Wendell and Vinnie, don't own iCarly

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 26 (Heating Up)

The rest of the week had been a busy week for everyone, Taryn was overworked at the clinic and hadn't been able to spend much time with Spencer or the kids due to one of the other techs being sick. Spencer had spent almost every day clearing out his shop to move things into the larger building, Carly was hard at work with Wilma at the office, and Wendell was knee deep in homework.

Due to their busy schedules, Taryn and Spencer both missed the AA meeting. The next meeting was on the 5th, they finally got some time to themselves and were able to meet up and go. On the car ride over, Taryn had been going on about all the stuff she had to deal with at the clinic, and Spencer would give his thoughts here and there. When she was done, she asked him to tell her about his confrontation with Chuck at the zoo, since he'd mentioned it briefly in the week prior and they hadn't been able to go into much detail.

"There's not much to go on. I wanted to punch the guy like I usually want to, but didn't. So I figured I'd play nice, but honestly I couldn't. I told the guy to stay the hell away from us and threatened to go to Wilma if he didn't." Taryn put her hand to her forehead and exhaled slowly. He could see lines of distress forming on her forehead, he knew she didn't like Chuck being around, but even more so she didn't care for him getting into fights with the man. "I'm sorry, I should probably hold my tongue when dealing with the guy. It's difficult because more than just his following you around, he's the same guy-"

"I know, it's not that." She lowered her hand and looked to him with a frown. "What was he even doing there? I mean-he wasn't following _you_ was he? Wendell's safe, right? I wouldn't trust that guy around him."

"I don't think he's intending malice. He was working a concession stand there, he said it was temp work." He turned into the parking lot and looked to the building. "Stranger thing though. You know that new kid that's been coming to the meetings?"

"Yeah?"

"He was following Chuck around."

"Seriously? You thinking about bringing it up or leaving it alone? Probably would be better to say something, give him a heads up. I know we're not on the best of terms with the guy, but still…"

"Yeah I'll say something." He chuckled and parked the car. He was amazed by her willingness to help, even someone who she may not like. "I'm trying to figure out why the kid sounds so damn familiar." A thought was that it was Freddie, but that made little sense to him. Freddie never knew who his father was, and even if he did, Marissa likely wasn't aware Chuck was even in LA. "Can't think of anyone that would stalk the guy."

"Well, I'd rather not think about it right now. I'm getting to the point I think I'd rather tell Grant to kick Chuck out of the group. It wouldn't help much, though."

"I still think you should go talk to Wilma about this. She'll be able to draft a restraining order."

"We'll see."

Once in the building they weren't surprised to see Chuck there, glaring as he always seemed to be. It was a strange transition from the calm person at the zoo to this angry looking demonic man. As per usual, he had a drunken look glazed over his eyes. "It's a wonder Grant doesn't realize that he is drunk. If he'd actually cut the alcohol, he might be _near_ normal."

"Maybe he's just good at hiding it," Taryn muttered. Chuck's glare disturbed Spencer more than usual. When the man's eyes narrowed and grew darker, Taryn tensed her body around Spencer's arm. "I'm really not feeling like being here right now, I'm getting a real bad vibe. When you confronted Chuck, he didn't…you didn't piss him off did you?"

"He didn't act upset, he didn't like that I was talking to him in that way though." He glanced to the side and saw the kid in the hood sitting alone in one of the chairs. He was watching Chuck closely. "There's that kid again, Taryn. Want me to go tell Chuck?"

"If it matters. I'm going to talk to Grant, to let him know we were busy last week."

"Okay."

"Love you." She kissed the corner of his lips, catching him off guard for a moment before she rushed over to Grant. His cheeks flared up and he quickly shook his head, clearing his throat. Spencer looked to Chuck, raising an eyebrow as the man started to growl.

"Okay, settle down Fido…" Spencer walked casually towards Chuck, ignoring the kid nearby. He studied the man's hand and watched it flex and tense. "Chuck, I need to warn you."

"What do you want, Basset? Showing your face here, then flaunting your girlfriend in my face? What's your issue? I saw her first, you know."

"Okay?" He wasn't going to let this man's comments regarding Taryn budge him. As much as he didn't like the guy, he didn't like feeling as though another person's life might be at risk. "Look, this new kid here? I saw him following you at the zoo. I think you need to be careful, I don't trust him worth a damn."

"I know, I've seen him around, he's just a twat is all. There's no fuckin' risk here. Maybe you should keep an eye on yourself, huh?"

"Another threat? Seriously?"

"You took Taryn from me, asshole."

"She was never dating you…"

"That doesn't mean I didn't have my eye on her!" Chuck started poking him in the chest and leaned in dangerously close. "Man code, if another man is eyeing a woman, you don't swoop!" Spencer clenched his eyes, groaning at the bitter stench of alcohol. His stomach roared and his throat clenched shut as he held back a violent gag.

"Well I'm with her now, so I'm sorry but she's not into you."

"Fuck you, Bassett." His muscles tightened and his forehead creased over as his calm demeanor began to erode like a mighty rock in a river bed. "I'll teach you to swoop in on another man's prize."

"She's no one's _prize_, she's a _woman_, Chuck." His eyes flew open and his fists clenched. The veins in his hands popped out and his jaw locked in place.

"Whatever Bassett, I bet you don't even know her the way I know her!" Spencer rolled his eyes and glared angrily at Chuck. He was seething with rage, using up all of his energy to not lash out.

"All I was trying to do was warn you about that strange kid. That's it."

"Another thing! You've got kids from another relationship? Who's to say you don't do Taryn the same way!'

"Ex_cuse me?!" _Taryn looked over, covering her mouth as Spencer took a dangerous step towards Chuck. "You don't know shit about the last woman I was with. You know nothing about me, and I would never, _never_ do anything to hurt Taryn. So quit running your mouth you sorry excuse for a man." Chuck laughed deep and held his gut.

"Look at you calling me pathetic." He started to lift his fist, but jerked it back down at his side. He locked his thumbs around his belt and closed his eyes as he sucked in a deep breath. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"No. I've said my piece. I'm not getting in a fight with you over Taryn. I know she wouldn't appreciate that." He turned away, ignoring the loud scoff from behind.

"Coward. Chickenshit. How'd a man like you land a woman like that? You don't even deserve her!" Spencer's eyes shot open and he spun around, grabbing Chuck's shirt and glaring into his eyes. Silence filled the air as Taryn called out to him and Grant watched carefully. Chuck laughed in his face and curled his lips into a smirk. "What're you going to do, Bassett? Hit me?"

"No. I just want you to shut up. You're right, I don't deserve her. She's a great woman, more woman than you'll ever know." He released Chuck's shirt and he took a small step back. Chuck scowled as Spencer crossed his arms. "She's smart, caring, a damned good cook, loves children and helps me to take care of my kids. I've never met another woman like her. I understand you see something in her, and that is the heart she's got. She's nice, and her being nice is the only reason she hasn't asked Grant to throw your ass out or gone to Wilma to get a restraining order. _I_, however, am _not_ that nice. She was the one that wanted to tell you about the kid that's been following you around, I could honestly not care any less if I tried."

"Still pathetic."

"Oh yeah? Well you know something? Hitting someone like you? A drunk, worthless, good for nothing_ predator_…" He pressed his lips together and clicked his tongue. "Not worth it. Not worth the _trouble."_

Grant started to come over, but was stopped by the kid in the jacket. The kid moved in between Spencer and Chuck and extended his arms out to each. "Both of you need to be in separate corners or something, you're making a scene." Chuck rolled his eyes and Spencer looked to the kid with a subtle smile.

"Thanks, but I got it here. Why do you sound so damn familiar, I've been trying to figure that out?"

"I don't know. You have kids, right? How are they? You have a daughter, how is she?"

"She is fine, has a job with her aunt right now."

"Cool." The kid turned to Chuck and smirked at him for a second before patting him on the shoulder. "You need to calm down and sober up. You never know if that alcohol is going to be the death of you."

"He is correct," Grant stormed over and put his hand to Chuck's shoulder. "You need to leave now, Chuck. There is no reason for you to be here." Chuck looked bewildered and immediately protested, but Grant continued to push him out the door. "I'm really sorry about that, Vincent."

"It's fine." Spencer moved to a chair and Taryn sat beside him, reaching over to take his hand. He couldn't look at her, too ashamed that he had been starting to lose his temper. Instead of saying anything, Taryn moved her head to his shoulder.

"It's okay Vinnie," She whispered, "He pushed. Don't let him get the best of you."

"I hate alcohol. Indirectly or directly, it never means anything good when it's involved in anything. I want to finish this session, go home, and get some rest."

"All right. We'll even leave early if you want."

"It'll be all right, I just need a minute to calm down…"

"Thanks for sticking up for me though." She moved closer to him and nested her head in the curve of his neck. He started to smile and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I love you, Vinnie. I have, for a while. I know it's hard for you to let yourself open up to that, but, I promise it's not something I'm throwing around. I mean it, whether or not those women before, like Sasha, ever did."

"Thanks…" He winced the second the word left his mouth. He wanted to return her gesture, not just say _'thanks'_. He did love her, with all his heart. "Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay. I know. Just relax, we'll get through this day soon enough. Then you can get home and rest. You've earned it."

* * *

That Nate _is_ somebody, just to let you know, he is not an OC and Nate is an alias, I wonder if you've picked up on any clues or have any suspicions regarding him. This was part of a single chapter, there is a big chapter coming up next, tell me your thoughts on this one.


	27. Not Alcohol Fueled

Double Life

Disclaimer: Don't own Wendell and Vinnie, don't own iCarly

A/N: I split this off from the last because there are important parts in both this and the last chapter. This one is almost crucial, though be wary at the end of this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 27 (Not Alcohol Fueled)

After the meeting, Spencer drove towards the apartment in silence while Taryn gazed out the window. There wasn't much to say, and he was still incredibly tense over the earlier drama. In the rearview mirror he thought he kept seeing the same car behind him, but ignored it, thinking it was just mild paranoia. The car itself was a taxicab, and there were plenty of taxis in LA.

"I want to get out of this area," Taryn said in a soft and gentle voice. Spencer raised his eyebrows as she took a heavy sigh. "These downtown streets are too much. I imagine living closer to the University, closer to where your store's going to be and where my vet clinic is would be a lot nicer."

"The neighborhoods up there _are_ safer than these downtown streets."

"That's because up there its clear suburbs." She turned forward and moved her hands along the air, "I want a nice big home one day. A dog, maybe a cat, children and an adoring husband. Is that too much to ask for?"

"White-picket fence lifestyle, huh?"

"Yeah. That's not too much. Did you know the neighborhoods up there, the crime rates are lower?"

"Every area is going to be lower in crime than downtown areas, Taryn."

"True…I don't want to raise a family in apartments though. God forbid that happens."

"Well if you could afford to move, that'd be great, but I wouldn't want you to be _too_ far from us." Taryn laughed at him and leaned her head over onto his arm.

"I'd never move away from you, Wendell and Carly. I know there's not much reason to move from the apartments right now. I'm just fantasizing, that's all." He would be more than happy to give her that dream if he could, there was no doubt such a thing was in the realm of possibility. He could truly see himself with her for life. He was scared though, because things don't always work out when he starts feeling the way he does towards her. Always he tells himself that she's different, that they could have a future together. Him, Taryn, Wendell and Carly. Her dream? He wanted that dream too.

Spencer looked in the side mirror and spoke under his breath, "Expanding my business is the first step towards that dream…"

It was not long before they made it to the apartments. Standing before his door, he watched her unlock her own door and was filled with a strange sense of concern. "Hey Taryn? Do you want to work stay over for a while? Carly's doing something with Sam. Wendell and I could use your company." Taryn smiled sweetly and shook her head.

"Sorry, I still have some research to do."

"Could you do it over here? Something feels off, I'm not sure if you should be alone. I don't know why-"

Taryn put her hand up to his cheek and gently kissed his upper lip, "Thank you for your concern. I'll be okay, I'm a strong woman. There is nothing that will happen. Once I'm done studying up, and take my bath, I'll come over."

"All right." He started to open his door and stopped once he stepped inside. Thinking fast, he turned around to say he loved her. By the time he did so, she was already in her apartment. He let out a heavy sigh and entered his own apartment, leaving the door open just in case. "Wendell? I'm home buddy. Where are you at?"

"Finishing homework!" Wendell called from upstairs. Pleased, Spencer moved to the couch and sat on the middle cushion. He grabbed the remote and hung his arm from the couch.

"Maybe there'll be something useful on." He flipped casually through the channels, groaning as he passed several commercials. He passed over several sports programs, crime dramas, and lifetime network shows, only to land on wrestling. "This can't be it…"

There were two oversized men in a huddle while the referee was pulling them apart. He hated wrestling, oddly enough. Disheartened, he flipped off the television, wrestling wasn't the best thing to watch after the tension at the meeting with Chuck. Sure, a stress reliever would be good, but wrestling would just make his headache worsen.

"Maybe I'll look over my wages this month for the shop." He walked towards the kitchen counter where his business folder was sitting. He grabbed some milk from the refrigerator, then a glass from the cabinet. After pouring the glass, he opened the folder and started to go through his earnings and revenues. "Still not enough money to afford a full house. I'd ask Wilma, but there's no way in hell she'd help."

Wasn't that kind of thinking that got him in this whole mess in the first place? Sighing heavily, he took a drink of the milk and looked out the door. Across the hall, Taryn's door remained as intact as he expected. Still, the unsettling feeling inside was steadily increasing. "Ah come on Vincent, you're worrying too damn much." He looked back to the folder and rubbed his chin as he breathed out through his nose. "How much will I be making once I open the store? Should be enough for a small house after a couple months…"

His mind wandered off to 'Nate' at the meeting. Uncertain if he could be sure, Spencer hurried to the phone nearby and started dialing Marissa's number from memory. He had to know if Freddie was still in Seattle as he was expecting him to be.

The phone rang a few times before an unfamiliar male voice answered, "Hello, who is calling?"

"Hi, I was looking for Marissa Benson? I used to be her neighbor." There was an incredibly long amount of silence before the man spoke again.

"How long ago was it you lived across the hall? Mr. Shay, right?"

"Yeah, that was me. I moved several months ago. Marissa had a son and lived in that apartment, so-"

"I'm sorry sir. She's-she's not with us anymore. This is her father, we're still collecting her things…" He froze in shock and started stammering.

"W-What do you mean? Is she okay?"

"She passed away a few weeks ago. It's been an ongoing thing for years, depression. I'm sorry." The man hung up, leaving Spencer with a mournful feeling. The man didn't have to go into detail for him to know what he meant, that Marissa took her life. Depression, did he say?

_"Chuck…Has to be his fault somehow." _He was angry, hurt, _devastated_ to hear that Marissa was gone. He wanted to know how Freddie was coping, but now there was no way to get in touch with him.

He ran his hand over his face and looked up to the stairs to see Wendell standing at the top. "Hey Dad, I need your help with something. There's a question here that I'm not sure how to work."

"Okay." He finished off his glass of milk and set the empty glass into the sink before hurrying up the stairs to help Wendell with his homework. As he ascended the steps, he thought he heard the elevator doors open. Likely it was someone on the floor, but he wasn't certain.

Helping Wendell with his problem didn't take long at all, it had to do with Economics. A subject Spencer had no trouble with whatsoever. After that, Wendell had decided to rest and take a nap, so there was no more need for him to be there. When he made his way downstairs, the same heavy feeling from earlier crept back over him. He wrinkled his nose and looked to the door, raising his eyebrows when he saw that it was now cracked just a tiny bit. "Strange…I need that to remain open."

He hurried over to the door and opened it up, then kicked a small object next to it to make sure it didn't start closing. It was then that he heard an incredibly loud crash that jolted him from what he was doing. "Vinnie! Vinnie!" He snapped his head to Taryn's door, paling as another loud crash followed the sound of a pistol firing off.

"Taryn!" He ran across the hall, grabbing the doorknob. Much to his dismay, it was locked. "Shit!" Another crash sounded off and Spencer started to panic. He gripped the knob and slammed his upper body into the door, repeating the process until it finally flew open.

The living room was a mess and Taryn was nowhere in sight. He heard several more shouts and crashes leading from the bedroom. Thinking fast, Spencer ran for her bedroom and stopped in the doorway. Taryn was standing on the bed with her small handgun pointed at Chuck, who was hunched over and highly drunk. She looked to him and sighed in relief. "Finally Vinnie…"

Chuck growled at him and pointed a finger, "You! What the fuck are you doing here, bastard!" Spencer's panic turned to rage and he cracked his neck as Chuck began to advance.

"I thought I told you to stay the hell away from her?"

"Fuck you…" Chuck charged forward, stumbling as he did so. No longer feeling the need to resist the impulse, Spencer threw his fist forward into Chuck's lower jaw. The man screamed out and fell back against the dresser. "Shit!"

"Taryn, call the cops, I'll deal with this guy." She nodded and hopped off the bed, rushing for the door. Spencer flung himself on top of Chuck, pinning him down at the wrists and digging his knee into the man's waist. "Bad mistake, coming here, Chuck. What were you planning to do to her? Huh? What were you going to do?!"

"Fuck you!"

"No! Fuck _you!_ You know Marissa is dead now?" Chuck stopped struggling under him and glared up, narrowing his eyes. "She took her life a couple weeks ago, she's been depressed for years. You caused it!" He slammed his fist down into Chuck's lower jaw. "I know what you did to Marissa. I'm not about to let you do the same to Taryn!" Another strike, then another, he kept pummeling until he was at the brink of tears and Taryn was pulling him off.

"Vinnie, it's okay. Stop before you kill him!" Spencer growled as Chuck slowly rose up. The man was bleeding from the mouth, and was hacking up more blood.

"You made a big mistake, Bassett. I thought I could fuck you up by dealing with her." Chuck wiped his mouth and narrowed his eyes. "You better watch your back, because when I get my hands on you…there isn't going to be a thing left of you."

Spencer started to lunge forward, but Taryn grabbed him around the waist. He glared at Chuck, watching as the man ran off. Chuck didn't scare him. Nobody threatens his family! Nobody! His chest heaved forward as Taryn buried her face into his back.

After the police arrived and took statements, Spencer and Taryn sat on the edge of her bed. It was perhaps the only thing in the house that wasn't overturned or turned into a warzone. "Did he hurt you, Taryn?" Taryn smiled slightly and shook her head.

"No. I told you, I'm pretty good at handling myself. Though he was starting to corner me back here. So I'm glad you were able to get in." She rubbed her arm and closed her eyes, muttering under her breath. "God if I knew he'd take it this far, I would have done something."

"The police will find him."

"And if they don't? He's still out there!" She flung her hand towards the door and groaned. "See? It's assholes like that who make me uptight when I think about being single. Why do you think I carry that gun in my purse?" She rubbed her forehead and moaned, "Is Wendell all right? All that fighting…"

"He's asleep last I checked." He'd been able to check on Wendell when the police arrived, and strangely enough the boy was sound asleep. "I'll call Wilma if you like. She'll come over for you."

"I don't want to bother her at work right now. My apartment is a mess, my door is ripped off the hinges now-"

"Sorry."

"Eh, you had to get in somehow. Chuck locked the door when he arrived." Spencer took a deep breath and Taryn leaned against him.

"Taryn. I'm here for you, I'm not going to let that happen again. I know you're capable of taking care of yourself, I was…" He chuckled softly and she looked to him with raised eyebrow. "Unbelievingly worried about you." He grabbed his wrist and flexed his hand as it cringed with pain. "Bastard broke my hand with his jaw." Taryn reached over and lifted his hand up, tenderly kissing his thumb knuckle.

"There, may it heal in peace." As soon as she kissed his hand, the pain subsided. He relaxed his palm on his knee and turned his eyes towards Taryn's soft gaze. His heart skipped a beat the minute their eyes locked with one another.

"Taryn. Please consider staying with us."

"There's no room, Vinnie. _You're_ sleeping on the _couch_."

"Then stay with Wilma." He took her hand as a strong determined feeling swept over him. She relaxed her muscles and started to smile. "I mean hell you can't stay in this apartment when it's like this. It's not safe either, I can't let anything happen to you. I can't risk it."

"Vin-"

"Taryn, I need to know you're safe. Not just because I'm worried about you, but for the kids. They need you, _I_ need you." She paused for a second and he lifted his hand to her cheek, cupping it gently and letting her lean into it. "I've been trying to tell you. I do love you. So do Carly and Wendell. For the first time in my life, I'm not doubting myself. I can say that I love you without worry. You're important to me, you're important to my children, and that's why I can't stand to see you suffering or alone…"

"I'm glad to hear that." Taryn looked past him for a minute, her hand grasped his firmly and her eyes flew back to him. "Would you…stay with me for a while, though? Just in case…It's funny, my ex never would have done all this."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he didn't know how to deal with drunkards, attackers, violent people. I know he'd try calling the police, but I doubt he would have tried to fight off someone like Chuck. It takes a man to protect his family like that."

"A man, huh? I hardly think-" She put her arms around his neck and leaned forward, kissing him full on the lips. Though it was not sudden, he was startled by the gesture. Regaining himself, Spencer slowly leaned into the kiss. His eyes sealed down and his arms moved around her waist as his heart began racing.

Taryn pulled her lips back breathlessly and tightened her embrace around his neck. "I love you. I want to be with you. I am safe, you don't need to worry about me. I'm safe, secure…I do want to be a part of your family, a part of Carly's life, Wendell's life. I don't want to be alone anymore. I can't stand it, I can't stand this apartment or this feeling…"

He could feel her heart racing against his. Her eyes were pleading with him and her body moved closer to his. He moved his hand up and curled his finger beneath her chin, tilting her gaze upwards further into his. "You don't have to be alone. I'm not going anywhere. If you'll stand by my side, if we can share our lives, I promise you, I'll do everything in my power to do the right thing. To make you happy. I'm struggling right now to stay afloat, taking care of Carly and Wendell. Trying to make things right with Wilma. Trying to help my family rise up. I can't do it alone, Taryn…I don't want to do it without you…"

Her smile brightened and she started to tug on his neck, letting her body fall back as she pulled him with her. She kissed him, taking him by surprise once more.  
Taryn what are we doing?" He pulled back slightly and she lifted her shoulders.

"I know I'm going to be with you, I want to be with you and to take care of your family. I want to show you, that this feeling right now-this isn't alcohol induced. The only alcohol involved is what Chuck drank. This between us right now, isn't alcohol and it's not lust. This is love…"

"I don't want to take advantage-"

"You're not." She moved her hands up to his head, grabbing at his hair as he lowered himself back to her lips. This moment terrified him, yes, but she was right. He had to get past that, and accept the feelings he had inside. For the first time he understood what he was doing. A natural, mutual act of love, not a drunken lust filled, booze fueled night.

That feeling made this moment all the more to cherish, and he was more than willing to let time slip away and focus on the one person whom he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Taryn.

* * *

A lot happened in this chapter. Some investigations, a fight, and an act of love. Though the bitter irony is alcohol is still involved, only indirectly through Chuck. Tell me your thoughts of everything going on this chapter.


	28. Aftermath

Double Life

Disclaimer: Don't own Wendell and Vinnie, don't own iCarly

A/N: Considering this was also part of a whole chapter that was the last one, I should have probably put this one up last night, but I think it's fine to have it up now.

* * *

Chapter 28 (Aftermath)

Spencer's eyes shot open and instantly he felt he had been dreaming. His body was warm and it seemed as though he were on a cloud. As he tried to move, he felt someone hanging onto him. Gazing down, he saw Taryn's arm draped over his bare chest. Her head was resting just beneath his chin and their bodies were covered by the comforter of the bed.

As his mind connected the dots, he realized that he remembered absolutely everything about the act. The joy and the warmth of holding her as they shared a moment meant only for them. A smile crept onto his face as he moved his arm upwards and rubbed her back. As he studied her, watching her breathe, he was amazed by how angelic and delicate she appeared as she slept.

Spencer kissed the top of her head and moved his onto the pillow_. "She's still here, thank God."_ Unlike Monica, unlike Rhonda, Taryn hadn't left him after the act. Rhonda he understood, Monica not quite. At the same time, even with her, it wasn't the same as what he and Taryn had shared. This was special, this was true. "I love you," he whispered to her.

He wanted to shout it from the rooftops, he wanted to declare himself as having finally found someone who could really get him. Spencer closed his eyes and breathed in as he remembered every detail of intimacy from her kiss to her gentle angelic touch. Most men did not focus on this, but for him, it was almost crucial because of his past experiences.

What was there to be afraid of now? Now he could actually sincerely believe the advice he'd given Wendell several weeks ago.

Taryn's fingers curled on his chest and her eyelids shifted. Like curtains over a window they rose up, stopping halfway. Her eyes glistened in the light and her lips turned up into a bright smile as she gazed into him. "Hey Vinnie. I hope it was okay that I, you know, I let this happen. I wanted you to know what it felt like, and I trust you. I know you wouldn't do me wrong, and I know who I want to be with, so I thought it would be okay if-"

"I still love you, and I always will." He gave her a peck on the lips and she chuckled softly. "So. 'Love-making', huh? Feels nicer than-sex. A lot nicer…"

"That's because it involves love, obviously." Her cheeks rose and she tenderly kissed his chest. Her hand slid over his heart and she lifted her head up. "Your heart." It was beating at a slow, steady pace. Her other hand took his and moved it to her breast, leaving it just over her. He smiled as he felt the thumping beneath his palm. Her heart was beating at the same pace as his.

"It's funny, I was never the sentimental type." He moved his arms around her waist and held her close, gently kissing her lips. "Taryn? This may sound silly, but, what did you do to me?" She threw her hair back and climbed over him as she gazed down into his eyes.

"I don't know."

"Never thought I could fall in love again, or if it was even possible to do. I was perfectly content in my shell with the walls wrapped around me. Perfectly content. Then you come along with a damned wrecking ball…and show me that I really wasn't content. I have no idea how you managed that."

She lowered herself, touching her nose to his, laughing lightly before kissing his lips once more. "Come on Vinnie, we need to get up. We have to check on Wendell and Carly, make sure they're okay. I don't know what time it is right now, clock's broken."

"Oh, I think-"

"It's 11:00 in the evening." Carly's voice startled them. Spencer looked past Taryn as she quickly fell onto her back and pulled the covers up. Carly was standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. Her head was bowed and shaking as she sighed. "I see Taryn's door wide open and the apartment's a mess, so I decide to check, and this is what I walk in on? It's like I'm six all over again, except this time I know what's going on." Spencer blushed and Taryn pulled the cover up further. "I'm not saying I disapprove, I'm glad you two have made this step, I guess. I just think it's a little poor fitting since the front door is, you know, wide open."

"God I forgot about that," Taryn put her hand to her head and winced. "Okay, okay, Carly let us get dressed and we'll explain what happened."

"You mean before or after the hurricane hit the apartment?"

Spencer cleared his throat and gestured his head towards his jeans on the ground. "Carly…please…"

"Oh! Right!" Carly flinched and hurried out of the room. Spencer and Taryn shared a nervous look before leaving the bed and grabbing for their clothes.

After they dressed and left the bedroom, they found Carly sitting on the couch she flipped back over. Carly was on the far left cushion and motioned for them to sit down. Spencer sat on the middle cushion and Taryn beside him. "So Wendell's awake now," Carly started. Spencer looked out the broken door, seeing his apartment door shut. "I've got him watching television. I actually arrived a little bit ago, came in and saw you two asleep. Didn't want to disturb you, but now it's just getting late."

"I'm sorry about that," Spencer replied, "I um…we…well, you know." Carly shut her eyes and waved hand dismissively through the air.

"We're past that. I think we all know what happened in there. I want to know why the apartment's a mess. I saw it before Wendell, so the door's been kept shut and he's been kept busy. I didn't want him to start exploring or getting worried."

"Wendell's okay though?" Taryn asked as she looked to the door. Carly smiled and nodded her head. "I don't want him to worry. Does he know we're over here?"

"Yes, I told him you two fell asleep. Not a far stretch of truth, but I'm not going to be able to explain the…oh, I don't know, mess?"

"It was Chuck." Carly's eyes widened and she shot Taryn a worried look. Taryn folded her hands in her lap and closed her eyes. "He attacked me, seemed like he was going to try and kill me. I don't know. He was drunk. I fought him off the best I could, but when he got cornered, your father busted in. Called the police, but Chuck got away."

"Oh god." Carly moved over and hugged Taryn. "I'm so glad you're okay. I don't think Wendell or I could take it if something happened." Carly threw on a coy smirk and glanced to Spencer. "Pretty sure he'd be lost as hell if something happened to you." Spencer's cheeks fired up and Taryn smiled. "So Taryn, what are you going to do? Knowing dad, I don't think he's going to be too happy with you in the apartment the way it is."

"I don't have much of a choice, Carly. First, however, I'm going to give Wilma a call. She needs to know what happened here…"

The door to Spencer's apartment cracked open and Wendell's head popped out. Carly looked back and frowned as the wide eyed boy came walking out of the door. "Wendell, I thought I said stay inside?"

"I was worried." Wendell looked around Taryn's apartment, his eyebrows meshed together and he let out a small whine. "I thought I heard some loud noises a few hours ago, when you said they were sleeping…" Wendell sat between Spencer and Taryn and looked up to her. "Are you all right? What happened to your home?" Taryn put her arm around his shoulders and smiled at him.

"I'm okay. Your father took care of everything. If Wilma has room, I might stay with her, I just need to call her first." Carly lifted her cell phone and grinned.

"Texted her just now, she said she was on her way over already since I texted her a while back saying you two were asleep over here. She's actually in the lobby right now." Taryn chuckled and Spencer bowed his head, laughing to himself.

"What can I say, my daughter gets stuff done." He looked up to Carly with pride. "I don't think Wilma would have come if I texted her something like that."

"I think you discredit Aunt Wilma too much, dad. I mean you have to give her a chance. She just wants her brother back, but she's still trying to heal over everything."

"I know…" Spencer stood up from the couch and looked to Taryn. "Would you let me talk to her, Taryn? Or do you want to? I want to show some responsibility where I can…"

"Go for it," Taryn replied.

Wendell started sniffing and crinkled his nose. "I'm just noticing. Dad? Taryn? You two smell funny." Spencer cleared his throat and Taryn shut her eyes.

"Nothing to worry about son." The elevator doors chimed outside and Spencer prepared himself. Wilma entered, fidgeting with her purse. When she looked up she was beside herself with horror.

"What on earth happened here?! It looks like a warzone!"

"Wilma, someone broke into Taryn's apartment." Wilma turned to him and put her hands to her hips. "Chuck," he replied in a whisper. His sister's eyes bugged out and her jaw fell. "We don't know where he is now, the police are searching." He ran his hand through his hair and chuckled slightly, "But how hard can it be to find a man with a busted and bloody jaw, I wonder?"

"What? Vincent, you didn't…"

"Unfortunately I did. I didn't have much choice, he was threatening my family." Wilma raised an eyebrow and looked to Taryn, humming to herself.

"By legal definition Taryn doesn't count as immediate family."

"Yet…"

"Yet? You mean to tell me there's more I don't know?" She looked back, expecting answers. He chuckled nervously and looked to Wendell as Carly immediately began texting on her phone. When Carly finished and pushed the phone back into the pocket, Wilma's phone went off. The woman checked it, her eyes intently studying the text. Her eyes widened and her hand flew over her mouth. "Okay!" Wilma turned back to Wendell and smiled. "Wendell honey? Why don't you and Carly go back into the apartment and let the grownups talk for a bit?"

"I'm turning thirteen in a few months guys, it's not like I'm a kid, you know."

Carly pat his back and laughed as she led him to the door, "Oh Wendell, Wendell, Wendell. I remember those days…Sadly turning into a teenager doesn't make you an adult."

Once the two were secure in the other apartment, Wilma took a deep calming breath and moved her fingers up to her forehead. "You two actually…so Chuck comes in, wrecks the place, I'm guessing Vinnie beats him up and then you guys get intimate. Exactly how does that work?"

"Well you know," Spencer joked, "First you-"

"I know how it goes! Well I've seen crazier things happen, and it's not like you two aren't in love." Wilma stopped for a minute and quickly looked to Spencer, staring him dead in the eyes. "You do love each other, right?"

"Of course we do."

"Okay good. So, Chuck got away." She moved to Taryn and sat beside her, taking her hand in hers and smiling with reassurance. "You're okay, I presume. What happened with Chuck, if you don't mind telling me." Taryn swept her hair back over her shoulder.

"I was doing my research on vaccinations when I heard my lock click, that's when I noticed Chuck was in the house. He snuck in and I could tell he was drunk. He said he wanted to kill me, to…teach Spencer a lesson in manners." Spencer narrowed his eyes and tried to ignore the bitterness that was rising up. "Spencer kicked down the door and started hitting him. I pulled him off after calling the cops and Chuck ran."

"Wilma." Spencer stepped forward, closing his fists as his sister looked up. "Before he left, he made another threat. I don't know if he's going to come after Taryn again, I don't know if he's going to come after me or the kids. I…I need your help. _We_ need your help." Wilma's eyes lit up and she stood from the couch, grinning from ear to ear.

"Tell me what you need and I'll see what I can do. I'm sure I can get a restraining order drafted for you guys. Although if the police are after him…Well technically since Taryn held her own and nobody got injured but him…" She rubbed her chin and glanced around the place. "He could still get charged for breaking and entering as well as attempted assault and battery. Also little brother, if he tries to sue you, I've got your back." She pounded a closed hand into her palm and lit up with certainty. Spencer felt a sudden pulsating sensation, along with a feeling of hope. This was progress, it _had_ to be.

"Wilma, Taryn needs a place to stay and there's no room in my apartment. She and I were talking, maybe she could stay with you? To be safe?" He looked to Taryn, hoping for her to say something. Taryn stood up from the couch and walked over to the two.

"He's right, I don't feel safe in this apartment. Not like I can stay here anyway with how it is. I can't afford to break lease either." Wilma waved a hand in the air and shook her head.

"You won't have to break lease, Taryn. I've got a good guest room, you can stay there until we figure things out. Vinnie, you'll work on things, right?"

"Yes." He was going to do his best to find a way to make this work. He had to. He was happy to see Wilma helping, and all because he asked her to help. Spencer looked at his apartment door and cringed as he thought of Chuck's threat. "Actually I'm not sure we're safe in our apartment either. We've been discussing a move, but I can't afford a house right now. I can't afford to rent until my store opens up. Even then, it's going to be a while. Carly needs her own room, as does Wendell, and so do I." Wilma nodded and pointed her finger to Taryn.

"What about Taryn? Are you two planning on shacking up at any time?" Spencer raised an eyebrow and Taryn's cheeks turned bright red. "Simple question, would you two move in together?"

"I…Taryn?" Spencer met her inquisitive gaze with a smile. "If I could find a place, would you move in with us? We could all be a family…" Taryn grinned from ear to ear and nodded her head.

"I'd love to." He nearly leapt for joy while Wilma paced the floor a bit.

"So that's settled," Wilma remarked, "Spencer I'll help you find a house. Granted you two are bound to be busy, as am I, you're not going to find a house right away. However since you _are_ starting out your store, if you find a place, I'll finance it until you can deal with payments." His jaw dropped and he cleared his throat away.

"You'd honestly do that for us?'

"Of course, just let me know and I'll do what I can. I'm glad you two are all right, safe. Keep me posted on everything."

"Will do, Sis. Thank you." Spencer hugged her, catching her off guard, much to his excitement. She slowly hugged him back, then pulled away. With everything settled, the hard part came along, and that was cleanup.

"First off," Wilma stepped between the two of them. "You two need to take showers before you do anything else. Both of you." She pointed in separate directions with her hands. "_Separate_ showers, please."

* * *

Oh Wilma, still the big sister, hah. So, what did you guys think of this chapter? It seems things are starting to get done, though near-tragic events are known to bring families closer. Just bear in mind there's _still_ the existing gap of separation between Spencer and Wilma, there's one deep rooted issue he doesn't know of (nor does the reader-she will eventually talk to Taryn on a more personal level though), and whatever issue they have will likely be one of the final issues to resolve. At this point and onward, however, it's Spencer trying to work harder towards a better life for his family.


	29. Top Five

Double Life

Disclaimer: Don't own Wendell and Vinnie, don't own iCarly

A/N: Ah pay attention to this chapter, because I'm going to ask you the reader something.

* * *

Chapter 29 (Top Five)

Spencer was on the way to the neighborhoods Taryn described near her clinic and the university, he was heading for a house he saw online that was on the corner of Rochester and Manning. This house was in between an elementary school and middle school. It was a good location for Wendell to get to school, _assuming_ they moved him to it. It wasn't too far from where they were now, so his current school was still within driving range. The elementary school would be good if Spencer ever had any children after Carly and Wendell. There was also a high school in close vicinity too. Of the places he'd seen online this was the top of the top five he found to look for.

There were five places he scouted out online, he wanted to see them first, then take the family to see them. After that, they could discern between which ones would be better. They were all centered around UCLA, which was also where Wendell wanted to go when he prepared for college.

The other four homes were listed on Comstock Ave, Sarbonne Rd, Marm Ave, and Kenfield Ave. The home he saw online for Kenfield was the last place he wanted to check. It was cheap, but it was also thirteen minutes away from the college and up in Crestview Hills near the country. The fact that it was near country was what put it in the top five.

Marm was in the top five due to its location to the freeway. It was also the cheapest house of the five, but probably the fact that it was so cheap was due to the cemetery located at the end of the street and the lack of homes on the particular road. Aside from the house he saw on the market, there were three other houses on that particular street. It would be the fourth home he would look at, as it was also a seven or eight minute drive to the main campus. The South Campus, however, was right beside Marm, but Carly showed little interest in attending the South Campus unless she had to take a class there.

Sarbonne road, his third choice was located in a very complex looking maze when looking at a bird's eye view of the map online. The home there was located among a mass of trees, was near a country club, and seemed to be a pricy two story abode. That being said, it was only six minutes from the UCLA campus, as Rochester and Manning was, but on the north side of the campus and the most expensive of the five homes. Since Wilma agreed to pay the down payment and rent until he could start affording it and paying it off, he wanted to go for cheap but good in quality. Aside from knowing Sarbonne was a two story home, he wasn't able to get much info on the appearance of the five homes until he actually saw them.

Unlike Rochester, Sarbonne did not have any good schools within a close vicinity, and it was too far out of reach for the school that Wendell was currently attending. Still, it was a better location than Kenfield, a better community than Marm, and it was in a quiet neighborhood.

His second choice was on Comstock, a four minute drive to UCLA and a pleasant walk if Carly wished it. The seller boasted that it was an extremely quiet and safe neighborhood, and was closest to both the elementary school and the high school. Unfortunately it was farther away from the middle school that Rochester was near, and therefore a farther reach for Wendell if he opted to attend that particular school.

What Spencer did like regarding Rochester was the accessibility of options. It gave him the option of having Wendell stay where he was as far as school went, without moving him around, but it also gave him the option of attending a new middle school. Unlike Rochester, which was on the south side of the campus, Comstock was a little to the northeast, and Wendell's current school district did not reach up to that particular area.

His first runaround of the five homes, he hoped to narrow it down to a selection of three. In which case, he'd let Wendell, Carly, _and_ Taryn assess the three homes on Saturday. The plus side to all five was that each were closer to Taryn's clinic and his store opening up than where the apartment complex they were at now was. Their apartment was too far south, even further south from the school Wendell was attending.

"First stop…" He glanced to the upcoming street sign and clicked on his right turn signal. "Rochester. House should be on the right side…" He slowed the car and moved along the curb, parking in front of a house with a man and woman waving at him. "This is it…" The home was a bit on a hill, with cement steps leading from a patio that circled the house, all the way down to the sidewalk.

There was a driveway with a small car parked between a stone blocker between the house and neighboring home, and the house itself. He studied the narrow driveway, which was to the right of the house with slight uncertainty.

The house itself was a tan plaster home with a front porch and a door that faced the driveway. The roof was triangular and the side facing the street had a large paned window. One of the first things he noticed was the lack of a garage. Instead, there was a willow tree beside the driveway with its leaves hanging over the car.

"Well. May as well see the inside." He shifted the gear into park and stepped out waving at the couple. "Hi there, I'm Vincent. We spoke over the phone." The man walked towards him, he had a buzz cut and a shapely figure.

"I'm Ken Booth, this is my wife Martha. It's good to meet you, Vincent." They shook hands and turned to the house. "I thought you'd bring your family along?"

"No that'll be the next trip. I'm just trying to get an eye for my top five choices and narrow the search for my family."

"Ah, doing your research? All right. Well you'll know that we rent this space and the landlord is asking us to find a good tenant. The rent to live here is about $1,250 a month, as you saw posted online."

"Yes."

"We are more than happy to show the interior if you like." Spencer rubbed his chin and looked up to the house. He wanted the interior research to be sort of a family experience, right now he wanted to know more about the location and what it was like.

"Tell you what, Ken. Show me the exterior and tell me a little more about the area, and if I like it, I'll bring the family to see what it looks like inside."

"Sounds fair. Walk with me and I'll show you around."

"Thank you." As they walked up the steps, Spencer studied the small shrubs framing the yard. They were nice enough and meshed well with the freshly cut grass, but he wasn't too sure about the hill. "It's a nice yard you have here. How does the backyard look?"

"Ah yes. Well the backyard would be great for a bigger dog." The man walked him around the house as his wife returned inside. There was an iron gate between his house and the large bushes barricading the yard and the yard of the next house.

Once in the backyard, Spencer was astonished by the size. The house itself was somewhat small, the backyard was not as small as he was expecting. It was by no means a large yard, nor was it medium sized, but it did look spacious. The yard was fenced in by a gate that was lined with bushes and vines. There was a back patio square with stones that led out to the middle of the yard.

"Unfortunately we've had some issues with our dog digging through the bushes and getting under the gate. We have a small rat terrier, he gets out constantly."

"I see." He wanted to get a pet one day, and was considering a smaller animal over a larger one. However that wasn't a big issue at the moment, but it was a good thing to note. "I'll be sure to note that. Now as for renting, what utilities do you pay?"

"The landlord takes care of most, but we deal with water and electric. That comes out to be about one fifty for each."

"So in total you pay about 1550 a month on the house's rent and utilities?"

"Correct." They left the backyard and walked around to the front, towards the driveway.

"I notice you don't have a garage. How does that work for you?"

The man walked up to the willow tree and extended his hand to one of the branches. "This covers us from some weather conditions, but you're right. There is no garage. We have a family of three and only need one vehicle."

"All right. My daughter's going to be moving in with us and she has her own car. So we might have two or three." Someone would wind up having to sell their car. Taryn already said she would if she could move in with them, and leave Carly with her own car that she recently purchased. It would be better for Carly's credit if she kept making payments for it, plus the vehicle she bought was cheaper to take care of than the one Taryn had. "You don't have a driveway cover or anything to shelter cars from the storms?"

"Unfortunately not. You would have to purchase a canopy of some sort in the event of hail." Ken leaned against the wall and jerked his thumb to the house. "We do, however, have a basement."

"I saw that on the online profile." It was the only house of the five to include a basement, oddly enough. "We're in earthquake territory, what happens if the house collapses on top of that basement?"

"The people who built the house included a tunnel in the basement that leads out of the ground next to the house. Like a storm cellar."

"I see." He looked to the street and raised his eyebrows as a couple kids rode by on their bicycles. "A quiet and friendly neighborhood between two schools, right?"

"Yes. Our daughter currently attends Fairview Elementary."

"Now, I noticed the homes I was looking at, yours included, were listed under rent-to-buy type deals. Care to explain that?" Ken smiled and nodded.

"Yes, that typically means the landlords are letting tenants rent the homes for as long as they like. If they live there long enough and like the home well enough, they can request to purchase the home from the landlord and make mortgage payments on it. That's their option. Martha and I love the house, but my job is having me move further upstate."

"That is unfortunate. Thank you, it is good to know that." It would be a great situation because if they found a family home and lived there long enough and liked it well enough, they could buy it from the landlord. The difference between renting and buying was a matter of whether you had to move around often or if you wished to stay permanently. There were pros and cons both to renting and buying, sometimes buying a home could damage people financially if they weren't careful, so Spencer had a preference to renting. "Now inside. You said you had three bedrooms?"

"Yes, three bedrooms and one master. The third bedroom is currently being used as a study, and the other is a guest."

"I imagine you have a few people looking at the house as well?"

"Yes. Now if you decide you want to rent, you have to have a sit-down with the landlord. She'll run background checks and everything."

"Right. Well I'll let you know." Spencer shook his hand and thanked him for showing him around the outside. He was definitely interested in the home, though he had a few concerns. He _preferred_ there be a garage, but he could cope.

The next house he visited was also on a hill with stairs leading up from the sidewalk. It was the house on Comstock, a yellow stone house with a much higher hill and longer walk towards the front door. There were trees and bushes that littered the front yard, while also framing the entire house.

To his pleasure there had been a double-car garage on the driveway, which sat lower than the house itself. The roof was in arches and the front side of the home was long with three windows on the right, one of which overlooked the driveway, and a single glass window on the left that stuck out from the house. The door was right beside that window. Bushes lined the front of the house, and a small black mailbox sat directly beside the brown oak door.

The backyard was fenced in with large white painted wood. Like the house itself, the backyard was large, with a round pool on the right and a metal pen on the left for pets. The grass was well groomed, but the house was also a two story with several windows that opened up into a small balcony. He wasn't too sure a two story home was needed, but that could be dealt on the second visit with the family.

The rent for the home was 2,000 a month, with all utilities paid. That didn't account for the pool cleaner charges or the yard work and gardeners. Though all of those could be cut if needed, since Spencer was sure he and his family would be more than capable of dealing with yard work.

The house itself was located in the middle of a long suburb street, unlike Rochester, which was on the corner of an adjoining busy road. The neighborhood was also part of a community watch program, which Spencer thought it would be interesting to get involved. However, that also meant a little less privacy than usual.

The only thing with this house was it was too stereotypical of that of a suburb neighborhood. However, he did like that both the front yard and back yard were covered by large oak trees. The downside was that it meant _constant_ raking of leaves, as well as leaves falling into the pool.

Pools were a nice feature to have, but cost a lot to maintain and were only necessary if the whole family needed or wanted one. He didn't want to own a pool if it was going to go unused. This was definitely a matter to take up with his family.

Sarbonne was his next stop, and after a grueling drive through several twists and curvy roads on an uphill battle, he finally found the place. What he saw was a large open patio with a horseshoe shaped house facing the street. It was, as said, a tall two story red brick home with windows on the front ends of the horseshoe shape. Inside the curve was a tile patio where cars sat if not in the garage. The middle of the curve was where the front door was.

The shape and size of the home was a little bit of a turnoff for him, but it was decent in its location. Like Comstock, there were trees everywhere, but to a more extreme degree. There was little backyard space that didn't look like a forest that isolated the house from the street itself.

Now the rent was priced at 5,000 per month, with all utilities paid. There was a pool off to the side, much smaller than Comstock's pool and very closed off with trees surrounding it. Upon first glance, he saw that the pool was, in-fact, littered with leaves.

The price and the location left him wondering if it was really worth it. Though unlike the last two homes, this one had a mailbox out by the street and was on surprisingly flat land, which he appreciated. "I will have to see if Taryn and the kids prefer isolation though, this place is okay…but I guess we'll see how Kenfield and Marm look."

Because of time and distance, he sought out Marm first, as Kenfield was a farther drive. What he saw left a bit of a bitter taste in his mouth. Standing facing towards the house, one could clearly see the cemetery at the end of the road to his left. The land was completely flat with very little greenery, and hardly any trees. The street had, in fact, three other homes on the street, but most were on the opposite side.

The house itself was a small one story bit, like Rochester, but much smaller and more square shaped. The roof was flat, there was one window on the front of the house with a cracked green door that looked terrible on the ugly white siding. The sole window did have a large crack going down the middle. As for a fence, the whole house itself was fenced in by a small metal gate. There was no sidewalk, there was no driveway, it was all _grass_. The house _did_ have a small garage to the side, but when the owner spoke with him, he admitted the garage door had been malfunctioning at late.

The rent of this single family dwelling was in fact $900 a month, but he would have to pay all the utilities. This didn't include the upkeep.

"Not a chance."

The final location surprised him most of all out of the five. Though it was only thirteen minutes away from the UCLA campus, it was still in a nice quiet, peaceful location and reminded him of the 'dream' Taryn told him about.

The house itself sat in a cul-de-sac and was a rectangular home with tan wood paneling and a brown roof that arched up in the middle just a little bit. It was pleasing on the eyes and had a garage at the end of the house, with a covered top on the outside of the garage for cars that had to park out in the driveway.

The home sat on flat, even ground, which was also a pleasure. It had a door in the middle with stone steps leading up to the door, and brick pillars that formed a patio. There were windows on either sides, and small flower gardens just between both windows and the door itself. Outside the house, near the sidewalk had a basketball goal, which kids were actually playing at when he arrived. Surely this place would be more kid friendly than where Comstock was. That neighborhood had more elderly living there children.

The house also had a small white-picket fence that connected at the sides of the home and wrapped around the back in a medium sized backyard. There was a tire swing hanging from the branch, and a wooden fort built in the corner of the yard.

There was a small rectangular pool as well, nothing too fancy. It was gated by iron bars and had a couple pool chairs, and a covered top to keep leaves from falling in. The outside of the backyard was a remarkable view, much like a forest, but thankfully the trees outside of the yard didn't interfere too much with the clean looking yard.

"A lot of people discredit us," the owner said as Spencer stood on the front yard with him. "There are the misconceptions about this area. You have privacy from the neighbors, since the trees shade your yard from prying eyes in windows of nearby homes…"

"That's always good. I mean what if you're out sunbathing by the pool?"

"Exactly, and if you are in the pool you don't want leaves falling in." Comstock definitely didn't have that going for it. "There's a wooden fence, which I think is perfect. See, I have two toddlers and three dogs that love to play in the yard, I couldn't live in those homes with gated yards without worrying about my kids or pets getting out."

"Right. Now, you said schools were around?"

"Oh yes, that's another misconception. You see, where we live the school districts give some leeway. Mostly because we have an important member of the community living here. Children here can go to whatever school nearby, so long as it is within twenty minutes driving range. Also, it's not too close to the campus. You see, you don't always want a house too close to the university."

"Why is that?"

"People take advantage of being close to universities." The man walked Spencer out to the mailbox by the curb and leaned his arm against it. The mailbox was a sturdy brick structure with a metal door in the upper middle. "See college kids that live in those communities tend to have parties day in and day out." Spencer raised an eyebrow while the man looked over to the children at the basketball courts. "Not to mention those neighborhoods don't have many young kids. If you have young kids, they might feel alienated by the lack of children in the neighborhood."

"Yeah, and there's no winding roads. Right now my top choice is in a pretty quiet area, but I do have some issues with it."

"Where are those?"

"Rochester Avenue and Comstock Avenue." The man rubbed his chin and slowly nodded.

"I know those streets. Comstock is filled with elderly who move there to be close to their grandchildren or children attending college. That being said, they also have the strictest neighborhood watch and the most invasive neighbors. You know how judgmental and sometimes haughty people can get as they age?"

"Yeah?"

"Picture about ten or twenty of them in one place." Spencer started to pale as the man laughed and pat his back. "Don't worry though, it's your choice. Rochester is a nice community for singles to live."

"Right, and I'm looking more for a family dwelling. If there are neighborhood kids around, that would be great for my children."

"We also have a few college aged kids living here too, don't get me wrong. I know you said your daughter is starting out at UCLA. I hope you'll consider our house. I think you'll find this neighborhood is definitely the perfect place for a family."

"You said the rent was-"

"1100 a month. Most utilities are taken care of and the landlord always makes sure everything is in good working order."

"And the fact that you can go to any school…my son has a good school friend of his that I'd hate to separate. So if what you say is accurate, that does sound to be a good deal. I'll talk to the family about it and think on it."

"Okay, you have my number, give us a call and let us know. Also the school you say your son went to, my eldest attends there as well. For the record."

"Thank you, and I'm glad to hear that. It is a bit of a weight off my shoulders."

With that, he left the neighborhood, smiling as he drove out and watched all the neighborhood kids on running about in the area. There were kids everywhere from the age of seven or eight all the way up to Carly's age. Perhaps he could count this place up a little more.

"Rochester, Comstock, and Kenfield." He wasn't expecting his last option to be one of the three he'd consider, but after seeing Sarbonne, he wasn't pleased. This also seemed to be a location that Taryn would likely enjoy, along with Carly and Wendell. He was going to have a hell of a time describing the homes.

The down payment and security deposit for each included the first two months rent, so that was going to be an interesting amount to pay. The only issue was when he'd be able to move into any of them. Either or, he was looking forward to introducing his family to the three primary homes he'd chosen, the one to go with would be up to them now.

* * *

So seeing the five houses which home would you choose and which one would be your _last_ choice? What's your interaction here, what do you think Spencer ought to shoot towards for a family home?


	30. Finding the Family Home

Double Life

Disclaimer: Don't own Wendell and Vinnie, don't own iCarly

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 30 (Finding the Family Home)

"So here's what I found." Spencer paced in front of Taryn, Wendell, and Carly, who were seated on the couch. Wilma was standing behind the couch, leaning over the top between Carly and Wendell. "The three I've narrowed it down to are Rochester, Comstock, and Kenfield." They looked perplexed that Kenfield was even in the top three, he could see the confusion on their faces.

"If anything I was expecting Sarbonne to be in that list," Wilma remarked. "What turned you off about that? It's almost like it's on a mountain."

"Well that was part of it. You see, Sarbonne is right up there with all the twisty, curvy roads. They have a tiny pool somewhat out of place with a tree right over it, so it's constantly covered with leaves. It's too isolating and the closest thing to it is a country club. The other one, Marm, looks like it belongs to the cemetery that that is nearby…I'm pretty sure that's where the residents in that neighborhood go when they pass, so easily accessed."

Taryn raised a hand, "So what's so great about Kenfield that you didn't leave that one out? Isn't that the one that's the furthest from UCLA _and_ Wendell's school?"

"Yes." Wendell and Carly exchanged looks and Spencer continued his pacing. He was eager to talk about Kenfield. It fit Taryn's image so well, as his too. "The thing with that is, it was the last place I was thinking about too. Only it's in a neighborhood with plenty of kids that actually play outside, it has some college kids living there too. The driveway is covered, the backyard isn't swamped with trees. It's probably the safest of the neighborhoods and they have some Superintendent or someone high living there that allowed the kids in that neighborhood to go to any school within twenty minutes." The family was stunned by the news. "It'd be better to look at when we go. Now the other two, Comstock and Rochester…"

"How did those seem? Did they look good or have any issues? I'm really interested in hearing about the house on Comstock, since you sounded pleased after you visited it." His forehead creased and he slowly nodded towards Taryn.

"It's really the top choice. The only problem is there's privacy concerns."

"Privacy issues? Seriously?"

"The neighborhood is filled with elders who are more than willing to watch you if you're in the backyard. Apparently that street is filled with gossiping, judgmental elders. However the house is beautiful, but sits on top of a very large hill. There is a large pool in the backyard that sometimes gets filled with leaves from the trees nearby, but not as badly as say Sarbonne and more so than Kenfield."

"Kenfield has a pool?" Carly asked, surprised.

"Yeah, a simple rectangular pool with a covered top. It's good because you can use the pool when you feel like it and it doesn't get too cluttered up when not in use.

"Neat."

"Right. Now Rochester is right in the middle. It's nice, quaint but I guess that can be a bit deceiving. The street near is usually noisy throughout the day due to business, and there are sometimes frequent parties there. The only thing left for us to do now is check out the interior of each and decide on a place. I can call the owners and set up some times. Possibly tomorrow."

"Sounds like a deal. I'm definitely interested." Carly looked to the others and they all agreed. With that, he clapped his hands and started for the phone. He was excited and thrilled that he'd be getting a chance to get everyone together to see the homes.

The next day they all got up bright and early to check out the first home. Wilma opted out of the house tours and told Spencer once they settled on a house, to let her know.

The first place they checked out was Comstock. The other two owners weren't able to work anything out for that morning and would have to show in the afternoon. The interior of Comstock was so large it was intimidating! Not to mention the elderly couple selling the house confirmed the claims that the neighbors were a bit intrusive when it came to privacy.

After seeing Comstock, they had a couple hours before they could see Rochester, so they stopped at a Burger King for some food and drink. Carly was shaking her head and Wendell was staring wide-eyed into the distance. Spencer and Taryn sat on the other side of the booth, smirking at their expressions. "That place was enormous!" Wendell cried out. "How many rooms are needed?!"

"That place had five bedrooms," Carly whined, and three of them were guest rooms." Spencer was just as freaked by that number, but the couple did say they had a large family that came over on the holidays. "I'd love to go sunbathing every now and then, but did anyone else see the neighbors while we were being shown the yard?"

Wendell raised an eyebrow and shook his head, "Neighbors? No. They weren't-"

"The houses on both sides of us had windows overlooking the backyard. Both windows…some woman was staring at us, watching us. I felt like I was being monitored." Spencer had that same uncomfortable feeling as they were going through the place, and he was not happy with it.

"There is a reason that neighborhood boats the 'best' neighborhood watch of the communities. It sounds like you can't get an ounce of peace over there."

"I don't think I'd be comfortable with that either," Taryn sipped her drink and leaned her head against her hand. "Especially if I'm taking a dip in that pool or just doing some yard work out back. They didn't have a garden that I saw, which is a shame, I love gardening."

"Kenfield is the only one that I saw gardens at, Taryn."

"Oh." Taryn pulled her lips from the straw and glanced up to the ceiling. "I didn't like the wallpaper on the inside of that house either. It was kind of drab looking. Though, I think I prefer painted walls."

"I can't stand wallpaper, it starts peeling and all hell breaks loose."

"I know it's four minutes from UCLA," Carly tossed a French fry into her mouth and swallowed it in haste. "But don't choose a house just for the sake of closeness. I do _not_ mind driving to and from the campus if the neighborhood is nice. Only, I'd like to feel a good sense of privacy. I don't think I can safely call that house a home without feeling a bunch of old ladies judging my every move."

Wendell nodded in agreement and looked to Spencer with concern, "Didn't you hear that couple when you guys said you weren't married yet? They were walking behind you guys and whispering about you guys moving in with each other." Spencer groaned and Taryn smacked her forehead. That right there was a massive deal breaker. "Anyway, I don't think I could stand to live there either, too many elderly there and not enough kids my age."

"Yeah, I think Comstock is out."

"Agreed," The others remarked. They simultaneously bit into their hamburgers.

The next home was Rochester, they enjoyed the tour of the home, though Taryn wasn't too thrilled about the fact that it was without a garage. Not to mention how incredibly narrow the driveway was. However, it was her only real complaint. The living room had been large and connected to the kitchen, and all the bedrooms were a nice size.

After the visit, the family stopped off at an ice cream parlor to discuss Rochester. "I liked it," Carly began the conversation after taking a bite of her rocky road ice cream. "I wasn't thrilled with the yard, but I thought the home was a good size. I could see myself living there."

Wendell crinkled his nose at her and stuck out his tongue, "I might have difficulty studying. During the whole tour the house was vibrating from the music next door. Other than that, sure it was a good place. I could see myself sitting out back and reading a book. What did you think, Taryn?"

"It was okay." Spencer looked to Taryn with a smirk as she eyed the banana split before her. She sliced her fork through the banana and ice cream, and breathed in deeply. "Maybe not the best combination of kids to adults, since most people in the neighborhood seem pretty young. I can't picture myself introducing myself to a couple twenty year old college kids. I'd also like a pet that's not going to run through the gates. Not to mention, I'm sure I'd like a kid one day. If I have a child, I don't want that child running off into that busy street. Also, it looks so easy to hit either the house or that stone wall with the car. Aside from those things, I don't have any major complaints with the house itself. It's…quaint."

"So keep looking at Rochester." Spencer marked it down on the notepad he had before him. He was listing pros and cons of each location. So far, Rochester had more pros than cons, but nothing blew any of them away. "It was my top choice yesterday, today it's nice. I've got similar concerns regarding that driveway and the noise." The couple did say that sometimes college kids had parties in the middle of the night that kept them up. "So, I guess we'll take a look at Kenfield and discuss between that one and Rochester. Unless we're certain Comstock is out."

"We're certain."

Taryn bit into her ice cream and slid her spoon from her lips. "Though I am skeptical of its distance." Spencer smirked at her and reached over, rubbing her shoulder.

"Taryn, remember that dream lifestyle, dream house you were telling me about?" Taryn shrugged her shoulders and nodded her head. "This house is the closest thing to that. Wait until you see it."

Later that evening they visited the house on Kenfield. Wendell was amazed to see a couple kids skateboarding on the sidewalk, and Carly was staring at two boys and a girl her age sitting out on a nearby lawn. Taryn was in awe of the house as they approached it. The owner was waiting for them on the lawn with his wife, and three kids. The man approached them once they left the car, "I was hoping to see you back. What a nice family you have."

The wife walked up, holding her toddler in her arms. She smiled at Taryn and extended one hand, "I'm Marcie Reynolds. You must be Mrs. Bassett?"

"Oh! No, not yet anyway," Taryn blushed and shook the woman's hand.

"I see, I do wish you two the best of luck. It must be nice, my husband and I bought a place together when we started dating. You'll enjoy it here." She cleared her throat and turned to her husband, "All right Paul, let's show them the house."

"Right, come with me." Spencer caught Taryn eyeing the two flower beds with large, joyous eyes. Once inside, they were enthralled by the floor tile inside the door. To their left was a hallway which Paul explained had four bedrooms, two on either side, with the one on the farthest right being the master. Facing them at the very end of the hallway was a set of doors leading into a closet with shelves. The closest door to them was a bathroom corridor with a long marble top counter, two sinks and a mirror that stretched along the wall.

When they went to look at it, Taryn was thrilled by the length. At the end of the bathroom corridor was a brown door separating the sinks from a small room with a toilet and bathtub. The bathtub was long and had a high showerhead.

The living room was spacious and had a similar peach carpeting. A fireplace sat on the wall farthest from the door and in between two wide windows. There was an archway on the farthest right of the living room that faced the fireplace. Through that archway was a kitchen area with a large carpeted space for the dining table. The carpet met with the peach tiled kitchen floor. There also was a yellow L-shaped countertop which hugged the wall and came out along the border of the tile and carpet. Cabinets hung above it. There was an alcove where the refrigerator was, and to the right of the refrigerator were pantry doors. To the left was a stove and oven.

The kitchen also had a window right above the sink that overlooked the backyard, perfect for washing the dishes and watching the kids play out back. There was a door leading into a small laundry room, which also had a door leading out into the garage.

There was also a sliding glass door leading out to the shaded patio out back. The patio had wooden pillars rising up and a wall that came up halfway with screens that covered up the rest. The yard was plenty spacious, with a large oak tree in the back and a tire swing still hanging. There were four trees in either corner, and that same small pool off to the side.

Studying Taryn, she appeared to be in love with the house. Even the walls were nice. They had brown crown molding at the bottom that rose up partially to meet with the sandy brown painted walls. Everything she looked at, she was ecstatic. Carly and Wendell were having a blast running out into the backyard and examining it.

Even Spencer had his eye candy. On the patio was a brilliant George Foreman grill that worked just fine and the Reynolds said they were more than willing to leave it in with the house for them. He _loved_ grilling and would enjoy having barbeques.

The couple agreed to leave certain items if the family was interested, since they couldn't take items such as the refrigerator. They would make sure any items agreed upon were well functioning.

"So what do you think overall?" Paul asked. Spencer could feel Taryn squeezing his hand and looked over to the basketball court where Wendell and Carly were watching the game. He wasn't completely sure yet, he still wanted to discuss this one versus Rochester, but he was pretty content with the reactions he was seeing from Taryn and the children. "That fourth bedroom, if you two ever decide to have another child together, you can turn into a nursery."

"It was small enough to be one, isn't it?" He shook Paul's hand and slowly nodded, "Thank you Paul. I'll be in touch. We're going to discuss our options, will let you know first thing, all right?"

"All right."

As they left the neighborhood, they drove to the park that was just a short walk away from the cul-de-sac. It was a beautiful park with a large lake and a variety of people all playing around it.

When they finally made it back to the apartment, Spencer took a deep breath and laughed as his family piled in. "I swear to god it's a 90's flashback to my childhood."

"That was beautiful!" Taryn squealed. "I mean Rochester was great, but that place has everything I dreamed of.

"I know right?" Carly hurried to the fridge and pulled out a can of soda. "Remember when I said earlier that I'd be fine driving to the campus as long as the neighborhood was good? That neighborhood was amazing!"

"I mean there were a couple things I wasn't sure about, like all the trees, but it is a nice view regardless. I love that there are windows overlooking the backyard. It's a great place, and the couple was right, that last room could make a perfect nursery if there are anymore kids in the future. The plus is also that it's on the same side of the freeway as my clinic and your store, so there's no real need to cross over extremely busy intersections."

Spencer couldn't agree more, and he did have a good feeling regarding the house. "That is a positive." He folded his arms and leaned back against the door. "Kenfield is also cheaper and a bit nicer looking. So our family home to consider? Kenfield or Rochester?"

The three didn't take long to make their decision, and all at once, they said their answer. "Kenfield." As suspected, Spencer flashed a grin and reached for the phone.

"I'll call Wilma and let her know a decision has been made. In the morning we can call all the homeowners and let them know a decision's been made."

"You should call Kenfield tonight, dad!" Wendell declared, "On the off chance another family gets to them first!" Spencer raised an eyebrow and pulled his lip back into a sigh. Wendell had a point, this was _the_ home.

"All right, I'll do that then. I'm not sure when we'll be able to move in though, that's the problem. We'll figure it out though. They have to move out, then we need to move in."

"Patience, dad, patience."

"Right. I will call them now though and let them know the decision's been made. There are other things to discuss, so…Taryn would you call Wilma?" Taryn nodded and pulled out her cell as Spencer grabbed his own phone. He was more than happy with their decision. Even more pleasing was the fact that this was the first decision made as a cohesive family unit.

* * *

So the decision is made, though it'll still be a while before they can move in. Your thoughts?


	31. Father's Day

Double Life

Disclaimer: Don't own Wendell and Vinnie, don't own iCarly

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 31 (Father's Day)

Around the time of the next AA meeting was Father's Day, the 12th of June, and Spencer was debating staying home. Only everyone insisted he go ahead to the meeting with Taryn. The whole way, she didn't seem as bubbly as usual. Rather, she was staring out the window with exhaustion. "I don't want to be here," Taryn muttered under her breath. "I honestly, truly, do not want to be here right now. I mean, what is the reason? We both know who is waiting there, and it's the last guy I want to be around."

"I know, but he shouldn't be. I mean, Grant threw him out." Taryn's head fell back onto the headrest and her eyes slid shut. He gave her a concerned look started to look around for some place to park. "Did you get enough sleep last night? Wilma hasn't been keeping you up has she?"

"No, I'm just tired. I'm not used to Wilma's guest bed, and I'm getting over excited about the house." They were set to move in around July, sometime close to Carly's birthday. "It's going to be a great home, Vinnie. I can feel it."

"I am looking forward to it." He parked the car in a spot close to the building. The two locked the vehicle and made their way to the door. He was feeling as anxious and upset as she was, hoping that Chuck wasn't there today. If he was, Spencer was turning right around and going home. "Do you think you want to stop coming to these meetings, Taryn? I mean you haven't drank at all in months and I haven't had anything. I prefer the counseling sessions with Grant over these meetings."

"No, we should come. It won't be a big deal, but you do owe me a date or something after this."

He laughed lightly and held the door for her. "I promise I will make your day. Besides, if I can make you smile, that's a pretty full day for me."

"You're sweet, you know that?" She kissed his jaw and moved inside. What he didn't tell her was this was to be a very important day. Sure it was father's day, but to him, this day was more about his family than anything.

He was planning to take her out to his family's home after the meeting and surprise both them and Taryn. First, they just had to make it through one more grueling AA meeting.

Once inside the meeting area, they noticed everyone present except Chuck and Nate. "That's weird. Taryn, isn't Chuck usually the first person here? And to top it off, we're late." Taryn shrugged her shoulders as Grant walked over to them.

"You're not late by much, I haven't started yet. It is strange, Chuck is not here and I presume Nate is dealing with something else. You could consider it a pleasant surprise." Grant smiled at them and clasped his hands at his waist. "So how have you two been? Getting along well, I hope?"

"Very much so." He watched Taryn walk over to the circle of chairs and take a seat. Seeing opportunity, he grinned and motioned for Grant to walk with him a couple paces to the right. "I have something I want to talk to you about."

"Yes?"

"I'm going to ask her to marry me." Grant's eyes widened and his lips turned into a broad smile. "We've been with each other for months, we don't even count our first 'official' date as a month ago."

"You're sure about this? This is the woman you want to spend your life with?"

"Yes, very much so." He was confident, but nervous at the same time. There was still, for some strange reason, a feeling that she would laugh at his attempt of proposal. "I'm kind of scared though." He looked over to Taryn, who was watching them. She smiled at him and he waved. "I don't want to be hurt and I wouldn't dare hurt her. She's also the woman my children look up to, and I know they see a future with her. I see a future with her."

"If it is in your heart, I think you know the answer, Vincent. What scares you?"

"That she'll laugh in my face." He scratched his head and closed his eyes. "I don't know why I'm afraid of that, I know she wouldn't, I just-"

"It's simple, you're afraid of getting hurt after the last few women you've dated and fallen for. You know in your heart Taryn is not like those girls and she is a better woman-"

"A _much_ better woman."

"Exactly. She treats your children like a mother would her own, she cares for you as though she were already your wife. You love her, she loves you, and you know beyond a shadow of a doubt that this is the woman you're meant to have in your life. Right?"

"Yeah…" His heart swelled and his lips curved up into a confident smile. "I've never had any doubts that she would say yes, I guess I was getting nervous jitters. I mean we already kind of told each other we wanted the other in our lives forever, it's just, I want to make it official."

"Fair enough. Any reason you chose today, Vincent? Father's day?"

"I chose today because of that reason. It's more about family to me. I'm going to propose to her at my father's place. He and mom, they've waited a long time to see me and a long time to see their children happy. I…I've finally met someone who makes me happy. This day is about Taryn, and about family. I've met the person I'm going to spend the rest of my life with, and I want my family to know."

"If she makes you happy and you know without a doubt, then do what you feel is right. Do you know that she won't hurt you?"

"I do. I guess it is just jitters." He bowed his head and chuckled, "We were searching for a house. A family home. We found the perfect place, and Wilma's agreed to help." Grant smiled at him and nodded.

"That's great. Just a few weeks ago you were thinking she didn't want anything to do with you, right?"

"Yeah, but it was like…when I asked for her help, she lit up like a candle. Anyway, I'm sorry to take up time. Let's get to the meeting? One more question though, what do you recommend for people who have managed to stay away from alcohol?"

"As for the group? Good question. People can leave whenever they feel like it, if you've managed to stay sober that's great. Come as often as you like, sober or having trouble, or don't come at all. It's really up to the person. Why ask?"

"It was something Taryn and I were talking about."

"I see, well I hope you two will be able to come around, but like I said, it's entirely up to you. I'm guessing Taryn has been sober all this time, and you have one on one counseling sessions with me, so it's really entirely up to you to come or not."

"Okay, well that is good to know." He walked over to the chair beside Taryn, glancing at the door before sitting down. It didn't feel right that neither Chuck or Nate were here, and normally he wouldn't care, but it was too out of place. As he sat down, Taryn wrapped her arms around his arm, yawned and placed her head comfortably on his shoulder.

"What were you talking about?"

"Oh just some stuff. He said we're free to come and go with these meetings, we don't actually need to come every week unless we feel we have to."

"That's good."

After the meeting, Spencer took Taryn out to the restaurant they had their first official date at. She delighted in the sushi and was happily entertained when someone started singing karaoke. When the meal was finished, he made his way to his parents' home.

Really they invited him over today. When they entered the house, everyone jumped up in the room, shouting _'Happy father's day'."_ He grinned from ear to ear and Taryn clapped, surprised as well.

"We thought we should throw you a party," Carly smoothly replied. Howard moved over and pat his son on the back, beaming with joy.

"Had to get you and Taryn out and busy though." Taryn grinned as she and Pam made their way into the kitchen. Spencer watched nervously as they came out with a large German Chocolate cake with Father's day written on it. He wasn't sure he deserved such a celebration. "Your sister actually came over to help. She's got too much pride to show her face, though."

"That is _not_ true, Dad!" Wilma called out from the bathroom. Spencer laughed as the woman came rushing out. "I've been sick all night, was keeping my roommate up." Wendell and Carly came over and hugged him. He felt Wendell slip a box into his pocket, knowing full well that it was the ring he found for Taryn.

"This is all well and good," Spencer appreciated everything the family was doing for him. "But I doubt I deserve any kind of father's day celebration. I mean-" Howard smacked him on the back, causing him to yelp as searing pain stabbed him.

"Son, how many times do I have to tell you not to sell yourself short? You're a fine man and a good father. You've shown that quite a few times. Plus, this whole celebration was also Taryn's idea, with the help of your kids."

"Oh?" Spencer walked over to Taryn and took the cake from her, gazing lovingly into her sweet eyes. "Well if Carly, Wendell, and Taryn thought it up, you know I appreciate everything. Which, of course reminds me…" He carried the cake over to the coffee table and set it down carefully in the middle. "Because I am a father, and dad, I know how much you've wanted to see your kids happy. Well, I am happy, and you know what? Not so much a gift for you, as it is Taryn, but…"

"What are you going on about, Son?"

"I need to do this." Spencer took Taryn by the hands and gently pulled her towards him. Silence filled the air and she gazed up into his eyes. Suddenly all of the surrounding world vanished with a single heartbeat. "This day reminds me, you've kept me strong all these months. I wouldn't even be half the father I apparently am if I didn't have you by my side." Taryn's lips parted and her eyebrows began to rise. "Carly and Wendell are so taken with you, my family loves you, and you know what? We need someone like you in our lives. You've really made me a better person, in many ways. I don't know if in a few months this is too soon or if…well I don't know."

"Vinnie?" Taryn put her hand to her chest as he released it and reached for the box in his pocket. She held her breath and her eyes began to well up.

"I know one thing without a doubt. You've done more for my family than I could ever begin to thank you. I want you to stand by my side…for the first time in my life, this feels right. For the first time, I can say this with absolute certainty." He slowly bent on one knee and held up the velvet box. Taryn gasped and covered her mouth as he opened the box to reveal a simple, but beautiful diamond, white gold ring. "Marry me, Taryn. Be my wife, my soul-mate, and the mother my children need in their lives."

"Oh my god, Vinnie…Th-This is _your_ day not…Oh god." She fanned herself and slowly took the box and ring from him. A pleased whimper left her lips as tears ran down her face. "I-I don't know what to say." She looked around at the relatives, all eyeing the ring with wide grins. Certainly, his father was more than thrilled to see this. They all must be, because his gift to them was being here and living his life. Making them proud, and starting a family.

"Say yes? Maybe?" He slowly stood and peered into her warm eyes. Her nose sniffled and she started to examine the ring.

"It's so beautiful. I love that it's not one of those fancy-Vinnie, I'm amazed."

"Amazed?"

"You-I-I do love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You're a great man, a great father, and I would love nothing more…"

"So?"

"So yes-yes I'll marry you." She threw her arms around his neck. Euphoria scorched them like a cleansing flame. He was so ecstatic that he was nearly jumping for joy. She kissed him passionately for several seconds, then pulled back with a dazzling smile. "I make you happy?"

"Always." He kissed her lips tenderly. "I don't think I could do all of this without you, Taryn. Handling everything has been a railroad ride for sure."

"So!" Wendell interrupted, causing the attention in the room to immediately shift to him. "I have a mom now?" Taryn opened her mouth and looked to Spencer, choking back a joyful sob as she swept away her tears of joy and turned to Wendell.

"I guess so. If you'll have me." It was Pam who acted next, hugging Taryn tightly in her arms. Taryn grunted and turned her lips into a wide grin.

"Welcome to the family, Taryn." Pam turned to Spencer, tears in her eyes. She cupped her hands over his cheeks, smiling at him. He started to blush as his mother pulled him into a close hug. "My baby. I never thought I would see the day my baby finds a wife." She pulled back and wagged her finger in his face. "You just remember that the woman is right, and love is forever. Marriage is not a word, it is not a piece of paper, it is forever."

"I understand, Mom. Taryn's stuck with me, and I'm tied to her."

"My baby…" Howard stepped next to Spencer and nudged him in the ribs, causing a jolt of pain to go through his body. He let out a grunt and turned to his father.

"You think your mother is emotional _now_. Wait until the wedding." Taryn's eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh my god! In all these months, you've never met my dad!" Spencer flinched and turned to Taryn, chuckling nervously. "My family, you need to meet them. My sister, my dad, my uncles…"

Pam snapped her fingers, "I've got it! We'll plan a big get-together! We have to meet them before the wedding, then there's a lot of planning to do. Like setting the wedding day, finding the bridesmaid and maid of honor-"

"Wilma?" Wilma turned her head and smiled sheepishly. "Would you be my maid of honor? Carly, would you consider being a bridesmaid?" Carly gasped and Wilma made her way over.

Spencer took a nervous step backwards and listened to his father chuckle. "Oh son, it has begun."

"I didn't think proposing was going to turn into this…"

"Well you see, your mother has been waiting _years_ for you to come home and has been wanting to help plan a wedding for her children. So no, I can't say I'm surprised. Happy father's day, Spencer." Howard pat him on the shoulder and gave him a proud smile. "And you're right, I don't need anything big and fancy for father's day. I'm glad you're happy, and you're on your way to starting a life together with a wife and children. As your father, believe me when I say, nothing could make me prouder than I am right now."

Spencer's heart jumped to his throat and his eyes started to water. "Thanks Dad…I'm glad you think so. I hope I'll be as good a father as you one day."

"I hope you're a better father than I am, son." Spencer raised an eyebrow as his dad's smile turned to a smirk and his eyes glistened with laughter. "If you're a better father than I am, son, you'll make damn sure your kids don't run off with some young thing and leave their family behind with no word of when they're coming home."

Spencer cracked a smile and started to laugh, "_Ouch_. Thanks for the reminder."

"Anytime you need a kick in the head or a kick in the ass, son, you know you can count on your dad. Am I right?" Spencer laughed again and hugged his father.

"Happy father's day, dad…"

* * *

So Chuck and Nate were both absent from the meeting, what are your thoughts. More importantly after months of knowing each other and a couple months of dating Spencer proposes to Taryn, and on Father's Day he does this.


	32. A Lawyer's Reassignmnet

Double Life

Disclaimer: Don't own Wendell and Vinnie, don't own iCarly

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 32 (A Lawyer's Reassignment)

It was just another day at the office, and Carly was still trying to get over the excitement of Spencer's proposal the week prior. The law office had been busy the last week. Chuck's body was found in a junkyard amidst all the trash. His estimated time of death was Father's Day, around the time he'd been noticed as missing from the meeting. The police were trying to find a lead, and were even investigating this 'Nate' kid.

It was hard on Wilma trying to keep up with all the lawyers talking about the case. It looked like the man was tortured for a couple days, he had cuts and bruises all over his body and was declared missing around the seventh of June. There were many lawyers that were hoping to find the person who committed the crime and to be the prosecuting attorney. Wilma would joke that whoever ended up defending that douche bag was going to have a hell of a time.

Carly was busy typing furiously at the computer, making sure to get the reports Wilma needed. She'd been working her ass off to keep up with everything Wilma, or the full fledged legal assistants needed. She knew the assistants as Pearl, Mark, and Taylor. They were nice to her, amazingly enough, none of them looked down on her and gave her advice and help as often as they could. They weren't allowed to do her work for her, but she didn't want them to do that anyway.

Spencer and Taryn still hadn't set a wedding date yet, but they were aiming for sometime in August. It would be good to celebrate something three months in a row. Carly's birthday in July, the wedding anniversary in August, and Wendell's birthday in September.

Taryn had been furiously trying to get a hold of her family and was trying to organize a get-together but didn't want to announce the news until they were all together. This made things difficult since not everybody could get together. Carly was overjoyed to hear that Taryn's sister had two children of her own, this meant cousins!

Suddenly the intercom speaker over Wilma's office door buzzed and the woman's voice came over, sounding distraught and irritated. "Carly please come into my office, now. I need to speak with you." Her fingers stopped above the keys and she looked up to the door with a subtle frown. Did she do something wrong?

Curious and nervous, she pulled herself together and made her way into Wilma's office. Her aunt was standing at the window with her back turned to the door. "Aunt Wilma? Is everything all right? Do you need coffee? I'm almost finished with that report."

"It's not any of that, Carly. Don't you worry. You're not in any trouble." Wilma turned around and slid her fingertips on the desk. Her eyes looked dim and heavy and her face, troubled. "It's that case that's had the police department up in smoke and the law offices bidding for a shot at prosecution. Carly, you're about to have to learn what happens when a lawyer tries to turn something down…"

"Huh?"

"Have a seat."

"Okay…" She sat down in the chair across from Wilma and stared up at her aunt with concern. Wilma's lips tugged back into a grimace and she closed her eyes.

"They found the man responsible for Chuck's murder, the police say they managed to get a confession out of him. He can't afford a lawyer so the court appointed me. I, however, have two reasons why I cannot take this case and be unbiased."

"I didn't know you could even do that."

"Most lawyers can't. Sometimes they can have a reassignment, but if they're court appointed it's harder." Wilma sat on the corner of the desk and crossed her legs over. She leaned back onto her palms and let out a heavy sigh. "Remember this, since you want to be a lawyer one day. You'll have to know. If you're court appointed and unable to be biased enough to give someone a fair trial, you have to go into court and prove that you are biased." Carly understood this, but still didn't get why Wilma would have to try and turn this case down. "For one, I don't personally want the guy that tried to harm your father and Taryn to be put in prison. That's one issue I have, and the police report from his attack would serve as proof. There's the other thing, the killer."

"What about him? Is it that Nate guy?"

"It is, and it isn't."

"What do you mean?" Wilma scratched at her right temple and pushed herself from the desk.

"It appears _Nate_ is an alias. He has been stalking Chuck for a few weeks" Carly was beginning to get a unsettling feeling in her gut. If there was any reason why Wilma couldn't personally serve as a defense attorney for this killer, that would mean he had to have something to do with her family. In which case, the only other near traumatic instance that Carly could think of involved _Freddie_. Wilma knew the story because she told her while on lunch break once. Wilma had become so enraged that she _swore_ she never wanted to meet Freddie.

"It couldn't be him. Freddie? No, he wouldn't-"

"Unfortunately." Wilma closed her eyes and breathed in deep. Carly cupped a hand over her mouth and shook her head. "Anything will drive someone to murder, it's the ability to control the impulses that help people not kill. Apparently Freddie's mother took her life after years of depression, and just describing her nightmare to him. He discovered who and where his father was and came to LA. That was all part of an apparent confession. You understand why I cannot be his defense attorney, Carly?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"He was a stalker himself, he almost hurt my niece. Just like his father, he attacked someone in my family. I cannot have anything to do with this case, because I cannot be unbiased."

This news was still hitting her with the force of a hurricane. She didn't want to believe it, to think that Freddie was capable of something so sinister. It scared her, and she wanted someone to talk to about it. "W-What are you going to do?"

"I want you to come with me, to witness as I talk to the judge."

"To-to be a witness?" She started to pale and Wilma shook her hands in the air.

"No, only if you want to do that but I don't think you'll have to. I just want you to see how this happens. To experience it."

"Oh. Okay yeah." If she was asked to talk about her experience with Freddie, that would be fine, but she never went to the police. "Do you think there's any way to prove my connection to him? I never went to the police about what he did."

"No. I don't want you worrying too much about that-"

"Wait! I did go to this doctor. It was a free clinic I went to, Sam took me. It was to make sure that stuff was leaving my system. I had to give Freddie's name there, but I didn't seek charges since he didn't do anything other than drug me." She stood up and put her hands together, staring up into Wilma's gaze. "Aunt Wilma, if you can get that doctor's statement or the medical record…"

"All right. I'll request those records be sent. Still, I'd like you to appear with me. You need to see how these proceedings go. No doubt one day you're going to have to deal with this. It's not usual, and typically a lawyer can't turn down a court appointed case. The reasons have to be pretty good. Usually it deals with being unable to give someone a fair trial."

"Freddie…" She bowed her head and clenched her fists. "I still don't want to believe it, Aunt Wilma, that he would be this capable…of murder." It was Freddie's own father, so it made sense that Freddie would be angry. "You said…he confessed to doing it?"

"Yes."

"Then I guess that just about cements it, doesn't it."

"I'm afraid so, dear. At least until a grand jury finds him guilty or innocent either way, we don't know."

It didn't take long to get the doctor to fax medical records to Wilma. After that, Carly left with her to the courthouse. Her stomach was twisted into knots and her chest grew heavy. She was struggling not to cry, not to scream and shout as she wanted.

How could he do this? He was a good friend, she would never have dreamed Freddie would have done something so terrible! She was angry, hurt, and at the same time frightened. What was she to tell people? She knew lawyers and legal people were unable to talk about vital information about a case, but it shouldn't be a problem to say Freddie was a suspect. She had to call Sam, needed to tell Spencer.

The courtroom they went to was small, they had to appear before the judge that appointed her. The judge studied Wilma closely from his booth and raised a curious eyebrow. "Wilma, in all these years I've never seen you once turn down a case. Something of this magnitude, even. You know what that could mean for your career, I'm sure?"

"I do." Carly looked up to Wilma with a quiet, mournful look. She wasn't going to interrupt for a minute, but she didn't like that her aunt had to throw a case. Wilma tapped the papers on the desk, shuffling them. "I am unable to give Mr. Benson a fair and unbiased counsel, Your Honor."

The judge lifted his hand up to his small bifocals on his rotund face. He removed them with a sigh and closed his eyes. "It's unfortunate, I've got your written statement." He pointed to Carly and smiled, "This is your niece?"

"Yes, I'm teaching her the ropes. She wants to be a lawyer one day." Carly puffed her chest out proudly and the lawyer gave her a kind smile.

"Following your aunt's footsteps, are you?"

"Yes sir."

"Looks like LA have another powerful attorney. I'm always happy to see people taking an interest in their family's careers. You know, according to your aunt's statement, you're a part of the reason she's requesting reassignment. I'd like for you to tell me your part in a minute, but first I need to hear from you, Wilma." The man folded his hands on his desk and looked her straight in the eyes, but she stood strong and did not falter. "Why do you feel you are unable to provide fair and unbiased counsel?"

"I have two reasons. The victim, Chuck Walters recently attacked my brother and his fiancé after making numerous threats. His final word to my brother, according to police reports and his testimony as being one of the last to see Mr. Walters, states a final threat made. Secondly, the suspect, Fred Benson has on numerous occasions stalked my niece and according to her medical records she had a high presence of Rohypnol in her system after her friend found her in Mr. Benson's apartment with him. I have both medical record and statements from that day."

She walked the paperwork over to the judge. He looked down to the reports and rubbed his chin. "Yes I recognize this from the police evidence. Mr. Bassett's testimony explained the break-in and attempted assault." Spencer had recently made sure his last name was Bassett, not Shay, hence the judge referred to him as such. Carly had done the same, feeling it was appropriate to don her father's name, not her grandfather's.

The Judge sifted through the paperwork and glanced over to Carly, "Miss Bassett, your medical record lists you under a separate name?" Carly was afraid that would come up.

"Yes sir. At that time I was living with my grandfather and I was using his name. I'm with my dad right now and I wanted to have his name."

"I can understand that. In this you told the doctor and police officer on staff that you were with Mr. Benson and caught a glimpse of him putting something in your drink. Did you ask what it was?"

"I thought it was salt at first. I only wanted one glass of wine because he kept asking me. I started feeling sick and was getting drunk when my friend, Sam Puckett, came in. I texted her around the time I went over. She dragged me out of there and when I started to come down from that, took me to her doctor."

"You did not press charges. Why?"

"I didn't feel it was necessary, I thought maybe he was just being stupid because he was drunk. Sam wanted me to, but I didn't want to get him into trouble. I see now, maybe I should have…" She bowed her head and her expression tensed as she fought back her own tears. "Maybe if I had, he wouldn't have come down here and…" The judge lowered the papers and smiled warmly, reassuring her with a simple gaze.

"Now Miss Bassett, you can't blame yourself for something you have no control over. Whether you pressed charges or not back then would likely not have determined if Mr. Benson came down to LA or not."

"I understand. I mean, I only just found out, so…it's difficult."

"Yes." The judge set the paperwork down on his podium and clasped his hands together on top of them. He let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes. "All right, listen. Here's what I can do. I can see, Wilma, how this case may trouble you and you won't be able to give an unbiased and fair counsel. Your niece may need you to be there for her as well, not working to put away or defend someone that once was a friend who may have decided to make a mistake against her, or working to justify the murder of her father's attacker by defending his possible killer. Which is how your family might look at it, so here's what I can do. I'm going to appoint someone else to handle this case, you need to be with your family. I will reassign you to another case, Wilma."

Wilma smiled slightly and nodded her head, "Thank you sir." Carly knew how difficult it was for the woman to have to go through this, there was a lot of pride involved. Sure it was the right thing to do, but she wished things had been different. In all areas.

"Yes." The man grabbed a nearby folder and lifted his gaze up to her. "There is a recent murder suspect taken into custody for an unrelated case. A woman, a Mrs. Holly Vega, stands accused of poisoning her husband. Possible motive would be the love affair with her husband's partner. I'd like to assign you as the prosecuting attorney for her case. Will you be able to take this?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay. Then if there's nothing more, you're dismissed."

"Thank you."

* * *

So we finally discovered why Chuck was missing, and Nate's identity. I spoke with a lawyer friend who said in order to request reassignment you have to go through a process similar to this and it is difficult, there must be proof that you're too close to a case. Carly held up pretty well, though she would like to freak out over hearing that Freddie killed the man.


	33. Family Ties

Double Life

Disclaimer: Don't own Wendell and Vinnie, don't own iCarly

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 33 (Family Ties)

Spencer paced the floor as Taryn hugged Carly on the couch, he'd just been informed the news about Freddie. It was hard to believe, and he was practically livid upon realizing that someone so dangerous had been so close for years. Carly was beside herself with grief and Wendell was just shocked. "Sam's on her way over, right?" Wendell asked as he rubbed Carly's back. "I'm glad Aunt Wilma's not going to have to take that case."

"She said she couldn't defend someone who tried to hurt me and she was still angry enough that she couldn't possibly try and prove Chuck's killer innocent. That would impede the law if the killer was really guilty." Carly leaned back on the couch and looked up to Spencer. "Dad? Could you stop pacing, you're making me nervous." Taryn agreed after clearing her throat.

"Making me nauseous too." He stopped and raised an eyebrow at them. He could calm down, it was just difficult trying to piece everything together. "Seriously, I am not feeling well either. Stop pacing. _Please."_

"I'm sorry, I'll settle. I'm just stunned that Nate was Freddie all this time. He was that close to all of us, and he was capable of killing someone…" Taryn leaned back and ran her fingers along her forehead.

"What are we going to do about this? Is there anything we can do or say? I mean this guy-"

"Will probably get life if guilty," Carly muttered. "He's old enough to be tried as an adult. There's evidence that he tortured Chuck for a week before letting him die. After Mrs. Benson passed…Freddie must have snapped. It's hard to believe he acted alone, but he did."

The door flew open, startling everyone. Sam and Cat came rushing in and almost immediately, Sam threw her arms around Carly. "Carly I got your text. I'm sorry." Carly frowned and stared down at the ground as Sam squeezed her. It was strange to see her not reacting much, but then, she just went the entire day keeping her own emotions in check. "I-I can't believe Freddie would-"

"I know," Carly whispered, "It's possible their case is going to be aired live too. A case like this. It could have made Aunt Wilma's career soar, but she turned it down because she was too close to the case. It's funny, I could see she had so much emotion throughout the day, but she kept it all in. Every last tear or strain she must have felt. Right now, I want to cry. I want to scream and rant. I want to beat the snot out of Freddie, but I'm doing the best I can to keep my own emotions balanced. It was amazing that Wilma could do it."

"She's always been strong," Spencer remarked, "And you're strong too Carly. We'll get through this."

"Yeah, besides, there's more important stuff to focus on. We can't just upset our whole lives because of this. It's hard…but I'm going to move on. Aunt Wilma's focusing on a new case. Some woman named Vega poisoned her husband." Cat's hand flew to her mouth and she let out a startled gasp.

"Oh my god that's Tori's mom!" Cat announced, "She was telling me they got a new lawyer for her." Carly groaned and waved her hand in the air.

"Please don't tell me anything more, Cat. I don't want to know, I can't know. Being Aunt Wilma's assistant, I have to also maintain an unbiased composure." Carly took a deep breath and shook her head. "Right now I'm dealing with that." She curled her fingers on her temple and started to smile. "Right now more important is the wedding coming up."

Spencer looked to Taryn with a bright smile. She smiled at him, then looked over to Sam and Cat. Her nose crinkled and her skin started to pale. "Meaning to ask. Who has the perfume?" Taryn raised an eyebrow and Sam looked to Cat.

"What?" Cat raised her eyebrows and locked her thumbs together at her waist. "I put on a light perfume. Chanel."

"Ugh…" Taryn stood up and moved for the kitchen, slowly shaking her head. "Doesn't smell like Chanel." Spencer was startled by her sudden grouchy demeanor. She looked back with a subtle smile and turned her gaze to Carly. "Carly dear, are you going to be okay? You know if you need anyone to talk to, I'm here for you. So is your dad, and your brother."

"I'll be fine Taryn." Carly pat her knees and stood up from the couch. "It's just a bit of a hard hit. You think you know someone. I don't really want to focus on that right now. Taryn, did you get a hold of anyone in your family yet?"

"My sister." Taryn grabbed a bag of chips from the pantry and took the clip off. "I told her I was moving in with my boyfriend and his children. She said she's happy that I found someone and was instantly asking if we were going to be an item. I was thinking…" She reached in for the chips and pulled a handful of them from the bag. Spencer stared curiously at the bag. He was certain she hated sour cream and onion potato chips. "Once we move into the house, we could have like a barbeque party. Invite some of the new neighbors even? Announce to my family that I'm getting married." She stuffed the chips into her mouth and looked down at the bag. "Huh, can't say I've ever given these a chance."

"That's a good idea," Spencer replied, "Though I'm not sure if we want to wait that long." Plus it gave him that long stretch of time to be anxious and fearful. "How often do you talk to your sister anyway?"

"Frequently, actually. She and Dad, my whole family actually, already know I've been dating you and have known you for a long time. I've just been putting off their meeting you."

"Why?"

"Some stupid reason." Taryn swept her hair back and laughed. "They're so wild and fun, I thought you'd think we were all nuts. Kelly was always saying I needed to introduce you to her and dad, but I was just worried you'd think we're oddballs. Seriously, I'm the normal one."

"Can't be that crazy."

"Yeah sure. Kelly and I have learned to keep our friends and family separate, for good reason. Don't start talking politics with Dad, he will not stop talking." Taryn poured some chip on a plate and grabbed a lemon wedge from the basket of fruit on the counter. "He also thinks everyone wants to sing old classic karaoke songs _every five minutes_."

"Okay that's not so bad."

"Kelly's 'normal' but she only wears western clothing. Uncle Henry thinks he's a psychic that can see spirits _and_ aliens. He's also paranoid that every bad thing that happens means the world is going to end." She looked up and tapped her chin. "On second thought, he did lose both his wife and son under strange circumstances. He thinks they were abducted by aliens, in reality they moved away and served him with divorce papers. He thought the divorce papers were mind control by said aliens. His son came to live with him after his mom died, _still _he thinks he's an alien."

"Interesting…"

"Oh that's not even the funny part. His son, my cousin Nathaniel _still_ likes to act like he is an alien. He'll tell Uncle Henry stories about life on Mars and Pluto. Just for kicks! Then when he's serious and real, he doesn't get along well with his dad. Then there's Uncle Hank, he's the one who taught me to shoot a gun."

"Oh?"

"Yep." Taryn took a bite of one of the potato chips, then grabbed the salt. Everyone watched as she continued to salt the living hell out of the chips. "Uncle Hank was my favorite because he made life fun growing up."

"So he's somewhat normal?"

"Normal if you consider quoting action movie roles and living life as if it's one long action movie normal. Then yes, he's normal. He's the oldest too, born in '45. Uncle Henry was born in '52 and Dad in 1950. I've got five cousins, one sister. I'm the baby in the family, and every one of them except two are married and with kids, so they've all been hoping I'd get married. Funny thing."

Taryn clenched her fist and slammed it down on the chips, startling everybody. She glared down at the busted potato chips and relaxed her hand, moaning at them. "Y-Yes?"

"Great I was going to eat those." She pushed the plate into the trash and crossed her arms, exhaling slowly. "Anyway my ex left me once he met my family. That's what happened. They were all too crazy for him." She started to tear up and Spencer made his way towards her. "And I really don't want to lose you, Vinnie. I really don't. I love you."

"Taryn…" He put his hands to her arms and gazed lovingly at her as she turned her head towards the counter. "You won't lose me. Your family sounds great, honestly!" He pulled her into a hug and she whined. "Besides. You're talking to an ex man-child here, I know crazy. You've met Wilma, so you know how crazy she can get. Maybe you can tell me more about your cousins?"

"Yeah, all right." Taryn shook herself and leaned back against the counter, sighing heavily. "Uncle Hank has three kids. Now his wife, she _loves _the old sitcom, Laverne & Shirley. So first my cousin Tracy was born, then in '76, they had twins. At the urging Aunt Regina, they're names are Laverne…and Shirley…Neither of them have married yet, but only because they _choose_ that life. They're inseparable, they won't do anything without each other. They even sleep in the same bed sometimes!"

"Wow…"

"And I told you about Uncle Henry's son, Nathanial. Likes to make up stories from outer space. He's at least capable of knowing he's human. Tracy, Kelly and I are the only ones that are…somewhat normal. Though I told you Kelly will not dress an anything other than western wear."

Carly hopped up from the couch and hurried over with Wendell. "You said they all have kids? So we have some cousins too? I mean sure not by blood and second cousins only by marriage, but regardless. People our age?" Taryn nodded in response and started to smile.

"Tracy has two kids. A son, Kyle, and a daughter, Kylie. Kyle was born in '94, and Kylie in '98."

"So Kyle's my age?"

"Yes, and Kylie is a year older than you, Wendell." Wendell perked up at that. Spencer could tell they were happy not to be the only kids at the reunion. "Nathanial has a daughter that was born in 2006, June. Seven years old and she's completely enshrouded in the fact that her father's an 'alien'. Kelly has two children…Todd, born in '97, and Nina, born in 2005. Like their mom, they like to dress up western. I should warn you, Kelly is extremely protective. After the first person I dated wound up cheating on me, every guy I've dated after that she's immediately taken under her version of 'interrogation'."

"And how is that?"

"You don't want to know. But trust me, she will _probably_ be the first person you meet…"

"And she's the one that's been pushing you to introduce me?"

"…Yes…" Taryn opened the fridge and pulled out a canister of whipped cream. Spencer stared at her, still in shock with all her snacking around. She looked to him and shrugged. "What? I'm hungry."

* * *

Indeed Kelly may be the first person Spencer meets, oh that was a fun scene to write. So tell me what you thought of this chapter, what do you think of Taryn's family? Maybe they're not as scary as they sound, haha.


	34. The Intimidating Sister

Double Life

Disclaimer: Don't own Wendell and Vinnie, don't own iCarly

A/N:

* * *

a

Chapter 34 (The Intimidating Sister)

Spencer and Taryn walked arm and arm along the shore of the Santa Monica beach, yet another date on a beautiful Saturday morning. Carly insisted they head out while she and Wendell spent some time with their Aunt. Spencer enjoyed feeling the sand between his toes and the salty ocean air breezing through his hair. "I missed this feeling. Coming out to the beach. Would you believe I've not been since I first left for Seattle? Never swam as well as my brother."

"Well I'm glad you've decided to bring me out here. I'm just surprised Carly and Wendell didn't come."

"Didn't come?" He chuckled and looked out to the open sea. "Oh believe me, they're here. I saw Wilma's car in the nearby parking lot." Taryn laughed loudly, startling him at first, but enchanting him after several seconds. "Anyone ever tell you, you have a beautiful laugh?" She blushed and bowed her head as she tucked her hair over her ear.

"I laugh like a hyena. How in the hell is it _beautiful_. I guess it's better than Tracy's laugh, she laughs like a donkey braying."

"Well, you do have your faults, sure, but that laugh isn't one of them. Hyena or no."

"If hyena laughs turn you on. I suppose that _is _the least problematic thing to worry about." She breathed in and hummed. "You smell that crisp air? I could do without all the people with copious amounts of suntan lotion." It was a beach, what did she expect? He chuckled softly. Taryn broke from him and turned around to walk backwards. She put her hands behind her back and grinned at him. "You'd probably find my naivety more problematic. Then again, I've never been able to swim." She turned toward the shore and looked out across the ocean with a sense of longing. "I've always loved looking at the ocean, or lakes, and watching the ripples, but I'm terrified of the water."

He was stunned by the admission. He looked out to the ocean, then back to her. The sun glistened on her milky-smooth skin and revealed tiny droplets of mist from the ocean that the wind was blowing out on her. Her cherry red hair swayed in the wind like a long fire. He stepped next to her and turned to the ocean.

"You never told me that before."

"There's probably a lot of my fears I don't talk about. For instance, there are reasons people like Chuck terrified me. I was never good at handling the thought of having a stalker, or someone with…intentions like his. So carrying a gun to protect myself? I probably started that habit when I was fourteen."

"That early? I didn't think that was legal."

"It wasn't, it was something Uncle Hank always let me do." Her eyes slid down halfway as the wind shifted and began to blow her hair over her shoulders and in front of her face. "I love the beaches, I love the lakes. I've learned how peaceful they can be, but that wasn't until I was at least in my twenties."

"Oh?" He looked towards her feet and saw her take a step back from the water lapping at her feet. "When I was a little girl, six years old. Kelly was ten at the time, she and I were out playing in the back yard. This van drove up, playing music, and I thought...I thought it was the bloody ice cream truck." Spencer's heart stopped and Taryn closed her eyes, her body began to tremble, then suddenly stopped. "I didn't know at the time, Mom and Dad weren't watching us. The _one day_ they weren't watching-there were reports of a man kidnapping children he would watch them for a week or two, stalking them…then he'd abduct them, they always had red hair and were usually small. He was _not _a pedophile, he just hated kids for some reason. He would take the child, then drown them in a lake or a creek. The thing is, he made a sick habit of taking kids when they were with their siblings, so people would _know_ it was him…"

"Taryn." He didn't want to believe what he was hearing. He _couldn't_ believe she would have had an experience like that. It was horrifying. Spencer lifted his hand up and touched her hand. She smiled slightly at him and swept away a tear.

"I've never told anyone this. That man…he took me to this place. Lake, beach, I can't really remember. I tried to run, to get away, and he dragged me to this body of water and started to hold me under. He released me, and I started sinking. Paddling as hard as I could, but unable to do anything."

"That bastard…"

"It wasn't him."

"Huh?"

Taryn looked up to the sky and chuckled softly. "There was a splash. I remember seeing this person leaping into the water, bubbles surrounding them. It was Kelly." Spencer did a double take and his heart started up again. "She reached for me and pulled me out of the water. When we got to shore, I saw a bunch of neighborhood kids on their bikes. Some of the teenagers were there, some of Kelly's friends. They'd all seen the man take me and all rushed out of the house. Kelly took off on her bike and they followed. Some of them had stones, the older teenagers actually had these small pocketknives and stuff. They tackled the man to the ground and called the police…"

"I'm glad they were there." Taryn looked up at him and moved forward, hugging him. He wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed her forehead. "I'm glad." She buried her head into the curve of his neck and relaxed her body into his.

"I was always scared, and still have a lot of fears about things. Back then, I always worried. What if Kelly hadn't been raised the way we were? What if our mom and dad weren't tough. I took after mom, Kelly took after Dad, so she was the braver of the two of us. Kelly wasn't scared of that man, most of the time the sibling of the girl he'd kidnap would be so terrified of him they would do nothing but cry." She laughed softly and drew out a soft exhale. "Not Kelly. I can't say I've ever seen her cry. At least if she did have a problem, she'd take it up to her room. Only she was ever the type of kid that could rally up the entire neighborhood without so much as a word."

"She sounds like an amazing sister. Also sounds like she and Wilma would get along great."

"Maybe. Wilma's pretty tough. I mean I'm rooming with her until we get to move into our new home, and I get to get the full view of her personality. She seems like the type to do exactly what Kelly always did for me."

"Yeah, Wilma was protective growing up. Makes me realize how much I screwed up when I left."

"At least you're working on it." Taryn stepped back and ran her arm across her eyes. She looked to the right and raised her eyebrows. "Speaking of which…"

"What?" He followed her gaze and frowned when he saw Wilma talking to Wendell and Carly on a patch of grass in the distance. "I told you they were here." The family met their gaze and waved. He started for them, agitated that Wilma decided to spy on the date, but amused at the same time. He stopped when he saw them looking more frantic. '

"Vinnie" Taryn called out. He didn't get a chance to turn and see what she needed. He heard a loud cheer and grunted as a thick rope lassoed around his chest and arms. He felt a tug and his body collided with the sand. "Kelly!"

_"Wha…"_ He opened his eyes, hacking up sand and tears. In front of him was a tall woman with fiery red hair and a black cowboy hat. She had wrangler jeans, black cowboy boots and a red button up shirt. There was a necklace with a longhorn pendant that rest neatly on the center of her collar. Her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows and the wind was blowing her hair across her vibrant green eyes.

She stood in between two kids with similar dress. A sixteen year old boy with shaggy brown hair, blue button up shirt, blue jeans and brown boots stood to the woman's right. To her left was an eight year old girl wearing a pink cowboy hat, red button up shirt, blue jeans with pink fuzz at the bottom of the legs, and pink boots. Her light red hair was in two braids hanging over her shoulders.

"Good catch, momma!" The girl cheered. Kelly lifted her free hand and tipped her hat up with her thumb. She had a smirk on her face and a straw of wheat hanging from her lip.

Taryn was standing nearby with wide eyes and her hands covering her mouth. "Oh god! Kelly you're going to scare him away from me!" Taryn rushed to his side and immediately began pulling at the rope. Spencer found himself paralyzed by his nerves. This was the same woman who took down a child murderer with an entire neighborhood of kids behind her? Taryn screamed at the rope. "Why is it so tight!"

"If he runs off like the other hack, then he's not good for my baby sister."

"Un-lasso my brother!" Wilma screamed as she ran up with Wendell and Carly. "What the hell do you think you're doing."

"It's fine Wilma," Spencer muttered as he twitched his shoulders. "Wilma, Carly, Wendell…meet Kelly. Taryn's sister." Kelly nodded to them with a terrifying stern expression.

"Howdy. Good to meet you." Spencer felt his body start to drag and looked up to see Kelly pulling the rope. His eyes widened with every inch he moved. She was hardly breaking a sweat! "Years of rodeo work. I've heard a lot about you Vincent. Heard you've been dating my baby sister, among other things."

"W-What else do you know?"

"I know you two were caught a-canoodling under a couple bedsheets when that creep broke into her apartment a few weeks back." He coughed as Taryn's cheeks went red.

"You knew about that?"

"I get it outta my baby sis. You'd be surprised the things she tells me." Her children, Todd and Nina, reached down and picked him up to his feet. Kelly stepped forward, deepening her smirk. "Now she's a grown woman, mighty capable of doing what she wants. If she loves you enough to give you her heart and trusts you with her body, then you better know not to go breaking her heart. Because if ya go doin' that, you're going to have a mighty tough time on the run. You know how fast it takes me to lasso a bull or a greased pig? How about how long I can ride cattle and horses before I tire? Word to the wise, if you go thinkin' about breakin' my little sister and runnin', you can't _possibly_ run fast enough 'fore I break them bones of yours. Got that, cowpoke?" She winked and reached down to loosen the lasso around his waist.

He let it fall to his ankles and dared not to move, for her deadly green eyes held him in place.

"Now I'been itchin' to meet you all these months. I hear Taryn's trying to get the whole family together, so I figure you must be mighty special for her to do that." She leaned in close, hovering inches from him and breathing minty hot breath onto his face. "So I figured I had to meet you first and give you a little taste of what you're getting yourself into."

"Kelly! Come on! Stop it, you're scaring him!" Taryn ran up and threw her arms around Spencer, glaring defensively at her sister. "He's not going to do anything." Kelly leaned back and tucked her thumbs into her leather belt. She scanned Spencer up and down and raised an eyebrow when her eyes fell onto Taryn's hand.

"Taryn, that ring…" Kelly cracked her neck and clicked her tongue at Spencer. "So boy, you're going to make a lady out of my sister?" Taryn squeezed him and he quickly cleared his throat, trying not to be too frightened of the woman while at the same time, being of comfort to Taryn.

"Yes. It's good to meet you finally." Spencer took a deep breath and started to smile. "I do love her, I want to share our lives together, and _nothing_ will change that." He looked to Taryn and caught her smiling at him. "She already makes a great mother to my kids, and a loving wife."

"I see." Kelly began swirling the rope around her arm, making sure it was in a good circular form. "Taryn says you make her happy, happiest she's been in a long time. Childhood, if I'm correct. She's been hurt a couple times by more than one man in her life, I certainly hope you won't be one of those men."

"I won't. I know I'll make mistakes, I'm not perfect. But I'll do my best to be a good husband. Even where I'm at now, I couldn't do without her." He could honestly picture this woman in an old western movie, riding on horseback after the villain with a pistol in hand and lasso attached to the hip. That being said, he knew better than to hurt the woman he loved if she had a sister like this. "I know about those exes she's had, and I know that I'm going to do my best to make sure she's happy."

Kelly chuckled and dipped her head down as she attached her rope to a small hook on her belt. "Well that's mighty fine of you, Vincent." She extended her hand and looked up, smiling as she held his gaze. "Let's have a proper meetin', I'm Kelly Tyson-married name of course."

"I'm Vincent-you can call me Vinnie."

"I'll stick with Vincent. Sounds tougher." He shook her hand and let out a small grunt when he felt of her firm stone-like grip. "You've passed my first test, good. I'm not always so intimidatin'…but I have to be. Some of the men out there-"

Taryn interrupted her, "I can take care of myself Kelly. I still have the gun Uncle Hank gave me. It's served me well."

"I know Ta-"

"Stop scaring my boyfriends!" Taryn threw her hands into the air, startling everyone. Her cheeks were puffy and her eyes looked red. These were some terrible mood swings she'd been having lately. Kelly stared at her for a minute and squinted her eyes before looking at Spencer.

"I'll round up the relatives, but we meet soon. We can all get together at Dad's farm up north." Kelly folded her arms and smirked teasingly at Carly. "I recognize you dear, no idiot farm-girl jokes will be allowed." Carly chuckled nervously and Spencer bowed his head, he'd almost forgotten about Carly's prior internet fame. "Your children, Vincent?"

"Yes." He put his hands to Wendell's shoulders and smiled calmly. "This is my son, Wendell. You recognize my daughter, Carly." Kelly raised an eyebrow and rubbed her chin as she studied Carly.

"Color me surprised. You don't look that old, Vincent, yet your daughter must be what? Nineteen? Twenty?"

"She is turning nineteen in July. I was young when I had her."

"I see. Well." The woman turned to her children and motioned to Spencer. "Nina, Todd, meet your Uncle and new cousins." Todd grinned and Nina cheered. "Now. Taryn, when will the wedding be?"

"We're thinking August," Taryn replied, "I've always loved the fall weather and August is a perfect month."

"All right. Now, I'm going to try and gather everyone by next weekend. Can you gather up your boyfriend's family by the 29th?" Spencer's eyebrows shot up and Taryn chuckled nervously. She didn't tell him how headstrong and direct her family members were, but this was a good thing! "If you can get everyone to the farm outside Fresno, that would be great. You are aware dad's farm is on Clayton Avenue and S. Peach street?"

"Yes, I know where daddy lives. We'll try and get there, we'll talk to Vinnie's family."

"Great. I look forward to it." Kelly turned to Spencer and smacked his shoulder, giving him one final nod of approval. "It was good meetin' you. Don't go forgettin' though, I always got an eye out for my little sister. We got a bond that goes all the way back to childhood, so I know you're gonna treat her well. Am I right?"

"Yes."

"Yes, and?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good!" Kelly turned away and tipped her hat upwards. "All right kids, let's go get your father. I think he's slept in enough at the motel." Spencer arched an eyebrow and resisted the urge to faint. They watched as the woman walked off with her kids directly behind her like ducklings behind a mother duck.

"So. That's your sister."

"That's her," Kelly let out a heavy sigh and moved her hand to her forehead. "God, how embarrassing!"

"It really isn't. I think she's a good sister to have. Reminds me a bit of Wilma." Wilma scoffed and Taryn started to laugh. "I'll talk to mom and dad about making the trip to Fresno." It was only three hours, so they could easily drive. It had been a while since he'd been on a farm, so that also sounded like a great experience. "Your family sounds so awesome…"

"Yeah well. If you can survive Kelly…"

* * *

It was said that Kelly would be the first relative to meet. I'd say she made a lasting impression, how about you?


	35. Ongoing Sickness

Double Life

Disclaimer: Don't own Wendell and Vinnie, don't own iCarly

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 35 (Ongoing Sickness)

"Taryn get up already!" Wilma's voice rang in her head like a tornado alarm, which she'd been all too familiar with in Texas. She rolled over in her bed and moaned. Her stomach was on the fritz and her upper chest was incredibly sore and tender to the touch. She could hardly move her body with how sick she felt. "It's been half an hour, _and_ it's past the time you need to be getting to work."

"No, I called in sick…" She woke up earlier, still exhausted and fatigued from having to go to the restroom all night. Wilma rolled her onto her back, causing her to groan loudly. The woman put her hand to Taryn's forehead and narrowed her eyes.

"Well you're not running a fever."

"I didn't get any sleep last night. I was up worrying about my family." She started to sit up, and instantly felt a wave of nausea pour over her and a smell that made her bile shoot up her throat. "Oh god what are you wearing!" She covered her nose and mouth, gagging as Wilma leaned back.

"Same perfume I'm always wearing. The lavender scented." Wilma looked to the clock on the wall and sighed heavily. "Why were you up all night?"

"Cause I'm scared of Vinnie meeting my family. I think either he's going to think they're all nuts, or they're going to break him. I've been so anxious that it was hard to sleep, then I started having to go to the bathroom over and over. I think I'm sick, Wilma."

"Well come on, I'll make you some soup or something." Taryn slowly moved out of the bed, with Wilma's help. She didn't want to be sick, not today, not ever. She needed to get over to the apartment and make sure Wendell and Carly were doing well. She had to make sure Vinnie was out of bed. "I need to be with my family, Wilma. I don't mean my immediate one, I mean-"

"I know what you mean, now come on." Wilma threw Taryn's arm over her shoulder and walked with her out of the bedroom. Taryn could walk just fine, she just needed to wake up. "You'll be fine in a few minutes, then I'm taking you to work."

"But I-"

"Called in sick? I know that. You're not sick though."

"I feel sick. I'm nauseous, I have a headache, I'm in a foul mood, and my stomach hurts. I'm sick."

"Well then if you're sick, you can't go over to the apartment." Her eyes widened and she exhaled softly. "You don't want to get any of them sick, do you?"

"No…" Taryn pulled away from Wilma and walked begrudgingly to the kitchen. She froze in place once a peculiar revolting scent stung her. "Ugh, what's that smell?" Wilma walked past her, staring at her with concern. "Smells like maple, but-"

"Should. I've been making pancakes and have some tea on boil." Taryn slowly looked to the pot of tea on the stove and the plate of pancakes sitting beside a bottle of syrup. Wilma grabbed the bottle and began pouring the maple syrup onto the pancakes. She watched with an unsettling feeling as nausea began swirling inside of her like a vortex.

The boiling herbal tea produced vapors that left her feeling disgruntled, more so than she'd ever been. Normally she loved herbal tea, though she tended to drink coffee more. The longer she watched the boils, the stronger the nausea became. The smells of the syrup and the tea worked against her body until finally the sickness inside of her spiked up.

"Oh god!" Her hand flew to her mouth and she bolted from the kitchen, ignoring Wilma calling out to her. Tears welled up in her eyes as she charged into the nearest bathroom and fell to her knees before the toilet. She gripped the edges until her knuckles went white and felt Wilma behind her, holding her head up as she let her stomach contents release from her system.

"It's all right, Taryn." Wilma pat her back and looked up to a picture on the wall. "Well, I guess you really are sick." Taryn's head fell slightly and her eyes clenched shut as her body trembled with pain. Wilma grabbed a nearby tissue and helped wipe her mouth. "That's not good."

"I hope it's nothing serious. I can't take serious right now, Wilma. I can't. I'm stressing out, my emotions are whack, and I'm-I'm getting married in two months!"

She started to faint to the side and Wilma grabbed her up. "Well getting married is the good thing."

"I _know_." Taryn leaned into her chest, sobbing uncontrollably. She wasn't sad, but she wasn't joyful. "What is wrong with me, Wilma? My entire body is screwed up, everything is out of order. I've had colds before and stuff, but I've never been so sick I'm throwing up everywhere! Then I'm fine as the day goes on, it's just…"

Wilma rolled her eyes and helped her to her feet. "It's all right. I'll take the tea off, we'll skip breakfast. I'm going to get you to my doctor. We probably should call Vinnie." Fear spiked in her and she grabbed Wilma's shirt, pleading with her She didn't want Spencer worrying about her. If he knew he was this sick, he'd be beside himself with worry. She knew how involved he would get.

"No I don't want him worrying over me. Call him if the doctor says it's something serious, but until then, I don't want to worry him if the doctor is going to say it's just a cold. Please. He's opening his store today."

It was the reason she wanted to be with him and the kids, she wanted to support his first day at the big store. Now she'd have to spend the day with the doctor. Wilma gave her a skeptical look and turned away, shrugging her shoulders.

"All right, but I am going to call your sister."

"What? Why?"

"Because she told me if anything happens, to call her."

"Ugh! Kelly knows I can take care of myself, Wilma."

"Yeah, but I think she was concerned about something else. Now grab your jacket, and let's get moving." Taryn nodded and left the bathroom. Wilma flushed the toilet and followed out, smirking slightly. "Kelly said you were always the independent one, or something like that. The one to be different from the family."

_"She_ was the independent one, I was the black sheep." As they passed the kitchen, she stopped and gazed longingly at the counter. "Maybe I could just have a slice of bread before we go?"

"No, I'd rather you not eat anything." Wilma smirked at her and started to drag her towards the door. "Who knows, maybe you'll need a blood work done."

"A needle?! No! No I can't stand needles, I'm terrified of them, Wilma!"

"Oh relax, I was joking. I don't think a needle would be involved."

The car ride to Wilma's doctor was a quiet one. The humming of the road induced Taryn into a drowsy state, which was effectively calming. She looked to Wilma with a subtle smile and reached over, patting the woman's wrist. "Thanks for looking out for me Wilma. I'm really feeling a lot better. Maybe we could just go to see Vinnie and the kids first?"

"No. You've been acting up all week, it's time we see a doctor. Besides, I already had this set up for you…Kelly says she'll meet us there."

"Oh…Okay." Wilma tensed and looked out the window of her car before glancing at the vehicles in front of them.

"You know Taryn, you're not half bad for someone that can joke back and forth about how single I am. I'm glad you and Vinnie are going to start a family. I was thinking of adopting a child, myself."

"You should. I'm sure Carly and Wendell would love to have more cousins than just Todd and Nina. I'm surprised you and Kelly are even talking to each other, I never thought you two would be able to be friends." Wilma chuckled softly and started to smile as tears ran down her face. She stared in shock at the woman, unable to comprehend those tears.

"I've not always been as tough as I seem. There's a reason I'm so intimidating, and Kelly singled me out on it. You see, I followed her to where she was staying at after her meeting with Vinnie and was trying to confront her about what she did, and she called me out on a couple things…"

"You're pretty strong though-"

"I am, but it has gotten me in trouble." Wilma straightened herself in her seat, her facial features tensed as she steadily turned the steering towards the freeway. "I'm going to tell you something, you are not to tell Vinnie. I had a very good relationship once. It was great, we could have gotten married." Taryn gasped and grinned from ear to ear, but frowned the instant she remembered that Wilma was still single.

"So what happened?"

"I was nineteen, going through college. My boyfriend and I were going strong, and I'd…I'd gotten pregnant." Her jaw dropped and her eyes began to grow to the point she thought they'd fall out of her sockets. "Twins. We were very much in love."

"So what happened?"

"The day I found out I was pregnant with the twins, there were all these things that had been going on for a couple weeks. I mean I had my symptoms for a while, I only realized I was pregnant around the time I was able to learn I had twins. My boyfriend wasn't happy about it, though. He became aggressive because he didn't want children like I did…" Taryn's heart stopped and she cupped her hand over her mouth.

"Wha-what did he do?" Wilma furrowed her brow and slowly shook her head. Her hands tensed on the wheel and her arms trembled.

"…He poisoned me…I was rushed to the hospital and had to have my stomach pumped. I survived, but my babies didn't."

Taryn put a hand to her chest and bowed her head, "Wilma, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Vinnie doesn't-"

"He doesn't know obviously, he was in Seattle. I don't want him to know either." Wilma took a deep breath and turned onto an exit. "It was around that time I got a lawyer that did everything possible for me, she was an amazing person and an amazing lawyer. She sought a maximum penalty." Taryn watched as Wilma's expression grew inspired and her eyes glistened at a fond memory. "Attorney Amy Travis. My mentor, my hero and inspiration. If ever there was a person I looked up to more, I don't know. She was the one who inspired me to be the way I am now. She fought tooth and nail and was there for me every step of the way. My boyfriend was charged with double homicide and one aggravated assault. He's still in prison and won't be getting out anytime soon."

"I'm glad you had someone like that there for you. I can see why you push Carly to be the best she can be."

"I like to think of it like this. If I can do what Mrs. Travis did for me. If I can help a young girl or someone rise above a tragedy and fight for them not for the money but because I _care_ about them. If I can inspire another and help make someone stronger, then I believe my job is done. I always do the best I can."

"You're a good person Wilma. You know, you do deserve some happiness too."

"That's why I've been thinking about adoption lately. Not to mention, that's also a good way to avoid the symptoms. I'm thirty-five, my body can't handle a pregnancy as well as it could years ago. Though, I'm really not sure I can get pregnant. After what my boyfriend did to me, it severely damaged my body, screwed me up physically." Wilma turned into the clinic and smiled at Taryn. "I'm glad you found someone like Vinnie, because I know as stupid as he can be from time to time, he would never hurt you. So don't be so afraid."

"I'm not."

"You are." Wilma parked the car in front of the clinic, _Dr. Neela Family Clinic_ was what it said on the sign. "This is my doctor. She's a primary physician as well as a specialist in gynecology. I recommend her, she's an excellent doctor and has been in practice since I was in college."

"Is she the doctor that discovered your babies?"

"Yeah, she's also the doctor that saved my life." Taryn's eyebrows shot up and Wilma opened the door. "When she heard my name mentioned as a patient coming in, she raced to the emergency department. It was midnight, she was working the late shift. There weren't many doctors on staff at the emergency room at the time, and she knew that. So she came as soon as she could and immediately started barking out the orders for what to do. If it wasn't for Dr. Neela…"

"Oh my god…"

"I'd like not to think about what could have happened. Come on, let's get in there." Taryn slowly exited the car, frantic over Wilma's story. She was lucky to find a man that wouldn't damage her in such a way, but what did Wilma mean by her being afraid?

"I still don't know what you think I'm afraid of…"

"You're afraid Vinnie's going to leave you because of your family or whatever reason there is. He won't. That man loves you so much he'd move the sun with his bare hands if he could. I know I'm angry and hurt over his leaving us, but that's different, and I understand his reason for doing so. To take care of his daughter. If that says anything, there's this: He's devoted to his children and to his wife above all else. That is _you_, Taryn. Keep that in mind. Also bear that in mind as we go through this appointment…"

"What does that me-"

"Taryn!" She stiffened at her sister's voice. Her heart jumped up and she smiled at her sister waving from the front door.

"Kelly!" She hurried over to Kelly and hugged her. "I don't feel as sick as I did earlier, so I don't think-"

"No backing out of this one, sister. The doc's waitin' to see you." She took a deep breath and looked over to Wilma. Wilma had a serene expression on her face and was beaming with pride. It was almost frightening, but then, nowhere near as frightening for her as doctor appointments were.

* * *

So what are your thoughts? We see the final issue that separates Spencer and Wilma, what she meant when she told him of a time he wasn't there for her when she needed him. We also see Taryn's not doing too well. It has been a few weeks within the tale. What are your thoughts of this chapter?


	36. Doctor Appointment

Double Life

Disclaimer: Don't own Wendell and Vinnie, don't own iCarly

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 36 (The Doctor Appointment)

They did the paperwork before the appointment and Taryn waited anxiously between Kelly and Wilma. She just wanted to leave and go down to Spencer's store. She had to support him. Wilma did call him up and let him know she was having a check up with her doctor. The woman at the reception desk was friendly enough, and there were several people with young children waiting with them as well as patients her age. Surely Dr. Neela wasn't the only one seeing them all, but she had no clue.

The nurse called her back after only ten minutes. This was great, considering she'd only ever been to free clinics and usually had to wait an hour or two before anyone called. She was eligible for health insurance at her work, but couldn't quite afford it.

After running through the vitals, the nurse sat her down to ask the basic questions. She sat on the examining table, gently tapping her heels against it. Kelly and Wilma sat in the blue chairs between the table and the blue counter.

The nurse had long blonde hair and had pink scrubs. She appeared to be in her late twenties. "Okay, Miss Baker." The nurse looked up from the desktop computer on the desk attached to the wall. Her fingers rested neatly on the keys and her smile turned up gently. "When was your last physical? Have you had regular checkups?"

"Um no…I've been waiting to get my health insurance started." Wilma was paying for this, so she was grateful to her. "I mean I guess I could apply. I haven't really checked to see when I'm eligible, I think it's next month, but I could be wrong. My vet clinic offers Cigna to their employees." She bit her lip and glanced at her sisters through the corners over her eyes. Her heart was racing and her face was flush. How could they be so calm?

The nurse cleared her throat and reached over, patting her hand to comfort her. The gesture did its job, but only mildly. "Okay, well you will definitely want to get that checked. Can you remember when your last physical was?" At that, she froze. What was an honest answer? Two years? Five?

"It has been a few years."

"When was your last pap smear?" Women were supposed to get those pap tests done every year, but she never did. She maybe had them regularly as a girl growing up through her teens and starting years of college, but that was it.

"I think about two years ago," She lied. Kelly glared sharply at her and she immediately shrank away as her sister corrected her for the nurse.

"She's not gotten one of those done since she was about twenty-three. She's thirty now." The nurse nodded and wrote the answer down in her notes. Taryn's stomach flipped over and she leaned her head back against the wall.

"All right, Dr. Neela may want to get that procedure done." That's what she was afraid of. Her shoulders slumped and the nurse looked at her with reassurance. "It is not a difficult procedure. Nothing to be afraid of."

"I know, I just…Doctors scare me sometimes."

"You will be okay, I promise, this is just a check-up correct?" Nausea, vomiting, upset stomach, headaches, Taryn could name the entire list of things that had been going on in her body the last few weeks. "Now, you're here because of…" The nurse picked up her clipboard and ran through the notes. "Nausea and vomiting?"

"Yeah, headaches too."

"Okay." The nurse turned around and started to go through the questions. "Do you smoke?" She gagged at the thought of cigarettes. Nobody in her family smoked, and that was one of the only things she had in common with any of them.

"No."

"Drugs? Alcohol?"

"No, and I haven't drank in a couple months now."

"Okay. Have you been sexually active?"

"No." Kelly and Wilma shot her a suspicious look and Taryn flinched. She rolled her eyes and lifted an index finger. The Nurse retained her friendly smile. "I had sex one time with my fiancé back on the 5th. We are not currently active and are waiting until we are married."

"Oh? When is the wedding day?"

"We're thinking August 20th." Taryn folded her arms and tilted her head to the right. "Okay I lied, I can get Cigna. I just can't afford it right now. I'd be able afford it once I become a veterinarian. I suppose I could afford it once I get married, I don't know."

Wilma coughed and Taryn glanced over to her, "You do realize Vinnie _has_ insurance coverage for his family and his employees. Right?"

"Oh yeah...So there is that." It slipped her mind really, but it was good to know she could likely be added to the insurance when she got married. "If I have to come down here then, I will."

"No, it's better we have this done now. Also when was your last menstrual period? Have to ask that to every female patient that comes in."

"My last period? Um…" Taryn put her hands to her stomach and frowned, she didn't really remember. "The 22nd of May, I think. I didn't get mine yet this month."

"Okay, thank you Taryn. Dr. Neela will be in to see you shortly."

"Thanks." After a couple more questions, the nurse went off. Taryn waited in silence and bowed her head. The nausea from earlier was gone, so she didn't see any point of this appointment. "Wilma. Honestly I can come here after Spencer puts me on his insurance, you don't have to pay…"

"Don't worry about it. It's necessary." Wilma crossed her arms and Kelly nodded her head. Taryn frowned and shrugged her shoulders and laid down on the examining table. She was terrified of this appointment. The last time she'd been comfortable with a doctor was longer ago than she could remember.

Ten minutes passed and a knock came at the door. Taryn jolted upright as a dark-skinned woman with an Indian voice greeted them. She had black hair that went down to her chin and a very friendly smile that meshed well with her inviting brown eyes. Taryn started to smile as the woman extended a hand. "Hello, Taryn? I am Dr. Neela."

"Hi! I've heard good things about you from Wilma."

"Ah." Dr. Neela smiled at Wilma and took a seat at her swivel stool. She held her clipboard in her hand and tapped it gently on her leg. "So tell me, why are you shaking?"

"Am I?" She hardly noticed. "I uh, it's been a while since I've been to a doctor. I get nervous."

"Well no reason to be sweetie. It seems we have a few procedures to get you through, and I'll try to get those done as quickly as possible and you'll be able to go home, all right?"

"Okay…so Wilma brought me here because I've been sick. Nauseous and moody, I guess. Some smells have been getting to me."

"And how long have these symptoms been going on dear?"

"A week or two now. I think it's just stress sickness."

"Stress sickness?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Well first, before we begin, I'd like you to take a quick test." Taryn stiffened and watched as the doctor pulled a rectangular object from a tiny packet. "It is nothing serious, we ask all new female patients to take this on every visit."

"What is it? Like…" She chuckled nervously and tucked her hair back as she studied the object. "Is that like a pregnancy test or something?"

"Yes." Dr. Neela rolled the chair over to her and handed her the object. Taryn held it carefully in her hair, whining as both Wilma and Kelly raised their eyebrows up. There was a round circle on the object and a rectangular screen. "I'm just going to show you this, you actually only have to pee in that cup-" The doctor pointed to the urine cup in a plastic bag that was sitting on the counter. "What my nurse has to do is take a drop from the urine and put it on that small round screen." The doctor slid her pen across the object and pointed towards the rectangular screen. "If one line appears, that will mean the test comes up negative, if there are two lines, it will be positive. If you have not been sexually active, you will have nothing to worry about."

"Um…" She was beginning to get nervous now, because she was starting to think on the occurrence of her symptoms. A normal period cycle was every 28 days, give or take a few days to a week. Her period should have come a week ago this month, or at the very least, started this week. "I haven't had my period, Dr. Neela. I only had sex once, that was with my fiancé. You don't think…"

"Well, take the test and we'll discuss this nausea you've been having. Okay sweetie?" She was soothed by the doctor's warm smile and quickly nodded. She threw herself from the table and looked away. "Which way is to the bathroom?"

"Down the hall and to the left."

"Thank you." Her heart skipped a beat as she stared down at the test. This didn't necessarily mean she was pregnant, did it? It was just a test that every woman did when they came to this clinic? "H-How long will it take to determine?"

"Only three to five minutes."

"Okay…I'll be right back."

It took her about five minutes just to go in the cup, only because she was essentially terrified of this procedure. The thoughts that were running through her mind involved Spencer's reactions to a potential pregnancy. She had to admit that he was her first, even when it came to her ex, she never had intercourse with him. Leaving the bathroom, she handed the urine cup, with a paper towel wrapped around it, to the nurse. She pushed her hands into her back pockets on her jeans and stared down at the cup. "It was my first time. Vinnie doesn't know, well he sort of does, I mean…It was just one time too."

The nurse lifted her eyes up and smiled tenderly at her, "Do you think you're pregnant?"

"I…I don't know. I'm kind of scared that I might be now that I think about the symptoms I've had lately. This is just a common procedure for new patients, right? We're not doing this because we think I'm pregnant?"

"Correct, but if you think you are, then talk to Dr. Neela. She will give you the best advice."

"Okay. I mean…if I were to be. It wouldn't be a bad thing at all, because I'm getting married and I want to be a mommy, I just-I don't know how anyone will react." She shook her head and laughed sheepishly as the nurse set the cup down on a sheet on the table. "I'm sorry, I'll let you get back to your job."

"It's okay, Miss Baker. Just remember, if this comes out positive, be open and talk to your fiancé and your family. I'm sure they will be accepting, because they are your family and family should always love you. Correct?"

"Yeah. It's just…you're right, I don't have any reason to be afraid. Thanks."

"Anytime." She saw a couple other pregnancy tests on the table with small bits of tape beside them denoting the names of the patients. The strong smell of urine started to overtake her and she quickly covered her nose.

"I'll let you get back to that." She rushed for her own examination room and took a deep breath before opening the door. Dr. Neela was still there with Kelly and Wilma. She smiled politely and motioned her thumb over her shoulder. "So the nurse has the test. I guess we'll find out, right? Do you think I might be pregnant?"

"I don't know yet, can you describe for me the symptoms you've been having sweetie? I was talking with your sister and sister-in-law, they seem to feel you're displaying some pregnancy signs."

"Ah…well yes I can describe them." She had a feeling that was why Wilma brought her here. She moved to the examination table and sat down. She anxiously rubbed her knees and bowed her head. "Well my last period started around May 20th, I think the 22nd. I had intercourse with my fiancé on the 5th of June." Dr. Neela hummed to herself and Taryn leaned back against the wall. "These weird symptoms I've been having started about a week or two ago."

"I see."

Kelly folded her arms over and bowed her head, shading her eyes with the brim of her hat, "Ovulation starts around fourteen days after the last period, Taryn. You could have been ovulating around that week."

"What do you mean?"

Dr. Neela pointed to a calendar on the wall, explaining Kelly's words in detail. "Ovulation is when the ovaries in a female body start to release the eggs. It is during this period of time, usually around the 14th day of the menstrual cycle that the egg can be fertilized. If you were to have unprotected intercourse around this timeline, you stand a strong chance of getting pregnant."

"It was June 5th." Now she was extremely nervous. What was she going to tell Spencer if she was pregnant? What could she honestly say? She hoped Carly and Wendell would be happy. "If-If I'm pregnant, do you think it would upset Carly and Wendell? I mean there's not much to do about it, but…but they just got a chance to really know their father as their father."

"They'll be fine," Wilma replied, "I don't think they would honestly be upset if you had a baby. They're not those kind of kids."

"Y-Yeah. You're right." She looked to the doctor and started to relax when she met her reassuring gaze. "So lately I've been nauseous, I've been turned off by foods I used to love while also eating weird things-like over salted sour cream potato chips. I used to find that flavor revolting." She pointed to her chest and meshed her eyebrows together. "My chest hurts. They're a bit swollen, no bumps or anything. My emotions are out of whack and I've been finding various smells revolting. I just haven't been feeling well…and to top it off, I haven't had my period this month. All this stuff really only started a week ago. My breasts didn't start to feel tender until yesterday." She paused and squinted her eyes in contemplation. "Also I've been really tired lately and I've started having to go to the restroom."

"All right." Dr. Neela stood up and grabbed a pair of gloves and her stethoscope. "It does sound like you could be pregnant, but we will have to wait for the results of the test. Until then, let's give you a standard check up. "

"Okay…"

"Now first, these symptoms do sound like pregnancy. Typically you'll find food aversions come from the rising amounts of estrogen. Many things can attribute to a rise in estrogen, however, pregnancy is a factor that can cause this symptom. As well as hormonal imbalances."

"I have been feeling more anxious lately."

"Right, so it would be a good idea to keep that monitored."

"Okay…"

"Now as your pregnancy continues on, your body is constantly changing. Hormones fluctuate and estrogen levels rise. The uterus expands as the baby grows inside of you, and this uterus sits right upon the urethra. Also known as the stem connecting to the bladder. It will constantly press, and as a result, you may find yourself urinating more. Also, blood level rises, even now your blood level is rising due to hormonal changes, and that causes the bladder to fill more often."

"Oh god…" She began to pale and looked over to Wilma and Kelly. Kelly smiled slightly and raised her hand up.

"It isn't as scary as it sounds, Sis."

"I hope not."

"Continuing," Dr. Neela folded her arms over and closed her eyes, still smiling with smooth confidence. "The fatigue will wear off around your second trimester, usually, but a number of things could cause it. One fact could very well be the increasing hormones your body is generating."

"So I'm getting hormonal changes are what causes all these symptoms?"

"Yes, but at the same time that can also mean you have a hormonal imbalance instead of a pregnancy. That is why there are pregnancy tests, to determine one hundred percent whether or not you are pregnant."

"And if I am? I have to come here more often?"

"Yes."

"Oh…I guess that wouldn't be too bad. I mean…You seem nice." She actually wouldn't mind seeing Dr. Neela again. She was comfortable with the woman, more so than most doctors she'd seen. "So…the Pap test is next, I guess?"

"Yes. Now a Pap Smear is not a painful process and will be quick. What we do with this is we determine if there are any changes in the uterus and we check for signs of cervical cancer. Typically these should be done every two years, but can be done each year. These tests can locate other potential threats, however."

"Okay…can we just go ahead and get that done then?"

"Yes. There is an examination dress in the drawers here. If you will put one on, I'll return in a couple minutes after I've taken a look at your test results."

"Thank you…"

The doctor had been right, the test was quick and simple, and did not frighten her at all. Even her physical checkup determined her to be in good health. It was determined that she would need to consider taking iron supplements, however.

After she was able to calm down a little, she was ready to hear the results of the _other_ test. She was on the edge of the bed and holding onto Kelly's hand with a firm grip. She had Kelly promise not to kill Spencer if this came out positive. It _was_ looking like it would be, since there were no signs pointing to other causes for the symptoms she had.

Dr. Neela walked in with her nurse, carrying a couple brochures and papers. She held her breath as the doctor took her seat. "Dr. Neela, just tell me. Am I pregnant? I mean I didn't think it could be possible on one time only, I just…"

"Well it is always possible, since it only takes one time dear." Dr. Neela closed her eyes and exhaled softly. "I'd like to schedule another appointment, but I would appreciate it if you could try to get onto your work's insurance. We are going to need to be scheduling regular appointments…"

"So that means-"

"You are pregnant, Taryn." She released a slow breath and squeezed Kelly's hand. It wasn't a terrible thing at all, but she was in a state of shock. Three words, and her entire world was going to change, forever. "Because you only had intercourse one time, that is helpful for us in determining a potential due date based off your LMP being May 22nd."

"Okay?"

"If you maintain regular appointments and everything goes well, the projected due date for your baby will be February 26th, 2014." Taryn took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"So I know it's said that there are a lot of appointments during pregnancy…"

"Typically, but that helps in delivering healthier babies. Typically in the early first trimester, four to twenty-eight weeks of pregnancy, one visit a month is recommended."

"Every four weeks? Okay…"

"In the second trimester, I recommend at least two visits a month. Every two to three weeks. Then the third trimester, I recommend a weekly visit until delivery. The frequency of your visits depends on your availability, however."

"Okay. It's my first child, so, I want to make sure I do everything right…you're _absolutely sure_ I'm pregnant?" Dr. Neela smiled tenderly and opened a folder. She pulled out a black film paper and handed it to her. Taryn gazed down and felt her breath leave her lungs. There were two babies growing inside together, though they were more like embryos or fetuses, she couldn't be sure which. "These…"

"This is from a patient that had twins, we keep these on record a long time. The babies start out as an embryo and by the tenth week grow to fetal."

"Precious…"

"Inside of you right now, Taryn, is a beautiful, precious baby starting its life out as an embryo." Taryn felt a tear start in her eyes and began to smile. "It will grow to a fetus and continue to develop its limbs, appendages, to take human shape. You will be able to determine the gender in a few short weeks. Don't be afraid to be pregnant, there is nothing to fear."

"Except maybe being a mom. I think I'd make a good mom. I want to be a good mom. I'll…I'll do everything I can. I'll come to all the prenatal visits, I'll do everything I need to." She looked up from the picture and smiled tearfully. "I think I'm really just afraid of telling my fiancé, but I know he'll take it well. He's doing the best he can to be a dad to his two children now, so I think he'll be a great daddy."

"Good. I'm glad. Now." Dr. Neela took a deep breath and closed the picture into the folder. She held her reassuring smile. "Normally I like to schedule an appointment for the patient's seventh or eighth week for their first prenatal visits. Only if there is no preexisting medical condition. If that's the case, I set a closer date."

"I have no conditions I know of."

"Okay. Then I look forward to seeing you again. Will your fiancé be with you? Many of my patients have their husbands along with them, many times the husbands enjoy being a part of the process. Your fiancé may feel the same way."

"I'll ask. I think he will." She was starting to grow excited, thrilled with the concept of pregnancy. She was truly going to be involved, she wanted to bring this baby into the world healthy and bright-eyed just like his or her older brother and sister.

* * *

So Taryn is indeed pregnant and has gotten her first physical in a long time. What are your thoughts?


	37. Big News

Double Life

Disclaimer: Don't own Wendell and Vinnie, don't own iCarly

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 37 (Big News)

Spencer watched his cashiers with pride as he took a break from prowling his store. The store looked like the inside of a Wal-Mart store, with one long desk up front where three cashiers worked to sell merchandise. In the back of the store was a door that led into the employee break room and Spencer's primary office.

He'd gotten word from Wilma that Taryn was getting a check up at the doctor's office and had been considering going down there, but she insisted he stay at his shop and watch over it. He was ecstatic with it being the grand opening, but he had yet another good feeling about this day. Whatever feeling that was could not be explained an anyway other than pure unexpected bliss. He wanted to run around in that large parking lot of his, singing and jumping for joy.

"This is a good day indeed." He folded his arms over and looked over his shoulder at Carly and Wendell. They were walking up and down an aisle and inspecting the merchandise, in awe of the fact that all nine aisles he had were filled with antiques. A lot of it was the stuff that had been in his apartment, but the majority had been donated to him by his experts. "It's a shame Taryn couldn't be here to see this."

Spencer was planning to visit Taryn at the end of the day and see if she were feeling better. Carly and Wendell had already found a 'get well soon' card, something he thought was a sweet gesture. They figured she might be dealing with something more than a checkup since she'd been sick lately. Of course, other thoughts came to mind when he thought of her symptoms, more concerning thoughts that presented mixed feelings for him.

He was confident that his cashiers, and Beck, who had been promoted to assistant manager, could handle the job just fine. So rather than watch, he moved back in the aisle towards Wendell and Carly. "Hey guys, would you two come with me?" Carly and Wendell looked at him with some concern and nodded. He led them to the employee break room.

The room was essentially a small room with a mini hallway leading to his office. The main part of the room had a round red table with some chairs sitting around it. Instead of leaving them there, he made his way to his office which had his desk facing a door and a black leather couch facing his desk. The kids sat on the couch and he moved to the desk.

"Is something wrong?" Wendell asked.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to talk about this in private." He leaned back in his chair and ran his hand through his hair. "So you two know Taryn's at the doctor. She's been sick lately, but Wilma told me it was just a checkup. Wilma wouldn't take her to the doctor for a checkup, she doesn't seem that type, so…I was thinking of what it could be and what's been causing Taryn to act the way she's been lately…"

"You don't think it's something serious? I hope not."

"Don't worry," Carly hugged her brother and rubbed his shoulder. "I'm sure she's fine." Carly straightened herself and folded her arms over. "So what do you think it is, dad?"

"I'm only thinking this because Monica had some of the same stuff. But regardless of whether it's the case or not, I have to have this conversation with you two anyway. You know Taryn and I are young, we're getting married…"

Carly and Wendell looked at each other and both laughed off Spencer's serious expression. "We expect you to have more kids dad," Carly assured him. He raised an eyebrow and Wendell nodded.

"Yeah! I want to have younger siblings. No one says you can't. You just…we expect we'll be treated equally, right? I mean-"

"Of course you would be." He was relieved to hear this from them, but just wanted to make _sure_ they understood there would be no favoritism. "I'm not going to assign favorites. Whenever Taryn and I start to have children, I want you two be a part of their lives just as much as we will be a part of theirs and a part of yours."

"Dad." Carly stood up from the couch and walked around the desk, stepping behind him. She put her arms around his neck and set her chin down on his shoulder just beside his right cheek. "You realize Wendell and I would never be _those_ kids. I'm starting college, and Wendell…he understands, right?" Spencer smiled slightly as Wendell hopped up.

"It's obvious if you think about it, Dad."

"Obvious, son?"

"Come on, why would we complain? You deserve to be happy and to have a family. We're a part of that family, and an extra kid would be great. For _all_ of us!" Carly laughed and released his neck.

"Think about it! I've been an only child all my life. I've always wanted little siblings. You haven't really had it fair, either. You weren't able to know about Wendell for so long and you were forced to act like my brother, not a real father. You've missed so many milestones that Wendell and I can't give you…like the first walk, the first school day-"

"I thought I-"

"Grandpa took me, remember?" He frowned and shrugged his shoulders. He'd truly forgotten about the memory. "You deserve to raise a child while being a father, but there is that line I guess you could say Wendell and I might worry about a little, but we trust you and Taryn."

"What's that line you might worry about?"

"Everything she just said." He looked to Wendell and frowned as his son walked around the desk and leaned against it. If you have another child, dad, that means that baby's going to take a lot of your time. Have time for us, have time for me, and don't get too caught up in the fact that you're technically able to raise a child to have a mom and dad. Don't forget us."

"I would never do that." He hugged them both and felt a tear fall from his eyes. He was impressed with their maturity as well as their honesty. "I'm going to do my best. I know Taryn and I will eventually talk about children, I just wanted you to understand that it would never mean that we love you any less or would love that child any more. I'm extremely proud of you two, and I'm happy to hear you've pretty much come to that conclusion on your own." The kids laughed. Wendell smirked and took a step back.

"Actually Carly and I were planning on pestering you two to have a kid the minute you guys got married."

Carly protested in the middle of her laughter, "Hey! You weren't supposed to tell him!" Spencer raised an eyebrow and smirked in return. Now that he knew their plans, it was all too late for them to go through with them.

"So I know which one of you two is the rat and who the troublemaker is now."

"Not fair!" Carly continued to laugh as Spencer poked her in the side.

"Always the oldest, isn't it though?" A knock came at the door and Spencer's head jerked over. He started to frown as his kids moved to the couch. He pressed the intercom button on his desk that was hooked to a speaker outside the door. "Is there a problem on the floor right now? I am with my children."

"It's Taryn." Her response came meekly, her voice so quiet that he barely heard her. "Beck let me in the back. Carly and Wendell are in there?" He stood up and rushed to the door, opening it up in a sudden haste. Carly and Wendell looked over the couch with wide smiles and Taryn hugged him tightly. "Wilma dropped me off, I had to deal with something at the clinic first. I was…signing up for Cigna."

"I'm proud, but Taryn, you know I can put you on my health insurance plan once we're married…right?"

"Yeah, it's just-you see…" She took a deep breath and he led her inside, letting the door shut behind. "I need it for the next two months before we get married." Taryn looked back at the door and breathed in sharply. "So I'm glad your store seems to be setting up nicely. I'm sorry I wasn't able to be here. What were you and the kids talking about?"

"You actually," Carly answered. She and Wendell moved over to one end of the couch as Taryn walked over and sat beside them. Spencer sat down on her left and put his arm over her shoulders. He had to admit, he was enjoying this office much better than the small shop he had downtown. "We want to tell you what we told Dad."

"What is that, Carly?"

"Well he brought up an obvious question, and an understandable one. One day you and Dad are going to have children, we both expect that." Taryn's face grew red and her lips curved up into a bright smile. "We are going to love that child the same and love you both the same. We wouldn't ask that we're the last children or anything, only that you remember to treat us all the same. It could tempting to love that kid more, you know?"

"I would never love one child more than the other." Taryn hugged them both. "I know I'm not your biological mom, but you're my children too. If you think about it. I'll love you the same as I love my own. "I won't treat anyone differently, no one gets special treatment. However, understand that some time would have to be devoted to pregnancy and prenatal visits…"

"Of course! Still, we're glad. We're not going to be jealous, we're going to try our best."

"We kind of look up to you like a mom anyway," Wendell stated. Taryn put her fingers over her mouth and started to smile as Wendell shrugged his shoulders. "My mom wasn't always there for me and Carly doesn't really remember her mom. You're the only real mother figure we've had. So, whenever you and Dad start to talk about having children, know that Carly and I are happy with that. I don't want to be the youngest child, and I'm _glad_ I'm not the only child. Dad's thirty-two and you're thirty…why would we stop you from being happy?"

"But we _are_ happy Wendell." Taryn wiped her eyes and smiled at the two of them. Spencer gazed at his family with pride and started to rub Taryn's arm as he looked towards the brochure in her hands. He froze when he read the words on the brochure, a _pregnancy_ brochure. Now he knew she was here for more than just a visit.

"Yes well, you know what I mean. You deserve to have more children if you want to. Because Carly had a point when she said this, but Taryn…you deserve to raise a baby and to be a mom from that child's birth. You deserve it, just like Dad deserves that opportunity as a father."

"Thank you…I'm glad you two approve."

"So what did you have to say? You seemed like you had something on your mind."

"Yeah…" Taryn bowed her head, looking to the brochure that Spencer was still eyeing. "Um, I'm going to be seeing Dr. Neela a _lot_ more. For example, my next appointment with her is July 26th. My, um, 8th week…first prenatal visit…"

Spencer was at a loss for words. Taryn _was _pregnant. Amazingly alcohol wasn't involved in the conception, or perhaps it was, indirectly. He didn't know whether to jump for joy or faint. While Wendell appeared slightly confused, Carly's eyes began to widen as she understood medical terms.

"I am pregnant. You guys are going to have a little brother or sister on the way…" Carly gasped and Wendell started to grin. Taryn looked up to Spencer with hopeful eyes. "Vinnie? Say something? Please? You know you're the dad…"

"I am…extremely happy." He smiled at her and gently kissed her forehead. He couldn't be happier with the news. "Once the shock wears off in the next few minutes, I'm going to be ecstatic." Taryn laughed nervously as he kissed her again.

"I was worried. I knew I didn't need to be, I just…I'm glad you're all supportive."

Carly laughed and hugged Taryn, "You're a part of this family, our mother. Of course we're happy and supportive!"

"Yes," Spencer smirked as he kissed her again. With every passing second his shock was indeed turning into excitement. "In fact, I have a great idea to celebrate."

Within minutes, Spencer was dragging his family through the store. Beck was standing with the General manager and the Store manager, Chad and Doug respectively. As Spencer made it to the door, he pointed to the trio. "You guys are in charge the rest of the day, I'm taking my family to Shang's BBQ and Steakhouse!" Shang's was one of the most expensive steakhouses in town, known for being fancy and bringing in a variety of types.

The managers watched them, stunned, as Spencer rushed out with the family quick in tow. This was among one of the best days of his life. Absolutely nothing could bring him down from this high cloud he was on.

* * *

So everyone is supportive, your thoughts?


	38. The Baker Family: Family Memories

Double Life

Disclaimer: Don't own Wendell and Vinnie, don't own iCarly

A/N: Meeting Taryn's family is kind of long so I had to separate them into parts. It's all good though because it kind of helps move Spencer along in his growth, and reveals some more of Taryn's life. You know, I have to flesh her out so she doesn't appear like she's all perfect, cause she's not.

* * *

Chapter 38 (The Baker Family: Family Memories)

It was time for Spencer to meet Taryn's 'crazy' family, and his family was along for the ride. He wasn't so concerned about them being crazy as she said they were, he was more concerned about their approval over anything else. Moreover, this would have been an easier meeting before the knowledge of her pregnancy. He didn't want people thinking they were getting married because of that. If anything, it would at least push for them to marry sooner.

They drove out to Fresno with Carly and Wendell snoozing in the backseat. Wilma was following them in the car with Pam and Howard. Behind them, the grandparents were driving. "Well this is going to be an interesting time," Spencer said as he glanced in the rearview mirror. "My nutty family, your nutty family, I think that says we're all the more perfect for each other, right?" he smirked playfully and Taryn laughed.

"I'm not the one you need to be flattering, or are you practicing for my dad or something?"

"If your dad is half as scary as your sister, I'll need all the practice I can get." He had to thank god Kelly didn't come killing him when they found out Taryn was pregnant. He still couldn't get over it. Sure he was scared, but he had the confidence. His family was more than supportive when he and Taryn told them.

Taryn shook her head and looked in the backseat, smiling at the sight of Carly and Wendell leaning in on each other and sleeping. "Aw we should so take a photo of that." She gasped and quickly looked to Spencer. "Oh my god that's a great idea. We should start a family photo album, maybe even make home movies! Documenting our family moments." Spencer raised an eyebrow as an awkward chuckle escaped.

"Really? I've…never thought of doing that." He could see himself doing it, and actually enjoyed thinking about it. "I guess. Not sure how much Carly wants to be on the camera these days , but it's not a bad thought." He'd love to document their new baby's arrival into the world as well, and the progress. "You think it would really be a good idea?"

"Yes. I mean years from now, these are the memories we're all going to want to look back on." She lifted her phone up and snapped a quick photo. Taryn then moved the phone to the windshield, snapping a photo of the car behind them.

"You know. There's a digital camera I keep in the glove compartment. Use that, it's a lot better than using a phone, in my opinion." He let out a grunt as they passed through a green light. "At least on my phone, videos only last so long."

"Yeah, I guess. Don't you have image editing software on your laptop?"

"Sure. I can put little captions underneath. I've also got a ton of old photos I can scan into the computer, and I'm sure Wilma's got a few from Wendell growing up. We can combine them to set up a fuller family album."

"Great idea, Vinnie! That way Carly and Wendell won't feel singled out, right?"

"Pretty much." Taryn grabbed the camera from the glove compartment and squealed under her breath. Spencer glanced over, smirking as an irresistible urge rose up in him. "Yeah…We're doing this." He flipped on his right signal and Taryn raised her eyebrows up. The others following them followed him into an empty parking lot with grass and flowers surrounding it and an old abandoned building. "Vinnie, what are you doing?"

"Trust me. I can't resist this moment." The digital camera looked like a typical video camera. He didn't have a tripod or anything to set it on, and it wasn't small like most, but it was by no means large. He took the camera and stepped out of the car just as his parents and grandparents pulled up.

As he started to fidget with the camera, Wilma hung her head out the window. "Vincent? What are you doing?" Taryn got out of the car and leaned against the hood, shrugging at Wilma. He turned on the camera and Wilma screeched for a second before flying back into the car and rolling up the window. Malcolm got out of his car, he was driving while Miriam and Timothy snoozed.

"Tell me you haven't decided to start recording this trip." Malcolm laughed and folded his arms over the hood. "Nobody does that anymore." Howard then got out of his car, baffled that they were stopping.

"Aw come on Grandpa you did it when mom was a girl, and our parents did it for us." Taryn put her head to the car with slight laughter. "I did it for Carly when she was a little baby, I think Wilma said Gary did it for Wendell?"

"No I did," Howard remarked. "Up until Wendell was four or five. What are you doing?"

"Just making a quick pit-stop to record my family" He turned on the record button and grinned from ear to ear. "Taryn said she wanted to start a family album and to combine pictures, and we thought about home movies, and there's a perfect moment right here for the first one. Look at this…"

Spencer opened the back door of the car, revealing Carly and Wendell with their heads on top of one another. "Brother and Sister together after all these years. Isn't it adorable? My children?" He zoomed in on them, then zoomed out.

He turned the camera onto Malcolm. The man bellowed a hearty laugh and held his stomach, not even trying to hide from the camera. "Besides. Grandpa Malcolm, these are the memories we're going to remember forever." He moved towards the elder. Malcolm put his hands on his hips and winked at the camera.

"Immortalized in video? Yes, I suppose it would be good to look back at this. Then again, driving three hours is an incredibly long drive for a group of eighty to ninety year olds." Spencer turned the camera to the backseat of Malcolm's car, where Tim and Miriam were asleep against their respective doors.

"There's Grandpa Tim and Grandma Miriam. I think it's important to get every moment on video. That's what I thought growing up. Ah! Wilma!" He rushed for the car and started opening Wilma's door. His sister pulled on the door handle and started yelling into the window.

"Keep the camera out of my face, Vinnie! Come on!"

"Too late!" He laughed mercilessly and Wilma fell back onto her seat, then began to laugh herself after several seconds. He turned to face Taryn, she was now standing on his side of the car and shaking her head. "Taryn, my beautiful wife."

"Not yet," Taryn remarked with a smirk. "We'll see how soon-to-be it is if we keep my family waiting." He moved over to her and quickly kissed her lips. He squat down and aimed the camera to her belly. Taryn put her hands to her hips and gazed down at there. "You realize there's no growth yet, right?"

"She's in there though."

"She?"

"I'm positive it's going to be a girl!"

"Well, we'll see. Could be a boy, Spencer."

"No, it's going to be a girl. I'm sure of it." Taryn laughed for a minute and Spencer stood up.

"What have I done? I've created a monster haven't I? Are you ever going to put down the camera now?"

"Nope, because when Carly, Wendell and our _daughter_ are older, they're going to want to watch this. They may not get a chance to remember much of their great grand-dad, Malcolm." Malcolm's laugh startled him once more and he quickly turned to him.

"I'm not plannin' on going anywhere anytime soon, Vinnie. Don't put me in my grave just yet."

Spencer returned the camera to Carly and Wendell. "This is their first time on camera together as siblings, and their first real trip together. Our first family trip as we meet Taryn's family up in Fresno. I'm going to combine all the home movies and pictures we have so far and take it from there. I think it'll be a great family project.

Taryn mouth an apology to the others as Spencer continued to record the two siblings snuggling closer. "Hey son!" Howard chortled, "If we don't get moving soon we're going to be late. Not to mention, I don't think Carly or Wendell will be too thrilled that you're recording them in their sleep."

"I think it's clear what he's doing," Malcolm crossed his arms and started to shake his head. "He's got a taste of family fever."

"Malcolm, that's not real."

"It's as real as ever. Remember how excited you got when you and Pam married and started up a family?" Howard laughed for a minute before starting to get back in the car.

"Vincent come on, let's get a move on! If you want to keep recording them, do it when we get to Taryn's family's farm! You have a pregnant wife, remember, pregnant wives can get real angry real quick."

"That is a terrible stereotype," Taryn joked. She put her hand to Spencer's back and softly kissed the nape of his neck. "Let's go."

"Okay, okay."

It didn't take long to get back on the road. Taryn held the camera in her hands and was watching the first video with tears welling up in her eyes. "What's the matter, dear?"

"Nothing. I'm just…happy. This video looks like a real home movie. That statement about Malcolm is kind of making me tear up. I mean he looks amazing on this video, just like you'd expect a long passed grandfather to be in a home video…"

"Grandpa Malcolm will live forever, he's always saying that. But yeah, I suppose he won't always be around. It does make me sad, so it's always best to never think about it. Truth be told, he's always been my favorite."

"He's your mom's dad, right?"

"Yes."

"I can see him bouncing the kids on his knee and telling them stories about the old days, kind of like your dad. Strange how alike those two seem, when really Malcolm is Pam's dad."

"Mom always took after her mother. Unfortunately Nana's gone…"

"When did she pass?"

"2002. I wish I had known she was gone…" Taryn set her head to his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I'm sure she's happy to see you're with the family now, and able to give your grandfather some happy years. That's the best thing you can do for your grandparents, being here and making them smile and laugh in their final years. All of my own grandparents are gone, there's nothing left to remember them by except for some old family photos. Even my mother is only in photos. So this is a good thing you're doing, if it's something you want to do, and I'll support it."

Spencer's forehead creased and he slowed the car at a red light. "Is that why you're crying over Malcolm? Your grandparents and your mom?"

"Yeah. Not just Malcolm. Tim and Miriam too. These videos. Right now it's just my dad, his brothers and their family. Even Carly and Wendell will never know their grandmother on my side of the family, or great grandparents. Most people don't get to know their great grandparents, sure, but they're going to have memories of theirs. Our third child, well _your_ third-"

"Taryn, the kids consider you like their mom. If anything, this one is your third too…maybe not physically, but emotionally sure." Taryn chuckled and slowly nodded her head.

"Yeah. Just, how many memories will this one have of his or her great grandparents? I'm sure they'd love to see more than just images, and these videos…I think they're a great way to provide that." She cleared her throat and swept her tears away. "Other than that, just my damn emotions acting up. The light's green. Drive."

"If your family lets me, I'll get them on video camera and all three of our children can be able to see them all."

"I think I'd like that."

After several more miles of road and farmland stretching as far as the eye could see, they finally arrived at the home. It seemed to be a small house with acres upon acres of land surrounding it. As Spencer parked behind Kelly's car, he saw the woman on the front porch of the house with three men.

He recognized the men from Taryn's pictures, her father and uncles. The dad was directly to Kelly's right. Leroy was burly like a lumberjack and had incredibly hairy arms and a hairy chest that was growing out from the black polo shirt the man was wearing. He had a receding hairline with a point in the middle that touched the double crease on his forehead. A pair of glasses rested on his long, slender nose, which hovered directly above his brown handlebar moustache. According to Taryn, she and Kelly got their red hair from their mother.

Beside Leroy was Henry. Henry had short silver hair with several brown streaks. His face was bare and he was wearing a pair of black sunglasses. He was wearing dirty gardening gloves a clear white t-shirt and brown jeans. Hank stood at Kelly's left. The man had patches of grey hair around his ears and a grey goatee. He wore no sunglasses and what appeared to be a Sherriff's uniform, and a Sheriff's hat. Spencer raised an eyebrow and turned to Taryn. She followed his gaze to Hank and chuckled.

"I told you I learned to shoot from Uncle Hank. He lives in a small town farther south in California. He's a Sheriff there, and obviously still working. He once said he would _never_ retire."

"Great. Your favorite uncle and possibly favorite relative…is a sheriff…and we have to tell him you're pregnant."

"And he's probably seen the police reports about the crime that happened the same day."

"Uh huh." He shifted the gear into reverse and Taryn studied him carefully.

"What are you doing?"

"Driving our family home, and maybe far, _far_ away. I hear Mexico is nice this time of year!" Taryn laughed and reached over to put the gear back into park.

"Just relax. It'll be fine."

"I thought it was bad enough when the cowgirl lassoed me…"

"You were warned."

* * *

So what are your thoughts of the family this far?


	39. The Baker Family: A Scolding

Double Life

Disclaimer: Don't own Wendell and Vinnie, don't own iCarly

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 39 (The Baker Family: Scolding)

As he stepped out of the car, he heard Kelly let out a loud hoot, "It's about damned time you show your faces!" He flinched and Taryn started to explain why they had taken a sudden stop. His other relatives left their cars while Pam hurried to wake Carly and Wendell from their slumber. "Well I went an' got all the relatives. You would not _believe_ how packed this tiny house can get!"

"Tell me they're not all staying here," Taryn groaned. Kelly hooked her thumbs into her belt and laughed.

"No. We got a few stopped at a motel. Everyone's in the house though." Spencer knew Taryn's family was coming far and wide, all for Leroy's youngest daughter. This meant she was literally that important to them, their pride and joy. Her story about the man in the van also gave way to that being very true. He was not only going to have to gain their approval, but show that he was going to take good care of her.

Aside from Leroy and Uncle Hank, only Kelly and Hank's eldest, Tracy were living in California. From Taryn's explanation, Hank moved to California along with her father back in the day. Henry still lived in Texas. His son, Nathanial, was apparently working at the oilfields at the Oklahoma border, which was pretty far from the Houston area where Henry was.

The twins, Laverne and Shirley, lived in some apartment in Italy. Apparently at some point in college they took a summer course overseas and fell in love with the country.

Kelly stepped off the porch and started to count off the relatives, moving a finger each to her palm. "Lessee here. My husband Luke couldn't make it today, unfortunately. He'll be around on the wedding day. Cousins Laverne and Shirley wanted to be here but couldn't afford a plane trip, but they did say they were going to try and fly out for the wedding. Tracy's here with her two kids, an' Nathanial is here with his daughter. He and Margot divorced about a year ago, he's got custody. Aunt Regina isn't able to make it either. That's okay, all us important ones are here!"

"I'm not going to get lassoed again, I hope." Spencer joked as his family surrounded him and Taryn. Kelly laughed and shook her head.

"Only if you try to run. Other than that, I told Hank to keep his guns away." Kelly snapped her fingers and pointed to Taryn. "Oh Taryn. Dad's got the karaoke machine fired up already." Taryn groaned and Spencer raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, Karaoke isn't that bad."

Kelly's face fell flat and her eyes grew dim. "Don't let Dad hear you say that, otherwise you will be on that karaoke machine for the entire day. Trust me, that is something _none_ of us want."

"I like to sing!" Carly brightened, "I'd love to."

"These are old, depressing, classic country western songs dear."

"That's not _so _bad…"

"Just wait until he gets you to start singing." Kelly coughed into her hand and turned away towards the three men. "Now quit your hem-hawin' around. We're already introduced, go meet Dad and our Uncles. I already told everyone you were getting' married, since the big announcement is likely to be that pregnancy of yours."

Taryn took Spencer's hand and pulled him up to her relatives. Carly and Wendell stayed close behind. Leroy folded his arms and smiled at his daughter. "Ah my pride and joy right here."

"Hi Daddy." Taryn hugged him tight and motioned to Spencer. "This is my new husband, or he will be. My new children, step-children, but either way. Carly and Wendell. The people with us are Vinnie's family. His mom and dad, Pam and John. His sister Wilma. Grandfathers Malcolm and Timothy, and grandmother Miriam."

"I see." Leroy turned to Spencer and started to grin. "Tell me boy, can you sing?" Kelly started to walk up, warning her dad not to start. "I don't know if you ever heard of Rodney Atkins, but you see I don't sing just old classics. I sing newer, fresher stuff too. You ever heard _'Cleanin' this Gun'_ by Rodney Atkins?"

Uncle Hank huffed as he pulled his belt upwards, "Now there will be none of that, Leroy. We do not want to scare away Taryn's fiancé this time." Spencer rolled his eyes and looked to Taryn. She bowed her head and started to chuckle.

"I um…I kind of got mad at all of them when my ex left, accused them all of running him off." Spencer's heart sank at the news and he quickly turned to this family. Did this mean Taryn ran off too? She hadn't spoken with her family since she and her ex split? "I kept in communication with Kelly, I just…I guess I got out of it with everyone." She lifted her head and gazed at her dad and uncle with pleading eyes. "I'm sorry about that, though. I know it wasn't any of your faults, I was just going through a hard time. I found someone who makes me happy, someone I can have a family with, and I just knew I needed him to meet you guys."

"So you're saying you want to be a part of this family now?" Henry asked while folding his arms over. "You're not too good for us, is that it? You can't change who your family is, Taryn. Even if we have our…issues… I can get a little paranoid here and there, sure, but what right does that give you to shun me? Your cousins haven't, my son and your sister seem pretty capable of getting along with me."

"That's up for debate," Kelly muttered, "It got a little tense when you suggested sacrificing little Nina to the aliens to get Aunt Madge back." Henry narrowed his eyes at her and she chuckled nervously.

"Well regardless. We're glad you could manage to suck up some pride and acknowledge your family." Kelly sighed heavily and turned to Taryn.

"That's Uncle Henry's way of saying, 'you accuse us of what happened with your ex and have the gall to see us only when you get engaged again?'" How did Kelly derive all that from what Henry just said? Unless it was planned, which was an amusing thought. "Also, it's your turn to clean out the chicken coop, feed the pigs, and milk the cows. Some other stuff too." Taryn moaned loudly and Spencer started to snicker. In the instant she glared at him, he ceased his snickering. "This means your fiancé gets to meet the family while you're doing the chores."

"Oh no…"

"Oh yes. No worries though, he'll survive."

"It can't be that bad," Spencer marveled at the thought of getting to know these people. Hell, he was going to be spending his life with her, so he'd be spending his life knowing her family too. "I'm sure it will be amazing."

"Uncle Henry, Dad, come on. It's not like I broke off contact, I was just going through a hard time."

Wilma laughed from behind and Taryn quickly glared at her. "What, you apparently haven't talked to them in a couple years. Your punishment is farm work and all is forgiven. I'd love to have to deal with that."

"Mind you I've not done anything on a farm. Ever. In my life!"

"Sure ya have," Kelly replied, "You just don't remember, you were so young. Tell you what, I'll even help you a bit."

"Oh no! No-no, I can't leave Vinnie without at least you."

Kelly folded her arms and narrowed her eyes, "Taryn Marie Baker, this is your family trying to tell you to trust them. Your fiancé will be just fine, they're not going to scare him away. Understand me, little sister?" Taryn groaned softly and looked up to Spencer, casting helpless eyes upon him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm actually interested in meeting them all, they seem really great." Spencer hugged her and gently pat her back. "It'll be all right, I'll make some friends."

"Fine. I just wish I could be there to introduce you myself. I'll go work on chores…" Taryn muttered under her breath as Kelly pat her on the back and walked off with her. Everyone else watched with amusement and Spencer glanced back to her dad and uncles.

"We're just givin' her a hard time," Hank remarked. He stepped down and shook Spencer's hand. "I'm Uncle Hank. Seriously though, don't let Leroy or Henry scare you off. His brothers glared at him and he started to laugh, deep from the diaphragm. "My wife wanted to be here, but she's teaching a summer course right now and can't break away. She is a university professor. Anyway, enough chitchat, the others are waiting inside."

"Are you sure no one needs to help Taryn and Kelly with the farm work?"

"Nope, Taryn's a farm girl by heart, she'll do just fine."

"They'll be out there a while," Leroy replied, "We gave Kelly an extensive list. Taryn is a good girl, but sometimes she gets overexcited and thinks we're going to embarrass her. This way she finds her roots before she comes back, and by the time she's done, you'll have met the family. As much as I hate to throw my daughter under the bus like that, I've had to do so. She's got to learn she is as much a part of this family as she always has been."

"I know the feeling." He looked back to his family, swallowing hard when he saw every single member of his family smirking widely at him. "Something tells me you've given my family some ideas…"

"We might have a thought or two," Malcolm joked, "Have you found _your_ roots yet Vincent?" He began to pale as the others laughed.

"Y-Yes. Let's go inside!"

As they started to walk inside, he heard Henry say something about making sure the girls weren't taken by aliens. Hank then proceeded to smack him on the back of the head, "There are no aliens, dagnabit." Spencer sighed and turned his gaze to the window, smiling tenderly. He was actually enjoying this family so far.

* * *

Ah Vinnie should be fine . You guys will love the family arc here. There are just a few more chapters until DL is complete.


	40. The Baker Family: Meet the Relatives

Double Life

Disclaimer: Don't own Wendell and Vinnie, don't own iCarly

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 40 (The Baker Family: The Relatives)

"Is my dad still going on about aliens?" A man stepped out of a nearby room with a young eight year old girl. Immediately Spencer figured this must be Nathanial and June. "Seriously dad? My cousin brings her fiancé over, you just can't resist talking nonsense." Nathanial extended his hand to Spencer, giving him a subtle smile that deepened the dimples in his cheeks. "Pardon my father there, I'm Nathanial. This is my daughter, June."

Nathanial was tall man with a sharp expression and tanned skin. He had a marine cut hairstyle and was wearing the standard jeans and a blue tee. His daughter stood shyly behind his legs. She had brown hair that flowed past her shoulders and the middle of her back, a pink shirt and red pants.

"I'm only saying," Henry began to chastise his son, "They're out there!"

"Dad. Hank and Leroy I can understand the way they are, but come on…why do you have to be the guy that confirms what Taryn and Kelly have to say about us? Tracy more than Kelly, I'm surprised she even came by with her family…one simple day, that's all I ask, go one day without accusing aliens or the thinking the world is ending."

"Enough, Nathanial." A woman walked out of the kitchen, wiping her hands off with a rag. This was an older woman, in her early forties. She resembled somewhat Wilma, only with brown hair and narrower features. "Let's not fight in front of the guy at least. You don't want to give him or his family reason to think we don't get along." The woman walked up to Spencer and scanned him from head to toe. "So you're Vinnie. I'm Tracy, the eldest cousin. Forgive Nathanial for the moment, he and his dad have always been at ends." Henry scoffed and Nathanial closed his eyes, chuckling softly.

"That is true I'm afraid, Dad and I just haven't seen eye to eye in years. In reality, this is a very strong functioning family. Get to know us."

"It's a shame my sisters weren't able to make it from Italy." Tracy looked over to Carly and Wendell, and started to smile. "You two, Taryn has told us so much about you."

"Well, her cousins at least. Uncle Hank, Uncle Leroy and my dad not _quite_ as much."

Hank folded his arms and raised an eyebrow, "She has spoken with me from time to time. Leroy too. Course, when you're the favorite uncle-" As he smirked, Henry shot him a quick glare and a smirk of his own.

"Sure, when you have a massive ego like you do, you'd think you're the favorite uncle. Keep thinkin' that chap."

"Mom!" A girl shouted from the kitchen, causing Tracy to look back to the room. "Are they here yet? Kyle and I are done with the food!" Carly and Wendell perked their heads up as Kyle and Kylie came walking out from the kitchen. Spencer recalled that Kyle was the same age as Carly, and Kylie was a year older than Wendell.

"Kylie's impatient," Kyle joked. Kylie kicked him in the leg and crossed her arms. Kyle had curly brown hair and light stubble on his chin and upper lip. Kylie had short brown hair that curved around her ears and pointed outwards beneath her chin. Kyle looked to Carly and chuckled, "Well here I thought when they said Taryn's fiancé had kids, I wasn't expecting anyone close to my age."

Carly stuck out her tongue and crossed her arms, "I'm sure you would have survived if I were ten. You're going to college then?"

"Yep. Trying to become a doctor. You?"

"Lawyer."

"Cool. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go to UCLA."

"Awesome! That's where I'm at, though I'm at the dorms. Are you planning to live on the dorms?"

"No, I'm staying with Dad and Taryn." Spencer was excited to see Carly getting along with one of the relatives. Even Wendell had taken to talking with Kylie. It was soon said that the other kids, Todd and Nina, were out in the back on the patio. With that, they all left for the patio, leaving Spencer and his family alone with the adults.

"I see the kids are all hitting it off," Nathanial remarked. He looked to June, who was eyeing the doorway the kids left with longing. The man knelt down and put his hand to her shoulder, smiling at the doorway. "June, why don't you go play with your cousins. Don't be shy, they're all family."

"Okay daddy…" June ran off after everyone and Nathanial rose back to his feet.

"So, Kelly's doing the farm work with Taryn?"

"Yeah she is," Hank looked to the door and pulled the brim of his hat down some. "Kelly didn't want to make Taryn do all the work on her own."

"Sounds fair." Nathanial looked to Spencer and crossed his arms. "Even in her teenage years, she thought every single guy she brought home, we were going to try and scare away. It's really been Kelly and Uncle Hank that are the most protective. Uncle Leroy is protective, but sometimes too trusting. It's just something that started around her childhood…"

"I understand. She's a great woman though. I love her very much." Spencer looked over to Hank and Leroy. "I know she wanted me to meet you guys before we got married, and I was hoping to get to know you really. You all seem like great people."

"We try," Leroy looked over to the relatives and clapped his hands once. "So we haven't given you folks a proper greetin' yet." Hank raised an eyebrow as Leroy motioned to Spencer's grandparents. "You folk look like you enjoy a good karaoke every now and again." Malcolm laughed as Tim and Miriam exchanged nervous looks. "I got some Frank Sinatra we could try, though he's not country, who doesn't love a good ol' Sinatra record? Come! Follow me to the living room!"

Spencer watched as one man managed to push all three of his grandparents out of the area. Hank pressed his hand on his forehead and groaned. Wilma walked up to Henry, tapping her chin as the man looked her way. "So, you honestly believe in aliens?"

"It's debatable."

"Interesting."

Hank's eyes popped open and he quickly looked towards the woman, "Ma'am with all due respect. Don't get him started please. He will talk your ear off."

"I'm a cynical lawyer by nature. I want to hear his facts. I've heard so much talk about 'aliens' that maybe I can see what he's thinking. For all I know, he's talking about illegal aliens." Hank bowed his head and chuckled as Henry's eyes widened. Wilma's lips curled into a smirk and she swiftly dragged Henry off to another room, leaving Pam and Howard standing behind Spencer.

Pam smiled politely at Tracy and moved over to the woman."So what are you making for dinner, dear? It smells delightful." She sniffed the air and breathed in. "Honey, brown sugar. Apples and cinnamon?"

"Oh I've got a number of things in the oven, miss." Tracy brightened up and motioned her to the kitchen. "Have you ever had homemade cobbler? Creamed corn casserole? I've even got some honey-glazed rolls in the oven." Tracy glanced over her shoulder and her grin began to widen. "I'm making a large turkey right now. I know it's not Thanksgiving or anything, but whoever said Turkey was reserved for the holiday?"

"Amazing! You don't mind going over some recipes do you? My family's big on wild game, so we've cooked all things from duck to bear, and on occasion, boar." Tracy's eyebrows widened and Spencer could see the excitement level burning in her eyes.

"Sure thing. Come along Mrs. Bassett!" Spencer watched his mother walk away and looked over to his father, half expecting the man to disappear soon. Not surprisingly, Howard noticed hunting rifles in the room

"Nathanial, are you by any chance a hunter?" Howard moved towards the room and Nathanial turned his back to the group.

"On occasion, I'm more of a fisher but I live up near Oklahoma, so I don't get much chance. I brought some hunting gear since it's been a while since I've actually gone out on a good hunt." Howard lit up like the northern lights. It looked as though he were prepared to start giving out as much hunting tips as he could.

"You know Nathanial, I could tell you a thing or two on hunting big game if you'd like. When was the last time you fired off a round of buckshot?"

"It has been a while, Mr. Bassett. Probably not since I've gotten divorced, taking care of my daughter is a full time job in itself."

"Oh I agree, but don't give up fun time to yourself. You know, when my kids were young, I taught them all to hunt!" Nathanial lifted his eyebrows as Howard pat his back and walked with him into the room, leaving Spencer and Hank to fend for themselves.

"Well, this is an amazing turnout," Spencer rubbed the back of his neck and looked over to Hank. "I can't say I was expecting my entire family to abandon me, not that it's upsetting or anything." Hank chuckled and bowed his head. The man's broad shoulders flattened and his arms folded across his chest, bumping his sheriff's badge upwards a bit on his shirt.

"Well I was hoping to talk to you alone for a bit." Startled, Spencer glanced over at the man. He felt a sudden shift in energy and started to relax his body while debating whether or not he was going to have to start running.

"About?" Music began playing from the living room and the two men glanced over as the noise level skyrocketed. Malcolm and Leroy had taken to singing George Strait's song, _Ace in the Hole._ Miriam was going to sing _Crazy_ by Patsy Cline after this.

"My niece of course." Hank stepped beside him and set a firm hand on his shoulder, "Let's take a walk, son. Get some fresh air outside where it's nice and quiet." Spencer swallowed hard and nodded his head, not daring to ask questions. Seeing his expression, Hank smiled and removed his hand. "You're not in any trouble, so don't you worry. There are just a couple things. As you know, Taryn is the baby of this family and she's had some pretty rough patches, so it's only fair I think that you know where we stand."

"Yes sir."

Hank started leading him towards the front door and removed his pistol from the holster, setting it gently on the end table beside the door. Spencer wasn't sure whether to be relieved or frightened by this, but maybe, it was a sign of trust. "I got a few things out of Kelly and I've not talked with any of the others about anything yet. Now Leroy's protective of his daughter, but he's mostly bark and no bite. You've met Kelly, she's got the bite. As a courtesy, I'll leave my gun here. I don't want to give you the impression that we're an overprotective and trigger-happy bunch." Spencer nodded as the man opened the door and motioned for him to step outside, "But I do need to know where you stand on my niece, and other family concerns."

"Gladly, sir."

"And stop calling me 'sir', I am not your authority figure, though I _could _be. Call me Hank. Uncle Hank suits just fine. You are marrying into our family, so I'm as much your Uncle as I am Taryn's."

"Yes s…er, Uncle Hank."

* * *

So what are you thinking about the relatives? They seem pretty genuine. My favorite is old Uncle Hank, you'll see why.


	41. The Baker Family: Uncle Hank, Family Man

Double Life

Disclaimer: Don't own Wendell and Vinnie, don't own iCarly

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 41 (The Baker Family: Uncle Hank, Family Man)

They could see Taryn and Kelly in a distant wheat field shucking the wheat, it was also apparent on their list was dealing with corn. Spencer stood beside Hank, who was shading the sun from his eyes with his hand. "We're not as bad as Taryn sometimes makes us out to be. We understand sometimes she embellishes and even sometimes credits her sister a little too much, such as over glamorizing her."

"Taryn told me in confidence what happened when she was a child." Hank lowered his arm and tugged the corners of his lips back.

"Yes, that was a frightening time for everyone. After that, Dina clung tightly to her. Dina was Leroy's wife. Taryn has been mostly sheltered since then. That actually gave her a bit of a rebellious streak too. The sad thing is she tries to distance herself from her family too much." When he began moving, Spencer moved behind him. "Take a look around you. This is our roots, Taryn's roots. Though she didn't technically grow up on a farm, since Dina wasn't much of a country girl, Taryn does have a hand for this work."

"She tells me she loves gardening. I figure it was something she learned a long time ago."

"It is. She takes after her mother when it comes to gardening. In fact, Taryn has always been closely linked to her mother. In appearance and personality. Something Kelly doesn't have, in personality she takes after her father while she only gets that red hair from Dina. Unfortunately she's also got her mom's gift for keeping relationships…"

"What do you mean?"

"Dina's had several relationships that failed or ended badly, and many men that left her standing at the altar. Leroy was, thankfully, the end to that. Women like Dina, like Taryn, they need to find that good man that will stick with them through it all. Taryn seems to believe that man is you." Hank stopped moving and turned towards Spencer, locking his arms across his chest and staring Spencer directly in the eyes. "Kelly also appears to see something in you, that says something. Considering."

"Considering?"

"Remember that Taryn tells her sister everything. Now she's not said much, and I didn't get much out of Kelly, but…" He pointed to the badge on his chest and cleared his throat. "I didn't get this by being unobservant." Spencer was afraid of this, the man did his research. How was he to explain himself to Hank? He wasn't going to panic, but he wanted to. "I do know about that stalker, I am also aware that Taryn has a baby on the way. I assume and believe that child is yours. I also know your daughter isn't much younger than you are."

"Yes, there is good reason for that. Well maybe not _good_ reason, but I can explain." Hank looked up to the blue sky and Spencer followed his gaze, noting the white clouds.

"It's a good thing it won't rain today. I'd hate to see the girls have to work out in the rain. The weather people thought it might." The man lowered his eyes back to Spencer and shrugs. "If it rains, it rains. There is nothing we can do about it, and nobody needs to know why it rains. Just the fact that it will or has happened. I don't need to know why your daughter is nineteen and you're in your early thirties. I understand the why, just as most people understand why it rains or why tornadoes come and earthquakes are so frequent. Am I correct in assuming perhaps Carly's mother and Wendell's are not the same?"

"Yes…What were your feelings towards those women? I understand Kelly tells me that Taryn said she instigated the intercourse that night. I believe that. It was a stressful, emotional night, and Taryn had you with her. Her emotions are usually pretty heightened, so I understand. I know she loves you, and you appear to love her as well, so I am not upset that she is pregnant with your child. I would be more upset if she were to become just another woman."

"She won't. My children love her, I love her, and I want to spend my life with her." Hank looked off to the wheat fields and gently tapped his fingers on his leg.

"Good son. I do not believe that girl would do well with a broken heart. She needs someone who will care about her, someone that will love her. I'm certain you have made your mistakes, just as Taryn, just as any of us have, and I am certain you will attend to those mistakes, will you not?"

"Of course. You asked about the two mothers of my children. Monica was the first woman I ever dated, and she was a good woman. I did care about her and I wanted to be there for my daughter. We separated after some time, though."

"Why?" Hank hooked his finger at his chin and narrowed his eyes. Spencer had no choice but to be honest, though he wasn't planning on lying to the man.

"Her dad wanted us to act like siblings to our daughter for sake of our age. This caused some tension. She started to grow up and change, I started growing up and changing, and we just weren't the same people to one another. She went overseas during the war after 9-11, and she wasn't able to come home…" Hank let out a deep sigh and moved his hand to Spencer's shoulder.

"I am sorry to hear that. She appears to know you are her father now, so I'm assuming that life is-"

"It's the past. Kind of like…yesterday's rain, maybe?"

"Yes." Hank began walking, yanking weeds from the ground as they moved along. "Now the hard part. Wendell's mother?"

"Not as good. I mean, I was drunk both times, to be honest. Something I shouldn't have gotten stuck with, there wasn't real love at all involved in either Monica or Rhonda, but Rhonda was even less acceptable because…she was a one night stand, Uncle Hank." Hank cleared his throat and closed his eyes. "I never knew about Wendell until Wilma found me."

"And there we go. There's what I want to know about. Your family. Kelly tells me that Taryn told her very little about this issue, but at the very least you were away from them for some time."

"It's true. I…deserted them to be with Monica and my daughter." Hank continued throwing weeds out on the ground. He knelt down to inspect a small hole in the ground and clicked his tongue. Spencer stood beside him and raised his eyebrows. "Problem?"

"Yeah it looks like my brother may have some moles. If that's the case, we'll have to clear them out at some point."

"Oh…"

"Then again, the hole could be anything. Even a snake hole." Hank reached into the hole and Spencer felt a dense feeling rise over him. "Yep. It's not a mole." The man's arm tensed and he yanked his hand out of the hole. He was holding a long snake by the neck. "We've got ourselves a little garden snake. Harmless, but for some reason is nesting up in a hole. Better cover it up. It is what it is."

"It is? There's no issue that there's a hole?"

"No. Because the only thing in the hole is a snake. The problem is removed and the only left is a hole in the ground, a gaping wound of something that should not have been there in the first place." Spencer chuckled as he spotted a nearby shovel.

"We have to fill it up right?"

"Yes." Hank reached into a sack hanging from his hip. "When you're on a farm, you always carry around a bag of dirt. You never know when you'll need to fill up a hole. Set that shovel down son." Spencer did as instructed and watched as Hank poured the dirt into the hole. "You refill with fresh dirt, not old dirt, otherwise you'd have more holes elsewhere. Nothing is perfect, but it can be made normal again with newer, fresher items."

"Is that supposed to be a proverb?"

"It is what you make of it. What do you think I'm talking about, if not refilling holes with dirt?" Hank hung his wrists over his knees and looked up to him. Spencer creased his forehead and sighed heavily.

"I wounded my family when I left. Left a hole and the only way to fix it properly is with to be with them and to give them fresh memories?"

"I'd say that's a mighty fine way to look at it." The man pushed himself up and playfully smirked. "I'm just talking about a hole, though. However, you _can_ learn a lot of life experience from old country-farm logic." Hank motioned him to follow. "I understand you left to be with your daughter, what I don't understand is why you did not keep the lines of communication. Even though Taryn has been upset with us from time to time, she still talks to her sister or Leroy, even talks to me from time to time."

"I was really jealous of my older siblings when I was a kid. There's no real justification for breaking off communication, and I know there's a lot I missed because of it. My older brother passed on before I could get a chance to see him again."

"You've more than paid for deserting, it sounds like."

"I don't know. I think I'm still paying for it. My family's accepted me back into their 'fold', so to speak, but Wilma…she's been pretty bent up. Pretty hurt, says I wasn't there for her when she needed me to be."

"Do you think something happened to her while you were away?"

"I don't know, I doubt it. She's a strong woman."

"Start being there for her and I'm sure she will be more willing to be there for you. She is your sister, she will always love no matter what. If she's hurt and angry, you give her time."

"Right. That's what everyone's been saying."

"I trust you will continue to keep lines of communication open with your family?"

"I would never desert them again. I can't possibly do that to them. I know I messed up, and I wouldn't make the same mistake twice."

"A man who learns from his mistakes is a wise man. Take care of your family, take care of your children, and take care of Taryn. She needs a man that can hold his head up high, but also a family man. Don't be fickle, especially not when it comes to her. She may seem like she's strong and got the world in her hands, but she can crash easily if she doesn't have someone to catch her when she falls. So all I ask of you is when you say you love her, you mean it. When you say you want to be a part of the family, mean that."

"I mean it, with all my heart. My kids, Taryn, my family…they're everything to me. I wouldn't do anything to hurt them."

"Good. Do everything you can. Bring your family up right. What you just told me, don't you ever forget it."

"I won't." He studied Hank for a minute as the man walked ahead of him. "You know, you don't seem like Taryn said, living your life like an action movie." Hank looked over his shoulder and started to laugh.

"The world is constantly changing, Vinnie. The seasons change, weather changes. Grass goes from green to yellow to brown then green again. As this happens, people change too. You may find the people you knew as your family aren't the same people you thought they were back when you were a kid."

"No that is true, they aren't."

"When Taryn was much younger and I was more capable, sure. I taught her to shoot and I loved to quote action films. These days? I liken to think I've toned it down. But if you want a role with a face, I suppose the sheriff from _No Country for Old Men_ would be a good one. Vinnie, it is said the people that learn the most in life are not the ones stuck in the past…but the ones who challenge themselves to move forward. I'm a sixty-eight year old man, I'm not what I used to be. I reckon nobody is what they used to be. I'm more set in my ways now than I ever was, more than you are now. I don't have the same energy, and all my children, nephews and nieces are grown. They don't need their ol' Uncle to entertain them with old action roles. The men in those films are half my age these days, even Arnold Schwarzenegger has settled down into his life and age. I was their sunrise, when my life was a sunrise. Now, I'm just waiting for the sun to set. All I want is for my family to be happy, and knowing that, nothing more could make me happier. There is a time where we all must grow up, Vincent."

"I know I've heard that before. Be a man, right? I can tell you right now, I will be that person. I'll take care of my kids, and I'll be the man Taryn needs in her life."

"That is all we ask of you. Also, try to talk Taryn into keeping up the lines of communication, we're not all nuts." Hank laughed and Spencer looked off into the distance, smiling softly as he watched Taryn and her sister working the fields.

* * *

Uncle Hank has some good words, what do you think?


	42. The Baker Family: Learning Family Values

Double Life

Disclaimer: Don't own Wendell and Vinnie, don't own iCarly

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 42 (The Baker Family: Family Values)

After hours of following Hank around and finishing up the rounds on the farm, it was time to head inside. Spencer had fun doing some of the work, but now he was ready to relax and check on the others.

Carly was sitting at the table out on the back patio, talking with Kyle while watching Wendell in the yard with Kylie, Todd, Nina, and June. The cousins had managed to find a baseball bat and were playing a good game of ball. Wendell was currently the pitcher while Kylie was swinging.

As walked on, thinking not to disturb any of the kids, his next stop was the kitchen. His mom and Tracy were leaning up against the counter, still exchanging recipes and talking about all kinds of food. He pressed his shoulder up against the wall and folded his arms as he tilted up the cowboy hat Hank had given him while they were working. Tracy glanced over and spotted the hat and within an instant started to laugh. "Daddy got to him, Mrs. Bassett." He raised his eyes to the brim of his hat, confused, while Pam started to laugh. "That's how dad inducts people into this family, gives them one of his hats…"

"I like it." He pulled the hat from his head and flashed a bright grin. "Hank's a good man." Spencer really wanted to emulate Uncle Hank. He didn't know much about Leroy or Henry, but from his talks with Hank, he knew he wanted to be just like that man. "He cares a lot about his family."

"Yep that's dad, the protector." Tracy turned to the sink and began washing her hands. Spencer placed the hat back on his head. Pam moved over to the oven and flicked on the light to check the food. "Dad's always been there. When I was a girl and my sisters were running around, we were a crazy but happy family. We'd get scraped up or sweat all day doing chores. As we grew, boys would come and boys would go, school and homework became our lives and jobs were something we had to take to get experience." Tracy turned off the water and began to dry her hands with a nearby towel. She looked up to Spencer and smiled brightly with light in her eyes as though she were recalling some vivid memory. "Dad was always there through everything, for mom, for us kids, and even his siblings. There's a love that dad has for us all that will never go away. When Grandma and Grandpa passed, he became the solid rock for everyone. Taryn and I, we could tell you stories upon stories about Dad. He says he's becoming an old man, but truth be told, I think he'll always be the strongest."

Spencer had a rush of pride go through him as he pictured Hank with his three daughters. His oldest on his knee and the twins at his feet while he told them a story, or some wonderful news. He imagined Hank's wife standing beside him, gazing down happily at their children. "He's pretty wise too," Spencer recalled as the visual began to change. He wanted to be like that, to be needed and loved by his family, and to be their solid rock and their protector. "An inspiration…"

"Yep, sure he'll say he's not what he used to be, but I think he'll always be the same person. A man of his family."

"Yeah. That is true. He and my dad actually would get along, my dad's just like that. So how's the food?" He sniffed the air and closed his eyes. "Smells good."

"Just wait until you taste it," Pam chimed, "It is going to be an amazing dinner!"

"I believe it. I'll let you guys finish…" He started to leave the kitchen when he heard his father going on about hunting ammunition with Nathanial. He chuckled softly and continued walk, shaking his head. As he passed by a doorway, he heard Wilma saying something to Henry about adoption. Intrigued, he stopped by the wall and started to listen, curious about the idea of his sister adopting children.

"I just think it would be good for me," Wilma told Henry, "Every day I go home and I pour myself a glass of wine, whiskey, whatever because-well to tell the truth-I'm lonely. I never married, never had kids. I wanted kids, I should have had kids."

"So why didn't you?" Henry kicked up the foot rest of the recliner while Wilma breathed a heavy sigh. Spencer pressed his back against the wall and crossed his arms, he knew Wilma would hate for him to eavesdrop, but it was a bit late now. "You seem like a woman that could make a good mom if you just put down the alcohol and quit being such a workaholic."

"I'm not an alcoholic, I just get lonely. Sometimes it eases the pain, just as being a workaholic does. I…I don't want a husband, I want children though. I missed my opportunity in college. I was pregnant, but my boyfriend at the time-he didn't want kids."

In an instant, Spencer's entire world froze. He looked to the side, mouthing his shock. Wilma had been pregnant? She never told him. How come she never told him? "So what happened?" Spencer turned his head, holding his breath as he heard Wilma's voice start to crack.

"He-He killed my babies. I was pregnant with twins and he killed my babies. I lost the chance to be a mother, and now I can't even have kids." Spencer moved his head back against the wall, clenching his fists angrily as he listened to his sister's small sob. Henry pat Wilma on the back as she wiped her tears. "I cry myself to sleep even still…I lost my opportunity to be a mom and now Taryn even-"

"What?" A smirk flickered on Spencer's face and he glanced away.

"Oh screw it-that's their big announcement. Taryn and Vinnie are going to get married and they just found out that she's pregnant. I'm a little jealous. I mean I'm happy because now I'll have three kids to spoil, but I want children of my own…I want to be a mom, to take care of a child."

Spencer's stomach twisted as he thought on Wilma's tragedy. He was angry, not that he didn't know but that he wasn't there. He was angry at himself, and angry that someone could do something to his big sister, that they could screw up her life so massively.

Then his heart fell to his stomach as he realized, he should have been there for her. He needed to be there for her. Why else had she always been coming around since he was here? Surely not just to yell at him, but because she needed him.

"It will be all right." Henry rubbed his chin and started to smirk as Wilma bowed her head. "You know why I like to talk about 'aliens'? They're not real, but they're a good excuse to fantasize about. For instance, maybe that boyfriend will get abducted and experimented on fifty times." Wilma chuckled softly as Henry rubbed her shoulders. "You know something else? When things go wrong, good things happen in place. You just need to keep your head held high and move onward. If you are ready to adopt, go for it."

"I've been ready, I'm just terrified. I don't know what of, but…I am….What if I don't make a good mom? What if-what if something happens and I can't protect them? There are so many things I worry about."

"Don't spend all your time fearing and worryin', it only causes people to stay in one position and never move. Believe in yourself a little. You have your family, and I know Taryn will be there for you. She is marrying your brother, and I'm sure he'll be there for you."

"Yeah…" Spencer lifted his head, listening to Wilma scoff. A tear dropped down from his eyes and he pushed from the wall. His lips thinned against each other as he passed through the living room. The elders were still singing. Leroy was singing 'Family Man' by Craig Campbell. The lyrics brought a smile to his face and he continued out to the porch.

Hank was sitting in the wooden chair beside the door with a beer in his hand. Hank grabbed a small bottle of miller and lifted it up, offering it. "Here son, have a drink?" Spencer looked to the bottle, then looked to the sky.

"I…don't drink anymore, sir."

"I understand that. One bottle will not kill you, and if you are supervised, you will be fine." Spencer slowly nodded and closed his eyes as he took the drink and leaned against the wall. "Now, what's on your mind, son?"

"Thanks." Spencer uncapped the bottle and took a small sip. Hank was right, one drink would not kill him. As he tasted of it, he didn't feel any sort of craving or urge to drink more. This one beer was just a simple drink, like taking a drink of soda or root beer. He could control himself, and with someone there with him, he knew he would be fine. "I don't know what I'm going to do about my sister. I just heard her talking to Henry…I think I have an idea of why she's been so cold and distant…"

Hank took a sip of his drink and sighed as he gazed off into the distance. "So fix it."

"I don't know how. I…wasn't there during a time I should have been there for her. Family means everything to me Uncle Hank. Not just my children or my wife, but my parents, grandparents, my siblings…what-what would you do?"

"I'd talk to her, son, let her know you're not going anywhere anytime soon." Hank took another sip and leaned back in the chair. Spencer furrowed his brow as he took another small sip. "What I would do is probably different than what you might do. Think hard about what you want to do, listen to what your heart is telling you is the right thing, and do it. You're the man of your family now, the head of your house. You want to be strong, then be strong. Be compassionate and open-minded as well. Take care of your family. Your wife, your children, your siblings-be someone they can respect and care for."

"Yeah…"

"You know why we walk with our eyes in the front, son?" Spencer set his beer on the end table and crossed his arms. "Because there's no reason to be looking behind us when we're walking. Maybe you can't see how things are going to play out, but you can at least see ahead of you. We were given a pair of arms to hold onto those that we care for, and we were given a pair of legs to carry us and to carry those who need help to walk ahead."

"You think I-"

"Everyone needs someone to carry them. I'm sure even you needed someone to carry out and help you to stand. No one can make it alone. From the sounds of it, your sister has been alone, and now that you are home, you can help her to stand, can you not?"

"I can, and I should. I want her to know that I'm not going anywhere."

"Of course. As I am sure she's helped you, you should do the same."

"Yeah. I will. I don't know how, but I will."

"You will think of a way, I'm sure."

"Yeah." He looked away to see Taryn and Kelly running up to the house. Taryn was covered in dirt, feathers, and sweat. Her hair was a mess. Spencer smiled at her as she put her hands to her hips.

"We're done with chores now, Uncle Hank. Now I'm a mess."

"You look beautiful, Taryn." Taryn looked over to Spencer and raised an eyebrow.

"I look about as beautiful as I feel. Either way…" Taryn hugged his neck and gave him a quick peck on the corner of his lips. "How are you holding up?"

"Your family is awesome, Taryn. I love them." She smiled from ear to ear and moved her head to his shoulder.

"I'm glad you like them."

Hank put his hands to his knees and pushed himself up, groaning loudly as he pulled up on his belt. "All right Taryn, go get yourself cleaned up." Taryn looked over to Hank and stepped back from Spencer. "Dinner will be done shortly. I hope you learned something out there."

"Yes…"

"Well?"

Taryn sighed heavily and closed her eyes, smiling still as Kelly studied her with a smirk. "That like it or not, I will always be a part of the family no matter how crazy they are. That I love my family despite all flaws and that they'll always be here for me and I'll be here for them because that's what family does."

Kelly laughed and smacked her sister's shoulder, "Couldn't have said it better if I said it myself!" Taryn chuckled nervously and let Kelly drag her inside. Spencer watched the two girls with a sense of pride and endearment. Through everything, siblings had each other's back, he knew that was how it should be with him.

"Uncle Hank, if I can say something…"

"Go ahead, son."

"It's that…I think I've learned a lot more from this visit than I thought I would." Hank folded his arms and smirked. "You're an inspirational man, sir, you've taught me a lot…I hope maybe one day I can be as good a family man as you."

"Well…I'm glad this old body's still kickin' out some life lessons then." Hank started to walk past him, patting his shoulder and chuckling softly. "I don't hope you'll be like me, I don't hope you'll be like your own old man. I hope what your father probably wants you to achieve, what every man wants for their son or their nephews. What I hope is that you'll leave an impact and legacy on your own family, that you will be strong and perhaps a better father, husband, and even brother to those people in your life that need you, than I ever was to my own or that your father was to his. Your children are safe and secure, you're working towards that house to give them a good life. I know you will be a good father and a good husband for Taryn. You will do just fine. Trust in your instincts."

"Right." Hank was right, he needed to figure things out for himself. Right now, his instincts were telling him that Wilma needed his help the most and that if he didn't talk to her now, he might not get the chance. "Then I need to talk to my sister…"

"Good man. You do that."

"I will. Thank you…"

* * *

Yup still my favorite relative. There are two chapters left of Double Life. What are your thoughts on this chapter? It's kind of split from the last, so yeah.


	43. The Baker Family: Brother and Sister

Double Life

Disclaimer: Don't own Wendell and Vinnie, don't own iCarly

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 43 (The Baker Family: Brother and Sister)

After dinner, Spencer and Taryn made their announcement, and everyone celebrated for quite some time. After a few hours, Spencer spotted Wilma walking out back, so he parted from the family and went after her, remembering what he heard earlier.

Outside, the stars were brighter than he'd seen in quite some time. The moon was high and seemed to reflect off Wilma's smooth and pale arms as she walked idly along to a fence with a couple horses. She leaned against the fence and smiled at the animals while letting the wind blow her hair wildly behind her. "Remember when dad used to take us to those horse farms to ride them?" Wilma jumped and looked back at him.

"You spooked me…" Wilma raised an eyebrow and looked away, letting her shoulders rise and her body tense. "Shouldn't you be inside with your bride-to-be?"

"Nah, she's fine." Spencer folded his arms on the fence next to his sister and gazed at the horses with a serene expression. Wilma huffed. Spencer opened the fence and walked towards the brown Clydesdale as Wilma studied him skeptically. "Uncle Hank and Leroy said it'd be all right to ride, so why don't we? Might bring back some good memories and make some new ones?"

"Horse riding? Really? That's your big idea?" Wilma slid her fingers along the fence as she entered and turned to a light brown Arabian breed. "I don't think either of us have ridden since we were children." He hadn't, he knew that much. It couldn't be too hard, not for sitting and walking the horse. He surely wasn't going to make the animal run. She climbed onto her horse and he made his way onto the Clydesdale. "I might be a little out of touch."

"I'm expecting I'm the same. But it's a beautiful night out, it's something we've not done in forever, and I wanted some quality time with my sister." Wilma laughed disbelievingly and shrugged. He smirked as he grabbed onto the reins and began to lead the horse out of the gate. "Come on Wilma, let's go." Wilma rolled her eyes and began fumbling with the reins, as though trying to remember how to make the horse move.

"Hold your-never mind." Her horse followed after the Clydesdale and soon was walking neck and neck. "You are right though, it is a beautiful night." Wilma ran her hand along the neck of her horse and gazed up at the stars. "When was the last time you or I even rode a horse? I think we were eleven or twelve…"

"Yeah." It was about the time he found out Monica was pregnant. Their father brought them out to ride, and Gary wouldn't get on one. He was terrified of the animals for some reason. "You remember what Gary was like?" Wilma thought back, squinting her eyes, then laughing.

"I remember he kept saying he'd be trampled by the horse and was so afraid that we'd get thrown. Dad had to stay behind and let the stable hand guide us because Gary was so afraid!" In truth, there was always something calming about horses, which was why he suggested the ride. Wilma's face began to fall as her eyes lowered to the horse's platinum mane. "I remember you leaving us after that."

"Yeah." He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. "I know, but I'm not going anywhere this time, Wilma. Taryn needs me, my kids need me, my parents need me, and you know what?" Wilma lifted a sad smile as Spencer met her gaze. "My sister needs me. I take care of my family, so I'm serious when I say that I'm not going to go anywhere."

"I know you're not, Vinnie. I just…I get scared of losing you again."

"Well you won't. I understand there are times I let you down, I know there are probably times when I wasn't here and you needed me, but Wilma…I'm always going to be here. I know you'll need me again someday, I'm sure, and I'll be right here for you. You are my family, and when my family needs me, I'm going to be there. Always."

"I guess." Wilma gazed ahead while Spencer studied her closely. He was patient in wanting to know about what happened with her in college, and wouldn't make her talk about anything she didn't want to, but he really wanted to talk about it. "It's good to know you're here, I suppose. You're my brother, I love you anyway. I just…there's a lot of things you missed. Things that I needed you here for and you weren't here. I remember crying myself to sleep some nights…"

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for you, Wilma. You know if I could have, if I hadn't made myself so invisible to my family, I would have been there in a heartbeat."

"I know, and that's what kills me the most. Because you should have been there. There's a lot of anger, a lot of regret, and it's all because you weren't there."

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right? I'll listen." Wilma snapped her gaze to him and her eyes started to glaze over. She shut her eyes and turned her head away. I want to think of something Uncle Hank would say, but I know what he would say…he'd say that I should just say what comes to my mind and not try to emulate someone else's words."

"That is true. So what would you say? To all this? To everything going on? I mean, what could you _possibly_ think to say?"

"That…I'm your little brother. I've always looked up to you, always needed you and never thought for a minute that you weren't strong enough to face through anything. Yet my big sister, as invincible as I thought she was when we were younger, I know isn't invincible and occasionally, she needs her little brother to lift her up sometimes. So I know that if you ever need anything, I will _always_ be here for you under any circumstances at all. I love you Wilma, I always will, and I'll always look up to you and respect you even when you need someone to pick you up off the ground like you've done for me…so many times…and possibly one literal time, if you recall the time I nearly drank myself to death." Wilma started to chuckle and she quickly wiped a tear.

"Yeah you were pretty stupid that night."

"I remember you telling me I could have come to you. I was always scared to go to you, even as kids, I thought me coming to you would be bad because I wanted so much to be like you. To be strong, to be invincible. I wanted to be ready to handle the world, and I've made mistakes, I know. Things are going right now, but maybe it's time for me to be the one picking you up off the ground? Because after all, neither of us are invincible, and we're always going to need each other?"

"Maybe…" She straightened herself on the horse and looked up to the stars. "You don't know how lucky you are. How lucky you and Taryn are." Her eyes tore away and he watched her brush the horse's mane. Her face tensed for a second then softened. "Carly and Wendell are lucky to have parents like you two. You're lucky to have them and lucky to be having another. I…would love to be able to have kids."

"Why can't you?"

"I just can't…something a guy did to me a long time ago, Vinnie. It's hard to talk about." Her voice started to crack. Spencer took a deep breath and closed his eyes, pushing down the hate he felt for the man that damaged his sister.

"You don't have to talk about it unless you're ready, and when you are, I'll listen."

"Just a stupid ex boyfriend-he's in jail now." He was overjoyed to hear that, but still deeply saddened. Wilma should never have gone through something that could have caused her so much sorrow. "I was…I was pregnant in college. Twins…" They stopped at a small pond and both got off their horses for a second. Wilma walked over to the pond and let the moonlight glow in her tears. Spencer stepped beside her, trying his best to remain strong.

"What happened to them?"

"He-He poisoned me." She clenched her fists and started trembling. Spencer's breath caught in his throat and rage shot through him. "I-I could have died if not for Dr. Neela." Spencer put an arm around Wilma's shoulders as she leaned against him and began weeping.

After several seconds, she turned fully to him and grabbed his sleeve with her hands and continued weeping into his shoulder. Her knees caved in and he slowly sat down so she could sit as well.

He didn't need to ask what happened to the twins now, and he was glad her boyfriend was in prison. As she wept, he focused his gaze on the ripples in the water. His mind drifted back to what Hank said, and he started to smile. "I'll carry you, Wilma." Her hands closed on his shirt and her head lifted up slightly as her sobs slowed.

"What do you mean?" She wiped her eyes.

"Hank said that we have arms to hold and to carry someone when they're in need, legs to move forward and eyes in the front because we don't need to see what is behind us when we're walking forward. What is stopping you from being happy? What is stopping you from having a good life?"

"Nothing…"

"What's stopping you from having a child? You know how many children out there need homes and loving families?" He met her gaze once more and smiled at her as he brushed her bangs from her forehead. "As much as you make a great aunt, you'd make a great mother. Not to mention that when our baby's born, they'll probably want to have cousins their age rather than cousins that are already grown up and gone. Right?" She chuckled through her sobs and closed her eyes.

"Are you trying to tell me I should go ahead and adopt?"

"Don't you want to?"

"I do, I just…what if I screw up?"

"Well…I think we all wonder that sometimes, Wilma." He stood and helped her to her feet. "Hell, when it comes to parenting, would you give _me_ a gold medal? I mean look, I haven't even been a legitimate father and my oldest child is starting college!" Wilma began to chuckle as he helped wipe away her tears, smirking still. "Hell, my first act as father was teaching my son about the birds and the bees, Wilma! That was my first lesson!" That finally got her to full laughter, which made him smile, proud to have gotten her to this point. "And now I'm having a baby. I've got a lot to learn, and I hope I don't screw up. I'll make mistakes, I already have. You may make mistakes, but you know what? That's what life is about. We're not perfect, surely if we were then I'd get a gold medal for being world's greatest father!"

"Yeah. I guess I'd have a lot to learn."

"The thing about parenting, at least what I've learned…is they don't care if you make mistakes. To a child, as long as you're there for them when they need you and you love them, they will love you. They will always love you, always think you're the perfect parent even when you've screwed up so royally. Being a parent isn't about being perfect, it isn't about mistakes, it's about growing up…it's about-it's about the love in their eyes. The smile on their face. It's about taking them to a game-such as a rodeo and using your last dollar to buy them a hot dog. It's about supporting them and teaching them right from wrong. It's not easy, I know it's not easy. Hell if it were, I'd probably not be where I'm at right now. You have opportunity to raise a kid through those moments, through the joys, the laughter, the pains. If you want to adopt, I say go for it. Just because you had an asshole boyfriend doesn't mean you shouldn't be able to experience the joy of having a child."

"Yeah, I think-I think I could do it. I mean I'm kind of tired of pitying myself, getting all depressed because I…I don't know anymore. I know I could be a mom."

"You'd have me to help, Taryn to learn with you and myself, and we always will have mom and dad. Who knows if you meet someone special out there too, someone who will be there with you to raise that child as a father."

"Yeah, I…thank you for this talk, Vinnie…" Wilma hugged his neck and closed her eyes as he hugged her back. "I needed it. You are a good person, a good man and-a good brother."

"I try."

"Well…I guess we got the rest of our lives. We can't spend them mad at each other, can we?"

"No Wilma. We can't." She pressed her lips together and hugged him tight once more. He felt a heavy weight drop from his shoulders and his heart started to swell with pride and happiness. "Hey Wilma, let's get back before they think we're missing. Who knows how long we've been out here?"

"Yeah, right?" She chuckled through her tears, but didn't let go. Her voice began to crack as she buried her face into his shoulder. "You'll always be here, right Brother? You're not…you were serious when you said you weren't going to leave again. I'm going to need your help again, I'm sure…"

"I won't leave, and it was never your fault that I did in the first place. As long as you're my sister I'll always need you, and you'll need me. That's what siblings are for.

"There you two are." Spencer and Wilma pulled apart to see Hank walking up to the horses, grinning at them. "We were looking for you, Taryn wants to sing a duet with you. So you best be headin' inside to your wife." Spencer nodded and Wilma hurried over to her horse. Hank made his way over and pat Spencer on the shoulder. "So how are things?"

"They're good Uncle Hank. I think my sister and I are going to be just fine…"

"I'm happy to hear that, and I know Taryn will be too."

"So will mom and dad, I'm sure."

"Certainly, son. Now let's get these horses back and head inside. Your family's waiting."

"Yes sir." He looked over to Wilma, seeing her already on the horse and watching him with a happy gaze. He was confident indeed, this was just the start of a hopefully better relationship with his sister, and he was immensely grateful.

* * *

I'd say that went well. I'll post the next chapter because it is the last.


	44. A Brighter Future

Double Life

Disclaimer: Don't own Wendell and Vinnie, don't own iCarly

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 44 (A Brighter Future)

"Finally home," Spencer stepped out of the car as the family parked alongside their new house on Kenfield. The owners decided to let them move in earlier so they could all go ahead and rest up after their trip to Fresno. Taryn locked her arm with Spencer's and smiled up at him.

"I'm glad the landlord was able to let me out without having to worry about the damage Chuck caused to that apartment." They'd already had a great majority of their stuff moved in, though there were still some items in the U-haul truck that Wilma was driving behind them. The only thing left had been clearing out the apartments for new tenants, and once explaining the situation to the landlord, he was nice enough to not make her pay for damages.

Wilma hopped out of the U-haul truck and stretched her arms out in front of her. Carly and Wendell ran ahead towards the house, both grinning from ear to ear as they raced each other. "Seems like they're eager," laughed Wilma. Spencer removed the house keys from his pocket and made his way to the front door, eager as well to get inside.

A basketball flew over to the kids and Wendell caught it. Carly set a hand on his shoulder and looked over as three teenagers ran over. "Hey great catch!" The oldest looked to be around Carly's age. He had shaggy brown hair, broad shoulders and a handsome expression that caught Carly's attracted eye. The younger two boys were just a little taller than Wendell. One looked a bit older while the other was just a tad younger looking. "I'm Zach, these are my brothers Greg and Francis. We wanted to see the new owners. You guys like shooting hoops?"

"We'd love to, Wendell," Carly's grin widened as Wendell laughed. She cleared her throat and looked over to Spencer. "Dad? Can we?" Spencer studied Zach for a minute before making a decision, he wasn't about to deny his children the opportunity to spend some time with the neighborhood kids.

"Go right ahead, but in about an hour or two I'd like for you guys to help us unpack everything." They would get the rest of the items from the U-Haul, but unpacking would take a day most likely. "Have fun."

"Thanks dad! You're the greatest!" He raised an eyebrow and watched with a now inflated ego as his daughter and son ran off to the basketball hoop. Beaming, he looked to Taryn.

"Did you hear that? They think I'm the greatest!"

"I heard it sweetie," she swiped the keys and unlocked the door, laughing openly as Spencer cheered. Before they could get inside they saw a woman walking towards them from next door, she had a pie in her hands. Spencer loved the welcoming committee, but he still wanted to get in the house. Taryn turned to the lady and extended her hands to take the offering.

"Sorry for being so sudden," the woman apologized, "I saw you moving in and my husband wanted to invite you guys to the neighborhood barbeque tonight. We didn't want to disturb you later when you'd be settling in, so I thought I may as well come now. I made a pie for you and your family."

"She does love those pies," a man added from nearby. Spencer glanced to a tall man walking behind the woman. "You'll have to forgive Marcia's abruptness, she damn near ran me over after pulling the pie out of the oven."

"It's cherry!"

"Well thank you," Taryn took the pie graciously and closed her eyes, smiling from ear to ear. Spencer put his arm around her shoulders and gazed down hungrily at the pie. It would make a great dessert for later. "Spencer and I will think about the invitation. I'd personally like to get things unpacked and relax."

"That's understandable. If you'd like any help or want to talk, we're the house right next to you. I'm Marcia, this is my husband, Tom.

"I'm Taryn." Taryn looked towards Spencer, introducing him and his family. "My soon-to-be husband, Vinnie, and his sister Wilma. Our kids are already over playing basketball with the others, Carly and Wendell. Thank you for the pie and welcoming!"

"You're welcome. It's always great to see new faces around town."

"Okay dear," Tom chuckled and reached over to shake Spencer's hand. "I think we've talked their ear off already. Let's let them be. It is good to meet you and your family, Vincent."

"Thank you Tom. This neighborhood sure beats living in an apartment."

"I'll bet."

Once inside the house, Taryn set the pie down on the counter. Spencer moved up behind her and placed his arms around her waist and gently kissed the back of her neck. She spun around and threw her arms around his neck, laughing cheerfully. "Vinnie, this is the dream!" She pecked him on the lips.

"I'm glad you like it here." He kissed her back and felt her shift her body up to sit on the edge of the counter. Wilma walked into the room and groaned, catching them off guard.

"Honestly?" Wilma crossed her arms and tapped her foot as the couple gazed at her like deer in headlights. "Not even unpacked yet and you're already breaking in the house?" Taryn blushed while Spencer let out a nervous chuckle. His sister rolled her eyes and turned away. "Whatever. Come on you dang lovebirds, help unpack…" She walked out of the room and Taryn met Spencer's gaze with an innocent look on her face.

"Oops."

"Yeah we better get to unpacking."

After hours of unloading and moving furniture and items around the home they were more than happy to attend Tom and Marcia's backyard barbeque. Several people from the neighborhood were there, ranging from kids to teens all the way up to one or two elderly couples.

Spencer was next to Tom at the grill, helping to cook up steaks, hamburgers, hotdogs, and whatever else was good for cooking. "So how often do you have one of these cookouts, Tom?"

"Oh about once every other month or so." Tom flipped one of the patties over and began to check one of the steaks on the grill. "It's just something to sort of bring everyone in the neighborhood together and see how things are. It's relatively quiet outside of that."

"So there's no like neighborhood watch committee or anything like that?"

"Well no homeowner regulations, that's for sure." Tom laughed as Spencer raised his eyebrows. "Though it would be nice to not let your yard grow out too much, and no one's going to stop you if you decide you want to paint your house…purple, for instance. Do what you like, it's just peaceful here, that's all. I mean hell, we got a superintendent of schools and police lieutenant living here."

"You don't say." So the neighborhood definitely was safe. They didn't need any watch or neighborhood housing authority, they only thrived on having a good relationship with their neighbors and valuing the community. Seemed fair enough. "Nice and quiet, that's something to be valued."

Tom chuckled lightly while Spencer removed a cooked hotdog from the grill. "Yeah, the 'welcoming committee' from earlier is just about as noisy as it gets. If you have the image of a 1950's neighborhood in your head, remove it, we're not _that_ close knit. The kids, maybe. They're always playing outside at the basketball hoop, or playing hockey. Most of the parents here actually try to get their kids outside more."

"Yeah, less computer and more time outside, I can see that." Perhaps he would do the same for his children. He wanted his kids to be able to lead an active life, not a sedentary one. "So how long have you and your wife lived here?"

"About ten years now. We kind of had a similar situation as you in searching for a home. Didn't think much of this neighborhood until we saw it."

"I imagine. I guess we're the newest movers, then?"

"Yes, though one of the residents is moving his fiancé in next week." Tom pointed to a man sitting at a table with a few other college students. The boy had wavy blonde hair, glasses, and a thin body. He was laughing with the other kids at the table. "He's been living in this town with his sister for a few years now. He's a good guy, and his fiancé is nice. He says she's going to be a police officer, so that will be one more officer in the neighborhood."

"More protection is always good."

"Yeah."

"I'm glad you're not too judgmental here." He leaned up against an end table and turned his gaze to Carly and Wendell, who were sitting at a table with Taryn and Marcia. "I was looking for a neighborhood that wouldn't be judgmental of my children. A place they could be happy, as well as my future kids."

"One thing that can be said about the residents here, Vincent. We don't like to pry into someone else's personal life. Their business is their business. The fact of the matter is, they're your family, your children and you love them as they love you, so who cares how they came to be? When I said the community here is a peaceful one, I meant it."

"Thank you for that."

"No problem." Tom moved a steak off the grill and turned to the others. "Food's done cooking, everyone! Come and get it while it's still hot!" In that instant, almost every neighbor came running for the food. Spencer and Tom moved behind the grill, watching as the food began disappearing. "Get ready Vinnie, there will be many more barbecues in your future, I'm sure." Spencer laughed as his neighbor winked.

"Yeah, I'm sure there will be." He turned his gaze to his home next door and started to smile. "I'm looking forward to many years in that house. I want to give my family everything they need. Shelter, security, love, and community. Long as I can be there for my family, that's all that matters."

"I want to say something!" He heard Wilma call out above the crowd, slightly embarrassing him as he had a feeling he'd be singled out. Taryn stepped beside him, holding a plate on the palm of her hand while holding a hamburger in her other hand. Wilma stepped forward and met Spencer's eyes. "You guys have a great man moving into the community. My little brother."

"Wilma…"

Taryn giggled as Carly and Wendell watched on with wide, bemused gazes."If there was ever a man I thought more deserving of a place like this, I wouldn't know. I know you're going to have a great future, a great life, and a great family." His heart rose up and Taryn quickly kissed his cheek.

"You guys…seriously, in front of my new neighbors?" Tom laughed. Wilma lifted her glass and her eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

"You've come a long way, Vinnie. I'm proud, and happy to say you're my brother. I just know you and Taryn will have the happiest years of your life with all your children. So, here's to a new life and a new future."

"Yeah, I can drink to that." He put an arm around Taryn's shoulders and she leaned into him, grinning as she took a bite of her hamburger. Carly and Wendell stepped up beside them, both reaching for the food. His eyes drifted to Taryn's belly, where their new baby was growing, and a strong fatherly pride was born inside of him. "Yeah, this…this is exactly where we belong."

It was a long road, but they made it. He was going to do his best to be the best father he could be. He had more faith now than ever before that he could do this family life. Now, with the new house, it symbolized the greatest thing ever. The coming, happier future. He was sure he'd make mistakes down the road, but he'd learn from those mistakes if he could, and he'd do better.

"Here's to the rest of our lives."

* * *

Well what do you think? Thanks to all who stuck around, I'm glad to have entertained you with this. Keep an eye out for other stuff.


End file.
